El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo, Zafiro
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: (Segunda Parte) De repente la calle comenzó a desaparecer frente a mí. Poco después reapareció, pero todo era diferente. Había vuelto al pasado. Me llamo Bella Swan y soy la última viajera del tiempo. Así continua la aventura de mi vida... Pasen les juro que no se van a arrepentir
1. Sinopsis

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Bella está hecha un lío… Edward, su "compañero" de viajes en el tiempo la está volviendo completamente loca: tan pronto la besa apasionadamente como la ignora con desdén.

Y es que nadie dijo que el amor a través del tiempo fuera una empresa fácil, ni mucho menos. Por suerte, Bella tiene a su mejor amiga Alice, a Laurent, el fantasma del instituto, y a Jacob, una gárgola bastante irreverente, para que le echen una mano en sus altibajos amorosos.

Ah, y en lo de comportarse como la ahijada de un marqués o un duque del siglo XVIII… Porque desde que se ha convertido en la última viajera en el tiempo parece que estos son sus planes: asistir a una soirée en el año 1782, salvar el mundo y, sobre todo, no dar el cante.

Así que ahora su vida consiste en aprender a bailar el minué (que no es nada sencillo) mientras decide lo que siente por el chico de sus sueños (que tampoco lo es).

* * *

**Hola, Ja que les dije ya subi la sinopsis, que les parece? debo decirles que hay nuevos personajes como por ejemplo Jacob creo que mas de una le va a parecer ridiculo que Jacob sea una gárgola, pero veanlo desde le punto de vistaa de que la gargola en la historia original es una gran ayuda para Bella por eso le puse Jacob, por que el es un gran apoyo para Bella en crepúsculo, pero si no les parece diganmelo que yo acepto, quejas y reclamos XD Mañana les subo el primer capitulo, voy a seguir como hasta ahora, es decir, un capítulo cada dos dias, pero ya este lunes empiezo el colegio otra vez :'( Así que puede que publique MUY tarde ya que el colegio me absorbe, ya sin mas que deir me despido, espero MUCHO, MUCHOS Reviews **

**xoxoxoxox **

**Paula!**


	2. Prólogo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Londres, 14 de mayo de 1602 _

Todo estaba oscuro en las callejuelas de Southwark, oscuro y solitario. En el aire flotaba un olor a gas, cloacas y pescado. Instintivamente, el joven sujeto con más fuerza la mano de su compañera y tiró de ella.

—Habría sido mejor seguir otra vez directamente el curso del río. En este laberinto de callejuelas no hay manera de encontrar el camino —susurró.

—Sí, y en cada esquina acecha un ladrón y un asesino —dijo ella alegremente—. Fantástico, ¿no? ¡Desde luego!, es mil veces mejor que quedarse sentada en ese apestoso caserón haciendo los deberes —añadió, y tras remangarse el pesado vestido, siguió caminando a paso ligero.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa. Sin duda Emily tenía un talento único para encontrar el lado positivo a cualquier momento y a cualquier situación. Ni siquiera la llamada Edad de Oro de Inglaterra, que en ese instante en absoluto hacia honra a su nombre (más bien parecía bastante siniestra), podía asustarla, más bien al contrario.

—Es una lástima que nunca tengamos más de tres horas —dijo cuando él la alcanzo—. Hamlet me habría gustado más todavía si no hubiera tenido que verlo por capítulos. —Esquivó con habilidad un asqueroso charco de fango, o al menos en lo que confiaba fuera fango, y, tras dar unos graciosos pasos de danza, giró sobre sí misma y recito—: "Y así la conciencia nos convierte a todos en cobardes... ". ¿No te ha parecido genial?

El asintió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en no volver a sonreír. En presencia de Emily le ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. ¡Si no iba con cuidado, acabaría por parecer un memo!

Los dos jóvenes iban de camino del London Bridge (lamentablemente, en esa época el Southwark Bridge, que en realidad les hubiera ido mejor, aún no se había construido), pero tendrían que correr si no querían que su escapada secreta al siglo XVII saliera a la luz.

Emily dobló la esquina en dirección al río. Mentalmente parecía seguir a Shakespeare.

—Sam, ¿cuánto le has dado a ese hombre para que nos dejara entrar en el teatro Globe?

—Cuatro de esas pesadas monedas. No tengo ni idea de cuánto valen. —rió—. Supongo que equivaldrán al salario de un año o algo así.

—En todo caso ha funcionado. Las localidades eran perfectas.

Poco después llegaron al London Bridge. Como a la ida, Emily se detuvo y quiso comentar algo acerca de las casas construidas sobre el puente, pero Sam tiró de ella para seguir caminando.

—Ya sabes lo que nos advirtió el señor Jenks: si te quedas demasiado tiempo debajo de una ventana, corres el riesgo de que te vacíen un orinal en la cabeza —le recordó—. ¡Además, estás llamando la atención!

—No hay manera de saber que te encuentras en un puente, parece una calle absolutamente normal. ¡Oh, mira, un atasco! Pues sí, creo que ya va siendo hora de que construyan un par de puentes más.

En contraste con las callejuelas adyacentes, el puente aún estaba muy concurrido, pero los carruajes, las sillas y las carrozas que querían pasar a la otra orilla del Támesis no avanzaban ni un metro. Más adelante se oían voces, maldiciones, relinchos de caballos, pero no podía adivinarse el motivo de la parada. Un hombre con un sombreo negro asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla de una carroza que se encontraba justo a su lado. El rígido cuello de encaje blanco se le subía hasta las orejas.

— ¿Es que no hay ningún otro camino para cruzar este río apestoso? —le gritó en francés a su cochero.

El cochero negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Aunque lo hubiera, no podemos dar media vuelta, estamos atrapados! Iré ahí a ver qué ha pasado. Seguro que pronto podemos seguir.

— ¿Te acuerdas todavía de la contraseña? Solo por si no lo logramos a tiempo.

—Algo con grutas y lapidas.

—Gutta cavat lapidem, tonto.

Levantó la cabeza hacia él y soltó una risita. Sus ojos azules brillaban de placer, y de pronto Sam recordó lo que su hermano Carlisle le había dicho cuando le preguntó por el momento perfecto. _"Yo no perdería mucho tiempo hablando. Sencillamente pasaría a la acción. Entonces puede que ella te dé un bofetón, pero sabrás como están las cosas"._

Naturalmente, Carlisle había querido saber de quien se trataba, pero Sam no tenía ningunas ganas de entablar una de esas discusiones que empezaba con un _"Ya sabes que las relaciones entre lo Cullen y los Clearwater deben ser estrictamente profesionales"_ y acababan con _"Y, además, todas las chicas Clearwater son unas…_

El hombre soltó un gruñido y volvió a meter la cabeza, con sombrero y cuello de encaje, en la carroza, mientras el cochero bajaba y se abría paso entre el gentío.

— ¿Has oído eso, Sam? Son franceses —susurró Emily entusiasmada—. ¡Turistas!

—Sí. Fantástico. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Recordaba vagamente haber leído que ese puente había sido destruido en algún momento y posteriormente había sido levantado quince metros más allá. No era un buen lugar para un salto en el tiempo. Siguieron al cochero francés, pero un poco más adelante la gente y los carruajes estaban tan apretujados que era imposible continuar avanzando.

—He oído que se ha incendiado un carro con barriles de aceite —dijo la mujer que tenía delante sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Si no van con cuidado, acabaran por quemar otra vez el puente.

—Pero no hoy, por lo que sé —murmuro Sam, y cogió a Emily del brazo—. Ven, volveremos atrás y esperaremos hasta nuestro salto en el otro lado bichos raros que acaban convirtiéndose en arpías, como Lady Sue.

¿Bichos raros? ¡Ni hablar! Tal vez fuera cierto en el caso de las otras chicas Clearwater, pero desde luego no tenía nada que ver con Emily.

Emily, que todos los días le sorprendía con algo nuevo. Emily, a la que había confiado cosas que nunca le había contado a nadie. Emily, con la que literalmente se podía...

Cogió aire.

— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí plantado? —preguntó Emily, y un instante después él se había inclinado y había apretado sus labios contra los de ella.

Durante tres segundos temió que fuera a apartarle de un empujón. Pero Emily pareció reponerse enseguida de la sorpresa y respondió a su beso, primero tímidamente y luego con más pasión. En realidad aquel no era en absoluto el momento perfecto, y en realidad tenían una prisa terrible porque en cualquier segundo podían saltaren el tiempo, y en realidad...

Sam olvidó cuál era el último "en realidad". Todo lo que contaba en ese instante era ella. Pero entonces su mirada fue a posarse sobre una figura alta con capucha oscura, y se separó de ella sobresaltado. Emily miró un momento irritada, antes de ponerse roja y bajar los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada—. Larry Coleman también decía cuando me besaba que parecía como si le aplastaran un puñado de cardos en la cara.

— ¿Cardos? —dijo Sam sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Y quién demonios es Larry Coleman?

En ese momento parecía totalmente desconcertada, pero Sam ni siquiera pudo tomarse a mal lo que había dicho. De algún modo tenía que tratar de poner el orden el caos que reinaba en su cabeza. Apartó a Emily de la luz de las antorchas, la cogió de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—Muy bien, Emily. En primer lugar, besas más o menos como...como saben las fresas. En segundo lugar, si encuentro a ese Larry, le pegaré un puñetazo en la nariz. Y en tercer lugar, sobre todo acuérdate bien del punto en que lo hemos dejado. Pero en este momento tenemos un pequeño problema.

En silencio señaló a un hombre de elevada estatura que salió de la sombra de un carruaje, se acercó caminado con aire idoliente a la carroza del francés y se inclinó hacia la ventana. Los ojos de Emily se abrieron como platos.

—Buenas noches, barón —saludó el hombre. También hablaba francés, y, al oír el sonido de su voz, su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del brazo de Sam—. Me alegra tanto volver a verlo. El camino desde Flandes hasta A.C. es realmente largo —añadió retirándose la capucha.

Del interior de la carroza llegó una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡El falso marqués! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es posible...?

—También a mí me gustaría saberlo —susurró Emily.

— ¿Es esa forma de saludar a un sucesor suyo? —replicó el hombre alto con aire divertido—. Porque no dejo de ser el nieto del nieto de su nieto, y aunque hay quien se complace con llamarme el hombre sin nombre, puedo asegurarle que tengo uno. Incluso varios, para ser exactos. ¿Puedo acompañarlo en su carroza? No resulta demasiado cómodo seguir aquí fuera, y este puente permanecerá obstruido durante un buen rato.

Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre abrió la puerta y subió a la carroza. Emily arriscó a Sam hacia atrás para alejarlo del círculo de luz de las antorchas.

— ¡Es él de verdad! Solo que mucho más joven. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Nada —susurro Sam—. ¡No podemos acercarnos y saludarle sin más! No deberíamos estar aquí.

—Pero ¿y cómo es que él está aquí?

—Es solo una estúpida casualidad. Sobre todo, no debe vernos. Ven, tenemos que ir a la orilla.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba. Ambos se quedaron mirando, como hechizados, la oscura ventanilla de la carroza, aún más fascinados que ante el escenario del teatro Globe.

—En nuestro último encuentro le di a entender claramente lo que pienso de usted —la voz del barón francés de la carroza llegó hasta ellos.

—Oh, sí que lo hizo.

La suave risa del visitante hizo que a Sam se le pusiera la carne de gallina sin saber por qué.

— ¡Mi decisión es firme! —la voz del barón temblaba ligeramente—. Entregaré ese maldito aparato a la alianza; no importa qué pérfidos métodos se atrevan a utilizar para disuadirme de ello. Sé que está aliado con el demonio.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —susurró Emily.

Sam se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

De nuevo resonó aquella suave risa

— ¡Ay, mi ciego y pusilánime antepasado! Cuanto más fácil habría podido ser su existencia, ¡y también la mía!, si me hubieras escuchado a mí en lugar de a nuestro obispo o a esos lamentables fanáticos de la Alianza... Si hubieras utilizado tu entendimiento en lugar de tu rosario... si hubieras reconocido que formas parte de algo más grande que lo que predican tus sacerdotes...

La respuesta del barón parecía un padrenuestro; Emily y Sam solo oyeron murmurar algo en voz baja.

—Amén —dijo el visitante suspirando—. De modo que esa es tu última palabra en lo que respecta a este asunto...

— ¡Eres el demonio personificado! —exclamó el barón—. Abandona mi coche y no vuelvas a presentarte nunca ante mi vista.

—Como lo desees. Pero aún queda un pequeño detalle. Hasta este momento no lo había dicho para no inquietarlo inútilmente, pero en su tumba, he visto con mis propios ojos, aparece el 15 de mayo de 1602 como el día de tu muerte.

—Pero eso es... —dijo el barón.

—…Hoy, exacto. Y ya no falta mucho para la medianoche.

Se oyó un jadeo angustiado.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? —susurro Emily.

—Quebrantar sus propias leyes. —Sam sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo—. Habla sobre... —se detuvo, porque una desagradable sensación que conocía bien se extendía por su estómago.

—Mi cochero estará de vuelta enseguida —dijo el barón, y el miedo resultaba evidente en su voz.

—Sí. Estoy seguro —replicó el visitante un poco aburrido—. Por eso precisamente me apresuro.

Emily se había llevado la mano al estómago.

— ¡Sam!

—Lo sé, yo también lo noto. Maldita sea... Tenemos que correr si no queremos acabar en el río.

La cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia delante con sumo cuidado de no volver la cara hacia la ventana.

—Se supone que deberías haber muerto en tu patria a causa de una desagradable gripe —oyeron la voz del visitante mientras se deslizaban junto a la carroza—; pero, como mi visita a tu casa ha conducido en ultimo termino a que hoy esté aquí en Londres en perfecto estado de salud, el equilibrio se ha visto alterado. Y por ello, que soy un hombre correcto, me siento obligado a darle un empujoncito a la muerte.

Aunque Sam estaba concentrado en las sensaciones de su estómago y en contra los metros que faltaban para la orilla, el significado de esas palabras penetró en su conciencia y se detuvo en seco.

Emily le dio un codazo en el costado.

— ¡Date prisa! —susurró al tiempo que echaba a correr—. ¡Solo nos quedan unos segundos!

Sam corrió tras ella con las rodillas temblorosas. Cuando la orilla empezaba a difuminarse ante sus ojos, oyó un grito apagado, pero horrible que surgía del interior de la carroza. Le siguió un ronco "¡Demonio!", tras el cual reinó un silencio sepulcral.

_De los anales de los Vigilantes_

_18 de diciembre de 1992_

_Sam y Emily han sido enviados hoy, a las 15.00 horas, a elpasar_

_al año 1498. A su regreso a las 19.00 horas, han aterrizado_

_en el macizo de rosales ante la ventana de la Sala del Dragón,_

_vestidos con trajes del siglo XVII totalmente empapados._

_Daban la impresión de encontrase sumamente trastornados_

_En contra de su voluntad, he puesto al el señor Clearwater y a Carlisle Cullen al corriente de la situación._

_La historia, sin embargo, se ha aclarado de una forma muy sencilla._

_El señor Clearwater aun recordaba perfectamente la fiesta de disfraces que se celebró en 1498 en el jardín, en el curso de la cual algunos invitados, entre ellos Emily y Sam, tras consumir cantidades excesivas de alcohol, aterrizaron en la balsa de los peces de colores._

_El señor Harry asumió la responsabilidad por ese incidente y prometió sustituir los dos ejemplares de rosales destrozados "Ferdinand Picar"_

_Emily y Sam han sido severamente amonestados y conminados a mantenerse apartados del alcohol en el futuro, al margen de la época._

_Informe de , adepto de segundo grado._

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aqui les dejo el Prólogo, yo se que es un poco confuso, pero bueno gracias por los Reviews, de verdad me alegra mucho que les halla gustado tanto el fic anterior y espero que su secuela tenga igual o mas apoyo, gracias por todo y como regalo les dejo también el primer capitulo de la historia, ahora mismo se los subo XD **

**xoxoxoox**

**Paula!**


	3. Capítulo I

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

— ¡Señores, estamos en una iglesia! ¡Este no es lugar para besarse!

Espantada, abrí los ojos como platos y me eché hacia atrás rápidamente, esperando ver venir hacia mí a un viejo párroco con sotana ondulante y rostro indignado dispuesto a echarnos un furioso sermón. Pero no era el párroco quien había interrumpido nuestro beso. De hecho, no era una persona. Era una pequeña gárgola que estaba acurrucada en un banco de la iglesia junto al confesionario y que me miraba tan sorprendida como yo a ella.

Aunque, en realidad, el estado en que yo me encontraba difícilmente podía calificarse como de sorpresa. Para ser sincera, debería haberlo descrito más bien como una violenta suspensión del raciocinio.

Todo había empezado con ese beso.

Edward Cullen me había besado a mí, Isabella Swan.

Naturalmente, debería haberme preguntado por qué se le había ocurrido semejante idea tan de repente (en el confesionario de una iglesia situada en algún lugar de Belgravia en el año 1912), justo después de que hubiéramos representado en vivo una huida de película que nos había dejado sin aliento y en la que habíamos tenido que luchar, entre otras cosas, contra mi estrecho vestido largo hasta los tobillos y su ridículo cuello de marinero.

Podría haber realizado comparaciones con los besos de otros chicos y haber analizado a qué se debía que Edward besara mucho mejor que ellos.

También habría podido darme que pensar el hecho de que entre nosotros se encontrara la ventanilla del confesionario por la que Edward había tenido que pasar la cabeza y los brazos, y que esas no fueran las condiciones ideales para un beso, aparte de que no necesitara para nada añadir más confusión a mi vida después de que hacía solo tres días me hubiera enterado de que había heredado de mi familia el gen de los viajes en el tiempo.

Pero lo cierto es que yo no pensaba absolutamente en nada, aparte quizá de "¡Oooh!" y "Mmm...!" y "¡Más!".

Por eso tampoco me percaté del tirón en el vientre, y solo entonces, mientras esa pequeña gárgola me miraba fijamente desde el banco con los ojos chispeantes y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, solo cuando mi mirada cayó sobre la sucia cortina marrón del confesionario que hacia un momento había sido de un verde de terciopelo, tuve el pálpito de que entretanto habíamos saltado de nuevo al presente.

— ¡Mierda! —Edward se retiró hacia su lado del confesionario y se rascó la nuca.

"¿Cómo que "Mierda"?" Caí bruscamente de mi nube y olvidé a la gárgola.

—Pues a mí no me ha parecido tan mal —dije con un tono tan despreocupado como pude.

Por desgracia, me faltaba el aliento, lo que redujo el efecto buscado. No podía mirar a Edward a los ojos, de modo que seguí con la vista fija en la cortina de poliéster marrón del confesionario.

¡Dios mío! Había viajado casi cien años a través del tiempo sin darme cuenta porque ese beso me había dejado absolutamente... estupefacta. Me refiero a que un minuto antes el tipo le encuentra pegas a todo lo que haces, acto seguido nos vemos metidos en una persecución y debemos protegernos de unos hombres armados con pistolas, y, de repente (como si nada), asegura que eres muy especial y te besa. ¡Y cómo besa Edward! Inmediatamente sentí celos de todas las chicas con las que debía de haber aprendido a hacerlo.

—Nadie a la vista. —Edward asomó la cabeza fuera del confesionario y luego salió a la nave de la iglesia—. Bien. Cogeremos el autobús de vuelta a Temple. Ven, ya nos estarán esperando.

Me quedé mirándole desconcertada a través de la cortina. ¿Significaba eso que quería pasar sin más al orden del día? Después de un beso (en realidad, mejor antes, pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde), ¿no había que aclarar un par de cosas básicas? ¿Había sido ese beso una especie de declaración de amor? ¿Podía decirse tal vez incluso que ahora Edward y yo estábamos juntos? ¿O sencillamente habíamos flirteado un poco porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer?

—No pienso subirme al autobús con este vestido —declaré categóricamente, mientras me levantaba con la máxima dignidad posible. (Me habría cortado la lengua antes que plantearle alguna de las preguntas que en esos momentos me rondaban la cabeza.) El vestido era blanco con cintas de terciopelo azul cielo en la cintura y el cuello, seguramente el último grito en 1912, pero no muy apropiado para el transporte público del siglo XXI, la verdad—. Cogeremos un taxi.

Edward se volvió hacia mí, pero no me contradijo. Con su levita y su pantalón con la raya planchada tampoco parecía entusiasmarle la idea de viajar en autobús.

Aunque en realidad le sentaban de maravilla; sobre todo ahora que no llevaba el pelo tan repeinado por detrás de las orejas, como hacía solo dos horas, sino en rizos sueltos que le caían sobre la frente.

Me reuní con él en la nave de la iglesia y me estremecí. Hacía un frío glacial allí dentro. ¿O tal vez se debía a que en los últimos tres días prácticamente no había dormido? ¿O a lo que acababa de pasar hacía un momento?

Probablemente, mi cuerpo había segregado más adrenalina en esos últimos tiempos que en los dieciséis años anteriores. Habían pasado tantas cosas y había tenido tan poco tiempo para asimilarlas, que mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar ante semejante cúmulo de informaciones y sensaciones. Si hubiera sido un personaje de cómic, habría tenido un globo con un enorme interrogante flotando sobre mi cabeza. Y tal vez un par de calaveras.

De todos modos, hice de tripas corazón y decidí que, si Edward quería volver al orden del día, yo también podía hacerlo sin mayores problemas.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que nos larguemos —dije como si nada—. Tengo frío.

Me dispuse a pasar por su lado para salir, pero él me sujetó del brazo.

—Escucha, respecto a...

Se calló, seguramente con la esperanza de que yo le interrumpiera. Pero, naturalmente, no lo hice. Me moría de ganas de saber qué tenía que decirme. Además, estaba tan cerca de mí que me costaba respirar con normalidad.

—Ese beso... En realidad...

De nuevo dejó la frase a medias. Pero yo la completé de inmediato en mi mente. "... no era mi intención".

Ah, perfecto; entonces, sencillamente no debería haberlo hecho, ¿no? Eso era como prender fuego a una cortina y sorprenderse luego de que toda la casa estuviera ardiendo. (Vale, sí, una comparación estúpida.) Yo no pensaba facilitarle ni un poquito las cosas, así que le mire fríamente, manteniéndome a la expectativa. Quiero decir que traté de mirarle fríamente y mantenerme a la expectativa, aunque en realidad supongo que puse cara de "soy el pequeño Bambi; por favor, no me dispares"; no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo faltaba que me empezara a temblar el labio inferior.

"No era mi intención." ¡Vamos, dilo!

Pero Edward no dijo nada en absoluto. Tiró de una horquilla hundida entre mi cabello revuelto (seguramente, a esas alturas parecería que unos pajaritos hubieran anidado en mi complicado peinado), cogió un mechón y lo enrolló en torno a su dedo, mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciarme la cara. Luego se inclinó hacia mí y me besó de nuevo, esta vez con mucha delicadeza. Cerré los ojos... y ocurrió lo mismo de la otra vez: mi cerebro volvía a disfrutar de esa bendita pausa en la emisión. (Ya solo emitía "Oh", "Mmm" y "Más".)

Aunque fueron apenas diez segundos, porque luego una voz irritada dijo junto a nosotros:

— ¿Ya volvemos a empezar?

Espantada, le di un empujoncito en el pecho a Edward, y me encontré frente al rostro de la pequeña gárgola, que ahora se balanceaba colgada boca abajo de la tribuna bajo la que nos encontrábamos. Para ser más precisos, se trataba del espíritu de una gárgola.

Edward me había soltado el cabello y había adoptado una expresión neutra. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué debía de estar pensando ahora de mí? Sus ojos verdes no transmitían nada, salvo tal vez una ligera extrañeza.

—Yo... creí que había oído algo —murmuré.

—Está bien —contestó, alargando un poco las palabras pero con un tono absolutamente cordial.

—Me has oído a mí —dijo la gárgola—. ¡Sí, me has oído!

Era más o menos del tamaño de un gato, y su cara también se parecía a la de un gato; pero tenía dos cuernos redondeados entre orejas de lince grandes y puntiagudas, además de unas alitas en el lomo y una larga y escamosa cola de lagarto que acababa en triángulo y que se movía excitadamente de un lado a otro.

— ¡Y también puedes verme!

No respondí nada.

—Quizá será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Edward.

— ¡Puedes verme y oírme! —gritó entusiasmada la pequeña gárgola, y se dejó caer de la tribuna a uno de los bancos de la iglesia, donde empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. Tenía una voz ronca, como la de un niño resfriado—. ¡Me he dado cuenta enseguida!

Ahora, sobre todo, no debía cometer ningún error, o no me desharía nunca de él. Dejé que mi mirada se deslizara con marcada indiferencia por los bancos, mientras me dirigía hacia la salida. Edward me abrió la puerta.

—Gracias, muy amable —dijo la gárgola, que también se deslizó afuera.

En la acera parpadeé. Estaba nublado, y por eso no se veía el sol, pero calculé que debía de ser media tarde.

— ¡Espera! —gritó la gárgola, y me tiró de la falda—. ¡Tenemos que hablar urgentemente! Oye, que me estás pisando... No hagas como si no pudieras verme. Sé que puedes. —De su boca salió disparado un chorrito de agua que formó un minúsculo charco sobre mis botines—. Oh, vaya, perdón. Solo me pasa cuando estoy nervioso.

Levanté la vista para mirar la fachada de la iglesia. Podría decirse que era de estilo Victoriano, con vidrieras de colores y dos bonitas torres un poco recargadas. El ladrillo alternaba con el revoque de color crema formando un alegre motivo a rayas. Pero, por más arriba que miré, no descubrí en todo el edificio ni una sola estatua ni una gárgola. Era extraño que, a pesar de todo, el espíritu rondara por allí.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —gritó la gárgola, y se agarró al muro justo ante mis narices; porque trepaba como una lagartija, todas lo hacen.

Miré un segundo hacia los ladrillos junto a su cabeza y luego aparté la mirada. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que realmente pudiera verla.

—Vamos, por favor. Estaría tan bien hablar con alguien que no fuera el espíritu de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, por una vez...

Vaya, tenía estilo el tipo. Pero yo no caí en la trampa. Aunque me daba pena, sabía lo cargantes que podían ser esas bestezuelas; además, había interrumpido nuestro beso y probablemente por su culpa Edward me tomaba ahora por una lunática.

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favooor! —insistió la gárgola.

Me esforcé en mantenerme indiferente. Sabe Dios que ya tenía suficientes problemas. Edward hacía señas para parar un taxi al borde de la calzada. Naturalmente, enseguida pasó uno libre. Hay gente que siempre tiene suerte con eso. O una especie de autoridad natural. Mi abuela Sue, por ejemplo. No tiene más que quedarse junto a la calzada y mirar con aire severo para que los taxistas frenen en seco.

— ¿Vienes, Isabella?

— ¡Vamos, no puedes largarte sin más! —La voz ronca sonaba desconsolada, casi llorosa—. Precisamente ahora que acabamos de encontrarnos...

Si hubiéramos estado solos, seguramente habría cedido y me habría puesto a hablar con él. A pesar de los colmillos puntiagudos y de las garras, de algún modo resultaba gracioso, y probablemente no tenía mucha compañía. (Seguro que el espíritu de sir Arthur Conan Doyle tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Y, por otra parte, ¿qué podía estar buscando en Londres?) Pero cuando te comunicas con espíritus en presencia de otras personas, estas te toman (si hay suerte) por un mentiroso y un comediante, o bien (en la mayoría de los casos) por un loco. Y no quería arriesgarme a que Edward me tomara por una loca. Además, el último daimon gárgola con el que había hablado había desarrollado una dependencia tan fuerte de mí que casi no podía ir ni al lavabo sola.

Así pues, me instalé en el taxi con cara impasible y, cuando el coche arrancó, fijé la vista al frente. Edward, a mi lado, miraba por la ventana. El taxista observó intrigado nuestra vestimenta por el retrovisor arqueando las cejas, pero no dijo nada, lo que era realmente de agradecer.

—Pronto serán las seis y media —me dijo Edward, sin duda para iniciar una conversación sobre un tema neutro—. No es extraño que me esté muriendo de hambre.

Ahora que lo decía, me di cuenta de que a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Esa mañana, con el ambiente enrarecido que se respiraba en la mesa familiar, apenas había podido desayunar media tostada, y nunca había soportado la comida de la escuela. Con cierta añoranza pensé en los apetitosos bollos y bocadillos de la mesa del té de lady Siobhan, que por desgracia nos habíamos perdido.

¡Lady Siobhan! Hasta este momento no había pensado en que Edward y yo aún debíamos ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a nuestra aventura en 1912. A fin de cuentas, el asunto se había descontrolado completamente, y no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo tomarían los Vigilantes, que en cuestión de misiones en el tiempo no se andaban con bromas. Edward y yo habíamos viajado al pasado con el encargo de registrar a lady Siobhan en el cronógrafo (dicho sea de paso, yo seguía sin entender muy bien cuál era el motivo, pero en cualquier caso todo el asunto parecía terriblemente importante; por lo que sabía, estaba en juego la salvación del mundo, como mínimo); sin embargo, antes de que hubiéramos podido cumplir nuestra misión, habían entrado en escena mi prima Emily y Sam; por más señas, los malvados de toda esta historia. O al menos de eso estaba convencida la familia de Edward, y él con ellos.

Supuestamente, Emily y Sam habían robado el segundo cronógrafo y se habían escondido con él en el tiempo. Desde hacía años, nadie había oído hablar de ellos, hasta que habían aparecido en casa de lady Siobhan y habían revolucionado nuestra pequeña reunión para tomar el té.

El pánico había provocado que no pudiera recordar exactamente cuándo habían entrado en juego las pistolas, pero el caso es que en algún momento Edward había apuntado un arma a la cabeza de Emily, una pistola que bien mirado no debería haber llevado nunca. (Igual que yo no tendría que haber llevado mi móvil, ¡pero al menos con un móvil no se puede disparar a nadie!) Luego habíamos huido y nos habíamos refugiado en la iglesia; pero durante todo ese tiempo yo no había podido deshacerme de la sensación de que en lo referente a Emily y a Sam las cosas no estaban tan claras como les gustaba afirmar a los Cullen.

— ¿Qué vamos a decir de lo de lady Siobhan? —pregunté.

—Bueno... —Edward se rascó la cabeza con aire cansado—. No es que tengamos que mentir, pero tal vez lo más inteligente en este caso sería omitir algunos detalles. Lo mejor será que lo de hablar me lo dejes a mí.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el viejo y conocido tono de mando.

—Sí, claro —dije—. Asentiré y mantendré la boca cerrada como una niña buena.

Instintivamente, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Por qué Edward no podía comportarse de una forma normal para variar? ¿Primero me besaba (¡y más de una vez!), para inmediatamente después asumir el papel de gran maestre de la logia de los Vigilantes?

Los dos nos concentramos en mirar por nuestras respectivas ventanas. Fue Edward quien finalmente rompió el silencio, lo que me proporcionó cierta satisfacción.

— ¿Qué pasa, se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Por el modo en que lo dijo, sonó casi tímido.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Mi madre me lo preguntaba siempre cuando era pequeño. Cuando miraba fijamente hacia delante con ese aire obstinado que tú tienes ahora.

— ¿Tienes una madre?

¡Por Dios! Hasta que no lo hube pronunciado, no me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. Edward levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué te creías? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Que soy un androide y que el tío Carlisle y el señor Jenks me ensamblaron?

—No me parece tan descabellado. ¿Tienes fotos tuyas de bebé? —Traté de imaginarme a Edward como un bebé, con una cara mofletuda y la cabeza pelada, y se me escapó una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde están tu madre y tu padre? ¿También viven aquí, en Londres?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre murió, y mi madre vive en Antibes, al sur de Francia. —Durante un breve instante apretó los labios, y ya pensaba que volvería a encerrarse en su silencio cuando añadió—: Con mi hermano pequeño y su nuevo marido, el señor Llámame-papá-quieres Bertelin. Tiene una empresa que fabrica microcomponentes de platino y cobre para aparatos electrónicos, y por lo que parece el negocio va viento en popa; en todo caso, ha bautizado su ostentoso yate con el nombre de Creso.

Yo estaba absolutamente perpleja. Tanta información personal de golpe no encajaba con la idea que me había hecho de Edward.

—Vaya, pero seguro que debe de ser genial pasar las vacaciones allí, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —dijo en tono burlón—. Hay una piscina del tamaño de tres pistas de tenis, y ese yate de locos tiene los grifos de oro.

—De todos modos, me lo imagino mejor que un cottage sin calefacción en Pebbles.

Yo pasaba las vacaciones de verano con mi familia en Escocia.

—Si yo fuera tú y tuviera una familia en el sur de Francia, les visitaría cada fin de semana, aunque no tuvieran piscina ni yate.

Edward me miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo te las arreglarías si además tuvieras que saltar al pasado cada pocas horas? No es una experiencia placentera precisamente cuando uno va a ciento cincuenta por la autopista.

—Oh, vaya.

De algún modo, toda esta historia de los viajes en el tiempo era demasiado nueva para mí para que hubiera podido pensar en las consecuencias que comportaba. Solo había doce portadores del gen (distribuidos a través de los siglos), y aún no podía hacerme del todo a la idea de ser una de ellos. De hecho, se suponía que le correspondía a mi prima Tanya, que se había preparado concienzudamente para el papel; pero mi madre, por razones inextricables, había falseado la fecha de mi nacimiento, y ahora estábamos metidas en este embrollo. Igual que Edward, me enfrentaba a la elección de saltar en el tiempo de una forma controlada con el cronógrafo o arriesgarme a que el salto me sorprendiera en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, lo que, como sabía por propia experiencia, no resultaba precisamente agradable.

—Naturalmente deberías llevarte contigo el cronógrafo para tener la posibilidad de elapsar de vez en cuando a una época sin peligro —dije reflexionando en voz alta.

Edward soltó un resoplido desganado.

—Sí, claro, de ese modo se puede viajar relajadamente y al mismo tiempo visitar muchos lugares históricos por el camino; pero aparte de que nunca me permitirían pasear por la región con el cronógrafo en la mochila, ¿qué harías tú mientras tanto sin el aparato? —Miró más allá de mí, hacia la ventana—. Gracias a Emily y a Sam solo queda uno, ¿lo has olvidado?

De nuevo había pasión en su voz, como siempre que la conversación iba a parar a Emily y a Sam.

Me encogí de hombros y también miré por la ventana. El taxi avanzaba a paso de tortuga en dirección a Picadilly. Fantástico. El atasco habitual a la salida del trabajo en la City. Probablemente habríamos llegado antes a pie.

— ¡Está claro que aún no eres del todo consciente de que a partir de ahora no tendrás muchas ocasiones de salir de esta isla, Isabella! —La voz de Edward reflejaba amargura—. O de esta ciudad. En lugar de llevarte de vacaciones a Escocia, tu familia debería haberte enseñado el mundo. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Hazte a la idea de que en adelante solo podrás ver todos esos lugares con los que sueñas en Google Earth.

El taxista sacó un libro de bolsillo despachurrado de la guantera, se reclinó en su asiento y empezó a leer tranquilamente.

—Pero... tú has estado en Bélgica y en París —dije—. Para viajar desde allí al pasado y conseguir la sangre de ese como-se-llame y el chisme ese...

—Sí, claro —me interrumpió—. Junto con mi tío, tres Vigilantes y una figurinista. ¡Un viaje fabuloso! Aparte de que Bélgica ya es de por sí un país de lo más exótico. ¿No soñamos todos con poder viajar algún día aunque solo sean tres días a Bélgica?

Intimidada por este arranque repentino, pregunté en voz baja:

— ¿Y adonde irías si pudieras elegir?

— ¿Quieres decir si no me hubiera caído encima esta maldición de los viajes en el tiempo? Dios, la verdad es que no sabría por dónde empezar. Chile, Brasil, Perú, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Canadá, Alaska, Vietnam, Nepal, Australia, Nueva Zelanda... —Sonrió débilmente—. Pues eso, prácticamente a todas partes del mundo, excepto a la Luna. Pero no es precisamente divertido pensar en lo que uno nunca podrá hacer. Tenemos que resignarnos a la idea de que nuestra vida, desde el punto de vista técnico-viajero, resultará más bien monótona.

—Si omitimos los viajes en el tiempo.

Me había puesto roja, porque había dicho "nuestra vida", y de algún modo aquello sonaba tan... íntimo.

—Eso es algo así como una justicia compensatoria por el eterno control y el hecho de tener que estar encerrado —dijo Edward—. Si no estuvieran los viajes en el tiempo, hace mucho que me habría muerto de aburrimiento. Paradójico, pero cierto.

—Pues a mí, para darle un poco de emoción a la vida, me bastaría con ver de vez en cuando una buena película de suspense, la verdad.

Miré con envidia a un ciclista que avanzaba serpenteando a través del embotellamiento. ¡Quería volver a casa de una vez! Pero los coches que teníamos delante no se movían ni un milímetro, lo que sin duda le parecía perfecto a nuestro taxista lector.

—Si tu familia vive en el sur de Francia, ¿dónde vives tú ahora? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Desde hace muy poco tengo un piso en Chelsea. Pero en realidad solo voy allí para ducharme y dormir, si es que lo consigo.

Suspiró. Como mínimo en los últimos tres días, era evidente que había dormido tan poco como yo, si no menos.

—Antes vivía con mi tío Carlisle en Greenwich, desde los once años. Cuando mi madre conoció al el señor Cara-de-bofetada y quiso abandonar Inglaterra, naturalmente los Vigilantes pusieron reparos. Al fin y al cabo solo quedaban unos años para mi salto de iniciación y aún tenía mucho que aprender.

—Y entonces, ¿tu madre te dejó solo?

Mi madre nunca habría sido capaz de hacer algo así, de eso estaba segura. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta mi tío. Es un buen tipo, cuando no va de gran maestre de la logia. En todo caso lo prefiero mil veces a mi llamado padrastro.

—Pero... —Casi no me atrevía a preguntárselo, por lo que susurré—: Pero ¿no la echas de menos?

Nuevo encogimiento de hombros.

—Hasta los quince años, cuando todavía podía viajar sin peligro, siempre iba a visitarla durante las vacaciones. Y, además, mi madre viene al menos dos veces al año a Londres; oficialmente para verme, aunque supongo que debe de ser más bien para gastarse el dinero del señor Bertelin. Tiene debilidad por la ropa, los zapatos y las joyas antiguas. Y por los restaurantes macrobióticos con muchas estrellas.

La mujer parecía una madre de película.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

— ¿Jasper? A estas alturas ya es un auténtico francés. Llama "papá" a Cara-de-bofetada, y un día se hará cargo del imperio del platino. Aunque por el momento parece que ni siquiera es capaz de acabar el bachillerato, el muy gandul. Prefiere concentrarse en las chicas antes que en los libros. —Edward apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del asiento por detrás de mí e inmediatamente se me aceleró la respiración—. ¿Por qué pones esta cara de susto? No te daré pena, ¿no?

—Un poco —dije sinceramente, y pensé en el chico de once años que se había tenido que quedar solo en Inglaterra, entre hombres de aire el señorioso que le obligaban a ir a clases de esgrima y a tocar el violín. ¡Y a jugar al polo!—. Al fin y al cabo, Carlisle ni siquiera es tu tío de verdad. Es solo un pariente lejano.

Alguien tocó furiosamente la bocina por detrás de nosotros. El taxista levantó la cabeza un instante y puso el coche en movimiento sin abandonar su lectura. Solo esperaba que el capítulo no fuera demasiado emocionante.

Edward, en cualquier caso, no parecía prestarle ninguna atención.

—Carlisle siempre ha sido como un padre para mí —dijo, y añadió con una media sonrisa—: De verdad que no tienes por qué mirarme como si fuera David Copperfield.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a pensar yo que era David Copperfield?

Edward suspiró.

—Me refiero al personaje de novela de Charles Dickens, no al mago. En serio, ¿lees algún libro de vez en cuando?

Ahí estaba de nuevo el viejo arrogante Edward, cómo no. Lo cierto es que ya empezaba a darme vueltas la cabeza con tanta jovialidad y tanta confianza. Extrañamente, me sentí casi aliviada de volver a la batalla.

Le miré con aire de superioridad y me aparté un poco de él.

—Para serte sincera, prefiero la literatura moderna.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Los ojos de Edward brillaban maliciosamente—. ¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?

No podía saber que mi prima Tanya me había hecho regularmente esta misma pregunta durante años, y además exactamente con el mismo tono arrogante. En realidad no es que yo leyera poco, y por eso siempre estaba dispuesta a informarla de mis lecturas; pero como Tanya despreciaba por sistema lo que yo leía tachándolo de "poco exigente" y de "bobadas para niñas", en algún momento me había hartado y le había arruinado la diversión de una vez por todas. A veces hay que atacar a la gente con sus propias armas. El truco está en no mostrar ni la más mínima duda mientras se habla y en incluir al menos a un reconocido autor de éxito, preferiblemente a uno del que electivamente se haya leído algo. Además, cuanto más exóticos y extranjeros sean los nombres, mejor.

Levanté el mentón y miré a Edward directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, por ejemplo, Jenks Matussek me gusta mucho, y Wally Lamb, Pjotr Selvjeniki, Liisa Tikaanenen; de hecho, me encantan los autores finlandeses, tienen un sentido del humor tan especial... Luego todo lo de Jack August Merrywether, aunque el último me decepcionó un poco; Helen Marundi, por descontado, Tahuro Yashamoto, Lawrence Delaney y, naturalmente, Grimphook, Tscherkowsky, Maland, Pitt...

Edward parecía francamente desconcertado. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Rudolf Pitt, no Brad Pitt.

Las comisuras de los labios le temblaron ligeramente.

—Aunque tengo que decir que Nieve de amatista no me gustó nada —continué enseguida—. Demasiadas metáforas ampulosas; ¿a ti no te lo pareció? Mientras lo leía, no dejaba de pensar: "Esto lo ha escrito algún otro por él".

— ¿Nieve de amatista? —repitió Edward, y ahora sonrió abiertamente—. Ah, sí, yo también lo encontré terriblemente ampuloso. En cambio. El alud ambarino me pareció genial.

No pude evitar sonreír a mi vez.

—Sí, con El alud ambarino realmente se ganó a pulso el Premio Nacional de Literatura austríaco. ¿Y qué te parece Takoshi Mahuro?

—Bueno, su obra de juventud está bien, pero encuentro un poco fastidiosa esa continua regresión a sus traumas infantiles —dijo Edward—. De la literatura japonesa prefiero a Yamamoto Kawasaki o a Haruki Murakami.

Esta vez se me escapó una risita.

— ¡Pero Murakami existe de verdad!

—Lo sé —dijo Edward—. Tanya me regaló un libro suyo. La próxima vez que hablemos de libros le recomendaré Nieve de amatista. De... ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Rudolf Pitt.

¿Tanya le había regalado un libro? Qué -hum…- amable de su parte. No se le hubiera ocurrido algo así a cualquiera. ¿Y qué debían de hacer juntos, aparte de hablar de libros? Mis ganas de reír se habían evaporado instantáneamente. Bien mirado, ¿cómo podía estar ahí sentada charlando con Edward como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros? Para empezar, tendríamos que haber aclarado un par de cosas básicas. Le miré fijamente y cogí aire, sin saber muy bien qué quería preguntarle en realidad.

"¿Por qué me has besado?"

—Ya llegamos —dijo Edward.

Aquello me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, y miré por la ventana. Por lo visto, en algún momento durante nuestro intercambio de golpes, el taxista había dejado su libro a un lado y había continuado el viaje, y ahora estaba a punto de girar en Crown Office Row, en el distrito de Temple, donde tenía su cuartel general la sociedad secreta de los Vigilantes. Poco después aparcó el coche en una plaza de aparcamiento reservada al lado de un Bentley resplandeciente.

— ¿Está seguro de que podemos parar aquí?

—Sí, no hay problema —le aseguró Edward, y bajó del coche—. No, Isabella, tú quédate en el taxi mientras voy a buscar el dinero —dijo cuándo me dispuse a bajar—. Y no lo olvides: nos pregunten lo que nos pregunten, déjame hablar a mí. Volveré enseguida.

—El contador corre —dijo el taxista con tono malhumorado.

Los dos vimos cómo Edward desaparecía entre los venerables edificios de Temple, y no fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había dejado allí como garantía.

— ¿Son ustedes del teatro? —preguntó el taxista.

— ¿Cómo dice?

¿Qué era esa sombra aleteante que se había abatido sobre nosotros?

—Lo digo por esos trajes tan curiosos.

—No. Del museo. —Unos extraños ruidos de raspado llegaban del techo. Como si se hubiera posado un pájaro en él. Un pájaro grande—. ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿El qué? —preguntó el taxista.

—Debe de ser un cuervo o algo así, que se ha posado sobre el coche —dije esperanzada.

Pero, naturalmente, lo que sacó la cabeza desde el techo para mirar a través de la ventana no era ningún cuervo, sino la gárgola de Belgravia. Al ver mi expresión asustada, una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su cara de gato, y escupió un chorro de agua sobre el parabrisas.

_Amor no conoce ningún freno;_

_Para él no existen puertas ni cerrojos_

_Ni poder que limite sus antojos._

_Amor no conoce principio ni fin._

_Agitó siempre sus alas al viento_

_Y así lo hará hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Matthias Claudius (1740-1815)_

* * *

**Bueno como les dije aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, que les parecio? les advierto que con esta segunda parte van a tener MUCHOS sentimientos encontrados, yo muchas veces quise asesinar, quemar, estrangular, pegar, etc a varios personajes, pero mis queridas lectoras tengan paciencia que todo al final se va a aclarar, ahora respondere Reviews quee me han dejado en esta historia y en la pasada ya que algunas tienen dudas XD**

**Stewpattz:**** Ojala que te haya gustado!**

**Salome****: Los fics estan completamente basados en los libros, ya que peliculas sola hay una.**

**grisAliceCullenSwan:**** Yo tambien creo que Jacob es perfecto, para mi ningun otro personaje podria hacer de la gárgola.**

**Anónimo 1:**** Ya actualice, Yo tambien quiero gritar XD la historia me encanta gracias.**

**Lu Ransom R:**** Gracias de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que esta te guste también, que te parecio el primer capitulo? y te juro que haré todo lo posible por poder organizar mis actualizaciones :D**

**dulce sangre azul:**** La verdad primero considere a Emmett para el papel de Xemerius, pero luego de re-leer la historia me di cuenta de que Xemerius es un gran apoyo para Gwen, y desde mi punto de vista Jacob es mejor apoyo que Emmett para Bella por esa razon es que el es la gárgola, pero me gusta mucho tu punto de vista, Lo de la relacion, en eso tienes razon pero Jacob tambien se mete en la relacion de Be&Ed en amanecer , de todas formas muchas gracias por tu Review me gusta mucho que me saques estas preguntas y no te preocupes que a mi me encanta responderlas XD**

**Ale74:**** Ya continue la historia, que te parecio? si jacob una gárgola comico ¿no?**

** :**** XD**

**Connie1:**** Hola gracias por tu Review me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, y pues acerca de tu teoria...Jum... que te dio...Bueno mejor no te digo nada te apago la llama de la curiosidad :D**

**Cachilapo****: Aqui tienes el primer capitulo, que te parecio? y muy pronto podras saber que panea el conde XD**

**karolay28:**** Me alegro mucho que te gustara la historia XD y me alegro que investigaras la trilogia original (Rubí, Zafiro, Esmeralda) la verdad Edward (Gideon) es un &%$#/ casi en todos los libros, pero tiene una buena razon para serlo XD ya tienes el primer capitulo, que te parecio?**

**feruzii:**** De nada XD y dejame saber si te gusto ;)**

**soledadcullen****: Ya tienes la secuela preparandose, supones bien acerca de Sam y Emily pero es todo lo que dire por ahora, y pues Edward...El...Bueno pues el es un caso aparte que mas adelante podremos discutir :D me alegra que pienses asi sobre el papel de Jacob y espero tu review sobre el capitulo XD**

**Ilovevampiresangels:**** A mi tambien me encanta ;)**

**Uff... Por fin de verdad muchas gracias a todas por sus Reviws estoy muy agradecida, ya sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	4. Capítulo II

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

—Te has quedado de piedra, ¿eh? —exclamó la pequeña gárgola, que desde que me había bajado del taxi no había parado de hablarme—. Ya ves que no es tan fácil librarse de nosotros.

—De acuerdo, muy bien. Escucha...

Miré nerviosamente hacia el taxi. Le había dicho al taxista que necesitaba aire fresco con urgencia porque me encontraba mal, y ahora el hombre miraba hacia nosotros con aire desconfiado, preguntándose extrañado por qué estaba hablando con la pared de una casa. Edward aún no había aparecido.

—Además, puedo volar. —Para demostrarlo, la gárgola desplegó sus alas en abanico—. Como un murciélago. Más rápido que cualquier taxi.

—Oye, haz el favor de escucharme: el hecho de que pueda verte no significa ni mucho menos que...

— ¡Verme y oírme! —Me interrumpió la gárgola—. ¿Sabes lo raro que es eso? La última que pudo verme y oírme fue madame Tussaud, y por desgracia no apreciaba especialmente mi compañía. Por regla general me rociaba con agua bendita y se ponía a rezar. La pobre era demasiado sensible. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya sabes: demasiadas cabezas cortadas...

De nuevo escupió un chorro de agua justo ante mis pies.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Perdona! Son los nervios. Un pequeño vestigio de mi época de canalón.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de deshacerme de él, pero al menos pensaba intentarlo. Con el truco de la amabilidad. Así que me incliné hacia abajo hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.

— ¡Seguro que eres muy simpático, pero es imposible que te quedes conmigo! Mi vida ya es bastante complicada y, para serte sincera, con los fantasmas que conozco tengo más que suficiente. De manera que hazme el favor de desaparecer y no se hable más.

—Yo no soy ningún fantasma —dijo la gárgola ofendida—. Soy un daimon*, o, mejor dicho, lo que ha quedado de un daimon.

— ¿Y dónde está la diferencia? —Grité desesperada—. ¡Me gustaría no ver ni fantasmas ni daimones, entiendes! Tienes que volver a tu iglesia.

— ¿Que dónde está la diferencia? ¡Por favor! Los fantasmas son solo trasuntos de personas muertas que por algún motivo no quieren abandonar este mundo. Pero yo ya era un daimon cuando vivía. No puedes meterme en el mismo saco que a los espíritus corrientes. Además, esa no es "mi iglesia". Solo me gusta rondar por allí.

El taxista me miraba con la boca abierta. Seguramente a través de la ventana podía oír todas y cada una de mis palabras.

Me froté la frente con la mano.

—A mí tanto me da, ¿sabes? En cualquier caso, no puedes quedarte conmigo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —La gárgola se acercó mansamente y ladeó la cabeza—. Ya no queman a nadie por brujería, solo porque vea y sepa algo más que la gente corriente.

—No, pero ahora encierran en los psiquiátricos a la gente que ve espíritus y... hum... daimones —dije—. ¿No entiendes que...? —Me detuve. No tenía ningún sentido. Con el truco de la amabilidad no iba a conseguir nada. Por eso fruncí el entrecejo y espeté con la máxima rudeza posible—: Solo porque tenga la desgracia de poder verte, no te mereces mi compañía.

La gárgola no pareció en absoluto impresionada.

—Pero tú sí la mía. Qué suerte...

—Para que quede bien claro: ¡me molestas! ¡Así que, por favor, lárgate! —le solté.

— ¡No, no lo haré! Aún lo lamentarías. Y, por cierto, ahí vuelve tu amiguito. —Frunció los labios y empezó a emitir un ruido de besos.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Vi cómo Edward doblaba la esquina caminando a zancadas—. Y lárgate, te he dicho.

Lo último lo susurré sin mover los labios, como una ventrílocua. Naturalmente, la gárgola ni se inmutó.

— ¡Vigila ese tono, el señorita! —dijo alegremente—. Recuerda que siempre se recoge lo que se siembra.

Edward no estaba solo, detrás de él vi acercarse la figura rolliza y jadeante del señor Jenks, que tenía que correr para mantenerse a su paso y ya desde lejos me dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

Me enderecé y me alisé el vestido.

— ¡Isabella, gracias a Dios! —Exclamó el señor Jenks mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente dándose unos toquecitos con su pañuelo—. ¿Va bien todo, jovencita?

—El gordito está a punto de echar los bofes —dijo la gárgola.

—Perfectamente, el señor Jenks. Solo hemos tenido... ejem... un par de problemillas...

Edward, que le estaba dando unas libras al taxista, me dirigió una mirada de advertencia por encima del techo del coche.

—... con los horarios —murmuré mirando hacia el taxista, que sacó el coche del aparcamiento sacudiendo la cabeza y se alejó.

—Sí, Edward ya me ha dicho que ha habido complicaciones. Es incomprensible, parece que hay alguna grieta en el sistema, tendremos que analizarlo a fondo. Y, posiblemente, disponer las cosas de otro modo. Pero lo principal es que a ustedes no les ha pasado nada. —El señor Jenks me ofreció el brazo, lo que resultaba un poco curioso, porque yo le sacaba casi media cabeza—. Vamos, jovencita, aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

—La verdad es que me gustaría ir a casa cuanto antes —dije.

La gárgola trepó ágilmente por un tubo de desagüe y nos siguió balanceándose colgada de un canalón mientras cantaba a voz en cuello "Friends Will Be Friends".

—Oh, claro, desde luego —dijo el señor Jenks—. Pero hoy solo has permanecido tres horas en el pasado. Para poder estar tranquilos hasta mañana por la tarde, ahora deberías elapsar unas horas más. No te preocupes, nada fatigoso. En un agradable sótano donde puedas hacer los deberes.

—Pero... ¡seguro que mi madre ya me está esperando, y estará preocupada por mí!

Además, era miércoles, y en casa era el día del pollo asado con patatas. ¡Aparte de que allí me esperaban una bañera y mi cama!

Que vinieran a fastidiarme también con los deberes en una situación como esa era una auténtica vergüenza. Bastaría con que alguien me escribiera una nota de disculpa.

_"Dado que en la actualidad Isabella debe ejecutar diariamente importantes misiones relacionadas con los viajes en el tiempo, en el futuro deberá ser liberada de los deberes escolares." _

La gárgola seguía berreando en el tejado, y tuve que esforzarme para no corregirla. Gracias a Singstar y a las tardes de karaoke con mi amiga Alice en casa, era muy buena con los textos de las canciones, incluso de Queen, y estaba segura de que esa no mencionaba ningún pepino.

—Bastarán dos horas —intervino Edward, que de nuevo se había puesto a dar unas zancadas tan largas que el señor Jenks y yo apenas podíamos seguirlo—. Luego ella puede ir a casa y dormir.

Odiaba que se hablara de mí en tercera persona cuando yo estaba presente.

—Sí, y ella se alegra solo de pensarlo —dije—. Porque ella está realmente agotada.

—Telefonearemos a tu madre y le explicaremos que, como máximo a las diez, te llevarán a casa —dijo el señor Jenks.

¿A las diez? Adiós al pollo asado. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que a esa hora mi hermano pequeño ya se habría zampado mi parte.

"When you're through with life and all hope is lost", cantó la gárgola, y se deslizó, medio volando medio trepando, por la pared de ladrillo, para aterrizar graciosamente a mi lado en el empedrado.

—Diremos que aún tienes clase —añadió el señor Jenks, hablando más para sí mismo que para mí—. Y tal vez sería mejor que no le hablaras de tu excursión al año 1912; tu madre opinaba que debíamos enviarte a 1956 para elapsar.

Habíamos llegado ante el cuartel general de los Vigilantes. Desde allí se controlaban, desde hacía siglos, los viajes en el tiempo. La familia Cullen descendía supuestamente en línea directa del Conde Aro Vulturi, uno de los más famosos viajeros del tiempo en la línea masculina. En cambio, nosotros, los Clearwater, constituíamos la línea femenina, lo que para los Cullen parecía significar básicamente que en realidad no contábamos.

El Conde Aro Vulturi era la persona que había descubierto los viajes en el tiempo controlados con la ayuda del cronógrafo, y también el que había dado la extravagante orden de registrar como fuera a cada uno de los doce viajeros del tiempo en el cronógrafo.

A estas alturas ya solo faltaban Emily, Sam, lady Siobhan y otra buena señora, una dama de la corte de cuyo nombre nunca podía acordarme. Edward y yo debíamos tratar de hacernos con unas gotas de sangre de cada uno de ellos.

Ahora bien, la pregunta crucial era: ¿qué pasaría exactamente cuando los doce viajeros del tiempo se hubieran registrado en el cronógrafo y el Círculo se hubiera cerrado? Nadie parecía conocer exactamente la respuesta a esta pregunta. De hecho, los Vigilantes se comportaban como auténticos lemmings* en lo que se refería al conde. ¡La veneración ciega no era nada comparado con aquello!

A mí, en cambio, se me hacía textualmente un nudo en la garganta cuando pensaba en Conde Vulturi, ya que mi único encuentro con él en el pasado no podía decirse que hubiera sido agradable, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Delante de mí, el señor Jenks subía resoplando los escalones de la entrada. Había algo reconfortante en su pequeña figura rechoncha. De hecho, él era el único, en toda la sociedad, que me inspiraba un poco de confianza. Aparte de Edward, aunque en realidad lo que tenía con él no podía llamarse confianza.

El edificio de la logia no se diferenciaba exteriormente del resto de casas que se levantaban en las estrechas callejuelas en torno a la Temple-Church, que albergaban principalmente despachos de abogados y locales para profesores del Instituto de Jurisprudencia. Pero yo sabía que el cuartel general de la sociedad era mucho mayor y mucho menos modesto de lo que aparentaba exteriormente, y que se extendía sobre todo bajo tierra, ocupando una enorme superficie.

Un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, Edward me retuvo un momento y me susurró:

—He dicho que estabas muy afectada por lo ocurrido, de manera que procura mostrarte un poco aturdida si quieres irte pronto a casa.

—Pensaba que era lo que estaba haciendo —murmuré.

—Los esperan en la Sala del Dragón —dijo jadeando el señor Jenks desde el pasillo—. Deberías adelantarse; yo le pediré a la señorita Webber que les traiga algo de comer. Deben estar hambrientos. ¿Alguna petición especial?

Antes de que pudiera formular mi petición, Edward me había cogido del brazo y me arrastraba hacia delante.

— ¡Lo máximo posible de todo! —tuve tiempo de gritar al el señor Jenks por encima del hombro, antes de que Edward me remolcara a través de una puerta hasta otro pasillo más ancho mientras yo me esforzaba en no tropezar con la falda.

La gárgola brincaba ágilmente a nuestro lado.

—Encuentro que tu amiguito no tiene muy buenos modales —dijo—. Normalmente, así se tira de una cabra para llevarla al mercado.

—No corras tanto, haz el favor —le dije a Edward.

—Cuanto antes hayamos dejado atrás este asunto, antes podrás volver a casa.

¿Su voz había sonado realmente preocupada, o solo pretendía librarse de mí?

—Sí, pero... ¿no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez yo también quiera participar en esto? Tengo un montón de preguntas pendientes, y estoy harta de que nadie me dé respuestas.

Edward aflojó un poco el paso.

—De todos modos, hoy ya nadie te dará respuestas; hoy solo quieren saber cómo es posible que Emily y Sam nos estuvieran esperando. Y, por desgracia, tú sigues siendo nuestra principal sospechosa.

Ese "nuestra" me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, y me puso furiosa.

— ¡Yo soy la única que no tiene ni idea de qué va todo esto!

Edward suspiró.

—Ya he tratado de explicártelo antes. Ahora posiblemente no tengas ni idea de nada y seas totalmente... inocente, pero nadie sabe lo que harás en el futuro. No olvides que también entonces podrás viajar al pasado, y de ese modo podrías informar a Emily y a Sam de nuestra visita. —Calló un momento—. Hummm... habrías podido informar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Y tú exactamente igual! Y, bien mirado, ¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente uno de nosotros? ¿No podría Siobhan Tilney haberse dejado un mensaje a sí misma en el pasado? ¿Y los Vigilantes? Podrían haber entregado una carta a uno de los viajeros del tiempo, de cualquier época a cualquier época...

— ¿Queee...? —inquirió la gárgola, que ahora volaba sobre nosotros—. ¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué están hablando? No entiendo ni una palabra.

—Seguro que hay unas cuantas posibilidades de explicarlo... —contestó Edward, y aflojó aún más el paso—, pero hoy he tenido la sensación de que Emily y Sam, de algún modo, digamos que te han impresionado. —Se quedó parado, me soltó el brazo y me miró con aire muy serio—. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, habrías hablado con ellos, habrías escuchado sus falsas historias, tal vez incluso les habrías entregado voluntariamente tu sangre para el cronógrafo robado.

—No, no lo habría hecho —le contradije—. Pero sí que me habría gustado oír lo que querían decirnos. No me produjeron ninguna mala impresión.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Ves? Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir. Isabella, esas personas se proponen destruir un secreto que ha sido protegido durante cientos de años. Quieren hacerse con algo que no les pertenece. Y para eso, lo único que les falta es nuestra sangre. No creo que se detengan ante nada para conseguirla.

Se apartó un rizo castaño de la frente e inconscientemente contuve el aliento.

¡Dios mío, qué guapo era! Esos ojos verdes, la hermosa curva que dibujaban sus labios, la piel pálida, todo en él era sencillamente perfecto. Además, olía tan bien que por un segundo estuve jugando con la idea de dejar caer sin más mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Pero naturalmente no lo hice.

—Tal vez hayas olvidado que nosotros también queremos su sangre. Y fuiste tú quien apuntó con una pistola a la cabeza de Emily, y no al revés —dije—. Ella no llevaba ningún arma.

Entre las cejas de Edward se formó una arruga de enfado.

—Isabella, por favor, no seas tan ingenua. Está bien claro que nos tendieron una emboscada. Emily y Sam tenían refuerzos armados, ¡eran al menos cuatro contra uno!

— ¡Contra dos! —grité—. ¡Yo también estaba allí!

—Cinco, si se cuenta a lady Siobhan. Sin mi pistola, probablemente ahora estaríamos muertos. O como mínimo, habrían podido extraernos sangre a la fuerza, porque estaban allí para eso. ¿Y tú querías hablar con ellos?

Me mordí el labio.

— ¿Hola? —Intervino la gárgola—. ¿Por casualidad alguien se acuerda de mí? ¡Todo esto es un galimatías*!

—Comprendo que estés desconcertada —dijo Edward, ahora con un tono mucho más suave pero con un inequívoco aire de superioridad—. En los últimos días sencillamente has descubierto y vivido demasiadas cosas para las que no estabas en absoluto preparada. ¿Cómo vas a comprender de qué va este asunto? Lo que tienes que hacer es irte a casa a dormir. De modo que deja que acabemos con esto cuanto antes. —Volvió a cogerme del brazo y tiró de mí—. Yo hablo y tú confirmas mi historia, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí, lo has dicho al menos veinte veces! —repliqué irritada, y me planté ante un cartel de latón con la inscripción "Ladies"—. Puedes empezar sin mí, tengo que ir al lavabo desde junio de 1912.

Edward me soltó.

— ¿Encontrarás el camino sola?

—Naturalmente —repliqué, aunque no estaba del todo segura de sí podía confiar en mi sentido de la orientación. Esa casa tenía demasiados pasillos, escaleras, rincones y puertas.

— ¡Muy bien! Ya nos hemos deshecho del pastor de cabras —dijo la gárgola—. ¡Ahora podrás explicarme con calma de qué va toda esta historia!

Esperé a que Edward doblara la esquina, y luego abrí la puerta de los lavabos y le chillé a la gárgola:

— ¡Venga, entra ahí!

— ¿Cómo dices? —La gárgola me miró ofendida—. ¿En los lavabos? Vamos, encuentro que esto es un poco...

—Me importa un pepino cómo lo encuentres. ¡No existen muchos lugares donde se pueda hablar con calma con un daimon, y no quiero arriesgarme a que nadie nos oiga, de modo que entra de una vez!

La gárgola se tapó la nariz y me siguió a regañadientes a los lavabos. Solo olía débilmente a desinfectante y a limón. Eché una rápida ojeada al cubículo. No había nadie.

—Bien, ahora vas a escucharme con atención: sé que probablemente no me desharé de ti con facilidad, pero, si quieres quedarte conmigo, tendrás que atenerte a unas cuantas normas, ¿está claro?

—No hurgarse la nariz, no utilizar palabras soeces, no asustar a los perros... —recitó la gárgola.

— ¿Qué? No, lo que me gustaría es que respetaras mi espacio. Me gustaría estar sola por las noches y en el baño, y en el caso de que alguien volviera a besarme —al llegar a este punto tuve que tragar saliva—, me gustaría no tener ningún espectador, ¿está claro?

—Pssst —soltó la gárgola—. ¡Y eso lo dice alguien que me ha arrastrado a un retrete!

—Bien, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Respetarás mi espacio?

—De ningún modo quiero verte mientras te duchas, o, ¡puaj, Dios me libre!, mientras te besan —dijo la gárgola enfáticamente—. Te aseguro que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Y por regla general encuentro más bien aburrido observar a la gente mientras duerme. Con esos ronquidos y babeos, por no hablar de todo lo demás...

—Además, no te pondrás a cotorrear mientras yo esté en la escuela o cuando esté hablando con alguien y, por favor, ¡si tienes que cantar, hazlo cuando yo no esté presente!

—También puedo imitar muy bien una trompeta —dijo la gárgola—. O una corneta de postillón. ¿Tienes perro?

— ¡No!

Respiré hondo. Necesitaría unos nervios de acero para aguantar a ese tipo.

— ¿No puedes conseguir uno? En caso de urgencia también serviría un gato, aunque los gatos son siempre tan arrogantes... y además no se dejan importunar. Algunos pájaros también pueden verme. ¿Tienes un pájaro?

—Mi abuela no soporta a los animales de compañía —contesté, y me reprimí para no añadir que seguramente también tenía algo contra los daimones de compañía—. Muy bien, ahora empecemos otra vez desde el principio: me llamo Isabella Swan pero me puedes decir Bella. Me alegro de conocerte.

—Jacob —dijo la gárgola con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Encantado. —Trepó al lavabo y me miró a los ojos—. ¡De verdad! ¡Muy, pero que muy encantado! ¿Me comprarás un gato?

—No. Y ahora, fuera de aquí, ¡tengo que utilizar el lavabo! —Uf.

Jacob salió precipitadamente por la puerta sin abrirla, y luego le oí cantar otra vez en el pasillo "Friends Will Be Friends".

Permanecí mucho más tiempo en el lavabo del que necesitaba en realidad. Me lavé cuidadosamente las manos y me mojé bien la cara con agua fría, con la esperanza de aclarar las ideas. Pero no conseguí detener la vorágine de pensamientos que se agitaban en mi mente. Me contemplé el cabello en el espejo (ahora parecía que unos cuervos hubieran anidado en él), y traté de alisármelo con los dedos para animarme un poco. Como lo habría hecho mi amiga Alice si hubiera estado conmigo.

_"Solo un par de horas más y habrá acabado, Bella. Y por cierto, para lo espantosamente cansada y hambrienta que estás, no tienes tan mal aspecto." _

En el espejo, unos grandes ojos rodeados de marcadas ojeras me miraron con aire escéptico.

_"Está bien, es mentira_ —reconocí—. _Tienes un aspecto horrible. Pero, bien mirado, lo has tenido mucho peor. Por ejemplo, cuando pasaste la varicela. ¡De modo que arriba esos ánimos! Lo conseguirás." _

Fuera, en el pasillo, Jacob se había colgado como un murciélago de una araña del techo.

—Un poco siniestro todo esto —opinó—. Acaba de pasar un caballero templario manco; ¿le conoces?

—Gracias a Dios, no —respondí—. Ven, tenemos que seguir por aquí.

— ¿Me explicas eso de los viajes en el tiempo?

—Ni yo lo entiendo.

— ¿Me compras un gato?

—No.

—Si quieres, yo sé dónde se pueden encontrar gratis. ¡Eh, en esa armadura hay una persona escondida!

Dirigí una mirada furtiva a la armadura, y de hecho tuve la impresión de que veía brillar un par de ojos tras la visera cerrada. Se trataba de la misma armadura a la que ayer había golpeado cordialmente en el hombro, creyendo, naturalmente, que era solo de adorno.

De algún modo, parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde ayer.

Al llegar a la Sala del Dragón me encontré con la señorita Webber, la secretaria. La mujer llevaba una bandeja en las manos y me agradeció que le aguantara la puerta.

—Solo hay té y galletas, tesoro —me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa—. El señorita Mallory hace rato que se ha ido a casa y tengo que echar una ojeada en la cocina para ver si aún puedo prepararles algo, chicos hambrientos.

Yo asentí educadamente con la cabeza, pero estaba segura de que cualquiera que se esforzara un poco habría podido oír gruñir mi estómago: "¿Y no sería más sencillo que encargaras algo del restaurante chino?".

En la sala ya nos estaban esperando el tío de Edward, Carlisle, que, con sus ojos ambarinos y su melena gris, siempre me recordaba a un lobo; el doctor White, muy rígido y con cara de malhumor, con su eterno traje negro, y, para mi sorpresa, también mi profesor de inglés e historia, el señor James, también llamado Ardilla. Aquello me hizo sentir doblemente incómoda, y, presa de los nervios, empecé a tirar de la cinta azul cielo de mi vestido. Esa misma mañana el señor James nos había cogido a mi amiga Alice y a mí haciendo novillos y nos había echado un sermón, y además, había confiscado las investigaciones de Alice. Hasta ese momento mi amiga y yo solo suponíamos que podía pertenecer al Círculo Interno de los Vigilantes, pero su presencia aquí parecía confirmar oficialmente nuestras sospechas.

—Ah, por fin has llegado, Isabella —dijo Carlisle Cullen amablemente pero sin sonreír.

El tío de Edward parecía necesitar un buen afeitado, aunque tal vez pertenecía a ese tipo de hombres que se afeitan por las mañanas y por la noche ya tienen una barba de tres días. Posiblemente se debiera a esa sombra oscura en torno a su boca, pero lo cierto era que parecía bastante más tenso y serio que ayer o incluso que al mediodía. Como un nervioso jefe de la manada.

El señor James, al menos, me guiñó un ojo, y el doctor White gruñó algo incomprensible de lo que solo entendí "mujeres" y "puntualidad".

Como siempre, junto al doctor White se encontraba el joven fantasma rubio Robert, que, cuando entré en la sala, me dirigió una sonrisa radiante y fue el único que en realidad pareció alegrarse de verme. Robert era el hijo del doctor White. A los siete años se había ahogado en una piscina y desde entonces seguía en espíritu a su padre a dondequiera que fuera. Naturalmente, nadie podía verlo aparte de mí, y como el doctor White siempre estaba a su lado, aún no había tenido ocasión de mantener una conversación en toda regla con él, por ejemplo sobre por qué seguía vagando por la tierra convertido en fantasma.

Edward estaba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados, contra una de las paredes decoradas con tallas artísticas de la sala. Su mirada me estudió brevemente y luego se perdió en las galletas de la señorita Webber. Supongo que su estómago gruñía tan alto como el mío.

Jacob, que se había colado en la habitación antes de que yo entrara, miraba a su alrededor con aire de aprobación.

—Caramba, no está mal esta cueva...

Dio una vuelta al recinto, admirando las tallas, que tampoco yo me cansaba de ver. Sobre todo me tenía fascinada la de la sirena que nadaba sobre el sofá. Cada una de sus escamas estaba trabajada hasta el mínimo detalle, y sus aletas centelleaban en todos los tonos del azul. La sala debía su nombre a un enorme dragón que serpenteaba entre las arañas que colgaban del alto techo y parecía tan real que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento podía desplegar las alas y salir volando.

Al ver a Jacob, el joven fantasma abrió unos ojos como platos y se ocultó detrás de las piernas del doctor White.

Me hubiera gustado decirle "No hace nada, solo quiere jugar" (con la esperanza de que fuera así realmente), pero hablar con un fantasma sobre un daimon en una habitación llena de gente que no podía ver ni al uno ni al otro no era lo más recomendable.

—Voy a ver si encuentro algo más de comer en la cocina —dijo la señorita Webber.

—Hace rato que debería haberse ido a casa, el señorita Webber —dijo Carlisle Cullen—. Últimamente hace demasiadas horas extra.

—Sí, váyase a casa —le ordenó con brusquedad el doctor White—. Nadie va a morirse de hambre.

¡Yo iba a morirme de hambre! Y estaba segura de que Edward pensaba lo mismo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi que sonreía.

—Pero unas galletas no son precisamente lo que se entiende por una cena saludable para unos niños —replicó el señorita Webber, aunque lo dijo muy bajito.

Naturalmente, Edward y yo ya no éramos unos niños, pero de todos modos me parecía que teníamos derecho a disfrutar de una comida decente. Era una lástima que la señorita Webber fuera la única que compartía mi opinión, porque por desgracia no pintaba gran cosa. En la puerta tropezó con el señor Jenks, que seguía sin aliento y además iba cargado con dos pesados tomos encuadernados en cuero.

—Ah, la señorita Webber —dijo—. Muchas gracias por el té. Ya puede irse y, por favor, cierre el despacho antes de marcharse.

La señorita Webber esbozó una mueca de disgusto, pero se limitó a responder cortésmente:

—Hasta mañana, pues.

El señor Jenks cerró la puerta tras ella lanzando un sonoro resoplido y colocó los pesados libros sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. Ya podemos empezar. Con solo cuatro miembros del Círculo Interior no estamos capacitados para tomar ninguna decisión, pero mañana estaremos prácticamente al completo. Sinclair y Hawkins, como era de esperar, no podrán acudir; los dos me han transferido su derecho a voto. Hoy solo se trata de fijar a grandes rasgos la dirección que seguir. Será mejor que nos sentemos. —Carlisle señaló las sillas dispuestas en torno a la mesa bajo el dragón tallado, y todos se dispusieron a ocupar sus puestos.

Edward colgó su levita del respaldo de una silla colocada oblicuamente frente a mi asiento y se remangó la camisa.

—Reitero una vez más que Isabella no debería estar presente en esta conversación. Está cansada y asustada por todo lo sucedido. Debería elapsar, y luego alguien debería llevarla a casa.

_"Aunque antes alguien debería encargar para ella una pizza con doble ración de queso." _

—No te preocupes, Isabella solo tendrá que exponernos brevemente sus impresiones —dijo el señor Jenks—, y luego yo mismo la llevaré al cronógrafo.

—A mí no me da la impresión de que se encuentre especialmente asustada —murmuró el oscuro doctor White.

Robert, el joven fantasma, se había colocado detrás del respaldo de su silla y miraba intrigado hacia el sofá en el que estaba tumbado Jacob.

— ¿Qué clase de cosa es? —me preguntó.

Naturalmente yo no dije nada.

—Yo no soy ninguna cosa. Soy un buen amigo de Bella —respondió Jacob en mi lugar, y le sacó la lengua—. Si no el mejor. Me va a comprar un perro.

Dirigí una mirada severa al sofá.

—Lo imposible ha ocurrido —dijo Carlisle —, Cuando Edward e Isabella se presentaron en casa de lady Siobhan, ya les estaban esperando. Todos los aquí presentes pueden dar testimonio de que la fecha y la hora de su visita se eligieron totalmente al azar. Y a pesar de eso, Emily y Sam ya estaban allí. Es imposible que se trate de una casualidad.

—Eso significa que alguien tiene que haberles informado de la reunión —dijo el señor Jenks mientras hojeaba uno de los tomos que había traído—. La pregunta es quién.

—Más bien cuándo —dijo el doctor White mirándome.

—Y con qué objetivo —añadí yo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—El motivo está muy claro —dijo—. Necesitan nuestra sangre para poder registrarla en su cronógrafo robado. Por eso habían traído refuerzos.

—En los Anales no aparece ni una sola mención sobre su visita —dijo el señor Jenks—. Y, sin embargo, tuvieron contacto con al menos tres Vigilantes, aparte de los apostados en las salidas. ¿Pueden recordar sus nombres?

—Nos recibió el primer secretario. —Edward se apartó un mechón de la frente—. Burghes o algo así, se llamaba. Dijo que esperaban que los hermanos Jonathan y Timothy Cullen vinieran a elapsar a media tarde, mientras que lady Siobhan ya había elapsado por la mañana. Y un hombre llamado Winsley nos llevó en un coche de punto a Belgravia. Tendría que habernos esperado allí, ante la puerta, pero cuando abandonamos la casa, el carruaje había desaparecido. Tuvimos que huir a pie y esperar hasta nuestro salto en el tiempo.

Sentí que me sonrojaba al recordar el rato que habíamos pasado escondidos. Rápidamente cogí una galleta y dejé que el pelo me cayera sobre la cara.

—El informe de ese día fue redactado por un vigilante del Círculo Interno, un tal Frank Mine. Ocupa solo unas líneas: unas palabras sobre el tiempo, luego algo sobre una marcha de protesta de las sufragistas en la City, y menciona también que lady Siobhan apareció puntualmente para elapsar. Ningún acontecimiento especial. No se refiere a los gemelos Cullen, aunque en esos años eran igualmente miembros del Círculo Interno. —El señor Jenks suspiró y cerró de golpe el tomo—. Es muy extraño. Supongo que todo esto sugiere un complot en nuestras propias filas.

—Y la pregunta clave sigue siendo: ¿cómo pudieron saber Emily y Sam que ustedes dos iban a aparecer ese día y a esa hora en casa de lady Siobhan? —dijo el señor James.

—Buf —soltó Jacob desde el sofá—, no hay quien se aclare con tantos nombres.

—La explicación es muy sencilla —dijo el doctor White, y de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Todos se quedaron mirando al vacío con aire pensativo y sombrío; también yo. Aunque no había hecho nada, era evidente que todos partían de la base de que en algún momento en el futuro sentiría la necesidad de revelar a Emily y a Sam cuándo íbamos a visitar a lady Siobhan fuera por la razón que fuese. Todo aquello era muy desconcertante, y cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, más ilógico me parecía. Y de repente me sentí muy sola.

— ¿Qué clase de frikis son ustedes? —Dijo Jacob, y saltó del sofá para colgarse boca abajo de una enorme araña—. ¿Viajes en el tiempo? Los de mi especie hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero incluso para mí eso es terreno desconocido.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dije—. ¿Por qué esperaba que apareciera algo sobre nuestra visita en esos Anales, el señor Jenks? Quiero decir que, si hubiera algo en los documentos, usted ya habría visto y sabido antes que ese día viajaríamos allí y lo que nos ocurriría en ese lugar. ¿O es como en esa película con Ashton Kutcher? ¿Cada vez que uno de nosotros vuelve del pasado ha cambiado también todo el futuro?

—Es una pregunta muy interesante y filosófica, Isabella —contestó El señor James, como si estuviéramos en su clase—. Aunque no conozco la película de la que hablas, según las leyes de la lógica, el más mínimo cambio en el pasado puede influir enormemente en el futuro. Existe un relato de Ray Bradbury en el que...

—Tal vez podríamos dejar las discusiones filosóficas para otro momento —le interrumpió Carlisle—. Ahora me gustaría que me explicaran los detalles de la emboscada en casa de lady Siobhan y cómo consiguieron huir.

Miré hacia Edward. Ya podía contar su versión sin pistolas de la historia. Yo, por mi parte, cogí otra galleta.

—Tuvimos suerte —dijo Edward con la misma tranquilidad con la que había hablado hacía un momento—. Enseguida me di cuenta de que había algo que no funcionaba. Lady Siobhan no pareció en absoluto sorprendida de vernos. La mesa estaba puesta, y cuando Sam y Emily aparecieron y el mayordomo se plantó ante la puerta, Isabella y yo escapamos por la habitación contigua y la escalera de servicio. El carruaje había desaparecido, de modo que huimos a pie.

No parecía que le costara mucho mentir. Ningún rubor revelador, ningún signo de nerviosismo en la mirada, ni un pestañeo, ni sombra de inseguridad en la voz. Pero, aun así, encontré que a su versión de la historia le faltaba ese algo especial que habría podido hacerla realmente creíble.

—Curioso —dijo el doctor White—. Si la emboscada hubiera sido correctamente planeada, habrían ido armados y se habrían asegurado de que no pudieran huir.

—Empieza a darme vueltas la cabeza —dijo Jacob desde el sofá—. Necesitaría un esquema para no perderme.

Miré expectante a Edward. Ahora tendría que sacarse un as de la manga si quería atenerse a su versión sin pistolas.

—Creo que sencillamente les cogimos por sorpresa —dijo Edward.

—Hum... —murmuró Carlisle.

Tampoco los demás parecían muy convencidos. ¡Y no era de extrañar! ¡Edward lo había hecho fatal! Si uno se decide a mentir, tiene que ofrecer detalles que en realidad no interesan a nadie para despistar.

—La verdad es que fuimos muy rápidos —dije a toda prisa—. La escalera de servicio debía de estar recién encerada, porque estuve a punto de resbalar; en realidad, más que bajar las escaleras corriendo, las bajé patinando. Si no me hubiera sujetado a la barandilla, ahora estaría con el cuello partido en el año 1912. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué ocurre cuando se muere en un salto en el tiempo? ¿El cuerpo muerto puede saltar de vuelta por sí solo? En fin, el caso es que tuvimos suerte de que la puerta de abajo estuviera abierta porque en ese momento entraba una criada con la cesta de la compra. Una rubia gordita. Pensé que Edward iba a atropellarla, y había huevos en la cesta, de manera que habría quedado todo bien pringado; pero la esquivamos y salimos corriendo calle abajo a toda velocidad. Tengo una ampolla en el pie.

Edward se había reclinado en su silla y había cruzado los brazos. Era difícil interpretar su mirada, pero la verdad es que no parecía particularmente satisfecho o agradecido.

—La próxima vez me pondré unas zapatillas deportivas —añadí en medio del silencio general, y luego cogí otra galleta. Por lo visto, aparte de mí, nadie tenía apetito.

—Tengo una teoría —anunció El señor James lentamente, mientras jugueteaba con el sello que llevaba en la mano derecha—, y cuanto más pienso en ella, más seguro estoy de que no me equivoco. Si...

—Tengo la impresión de que me repito tontamente, porque ya lo he dicho un montón de veces, pero creo que ella no debería estar presente en esta conversación —lo interrumpió Edward.

Noté cómo una punzada en el corazón pasaba a convertirse en algo peor. Ahora ya no me sentía herida, sino indignada.

—Tiene razón —asintió el doctor White—. Denota una auténtica ligereza hacerla participar de nuestras reflexiones.

—Pero es que tampoco podemos prescindir de los recuerdos de Isabella —dijo el señor Jenks—. Cualquier recuerdo, por pequeño que sea, acerca de la vestimenta, las palabras pronunciadas o la apariencia física, podría proporcionarnos una pista decisiva sobre la época de Emily y Sam.

—Datos que seguirá sabiendo mañana o pasado mañana —intervino Carlisle Cullen—. Creo que realmente lo mejor es que la acompañes abajo para elapsar, Jason.

El señor Jenks cruzó los brazos sobre su grueso vientre y calló.

—Iré con Isabella a la... al cronógrafo y controlaré el viaje en el tiempo —informó El señor James, y corrió su silla hacia atrás.

—Bien. —Carlisle asintió—. Dos horas serán más que suficientes. Uno de los adeptos puede esperar a su salto de vuelta; te necesitamos aquí arriba.

Dirigí una mirada interrogativa al señor Jenks, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros resignado.

—Ven, Isabella. —El señor James ya se había levantado—. Cuanto antes lo hayas pasado, antes estarás en la cama, y así al menos mañana, en la escuela, podrás trabajar otra vez como es debido. Por cierto, estoy ansioso por ver tu redacción sobre Shakespeare.

¡Vamos, ese tipo era increíble! ¡Había que tener narices para empezar a hablarme de Shakespeare ahora!

Dudé un momento si debía protestar, pero al final decidí no hacerlo. En el fondo no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir escuchando ese estúpido parloteo. Quería irme a casa y olvidar de una vez toda esa murga de los viajes en el tiempo, incluido Edward. Ya podían darles vueltas a sus secretos en esa sala de locos hasta caer reventados. Sobre todo se lo deseaba a Edward, pesadilla incluida para acabar el día.

Jacob tenía razón: esos tipos eran unos frikis.

Sin embargo, lo más estúpido era que, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de mirar a Edward mientras pensaba algo tan disparatado como "Solo con que sonría una vez, se lo perdono todo".

Naturalmente, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso me dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, imposible de interpretar. Por un momento la idea de que nos habíamos besado me pareció algo lejanísimo, y por alguna razón de repente me acordé de la estúpida rima que Jessica Dale, el oráculo de la clase en asuntos amorosos, acostumbraba a recitar: "Ojos de rana, piel de serpiente que el amor no siente".

—Buenas noches —dije muy digna.

—Buenas noches —murmuraron todos.

Todos menos Edward, claro, que soltó:

—No olvide vendarle los ojos, El señor James.

El señor Jenks lanzó un resoplido irritado. Mientras El señor James abría la puerta y me empujaba al pasillo, oí que decía:

— ¿No se les ha ocurrido pensar que existe la posibilidad de que esa actitud de rechazo sea la razón de que las cosas que van a suceder efectivamente sucedan?

No pude oír si alguien respondía a su pregunta, porque la pesada puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

Jacob se rascó la cabeza con la punta de la cola.

— ¡Realmente esta es la gente más grosera con la que me he topado nunca!

—No te lo tomes demasiado a pecho, Isabella —dijo El señor James mientras se sacaba un fular negro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo sostenía bajo mi nariz—. Eres la nueva en este juego. La gran incógnita de la ecuación.

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle? ¡Para mí todo esto era una novedad! Hacía tres días no tenía ni idea de la existencia de los Vigilantes. Hacía tres días mi vida todavía era totalmente normal. Bueno, al menos en términos generales.

—Señor James, antes de que me vende los ojos... ¿podríamos pasar, por favor, por el taller de Madame Zarafina para recoger mis cosas? Ya he dejado aquí dos uniformes de la escuela y necesito algo que ponerme mañana. Además, también tengo la cartera en el taller.

—Por descontado. —Mientras caminábamos, El señor James hizo girar alegremente el fular en el aire—. También puedes cambiarte si quieres. En tu viaje en el tiempo no te encontrarás con nadie. ¿Y a qué año vamos a enviarte ahora?

—La verdad es que es indiferente si voy a estar encerrada en un sótano —dije.

—Bueno, sí, pero tiene que ser un año en el que puedas... ejem... aterrizar sin problemas en el susodicho sótano, y si es posible, sin tropezarte con nadie. A partir de 1945 no debería haber ninguna dificultad (antes los sótanos habían sido utilizados como refugio antiaéreo). ¿Qué te parece 1974? Es el año en que nací, un buen año. —Rió—. O podemos coger el 30 de julio de 1966. Ese año Inglaterra ganó la final del Campeonato del Mundo a Alemania. Pero el fútbol no te interesa especialmente, ¿verdad?

—No, sobre todo cuando estoy en un agujero sin ventanas veinte metros bajo tierra —dije en tono cansado.

—Supongo que sabes que todo esto es solo para protegerte. —El señor James suspiró.

—Un momento, un momento —dijo Jacob, que aleteaba a mi lado—. Otra vez no acabo de entender de qué va la cosa. ¿Significa que ahora vas a subir a una máquina del tiempo y viajarás al pasado?

—Sí, así es —respondí.

—Muy bien. Entonces elijamos el año 1948 —dijo El señor James satisfecho—. Los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano en Londres.

Como iba delante, no pudo ver que ponía los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Viajes en el tiempo! ¡Uf! ¡Vaya amiga que me he echado! —dijo Jacob, y por primera vez me pareció percibir algo parecido al respeto en su voz.

La sala en la que se encontraba el cronógrafo se hallaba profundamente enterrada bajo tierra, y a pesar de que hasta ese momento siempre me habían llevado y vuelto a sacar con los ojos vendados, creía tener una idea aproximada de su situación, aunque solo fuera porque tanto en el año 1912 como en el año 1782 afortunadamente había podido salir de ella sin la venda. Mientras El señor James me conducía hasta allí desde el taller de costura de Madame Zarafina, a través de una serie de pasillos y escaleras, el camino me resultó conocido con excepción del último tramo, en el que tuve la sensación de que mi guía daba un rodeo innecesario para despistarme.

—Sí que lo hace emocionante —dijo Jacob—. ¿Por qué demonios han tenido que esconder esta máquina del tiempo en el reducto subterráneo más lúgubre que han podido encontrar?

Oí que El señor James hablaba con alguien, y después una puerta pesada se abrió y luego se volvió a cerrar y El señor James me quitó el pañuelo.

Parpadeé deslumbrada. Junto a El señor James se encontraba un joven pelirrojo vestido con un traje negro; parecía un poco nervioso y sudaba de excitación. Busqué a Jacob con la mirada, y vi que para divertirse había metido la cabeza a través de la puerta cerrada mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía en la habitación.

—Son las paredes más gruesas que he visto nunca —dijo cuando volvió a aparecer—. Son tan gruesas como para emparedar a un elefante macho incluso puesto de través, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—Isabella, este es el señor Benjamin Carstairs, adepto de primer grado —explicó El señor James—. Te estará esperando aquí cuando vuelvas para acompañarte de vuelta arriba. Señor Carstairs, esta es Isabella Swan, el Rubí.

—Es un honor para mí, señorita —dijo el pelirrojo inclinándose ante mí.

—Hum... sí, yo también me alegro —repliqué sonriendo, cohibida.

El señor James se concentró en una caja fuerte supermoderna con una pantalla parpadeante que me había pasado inadvertida en las últimas visitas a esa habitación. La caja estaba oculta tras una colgadura bordada con escenas legendarias de tema medieval. Caballeros con yelmos coronados por altos plumeros y jóvenes castellanas con sombreros puntiagudos y velos contemplaban visiblemente admirados a un mancebo medio desnudo que había matado a un dragón. Mientras El señor James introducía la serie de números, el pelirrojo, el señor Carstairs miró discretamente al suelo, aunque de todos modos no se podía ver nada, porque El señor James nos ocultaba la pantalla con sus anchas espaldas. La puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió con una suave sacudida, y El señor James sacó el cronógrafo, envuelto en un paño de terciopelo rojo, y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

El señor Carstairs contuvo la respiración impresionado.

—El señor Carstairs verá hoy, por primera vez, cómo se utiliza el cronógrafo —dijo El señor James guiñándome un ojo, y con el mentón señaló una linterna de bolsillo que había sobre la mesa—. Cógela. Es solo por si hay problemas con la electricidad. Así no tendrás miedo de quedarte a oscuras.

—Gracias. —Pensé en si no debería pedir también un insecticida; seguro que un viejo sótano como aquel debía de estar infestado de arañas (¿y de ratas?). La verdad es que no era nada elegante enviarme allí completamente sola—. ¿Podría llevarme también un palo, por favor?

— ¿Un palo? Isabella, no vas a encontrarte a nadie.

—Pero quizá haya ratas allí...

—Las ratas tendrán más miedo de ti que tú de ellas, créeme. —El señor James había sacado el cronógrafo de su paño de terciopelo—. Impresionante, ¿no es cierto, el señor Carstairs?

—Cierto, señor, muy impresionante.

El señor Carstairs contempló el aparato reverencialmente.

— ¡Pelota! —espetó Jacob—. Los pelirrojos son siempre unos pelotas, ¿no te parece?

—Me había imaginado que sería más grande —dije yo—. No pensaba que una máquina del tiempo pudiera parecerse tanto a un reloj de chimenea.

Jacob silbó entre dientes.

—De todos modos estos pedruscos no están nada mal —dijo—; si de verdad son auténticos, no me extraña que guarden este trasto en una caja fuerte.

Efectivamente, el cronógrafo estaba adornado con piedras preciosas de un tamaño impresionante, que centelleaban en la superficie pintada y escrita del extraño aparato como si fueran las joyas de la corona.

—Isabella ha elegido el año 1948 —dijo El señor James mientras abría unos registros y ponía en movimiento unos minúsculos engranajes—. ¿Qué acontecimiento tenía lugar en Londres en esa época, el señor Carstairs, lo sabe usted?

—Los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano, señor —respondió el señor Carstairs.

—Empollón —dijo Jacob—. Los pelirrojos son todos unos empollones.

—Muy bien. —El señor James se incorporó—. Isabella aterrizará el 12 de agosto a las doce del mediodía y permanecerá allí exactamente ciento veinte minutos. ¿Estás preparada, Isabella?

Tragué saliva.

—Antes aún me gustaría saber... ¿está usted seguro de que allí no me encontraré con nadie? —Aparte de las ratas y las arañas, claro—. El señor Jenks me entregó su anillo para que nadie me hiciera nada...

—La última vez saltaste en la sala de los documentos, que en todas las épocas ha sido siempre un espacio bastante frecuentado. Esta habitación, en cambio, está vacía. Si te comportas con calma y serenidad y no abandonas la habitación, que, de todos modos estará cerrada, seguro que no te encontrarás con nadie. En los años de la posguerra, esta parte de los sótanos se utilizaba raramente; en todo Londres la gente estaba ocupada en los trabajos de reconstrucción en la superficie. —El señor James suspiró—. Una época emocionante...

—Pero ¿y si casualmente alguien entra en la habitación justo en ese momento y me descubre allí? Al menos debería conocer la contraseña del día.

El señor James levantó las cejas ligeramente irritado.

—No va a entrar nadie, Isabella. Te lo repito: aterrizarás en una habitación cerrada, permanecerás allí ciento veinte minutos y volverás a saltar de vuelta sin que nadie en el año 1948 se entere de nada. Si no fuera así, habría alguna referencia a tu visita en los Anales. Además, ahora no tenemos tiempo para comprobar cuál era la contraseña de ese día.

—Lo importante es participar —dijo tímidamente el señor Carstairs.

— ¿Cómo?

—La contraseña durante los Juegos Olímpicos era: "Lo importante es participar" —dijo el señor Carstairs mirando al suelo cohibido—. Me fijé en esta. En general están todas en latín.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y me dio la sensación de que a El señor James le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo.

—Ah, ¿sí? Muy bien, Isabella, ya lo has oído. No es que vayas a necesitarla, pero si con eso te sientes mejor... ¿Vienes ahora, por favor?

Me coloqué ante el cronógrafo y le tendí la mano a El señor James. Jacob se posó aleteando junto a mí.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó excitado.

Ahora venía la parte desagradable. El señor James, que había abierto un registro en el cronógrafo, colocó mi dedo índice en la abertura.

—Creo que me sujetaré a ti y ya está —dijo Jacob, y se colgó como un monito de mi cuello agarrándose por detrás.

En realidad no debería haber percibido nada, pero me sentí como si alguien me envolviera en un chal mojado.

Los ojos del señor Carstairs estaban dilatados de emoción.

—Gracias por la contraseña —le dije, e hice una mueca cuando una fina aguja se hundió profundamente en mi dedo y la habitación se llenó de una luz roja.

Sujeté con fuerza el mango de la linterna de bolsillo. Los colores y las personas empezaron a girar y a difuminarse ante mis ojos, y sentí una fuerte sacudida en todo el cuerpo.

_De las Actas de la Inquisición del padre dominico Gian Petro Baribi Archivo de la Biblioteca Universitaria de Padua (descifrado, traducido y revisado por el doctor M. Giordano)_

_23 de junio de 1542. Florencia. El director de la congregación me confía un caso inusitadamente curioso que requiere extrema discreción y delicadeza, Elizabeth, la hija menor de M., que desde hace diez años vive estrechamente protegida tras los muros conventuales, al parecer lleva en su vientre un súcubo, lo que da testimonio de un trato con el demonio. De hecho, yo mismo pude convencerme, durante mi visita, de la posibilidad de que la muchacha se encuentre encinta, así como del estado mental ligeramente confuso de la susodicha. Mientras que la abadesa, que goza de mi total confianza y parece ser una mujer de buen juicio, no excluye una explicación natural del fenómeno, la sospecha de brujería procede justamente del padre de la muchacha, que afirma haber visto con sus propios ojos cómo el demonio, bajo la forma de un joven, abrazaba a su hija en el jardín y luego se desvanecía en una nube de humo dejando tras de sí un ligero olor a azufre. Según me han dicho, otras dos alumnas del convento aseguran haber visto en varias ocasiones al demonio en compañía de Elizabeth, a quien afirman que obsequiaba con costosas piedras preciosas. Por improbable que pueda sonar esta historia, teniendo en cuenta la estrecha relación de M. con R. M. y diversos amigos en el Vaticano, me resulta difícil cuestionar de manera oficial su buen juicio y acusar a su hija de mera impudicia. Por ello, a partir de mañana llevaré a cabo el interrogatorio de todos los implicados._

* * *

***Lemmings: Videojuego, Los personajes del juego están basados en la creencia popular de que los lemming se suicidan en masa en situaciones de peligro. El objetivo del juego es el de salvar a un número determinado de lemmings en cada nivel, para lo que se cuenta con ocho habilidades distintas que se pueden repartir en número limitado a cada lemming para lograr alcanzar el final de cada fase.**

***Galimatías: Término usado para describir un lenguaje complicado y casi sin sentido, embrollado, lenguaje oscuro por la impropiedad de la frase o por la confusión de las ideas. Puede tener texto cifrado. (Wikipedia)**

***Daimon: Se refiere en una primera acepción a las divinidades primitivas, representadas como mitad bestias y mitad humanas, devoradores de los muertos. El término se designa en segunda acepción a las almas «divinizadas» de antepasados humanos que desde su situación de perfección y bienaventuranza ejercen sobre el mundo de los hombres una función de protección. (Wikipedia)**

**HOLA! Que mas? que les parecio el capitulo? Bueno que les puedo decir, estoy feliz, gracias por sus Reviws y por todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, les actualizo hoy ya que no estoy segura de poder hacerlo mañana, como ya les habia dicho ya empeze el colegio nuevamente y pues ya estoy llena de trabajos, asi que para no quedarles mal les dejo el capitulo hoy, Yo se que para muchas puedne ser un poco confusos algunos hechos, pero sientense libres de dejarme un Review o un PM con alguna inquitud, que si esta en mi poder se las podre responder, sin mas que decir voy a responder Reviews XD**

**Anonimo: ****Yo tambien quiro bailar y gritar de la emoción, no eres la unica rara :D**

**Connie1:**** ¡No odies a la gárgola! dale tiempo y veraz que te va a gustar, y pues de Tanya que te digo, ella no es mala es solo que a ella la criaron asi, imaginate que TODA tu vida fuera planeada desde antes de nacer y que de un dia para el otro te lo quiten O.o solo hay que entenderla.**

**Cachilapo: ****Si lo se la historia puede ser un poco confusa pero poco a poco todo se va aclarando, Edward... Jum.. SI es un idiota el idiota mas grande de todo el mundo, pero es un idiota con motivos :D solo dale tiempo, Jacob lo amo (en esta historia) es muy gracioso, y sobre que Edward se entere del secreto de Bella...Pues te toca esperar para ver que pasa :D**

**karolay28: ****Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y te doy un consejo ¡No te adelantes! te lo aseguro es lo pero que puedes hacer, es mejor y paso a paso :D **

**feruzii:**** Si yo se la historia en si es MUY confusa, pero poco a poco todo se va aclarando, y ¡No mates a Edward! lo necesitamos luego lo puedes asesinar pero por ahora guárdate las ganas XD**

**imsrcc:**** Creeme yo tambien salto de alegria, no eres rara, yo hacia cosas peores cuando me la lei, gracias por tus felicitaciones, de verdad lo valoro mucho :D**

**soledadcullen:**** Si pobre de Bella, de verdad que no se lo merece, y Edward se le dio por tartamudear :D pobres los dos se nota que el beso los afecto, Creeme esa gárgola te va a sacar mas de una carcajada y ademas va a ser un gran apoyo para Bella.**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el miercoles :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo III

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

— ¿Jacob?

La sensación de humedad en torno a mi cuello había desaparecido. Rápidamente, encendí la linterna de bolsillo, aunque la habitación donde había aterrizado ya estaba iluminada por una débil bombilla que se balanceaba en el techo.

—Hola —dijo alguien.

Me volví en redondo. La habitación estaba repleta de cajas y muebles de todas clases, y había un joven de tez pálida apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta.

—Hum… Lo… lo importante es participar —balbuceé.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —balbuceó él en respuesta.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Él joven, que parecía estar tan nervioso como yo, se sacó una hoja de papel arrugada del bolsillo de los pantalones y me la tendió. Mi interlocutor llevaba tirantes y unas gafitas redondas, y con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás con mucha gomina y la raya en medio, había pasado perfectamente por el sabihondo pero inofensivo ayudante del curtido comisario en una película de gángsters. El fumador empedernido que se enamora de la novia del gángster con estola de plumas de avestruz y al final siempre muere tiroteado.

Me tranquilicé un poco y miré a mí alrededor. Aparte de nosotros no había nadie más en la habitación, y tampoco había ni rastro de Jacob. Por lo visto, podía atravesar las paredes, pero no viajar en el tiempo.

Después de dudar un momento, cogí el papel. Estaba amarillento. Era una hoja cuadriculada que había sido arrancada de cualquier manera de la espiral de un cuaderno. En ella pude leer con una letra descuidada y asombrosamente familiar:

_Para lord Harry Clearwater. ¡Importante! _

_12 de agosto de 1948, 12 del mediodía. Laboratorio de alquimia. _

_Por favor, ven solo. _

_Isabella Swan _

Inmediatamente se me aceleró el corazón de nuevo. ¡Lord Harry Clearwater era mi abuelo! Había muerto cuando yo tenía diez años. Preocupada, observé la arqueada línea de la L. Por desgracia, no había ninguna duda: la escritura descuidada era clavada a la mía. Pero ¿cómo podía ser?

Levanté la mirada hacia el joven.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¿Y quién eres?

— ¿Has escrito tú ese mensaje?

—Es posible —dije, y mis pensamientos empezaron a girar vertiginosamente. Si lo había escrito yo, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo?—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Tengo esa nota desde hace cinco años. Alguien la coló en el bolsillo de mi abrigo junto con otra el día de la ceremonia de admisión en el segundo grado. En la segunda ponía: _"Quien protege secretos debería conocer también el secreto tras el secreto. Demuestra que no solo sabe callar, sino también pensar"._ No había ninguna firma. Era una escritura distinta a la de la hoja, una escritura, hum… más elegante, un poco anticuada.

Me mordí el labio.

—No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. Durante todos estos años creí que era una especie de prueba —dijo el joven—. Un nuevo examen, podríamos decir. No le hablé de esto a nadie, y siempre esperé que alguien me comentara algo al respecto o que me llegaran nuevas instrucciones. Pero nunca pasó nada. Y hoy me he escabullido aquí abajo y he esperado. En realidad ya no contaba con que ocurriera nada. Pero entonces, de repente, te has materializado ante mí. A las doce en punto. ¿Por qué me escribiste esta nota? ¿Por qué nos encontramos en este sótano perdido? ¿Y de qué año vienes?

—Del 2011. —dije—. Lo siento, pero no tengo respuesta para las otras preguntas. —Luego me aclaré la garganta y le pregunté—: ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, perdón. Mi nombre es Harry Clearwater. Sin "lord". Soy adepto de segundo grado.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Harry Clearwater, Bourdon place número 81?

El joven asintió.

—Ahí viven mis padres, sí.

—Entonces… —Le miré fijamente y cogí aire—. Entonces eres mi abuelo.

—Oh, no, otra vez no —dijo el joven, y suspiró profundamente.

Sin embargo, pronto se rehízo y se apartó de la pared, limpió el polvo de una de las sillas que estaban apiladas en un rincón de la habitación y la colocó ante mí.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos —propuso—. Me siento como si tuviera las piernas de goma.

—Yo también —reconocí, y me dejé caer sobre el asiento.

Harry cogió otra silla y se sentó frente a mí.

— ¿De modo que eres mi nieta? —dijo sonriendo débilmente—. ¿Sabes?, para mí es algo difícil de imaginar. No estoy casado. La verdad es que ni siquiera tengo prometida.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? Ah, perdón, debería saberlo… Eres de 1924, de modo que en el año 1948 tienes que tener veinticuatro años.

—Si —dijo—. Dentro de tres meses cumpliré los veinticuatro. Y tú ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—Igual que Emily.

Emily. En ese momento me vino a la cabeza lo que me había gritado cuando huíamos de casa de lady Siobhan.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera sentada ante mi abuelo. Busqué algún parecido con el hombre en cuyo regazo había escuchado tantas historias emocionantes. El hombre que me había defendido ante Tanya cuando mi prima había dicho que solo quería hacerme la importante con mis historias de fantasmas. Pero la cara fina de la persona que tenía delante no parecía compartir ningún rasgo con el rostro lleno de arrugas y surcos del anciano que yo había conocido. En cambio, encontré que se parecía a mi madre, con sus ojos azules, la pronunciada curva del mentón, el modo en que ahora sonreía… Cerré los ojos con fuerza durante un momento: lo que estaba ocurriendo era sencillamente… demasiado para mí.

—Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? —dijo Harry en voz baja—. ¿Soy… ejem… un abuelito simpático?

Las lágrimas me cosquilleaban en la nariz y tenía que esforzarme para no romper a llorar, de modo que me limité a asentir.

—Los otros viajeros del tiempo siempre aterrizan arriba, de un modo perfectamente oficial y confortable, en la Sala del Dragón junto al cronógrafo o en la sala de documentos —continuó Harry—. ¿Por qué has elegido este viejo y lúgubre laboratorio?

—Yo no lo he elegido. —Me froté la nariz con el dorso de la mano—. Ni siquiera sabía que era un laboratorio. En mi época, aquí hay un sótano normal y corriente con una caja fuerte donde se guarda el cronógrafo.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, en la época actual también hace tiempo que ha dejado de serlo —dijo Harry—, pero originalmente esta habitación se utilizaba como laboratorio secreto de alquimia. Es una de las salas más antiguas de este caserón. Cientos de años antes de la fundación de la logia del Conde Aro Vulturi, famosos alquimistas y magos londinense ya realizaban experimentos aquí para encontrar la piedra filosofal. En las paredes aún pueden verse algunos dibujos siniestros y fórmulas el señoriosas, y se dice que los muros son tan gruesos porque contienen huesos y cráneos emparedados… —Calló, y ahora fue él el que se mordió el labio—. De modo que tú también eres mi nieta. ¿Puedo preguntar… hum… de cuál de mis hijos?

—Mi madre se llama Renne —respondí—. Se parece a ti.

Harry asintió.

—Emily me habló de Renne. Dice que será la más simpática de mis hijos, que los otros serán sosos y cerrados. —Hizo una mueca—. No puedo imaginar que un día llegue a tener unos hijos así… En realidad, no puedo imaginar que llegue a tener hijos…

—Posiblemente no tenga que ver contigo, sino con tu mujer… —murmuré.

Harry suspiró.

—Desde que Emily apareció aquí por primera vez hace dos meses, todos me toman el pelo porque tiene el cabello rojo, exactamente igual que una muchacha que… me gusta. Pero Emily no quiso revelarme con quién me casaré; cree que eso podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y entonces ninguno de ustedes nacería.

—Más que el color de los cabellos, el factor decisivo es el gen de los viajes en el tiempo que tu futura esposa tiene que transmitir —aseveré—. Podrías haberla reconocido por eso.

—Ahí está lo curioso. —Harry se adelantó un poco en su silla—. Resulta que encuentro… ejem… especialmente atractivas… a dos muchachas de la línea Jade, el número de observación cuatro y el número de observación ocho.

—Vaya —respondí yo.

— ¿Sabes?, es que no acabo de encontrar la forma de decidirme. Tal vez una pequeña indicación por tu parte podría acabar con mis dudas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por mí no hay problema. Mi abuela, es decir, tu mujer, es la…

— ¡No! —gritó Harry, levantando los brazos en un gesto defensivo—. Lo he pensado mejor, será mejor que no me lo digas. —Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado—. Ese es el uniforme del Saint Lennox, ¿no? —preguntó, cambiando de tema—. Reconozco el escudo de los botones.

—Exacto —dije, y miré hacia abajo, a mi chaqueta azul oscuro. Sin duda Madame Zarafina había lavado y planchado las piezas del uniforme, porque se veían como nuevas y olían ligeramente a lavanda. Además, había hecho algo con la chaqueta, que ahora me sentaba mucho mejor.

—Mi hermana Kate también va al Saint Lennox. Debido a la guerra, no ha podido acabar sus estudios hasta este año.

— ¿La tía Kate? No lo sabía.

—Todas las chicas Clearwater van al Saint Lennox. Emily también. Lleva el mismo uniforme que tú. El de Kate es verde oscuro y blanco. Y la falda es de cuadros… —Harry carraspeó—. Hum… bueno, solo por si te interesaba… Pero ahora sería mejor que nos concentráramos en averiguar por qué nos hemos encontrado hoy aquí. De modo que, suponiendo que tú escribieras esta nota…

— ¡… que yo vaya a escribir esa nota!

—… y me la vayas a hacer llegar en uno de tus futuros viajes en el tiempo… ¿por qué crees que lo has hecho?

— ¿Quieres decir por qué crees que lo haré? —Suspiré—. Bueno, de algún modo parece tener sentido. Supongo que tú podrías aclararme un montón de cosas. Pero tampoco sé… —Miré a mi joven abuelo desconcertada—. ¿Conoces bien a Emily y a Sam?

—Sam Cullen viene a elapsar desde enero. Se ha hecho dos años mayor en ese tiempo, es un poco siniestro. Y Emily estuvo aquí por primera vez en junio. Normalmente, yo los tutelo durante sus visitas. Por lo general es muy… divertido. Puedo ayudarles con los deberes escolares. Y debo decir que Sam es el primero de los Cullen que me cae bien. —Volvió a carraspear—. Pero si tú vienes de 2011 debes de conocerlos a los dos. Es curioso pensar que ya se irán acercando a los cuarenta… Tienes que saludarles de mi parte.

—No, eso no puedo hacerlo.

Buf, todo era tan complicado… Y, probablemente, sería mejor que fuera con cuidado con lo que contaba mientras yo misma no comprendiera bien cómo estaban las cosas aquí. Las palabras de mi madre seguían resonando en mis oídos: _"No te fíes de nadie. Ni siquiera de tus propias sensaciones"_. Pero, sencillamente, tenía que confiarme a alguien, ¿y quién mejor para eso que mi abuelo? Decidí jugármelo todo a una carta.

—No puedo saludar a Emily y a Sam de tu parte porque han robado el cronógrafo y han saltado con él al pasado.

— ¿Qué? —Detrás de las gafas, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Y por qué iban a hacer algo así? No puedo creerlo. Ellos nunca… ¿Cuándo se supone que ocurrió eso?

—En 1994 —dije—. El año en que yo nací.

—En 1994 Sam tendrá veinte años y Emily dieciocho —dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para mí—. De modo que dentro de dos años. Porque ahora ella tiene dieciséis y él dieciocho. —Me dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa—. No quiero decir ahora, sino solo ahora cuando vienen a elapsar a este año.

—Las últimas noches no he dormido demasiado; por eso en estos momentos tengo la sensación de que mi cerebro es como una nube de algodón de azúcar —dije—. Y, de todos modos, soy un desastre para el cálculo.

—Emily y Sam son… Lo que me acabas de explicar no tiene ningún sentido. Ellos nunca serían capaces de cometer semejante locura.

—Pues lo han hecho. Pensé que tal vez tú podrías decirme por qué. En mi época todos quieren hacer creer que ellos son… malos. O que están locos. O las dos cosas a la vez. En cualquier caso, que son peligrosos. Cuando me encontré con Emily, dijo que debía preguntar por el Caballero Verde. De modo que, dime, ¿quién es el Caballero Verde?

Harry me miró perplejo.

— ¿Te encontraste con Emily? Pero si acabas de decir que ella y Sam desaparecieron en el año de tu nacimiento. —Entonces abrió los ojos como si le acabara de venir otra idea a la cabeza—. Si se llevaron el cronógrafo, ¿cómo es que tú puedes viajar en el tiempo?

—La vi en el año 1912. En casa de lady Siobhan. Y existe un segundo cronógrafo que los Vigilantes utilizan con nosotros.

— ¿Lady Siobhan? Lady Siobhan hace cuatro años que murió. Y el segundo cronógrafo no está en condiciones de ser utilizado.

Suspiré.

—Ahora sí. Escucha, abuelo —al oír esta palabra, Harry se estremeció—, para mí este asunto es aún más enrevesado que para ti, porque hasta hace solo unos días no tenía ni idea de todo este lío. Yo no puedo aclararte nada. Me han enviado aquí para elapsar; ¡Por Dios!, ni siquiera estoy segura cómo se escribe esa maldita palabra, la oí por primera vez ayer. De hecho, es solo la tercera vez que viajo en el tiempo con el cronógrafo. Antes salté tres veces de forma incontrolada. Lo que no resultó especialmente divertido. Pero, en realidad, todos pensaban que la portadora del gen era mi prima Tanya, porque había nacido el día señalado y mi madre mintió con respecto al día de mi nacimiento. Por eso Tanya recibió clases de danza en mi lugar, está informadísima sobre la peste y el rey Jorge, sabe esgrima, cabalgar como una dama y tocar el piano, y Dios sabe qué más habrá aprendido en esas clases el señoriosas. —Cuanto más hablaba, más rápido brotaban las palabras de mi boca—. Yo, en todo caso, no sé nada de nada, excepto lo poco que hasta ahora han querido confirmarme, y desde luego no puede decirse que haya sido mucho ni especialmente esclarecedor, y lo que es peor, hasta este momento no he tenido ni tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado. Alice, mi amiga, lo estuvo mirando en Google, pero El señor James nos quitó la carpeta, y de cualquier modo solo me enteré de la mitad de lo que decía. Todos parecían esperar algo especial de mí y ahora están decepcionados.

_—"Rojo rubí, con la magia del cuervo dotado, sol mayor cierra el círculo que los doce han formado"_ —murmuró Harry.

— ¿Lo ves?, magia del cuervo y bla bla bla. Por desgracia, en mi caso no aparece por ningún lado. El Conde Vulturi trató de estrangularme, aunque estaba a unos metros de distancia, y pude oír su voz en mi cabeza, y luego aparecieron esos hombres en Hyde Park, armados con pistolas y espadas, y tuve que clavarle una espada a uno de ellos porque si no habría matado a Edward, que es un… es un… —Cogí aire, solo para seguir hablando a trompicones—. Es un auténtico cerdo, en realidad, me trata como si fuera una piedra más en su zapato, y esta mañana le ha dado un beso a Tanya, solo en la mejilla, pero tal vez eso signifique algo, en todo caso yo no debería haberle besado nunca sin preguntar antes por eso, de hecho solo lo conozco desde hace un día o dos, pero de repente ha estado tan… tan amable y luego… todo ha ocurrido tan rápido… y todos piensan que yo he revelado a Emily y a Sam cuándo iríamos a ver lady Siobhan porque necesitamos su sangre, y también la de Emily y la de Sam, pero ellos también necesitan la de Edward y la mía, porque aún les falta en su cronógrafo. Y nadie me dice qué pasará cuando la sangre de todos nosotros esté registrada en el cronógrafo, y a veces pienso que ni ellos mismos lo saben exactamente. Y tengo que preguntarte por el Caballero Verde, me dijo Emily.

Harry había entornado los ojos detrás de las gafas y sin duda se esforzaba desesperadamente en encontrar algún sentido a mi aluvión de palabras.

—No tengo ni idea de qué puede significar eso del Caballero Verde —contestó—. Lo siento, pero es la primera vez que lo oigo. ¿No será el título de una película? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a…? ¡Claro!, ¿podrías preguntármelo a mí en el año 2011?

Le miré espantada.

—Ah, comprendo —dijo Harry rápidamente—. No puedes preguntármelo porque hará tiempo que habré muerto o me estaré consumiendo, viejo, sordo y ciego, en una residencia de ancianos… No, no, por favor, no quiero saberlo.

Esta vez no pude contener las lágrimas. Durante al menos medio minuto estuve sollozando, porque, por extraño que suene de repente eché terriblemente de menos a mi abuelo.

—Te quería mucho —dije finalmente.

Harry me tendió un pañuelo y me miró con lástima.

— ¿Estás segura? A mí no me gustan demasiado los niños. Encuentro que son una lata en general… Pero tal vez tú fueras un espécimen especialmente simpático. Seguro, vaya.

—Sí, lo era. Pero tú eras simpático con todos los niños. —Me soné ruidosamente—. Incluso con Tanya.

Guardamos silencio, y al cabo de un rato Harry se sacó un reloj del bolsillo y dijo:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos todavía?

—Me han enviado aquí dos horas exactamente.

—No es que sea mucho. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. —Se levantó—. Voy a buscar lápiz y papel y trataremos de poner un poco de orden en este caos. Será mejor que no te muevas de donde estás.

Me limité a asentir en silencio. Cuando Harry desapareció, me quedé mirando al vacío con la cara apoyada en las manos. Mi abuelo tenía razón: en ese momento lo importante era mantener la mente clara.

¿Quién sabía cuándo volvería a encontrarme con él? ¿Sobre qué cosas que iban a ocurrir debía informarle, y sobre cuáles no? En sentido inverso, traté desesperadamente de decidir qué información útil podía proporcionarme él. En el fondo, era mi único aliado. Solo que en la época equivocada. ¿Sobre cuáles de los muchos oscuros enigmas que me rodeaban podía arrojar, desde allí, un poco de luz?

Harry estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, y a medida que pasaban los minutos empecé a dudar cada vez más. Posiblemente había mentido y volvería enseguida con Emily y Sam y un gran cuchillo para extraerme sangre. Al final me puse tan nerviosa que me levanté y busqué algo que pudiera utilizar como arma. En un rincón había una tabla con un clavo oxidado, pero cuando la levanté, se desmenuzó entre mis dedos. Justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y mi joven abuelo apareció con un bloc bajo el brazo y un plátano en la mano.

Respiré aliviada.

—Esto para el hambre. —Harry me lanzó el plátano, cogió una tercera silla de la pila, la colocó entre nosotros y dejó el bloc encima—. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ese condenado Kenneth Cullen se ha puesto a husmear a mí alrededor. No puedo soportar a esos Cullen, siempre tienen que meter sus largas y curiosas narices en todas partes, quieren controlarlo y decidirlo todo, ¡y siempre saben más que tú!

—Exacto —murmuré.

Harry me hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Bien, adelante, nieta. Tú eres el Rubí, el duodécimo en el Círculo. El Diamante de la familia Cullen nació dos años antes que tú. De modo que en tu época tendrá más o menos diecinueve años. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

—Edward —dije, y solo con pronunciar su nombre me sentí que me sofocaba—. Edward Cullen.

El lápiz de Harry corrió sobre el papel.

—Y es un tipo asqueroso, como todos los Cullen, pero de todos modos le has besado, si no he entendido mal. ¿No eres un poco joven para eso?

—No, qué va —dije—. Al contrario, estoy terriblemente atrasada. Aparte de mí, todas las chicas de la clase toman la píldora. Bueno, todas menos Aishani, Peggy y Cassie Clarke, pero los padre de Aishani son indios conservadores y la matarían por mirar a un chico, a Peggy me parece que le van más las chicas, y en cuanto a Cassie, seguro que en algún momento las espinillas desaparecerán y entonces volverá a ser agradable con el prójimo y dejará de soltar "¿Qué miras con esa cara de idiota?" cada vez que alguien se le acerca. Ah, y Tanya naturalmente tampoco quiere saber nada de sexo. Por eso Mike Newton la llama la Reina de Hielo. Aunque ahora ya no estoy tan segura de que siga siendo así… —Me castañearon los dientes al recordar cómo había mirado Tanya a Edward, y viceversa. Si pensaba en lo rápido que se le había ocurrido a Edward besarme, exactamente dos días después de conocernos, no necesitaba dejar volar demasiado la imaginación para adivinar todo lo que podía haber pasado entre él y Tanya con los años que hacía que se trataban.

— ¿Qué clase de píldora?

— ¿Cómo dices? —Madre mía, supongo que en el año 1948 aún debían de usar condones de intestino de vaca o algo así, si es que los usaban. En todo caso no quería saberlo—. Preferiría no hablar de sexo contigo, abuelo, de verdad.

Harry me miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Y yo preferiría no oír esa palabra de tu boca. Y no me refiero a "abuelo".

—Muy bien. —Pelé el plátano mientras Harry tomaba notas—. ¿Y qué dices entonces?

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando hablas de "sexo".

—No hablamos de ello —replicó Harry, inclinado sobre su bloc—. En todo caso, no con chicas de dieciséis años. De modo que sigamos: el cronógrafo fue robado por Emily y Sam antes de que pudiera registrarse en él la sangre de los dos últimos viajeros del tiempo. Por eso se puso en funcionamiento el segundo cronógrafo, pero naturalmente a este le falta la sangre de todos los demás viajeros.

—No, ya no. Edward los ha localizado a casi todos y les ha extraído sangre. Solo faltan lady Siobhan y el Ópalo, Jen no-sé-qué.

—Jen Burghley —dijo Harry—. Una dama de la corte de Isabel I, que murió a los dieciocho años de fiebre puerperal.

—Exacto. Y la sangre de Emily y de Sam, claro. De modo que nosotros vamos tras su sangre, y ellos, tras la nuestra. O al menos eso es lo que he creído entender.

— ¿Ahora hay dos cronógrafos con los que se puede completar el Círculo? Esto es realmente… ¡increíble!

— ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el Círculo esté completo?

—Entonces se revelará el secreto —dijo Harry con tono solemne.

— ¡Oh, no, ya empezamos! —Sacudí la cabeza irritada—. ¿Aunque fuera solo por una vez, no podría decirme alguien algo más concreto?

—Las profecías hablan del ascenso del águila, de la victoria de la humanidad sobre la enfermedad y la muerte, del comienzo de una nueva era.

—Vaya —dije tan perdida como antes—. Entonces, ¿es algo bueno o no?

—Muy bueno, incluso. Representará un avance decisivo para la humanidad. Por eso fundó el Conde Vulturi la Sociedad de los Vigilantes y por eso figuran entre nuestros miembros los hombres más inteligentes y poderosos del mundo. Todos nosotros queremos preservar el secreto, para que se revele en el momento oportuno y pueda salvar al mundo.

Muy bien. Esa sí era una explicación clara. Al menos la más clara que había conseguido hasta ahora sobre el asunto.

—Pero ¿por qué Emily y Sam no quieren que el Círculo se cierre?

Harry suspiró.

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Cuándo me dijiste que te habías encontrado con ellos?

—En el año 1912 —dije—. En junio. El 22 de junio. O el 24, no me fijé muy bien. —Cuanto más intentaba recordar, más insegura me sentía—. También es posible que fuera el 12. Era un número par, de eso estoy completamente segura. ¿El 18? En cualquier caso, en algún momento de la tarde lady Siobhan lo tenía todo preparado para tomar el té. —En ese instante me di cuenta de la importancia de lo que acababa de decir y me tapé la boca con la mano—. ¡Oh!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ahora yo te lo he explicado a ti, y tú se lo contarás a Emily y a Sam, y por eso estarán allí esperándonos. De modo que en el fondo el traidor eres tú, no yo. Aunque al fin y al cabo el resultado es el mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! —Harry sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza—. Yo no voy a hacer tal cosa. No les contaré absolutamente nada de ti; ¡sería una locura! Si mañana les dijera que en algún momento robarán el cronógrafo y que viajarán con él al pasado, caerían muertos en el acto. Hay que pensar muy bien lo que se explica a la gente sobre el futuro, ¿me oyes?

—Bueno, de acuerdo, tal vez no se lo digas mañana mismo, pero tienes muchos años para hacerlo. —Mastiqué mi plátano con aire pensativo—. Por otra parte… ¿a qué época podrían haber saltado con el cronógrafo? ¿Por qué no a esta? Aquí siempre tendrían a un amigo, a ti. Tal vez me estés mintiendo y hace rato que están esperando tras la puerta para sacarme sangre.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de adónde podrían haber saltado. —Harry suspiró—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que vayan a cometer semejante locura. ¡O por qué! —Desanimado, añadió—: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de nada.

—Por lo que se ve, en este momento los dos andamos igual de perdidos —dije tan desanimada como él.

Harry escribió "Caballero Verde", "segundo cronógrafo" y "lady Siobhan", en el bloc, seguido de un gran signo de interrogación.

— ¡Lo que necesitamos es una nueva cita más adelante! Hasta entonces podría enterarme de un montón de cosas…

Aquello me dio una idea.

—Inicialmente tenían que enviarme a elapsar al año 1956 —dije—. De modo que tal vez podríamos volver a vernos mañana por la noche.

— ¡Ja, ja! —soltó Harry—. Para ti puede que 1956 sea mañana por la noche, pero para mí es… Pero en fin, vamos a pensarlo. Si te envían a elapsar a una época posterior a esta, ¿será también a esta habitación?

Asentí.

—Eso creo. Pero tú no vas a estar esperando aquí día y noche a que yo aparezca. Además, Edward podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Al fin y al cabo, él también tiene que elapsar.

—Ya sé cómo lo haremos —dijo Harry, cada vez más entusiasmado—. ¡La próxima vez que aterrices en esta habitación, sencillamente ven a verme! Tengo un despacho en el segundo piso. Tendrás que pasar junto a dos vigilantes, pero eso no será ningún problema, solo tienes que decirles que te has perdido y que eres mi prima Hazel, del campo. Hoy mismo empezaré a hablarles a todos de ti.

—Pero El señor James dice que esto siempre está cerrado, y además no sé muy bien dónde estamos exactamente.

—Naturalmente, necesitas una llave. Y la contraseña del día. —Harry miró a su alrededor—. Encargaré una copia de la llave para ti y la dejaré en algún sitio. Y lo mismo vale para la contraseña. La escribiré en una hoja y la colocaré en nuestro escondrijo. Lo mejor sería que fuera en algún punto del muro. Ahí detrás los ladrillos están un poco sueltos, ¿ves? Tal vez podamos abrir un hueco. —Se levantó, se abrió paso entre los trastos viejos y se arrodilló ante la pared—. Mira ahí. Volveré con herramientas y construiré un escondite perfecto. Cuando saltes aquí la próxima vez, solo tendrás que sacar este ladrillo, y detrás encontrarás la llave y la contraseña.

—Pero todos los ladrillos son iguales —me quejé.

—Solo tienes que fijarte bien en este, la quinta fila desde abajo, más o menos en el centro de la pared. ¡Ay, mi uña! No importa, el caso es que creo que es un gran plan.

—Pero a partir de hoy tendrás que venir aquí abajo todos los días para renovar la contraseña —dije—. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿No estudias en Oxford?

—La contraseña no se renueva a diario —replicó Harry—. A veces tenemos la misma durante semanas. Además, es la única forma de poder arreglar otra cita. Fíjate en este ladrillo. También dejaré un plano para que puedas orientarte arriba. Desde aquí parten corredores secretos que se extienden a lo largo de medio Londres. —Miró su reloj—. Y ahora volvamos a sentarnos y tomemos notas. Ya verás cómo pronto vemos las cosas más claras.

—O seguimos dándoles vueltas a la cabeza inútilmente en este sótano mohoso.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió con ironía.

—Tal vez de paso podrías revelarme si el nombre de tu abuela empieza por A. ¿O es una S?

— ¿Qué preferirías? —respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! Que les parecio el capítulo? cada vez van apareciendo personajes nuevos :D bueno estoy con un poquito de afan por que estoy llena de trabajo -_- pero bueno "Al mal tiempo buena cara" muchas gracias por el infinito apoyo que he recibido en las dos historias :D ahora responderé Reviews:**

**namy33: ****Bueno tu teoria es muy interesante la verdad es que yo tambien la pense, pero...Nop como buena lectora te dejare con la duda para que mas adelante tu misma la resuelvas XD**

**Laura-arte:**** A mi tambien todos me caian mal al principio, pero con el pasar de la historia aprendi a querer a algunos, Jacob es unico, su papel en este libro es muy bueno :D**

**isa28: ****No te procupes yo se que hay veces que el internet nos juega malas pasadas :/ me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia, y si Bella puede ver a "personas no vivas" :D**

**feruzii:**** A mi me pasa igual AMO a Edward pero hay veces que quiero estrangularlo y Jacob me hace reir muchisimo :D**

**soledadcullen:**** ¡Te lo dije! Jacob es muy gracioso, y si pobre de Bella todo el mundo desconfia de ella, hasta su propia familia :/ y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Bella nos les dice nada por que todos los vijilante y Edward tienen al conde en un "pedestal" para ellos el conde es una excelente persona y si ella dijera algo acerca de lo que paso nadie le creería, ya que como tu misma lo dijiste todos desconfian de ella; espero haber aclarado tu duda :D**

**Ahhh antes que se me olvide en estos días subire una nueva historia, también es la adaptacion de un libro que me gusto mucho, espero contar con el apoyo de todas :D**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Viernes :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**_EL CÍRCULO DE LOS DOCE_**

_** Nombre ****Piedra Preciosa ****Alquímica ****Animal ****Árbol**_

_Lancelot Cullen Ámbar Calcinatio Rana Haya_

_1703-1784_

_Jen Burghley Ópalo Mortificio Lechuza Nogal_

_1560-1580_

_Kristie Woodvill Aguamarina Solutio Caballo Arce_

_1628-1684_

_William Cullen Ágata Sublimatio Oso Pino_

_1636-1689_

_Conde Aro Vulturi Esmeralda Distillatio Águila Roble_

_1703-1784_

_Jeanne de Pontcarrée Citrina Coagulatio Serpiente Gingko_

_1705-1775_

_Jonathan y_

_Timothy Cullen Cornalita Extractio Halcón Manzano_

_1875-1994_

_1875-1930_

_Siobhan Tilney Jade Digestio Zorro Tilo_

_1877-1944_

_Sam Cullen Tumalina negra Ceratio Lobo Serbal_

_1974-_

_Emily Clearwater Zafiro Fermantatio Lince Sauce_

_1976-_

_Edward Cullen Diamante Multiplicatio León Tejo_

_1992-_

_Isabella Swan Rubí Projectio Cuervo Abedul_

_1994-_

_De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes, tomo 4._

— ¡Belly! ¡Belly, tienes que levantarte!

Emergí con dificultad de las profundidades del sueño (en él yo era una mujer viejísima, jorobada, y estaba sentada en frente de un deslumbrante Edward y afirmaba que mi nombre era Isabella Swan y que procedía del año 2080) y me encontré contemplando la nariz respingona de mi hermana pequeña, Leah.

— ¡Bueno, por fin! Creí que no ibas a despertarte nunca. Ya estaba dormida cuando volviste a casa anoche, y eso que intenté de verdad mantenerme despierta. ¿Has traído otro de esos vestidos estrafalarios?

—No, esta vez no. —Me senté en la cama—. Esta vez pude cambiarme allí.

— ¿Y ahora será siempre así? ¿Volverás siempre a casa cuando yo esté dormida? Mamá está tan rara desde que te pasó todo esto... Y Seth y yo te echamos de menos; sin ti las cenas son un aburrimiento.

—Antes también lo eran —le aseguré, y dejé caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

La noche anterior me habían llevado a casa en una limusina; no conocía al chofer, pero el pelirrojo el señor Carstairs se había encargado de acompañarme y dejarme justo delante de la puerta.

No había vuelto a ver a Edward, lo cual en realidad me parecía perfecto. Ya tendría suficiente con soñar toda la noche con él.

En la puerta de casa me había recibido El señor Marcus, el mayordomo de mi abuela, que como siempre se había mostrado cortés y absolutamente impasible a un tiempo. Mamá había bajado corriendo y me había abrazado en la escalera como si acabara de volver de una expedición al Polo Sur. Yo también me había alegrado de verla, pero aún estaba un poco enfadada con ella.

Me había sentido muy extraña al constatar que mi propia madre me había mentido y no me quería revelar los motivos que había tenido para hacerlo. Excepto un par de frases crípticas _—"No te fíes de nadie", "peligroso", "secreto"_ y bla, bla, bla— no me había dicho nada que explicase su comportamiento. Por eso y porque me estaba cayendo de cansancio, devoré el pedazo de pollo frío casi sin hablar y luego me fui a la cama sin contarle a mamá lo ocurrido. De todos modos, ¿qué iba a conseguir haciéndolo? Ya se preocupaba demasiado. Me pareció que tenía aspecto de estar casi tan agotada como yo.

Leah volvió a tirarme del brazo.

— ¡Eh, no te duermas otra vez!

—Vale, vale.

Balanceé los pies al borde de la cama, y entonces me di cuenta de que, a pesar de la larga conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Alice antes de dormirme, me sentía totalmente descansada. Pero ¿dónde se había metido Jacob? La gárgola había desaparecido cuando fui al baño por la noche, y desde entonces no había vuelto a aparecer.

Bajo la ducha me desperté del todo. Me lavé el pelo con el champú caro y el acondicionador de mamá, desafiando el peligro de que el maravilloso olor a rosas y fresas me traicionara, y mientras me frotaba la cabeza para secármelo, me sorprendí preguntándome si a Edward le gustarían las rosas y fresas e inmediatamente llamarme a mí misma al orden con severidad.

¡Apenas había dormido una o dos horas y ya estaba pensando en ese idiota! Pero, por favor... ¿qué había pasado que fuera tan importante? Vale, sí, nos habíamos besuqueado un poco en el confesionario, pero un instante después él había retomado el papel del cretino sabelotodo, y mi dolorosa vuelta a la realidad no era algo que apeteciera recordar, estuviera descansada o no. Lo que, por otra parte, ya le había dicho a Alice, que anoche no dejaba de hablar del tema.

Me sequé el pelo con el secador, me vestí y bajé trotando las largas escaleras en dirección al comedor. Leah, Seth, mi madre y yo vivíamos en el tercer piso de la casa. Allí, a diferencia del resto del edificio, que pertenecía a nuestra familia desde el inicio (¡como mínimo!), el ambiente era, al menos hasta cierto punto, acogedor.

El resto de la casa, en cambio, estaba atiborrado de antigüedades y retratos de antepasados, en su mayoría de aspecto más bien tétrico. Y teníamos una sala de baile en la que Seth había aprendido a montar en bici con mi ayuda (en secreto, claro, porque, como todo el mundo sabe, actualmente el tráfico en la gran ciudad es terriblemente peligroso).

Como tantas otras veces, lamenté que no pudiéramos comer arriba, pero mi abuela Sue insistía en que nos reuniéramos todos en el sombrío comedor, con sus artesonados de color chocolate con leche (la verdad es que esa era la única comparación agradable que se me había ocurrido, porque el resto resultaba... hum... un poco asqueroso).

Al menos (me di cuenta en cuanto entré en la habitación) hoy el ambiente era claramente mejor que el de ayer. Abue Sue, que siempre tenía una actitud como de profesora de ballet, de esas que te pegan en los dedos al mínimo fallo, dijo amablemente: "Buenos días, querida", y Tanya y su madre me sonrieron, como si supieran algo de lo que yo no tenía ni idea. Como la tía Carmen no me sonreía nunca (de hecho, si se exceptuaba esa avinagrada elevación de la comisura de los labios, podía decirse que no sonreía prácticamente a nadie) y ayer mismo Tanya había hecho un par de comentarios de lo más desagradables sobre mi persona, desconfié enseguida.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunte.

Mi hermano Seth, que tiene doce años, me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice cuando ocupé mi puesto junto a Leah, y mamá me pasó un enorme plato con tostadas y huevos revueltos. Casi me desmayé de hambre cuando el olor me llego a la nariz.

—Madre de Dios —dijo la tía Carmen—, supongo que pretendes que tu hija cubra hoy mismo todas sus necesidades de grasa y colesterol de este mes, ¿no, Renne?

—Sí, exacto —respondió mamá con indiferencia.

—Después te odiará por no haber prestado suficiente atención a su figura —dijo la tía Carmen, y volvió a sonreír.

—Isabella tiene una figura impecable —dijo mamá.

—Quizá de momento —repuso la tía Carmen y siguió sonriendo.

— ¿Han echado algo en el té de la tía Carmen? —le susurre a Leah.

—La tía Carmen y Tanya están como transformadas desde que alguien ha llamado antes —me respondió Leah susurrando también—. ¡Las dos están eufóricas!

En ese instante, Jacob aterrizó fuera, en la repisa de la ventana, replegó sus alas y se deslizó a través del cristal.

— ¡Buenos días! —dije contenta de verle.

— ¡Buenos días! —respondió Jacob, y saltó de la repisa a una silla vacía.

Mientras los otros me miraban un poco sorprendidos, Jacob se rascó el vientre.

—Vaya, tienes una familia numerosa, por lo que veo; me llama la atención el considerable número de mujeres que hay en esta casa. Demasiadas, diría yo. Y la mitad de ellas la mayor parte del tiempo parecen necesitar que les hagan cosquillas urgentemente. —Sacudió las alas—. ¿Dónde están los padres de estos niños? ¿Y los animales domésticos? Una casa enorme y ni un canario siquiera; la verdad, me siento decepcionado.

Sonreí.

— ¿Dónde está la tía abuela Kate? —pregunté antes de empezar a comer con entusiasmo.

—Me temo que la necesidad de sueño de mi querida cuñada es bastante mayor que su curiosidad —dijo dignamente Abue Sue, que estaba sentada a la mesa tiesa como un palo (de hecho, no recordaba haber visto nunca a mi abuela de otro modo que no fuera tiesa como un palo) y comía media tostada de mantequilla con los dedos bien estirados—. Ayer se levantó demasiado pronto y estuvo todo el día de un humor insoportable. No creo que la veamos aparecer antes de las diez.

—Pues a mí me parece bien —contesto la tía Carmen con su voz de pito—. Esa cháchara suya sobre huevos de zafiro y torres de reloj puede acabar con los nervios de cualquiera. Y tú, ¿cómo te encuentras, Isabella? Me imagino que todo esto debe de resultarte bastante desconcertante.

—Hum... —dije.

—Debe de ser horrible tener que constatar pronto que uno ha nacido para metas elevadas y no está a la altura de las expectativas.

La tía Carmen ensartó un pedacito de tomate de su plato.

—El señor Jenks afirma que Isabella se las ha arreglado muy bien hasta el momento —comentó la abuela, y antes de que pudiera alegrarme por su muestra de solidaridad añadió—: Al menos dadas las circunstancias. Isabella, hoy te recogerán de nuevo en la escuela y te llevarán al Temple. Esta vez Tanya te acompañará.

Tomo un trago de té.

Yo no podía abrir la boca sin que se me cayera el huevo revuelto, de modo que me limite a mirarla horrorizada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Seth y Leah preguntaban en mi lugar:

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues porque Tanya justamente —dijo la tía Carmen balanceando la cabeza de un modo muy peculiar— sabe todo lo que Isabella debería saber para poder, de alguna manera, cumplir de forma satisfactoria con su tarea. Y ahora, debido a los caóticos acontecimientos de los dos últimos días (que seguro que todos podemos imaginar), en el Temple quieren que Tanya ayude a su prima a prepararse para sus próximos saltos en el tiempo.

Se comportaba como si su hija acabara de ganar los juegos olímpicos, como mínimo.

¿Para los próximos saltos? ¿Y cómo?

— ¿Quién es esa arpía pelirroja y flacucha? —preguntó Jacob—. Espero, por tu bien, que solo se trate de una parienta lejana.

—No es que esta petición nos cogiera por sorpresa, pero de todos modos hemos estado reflexionando sobre cómo podríamos atenderla. Al fin y al cabo, Tanya ya no está sometida a ningún tipo de obligación en ese sentido. Pero —y en este punto la arpía pelirroja y flaca... ejem... quiero decir, la tía Carmen, suspiró teatralmente— Tanya es muy consciente de la importancia de esta misión y está dispuesta a contribuir desinteresadamente a su éxito en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Mi madre suspiró y me dirigió una mirada compasiva, mientras Tanya se colocaba un mechón rojo resplandeciente detrás de la oreja y me obsequiaba con un coqueto pestañeo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Seth—. ¿Y qué va a enseñarle Tanya a Isabella?

—Oh —dijo la tía Carmen, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de puro entusiasmo—. Hay un montón de cosas, supongo; pero sería absurdo pensar que Isabella va a poder asimilar en tan poco tiempo lo que Tanya ha ido aprendiendo a lo largo de muchos años, por no hablar, en fin... de la injusta repartición de los talentos naturales en este caso. Solo se puede intentar transmitir lo más indispensable. Por encima de todo, Isabella muestra unas carencias casi trágicas en lo que se refiere a conocimientos generales y a las maneras adecuadas para cada época, por lo que oído.

¡Qué descaro! ¿De quién se suponía que había oído eso?

—Sí, y es absolutamente necesario conocer las maneras adecuadas para sentarse a solas en un sótano cerrado —dije—. Alguna cochinilla podría ver cómo te hurgas la nariz.

Leah soltó una risita.

—Oh, no, Belly, siento tener que decirte esto, pero en el futuro las cosas se pondrán un poquitín más complicadas para ti —replicó Tanya, y me dedicó una mirada supuestamente compasiva que en realidad me pareció más bien sádica.

—Tu prima tiene razón. —Siempre me había dado un poco de miedo la penetrante mirada de Abue Sue, pero esta vez me estremecí de verdad al sentirla clavada en mi—. Por órdenes superiores —añadió—, en adelante pasarás mucho tiempo en el siglo XVIII.

—Y además, rodeada de gente —completó Tanya—. Gente que encontraría muy extraño que no supieras cual es el nombre del rey que gobierna el país. O qué es un ridículo.

¿Un qué?

— ¿Qué es un ridículo? —preguntó Leah.

Tanya sonrió levemente.

—Dile a tu hermana que te lo explique.

La miré enfadada. ¿Por qué le proporcionaba siempre tanta satisfacción hacerme pasar por tonta? La tía Carmen rió bajito.

—Es una especie de bolso, una estúpida bolsa de mano generalmente llena de puntillas inútiles —dijo Jacob—. Y de pañuelos. Y frasquitos de sales.

¡Vaya!

—Un ridículo es una antigua expresión para designar un bolso, Leah —dije sin apartar la mirada de Tanya, que pestañeó sorprendida pero mantuvo su leve sonrisa.

— ¿"Por órdenes superiores"? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Mi madre se volvió hacia Abue Sue—. Pensaba que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que se mantendría apartada a Isabella de todo el asunto en la medida de lo posible. Que solo se la enviaría a elapsar a épocas tranquilas. ¿Cómo pueden decidir ahora que van a exponerla e semejante peligro?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Renne —repuso mi abuela fríamente—. Creo que ya has causado bastantes desgracias.

Mi madre se mordió los labios. Durante un momento su mirada furiosa pasó de mí a la abuela y otra vez a mí, luego corrió bruscamente su silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo —dijo. Le dio un beso a Seth en el pelo y nos miró a Leah y a mí—. Que lo pasen bien en la escuela. Leah, piensa en el fular para la clase de manualidades. Nos veremos esta noche.

—Pobre mamá —susurró Leah cuando mi madre abandonó la habitación—. Anoche lloró. Me parece que no le gusta nada que tengas ese gen de los viajes en el tiempo.

—Si —respondí—. Yo también lo he notado.

—La verdad es que no es la única —añadió Seth, y dirigió una mirada a Tanya y a la tía Carmen, que seguía sonriendo.

Nunca había recibido tanta atención al entrar en clase como ese día. La expectación se debía al hecho de que la mitad de mis compañeros habían visto como la tarde anterior pasaba a recogerme una limusina negra.

—Aún se aceptan apuestas —anunció Mike Newton—. Porcentaje super alto para el número uno: el tipo desenvuelto de aire afeminado de ayer es un productor de televisión que montó un casting para un show en el que participaron Tanya y Bella, pero Bella fue la ganadora. Posibilidad número dos: el tipo es su primo gay y tiene un servicio de limusinas. Posibilidad número tres...

—Por Dios, cierra la boca de una vez, Mike —le soltó Tanya, que se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se sentó en su asiento.

—Ya podrías explicarnos cómo es que parecía que estuvieras con ese tipo y luego fuera Bella quien subió con él a la limusina —le dijo Jessica Stanley con tono zalamero—. ¡Imagínate, Alice quería hacernos creer que era el profesor particular de Bella!

—Claro, un profesor particular que viene en limusina y hace manitas con nuestra Reina del Hielo —dijo Mike mirando a Alice con mala cara—. Está claro que aquí se ha producido un lamentable intento de encubrimiento.

Alice se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

—Así de repente no se me ocurrió nada mejor —se excusó dejándose caer en su silla.

Busqué a Jacob con la mirada. La última vez le había visto agazapado en el tejado de la escuela, desde donde me había saludado alegremente con un gesto. Aunque tenía instrucciones de mantenerse alejado de mí durante las clases, lo cierto es que no creía que fuera a atenerse a ellas.

—Lo del Caballero Verde parece un auténtico callejón sin salida —dijo Alice con tono apagado. Al contrario que yo, no había descansado mucho esa noche, porque se había pasado horas buscando en internet—. Hay una famosa figura de jade de la dinastía Ming que se llama así, pero está en un museo de Pekín, y además una estatua en la plaza del mercado de una ciudad alemana llamada Cloppenburg, y dos libros con ese título, una novela de 1926 y un libro infantil, pero este se publicó después de la muerte de tu abuelo. Eso es todo, hasta ahora.

—Había pensado que podría ser un cuadro —dije. En las películas, los secretos siempre estaban ocultos detrás de los cuadros, o en ellos.

—Pues no he encontrado nada —respondió Alice—. También probé EL CABALLERO VERDE en un generador de anagramas; pero si RAVEL CABELE LERDO tiene algún significado, a mí se me escapa. Imprimí unos cuantos, tal vez a ti te suene alguno. Me tendió una hoja.

—"LARVA BOL CEDERLE" —leí—. "ABRE LLAVE EL CERDO." Hum... No sé...

Alice soltó una risita.

—Mi preferido es: "LA CEBOLLA REVERDE". ¡Oh, que viene el señor Ardilla!

Se refería a El señor James, que, como siempre, entraba con paso resuelto en la clase. Le habíamos puesto ese ridículo apodo por sus enormes ojos marrones; pero por entonces aún no teníamos ni idea de quién era en realidad.

—Todavía estoy esperando que nos llamen al despacho del director por lo de ayer —dije, pero Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni hablar —replicó—. ¿O crees que el director Masen puede enterarse de que su profesor de inglés es miembro destacado de una siniestra sociedad secreta? Porque eso es exactamente lo que diré si se chiva. Oh, chisss, se acerca. Y ya vuelve a mirar así... ¡con ese aire de perdonavidas!

El señor James se acercó efectivamente a nosotras y colocó la gruesa carpeta que nos había confiscado ayer en los lavabos sobre la mesa ante Alice.

—He pensado que te gustaría recuperar... esta interesantísima colección de hojas —dijo en tono burlón.

—Sí, gracias —replicó Alice sonrojándose ligeramente.

La "colección de hojas" era en realidad su gran carpeta de investigación sobre los fenómenos de los viajes en el tiempo, y contenía absolutamente todo lo que las dos (naturalmente, Alice mucho más que yo) habíamos descubierto hasta ahora sobre los Vigilantes y el Conde Vulturi. En la página 34, justo detrás de las entradas sobre el tema de la telequinesis, había una nota que hacía referencia a El señor James. "¿Ardilla también miembro de la logia? Anillo. ¿Significado?" Solo nos quedaba esperar que El señor James no la hubiera relacionado con su persona.

—Alice, me duele tener que decirlo, pero creo que harías mejor en invertir tu energía en algunas asignaturas escolares. —El señor James sonreía, pero en su tono había algo más que ironía. Luego añadió bajando la voz—: No todo lo que a uno le parece interesante es bueno para él.

¿Era una amenaza? Alice cogió el archivador sin decir nada y lo guardó en su cartera.

El resto de la clase miraba con intriga hacia nosotros. Sin duda se preguntaban de qué estaría hablando El señor James. La mirada de Tanya, que estaba sentada lo bastante cerca para oírle, reflejaba una indudable satisfacción, y cuando El señor James dijo: _"Y tú Isabella, deberías ir comprendiendo que una de las cualidades que no solo es deseable sino incluso exigible de tu parte es la discreción",_ y asintió.

—Es una verdadera lástima que te muestres tan poco digna de tu posición —añadió el profesor.

¡Aquello era totalmente injusto! Decidí seguir el ejemplo de Alice, y El señor James y yo nos miramos sin decir palabra. Luego su sonrisa se amplió y de repente me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¡Pero, en fin, arriba esos ánimos! Estoy seguro de que aún puedes aprender un montón de cosas —dijo mientras se alejaba—. ¿Y tú, Mike? ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Has vuelto a copiar tu redacción directamente de internet?

—Usted siempre dice que tenemos que utilizar todas las fuentes que encontremos —se defendió Mike, consiguiendo que en solo una frase el tono de su voz variara en más de dos octavas.

— ¿Qué quería el señor James de ustedes? —Jessica Stanley se inclinó hacia nosotras desde atrás—. ¿Qué era esa carpeta? ¿Y por qué te ha tocado, Bella?

—No hay razón para que te pongas celosa, Jess —replicó Alice—. No nos quiere ni un poquito más que a ti.

— ¡Bah! —exclamó Jessica—. No estoy en absoluto celosa. ¿Por qué tiene que creer todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de ese tío?

— ¿Tal vez porque eres la presidenta del club de fans de James Witherdale? —propuse.

— ¿O porque escribiste veinte veces "Jessica Witherdale" en una hoja de papel alegando que querías saber cómo te sentirías al leerlo? —preguntó Alice.

— ¿O porque...?

—Vale, vale —susurró Jessica—. Eso era antes. Pero hace tiempo que pasó.

—Eso era anteayer —dijo Alice.

—Desde entonces, he madurado. —Jessica suspiró y miró a su alrededor—. La culpa la tienen estos niñatos. Si en la clase hubiera algún chico aunque fuera un poco normal, nadie tendría necesidad de fijarse en el profesor. A propósito, ¿qué hay de ese tipo que te recogió ayer con la limusina, Belly? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

Tanya dejó escapar un resoplido burlón, con lo que volvió a atraer instantáneamente la atención de Jessica.

—Vamos, Tanya, ahora no empieces a hacerte la interesante. Díganme, ¿alguna de ustedes dos tiene algo con él?

Entretanto, El señor James se había colocado detrás de su atril y nos exhortaba a concentrarnos en Shakespeare y sus sonetos.

Por una vez agradecí sinceramente su intervención. ¡Mejor Shakespeare que Edward! El ruido de conversaciones enmudeció y fue sustituido por los suspiros de los alumnos y los crujidos de las hojas de papel. Pero aún pude oír que Tanya decía:

—En todo caso, seguro que Belly no.

Alice me miró con aire de pena.

—La pobre no tiene ni idea —susurró—. En realidad, solo se puede sentir lástima por ella.

—Si —le respondí también en un susurro, pero lo cierto es que solo sentía lástima por mí misma. La tarde en compañía de Tanya prometía ser de lo más divertida.

Esta vez, al acabar las clases, la limusina no nos esperaba delante de la escuela, sino que había aparcado discretamente un poco más lejos, calle abajo. El pelirrojo el señor Carstairs caminaba arriba y abajo junto a ella, y se puso aún más nervioso cuando nos vio llegar.

—Ah, es usted —dijo Tanya visiblemente decepcionada, y el señor Carstairs se sonrojó.

Tanya echó un vistazo al interior de la limusina por la puerta abierta. Estaba vacía, a excepción del conductor y de... Jacob. El chasco me animó un poco.

—Supongo que me has echado de menos, ¿no?

El coche arrancó, y Jacob se repanchigó satisfecho en el asiento. El señor Carstairs había subido delante, y Tanya, a mi lado, miraba en silencio por la ventanilla.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Jacob sin esperar mi respuesta—. Pero imagino que entenderás que yo también tengo otras obligaciones y no puedo estar siempre pendiente de ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y Jacob rió entre dientes. La verdad es que le había echado de menos. La clase se había alargado como un chicle, y para cuando la señorita Victoria se había puesto a disertar sobre las riquezas minerales del Báltico, ya había empezado a añorar a Jacob y sus comentarios. Además, me hubiera gustado presentarle a Alice, en la medida en que algo así fuera posible. De hecho, Alice se había mostrado encantada con mis descripciones, aunque mis intentos de dibujarle no habían resultado muy favorecedores para el pobre daimon gárgola. ("¿Qué es eso, pinzas de tender la ropa?", me había preguntado mi amiga señalando los cuernos.)

_— ¡Por fin un amigo invisible que puede serte útil! —había dicho entusiasmada—. Piénsalo un poco: al contrario que Laurent, que se pasa el día en su nicho sin enterarse de nada y se dedica a quejarse de tus malos modales, esta gárgola puede espiar para ti y observar lo que ocurre detrás de las puertas. _

La idea no se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que, por la mañana, con la historia del ñoño... del cursi... vamos, con la expresión anticuada para designar un bolso, Jacob me había sido de gran ayuda.

_—Jacob podría ser tu as en la manga —había opinado Alice—. No un inútil demasiado susceptible como Laurent. _

Por desgracia, Alice tenía razón en lo que se refería a Laurent. Laurent era... ¿Qué era en realidad? Si hubiera podido arrastrar cadenas o hacer que se movieran las lámparas del techo sin tocarlas, supongo que se le podría haber declarado oficialmente el fantasma de la escuela. Laurent Da Revin era un apuesto joven de unos veinte años con peluca empolvada y levita floreada que llevaba muerto doscientos veintinueve años. En otro tiempo, la escuela había sido su hogar, y, como la mayoría de los espíritus, no quería aceptar que había muerto. Para él, los siglos de su vida de fantasma eran como un extraño sueño del que aún esperaba despertar. Alice imaginaba que la parte de la luz seductora al final del túnel debía de haberle pillado dormido.

_—Laurent tampoco es tan inútil —había replicado yo. Al fin y al cabo, ayer mismo había decidido que Laurent (como hijo del siglo XVII) podía serme de gran ayuda, por ejemplo, como maestro de esgrima. Por unas horas había disfrutado viéndome manejar la espada con la misma habilidad que Edward gracias a Laurent. Pero, por desgracia, aquella decisión había resultado ser un craso error. _

En nuestra primera y aparentemente última clase de esgrima de hacía un rato (durante el descanso del mediodía en el aula vacía), Alice se había retorcido de risa en el suelo mirándome. Claro que ella no podía ver los movimientos, en mi opinión muy profesionales, de Laurent ni podía oír sus órdenes _—"¡Solo parar, miss Isabella, solo parar! ¡Tercia! ¡Prima! ¡Tercia! ¡Quinta!"—_, sino que solo veía cómo yo agitaba desesperadamente el brazo en el aire armada con el puntero de la señorita Victoria, luchando contra una espada invisible que se podía traspasar como el aire. Inútil y ridículo.

Cuando Alice se había cansado de reír, había propuesto que mejor que Laurent me enseñara otra cosa, y excepcionalmente Laurent se había mostrado de acuerdo. La esgrima, y de hecho todos los tipos de lucha, eran cosa de hombres, había declarado; en su opinión, lo más peligroso que las chicas podían blandir era una aguja de coser.

_—Sin duda el mundo sería un lugar mejor si también los hombres se atuvieran a esa norma —había replicado Alice—; pero mientras no lo hagan, las mujeres deben estar preparadas. —Y Laurent_ _casi se había desmayado del susto cuando Alice había sacado de su cartera un cuchillo de veinte centímetros y había añadido—: Con esto te podrás defender mejor si vuelves a encontrarte en el pasado con algún desgraciado que quiera ponerte la mano encima. _

_—Eso parece un... _

_—… cuchillo de cocina japonés. Corta las verduras y el pescado crudo como si fueran mantequilla. _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. _

_—Solo es para un caso de emergencia —había precisado mi amiga—. Para que te sientas un poco más segura. Es lo mejor que he podido conseguir con tantas prisas y sin permiso de armas. _

Ahora el cuchillo estaba guardado en mi cartera, en un estuche de gafas de la madre de Alice convertido en una funda para armas, junto con un rollo de cinta adhesiva que, en opinión de Alice, también podía resultarme muy útil.

El conductor tomó una curva a gran velocidad, y Jacob, que no había podido sujetarse a tiempo, resbaló sobre el fino tapizado de cuero y topó contra Tanya. Rápidamente se incorporó y comentó, sacudiendo las alas:

—Rígida como una columna de iglesia. —Y mirándola de reojo, añadió—: ¿Vamos a tener que cargar todo el día con ella?

—Sí, por desgracia —dije.

— ¿Por desgracia qué? —preguntó Tanya.

—Por desgracia he vuelto a saltarme la comida —contesté.

—Es culpa tuya —replicó Tanya—. Pero, para serte sincera, creo que no te iría mal perder un par de kilos. Al fin y al cabo, te tiene que entrar el vestido que Madame Zarafina hizo para mí.

Apretó los labios un instante, y sentí que algo parecido a la compasión que brotaba en mí. Probablemente Tanya estaba entusiasmada con la idea de llevar los vestidos de Madame Zarafina, y entonces había llegado yo y lo había echado todo por tierra. No intencionadamente, claro, pero de todos modos lo había hecho.

—Tengo el vestido que me puse para visitar al Conde Vulturi en casa, en el armario —dije—. Si quieres, te lo doy. Podrías ponértelo para el próximo baile de disfraces de Jessica; ¡seguro que los dejarías a todos con la boca abierta!

—Ese vestido no te pertenece —dijo Tanya en tono seco—. Es propiedad de los Vigilantes, no puedes disponer de él a tu antojo. No se le ha perdido nada en el armario ropero de tu casa.

Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

—Gruñona repelente —dijo Jacob.

La verdad es que Tanya no era de esas personas que hacen amigos dondequiera que van. Pero, a pesar de que no me lo ponía fácil, ese ambiente gélido me resultaba opresivo, de modo que lo intenté de nuevo.

— ¿Tanya...?

—Llegaremos enseguida —me interrumpió—. Estoy tan emocionada... Tal vez veamos a alguno de los miembros del Círculo Interno. —De pronto su cara malhumorada se iluminó—. Quiero decir, aparte de los que ya conocemos. Es tremendamente excitante. En los próximos días, en Temple, podrás tropezarte en cada esquina con auténticas leyendas vivientes. Políticos famosos, premios Nóbel y reconocidos científicos visitarán estas sagradas salas sin que el mundo se entere. Estará Koppe Jötland; oh, y también Jonathan Reeves-Haviland... Me encantaría estrecharle la mano.

Para tratarse de Tanya, parecía realmente entusiasmada. Yo, en cambio, no tenía ni idea de quién era esa gente. Dirigí una mirada interrogativa a Jacob, pero el daimon gárgola se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Nunca he oído hablar de esos figurones, sorry —dijo.

—No se puede saber todo —repliqué yo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Tanya suspiró.

—No, pero a nadie le hace daño leer de vez en cuando un diario serio o mirar una revista de información general para informarse sobre la política mundial actual. Claro que para eso también hay que hacer funcionar el cerebro... o al menos tenerlo.

Como decía, no lo ponía fácil.

La limusina se había detenido y el señor Carstairs fue a abrir la puerta del coche. Por el lado de Tanya, por cierto.

—El señor Giordano las espera en el Antiguo Refectorio —dijo el señor Carstairs, y tuve la impresión de que le costaba esfuerzo reprimir la palabra "señor"—. Debo acompañarlas allí.

—Conozco el camino —respondió Tanya, y se volvió hacia mí—. ¡Ven!

—Debes de tener alguna cosa que hace que todo el mundo te esté dando órdenes continuamente —dijo Jacob—. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Sí, por favor —dije, mientras nos adentrábamos en las estrechas callejuelas de Temple—. Me siento mejor cuando estás cerca.

— ¿Me comprarás un perro?

— ¡No!

—Pero te gusto, ¿verdad? ¡Creo que tendré que hacerme de rogar más a menudo!

—O ser útil —repliqué, y pensé en las palabras de Alice. _"Jacob podría ser tu as en la manga."_ Tenía razón. ¿Quién podía imaginar que tenía un amigo que era capaz de deslizarse a través de las paredes?

—Acelera un poco, ¿quieres? —dijo Tanya. Ella y el señor Carstairs iban unos metros por delante de nosotros, y en ese momento me llamó la atención cuánto se parecían.

—Sí, señorita Rottenmeier* —dije.

* * *

**La Señorita Rottnemeier* es una mujer de edad madura, severa, rígida y amargada que trabaja como institutriz**

* * *

**Ehh... Bueno... Hola como vamos? De verdad ¡Perdonme! en mi defensa solo dire que ¡ODIO EL $#%&%$# COLEGIO! lo detesto, aborresco, odio... Pero bueno no vien para descargarme con ustedes por mi mala suerte, vine a cumplir con mi deber el cual es dejarle un nuevo capitulo, que les parece la actitud de Tanya? y se dan cuenta lo bueno que resulta Jacob? Bueno chicas la verdad es que estoy con un poco de afan tengo mucho que hacer para mañana y aca en colombia ya son las ocho y cuarenta y ocho de la noche en pocas palabras significa que esta noche no me dormire temprano :( asi que no contestare los Reviews pero les juro que el miercoles (Si en ángel Raziel quiere (Pregunta tengo Shadow Hunters como lectoras?)) les contestare TODOS y cada uno de los Reviews :D**

**Por si alguna se pregunta por la historia que dije que iba a subir la verdad es que lo estoy pensando mejor ya que la verdad tengo dos historias que me gustaron mucho (Como ya les dije son adaptaciones) pero no decido cual es mejor, ademas veo que estoy muy liada con esta historia y no quiero meterme en otra ya que me da miedo no poder cumplir con las dos responsabilidades...Pero les voy a dejar las dos Sinopsis y ustedes deciden cual quieren y si quieren que suba o no si recibo mas de 10 Reviews con afirmaciones la publicacion no pasa de esta semana ;)**

**1. Divirgente**

**En el Chicago distópico de Isabella Swan, la sociedad está dividida en cinco facciones, cada una de ellas dedicada a cultivar una virtud concreta: Sinceridad (los sinceros), Abnegación (los altruistas), Intrepidez (los valientes), Concordia (los pacíficos) y Sabiduria (los inteligentes). En una ceremonia anual, todos los chicos de dieciséis años deben decidir a qué facción dedicarán el resto de sus vidas. Isabella tiene que elegir entre quedarse con su familia... y ser quien realmente es, no puede tener ambas cosas. Así que toma una decisión que sorprenderá a todo el mundo, incluida ella.**  
**Durante el competitivo proceso de iniciación posterior, Isabella decide pasar a llamarse Bella e intenta averiguar quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos, y dónde encaja en su vida, enamorarse de un chico que unas veces resulta fascinante y otras veces la exaspera. Sin embargo, Bella también tiene un secreto, un secreto que no ha contado a nadie para no poner su vida en peligro. Cuando descubre un conflicto que amenaza con desbaratar, en apariencia, la perfecta sociedad en la que vive, también averigua que su secreto podría ser la clave para salvar a los que ama o... para acabar muerta.**

**Bueno ese es uno basado en la trílogia de Divirgente.**

**2. Obsidian**

**Empezar de nuevo apesta.**

**Cuando nos mudamos a West Virginia justo antes del ultimo curso, ya me habia resignado al acento raro, a tener mala conexion a internet y a aburrirme como una ostra...Hasta que vi al sexy de mi vecino, tan alto y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Las cosas parecen ir mejorando. **

**Y entonces él abrio la boca.**

**Edward es un insufrible, arrogante, desquiciante. No nos llevamos nada bien. Nada, nada bien. Pero cuando un desconocido me atacó y Edward congeló el tiempo literalmente, con solo mover la mano...Bueno, sucedió algo...inesperado.**

**El alienígena sexy que vive a mi lado me marcó.**

**Si, han oido bien. Alienígena. Resulta que Edward y su hermana tienen una galaxia entera de enemigos que quieren robar sus habilidades, y el contacto de Edward ha hecho que parezca uno de esos carteles iluminados de las vegas. él unico modo de salir con vida de esto es mantenerme pegada a Edward hasta que mi "Luz" extraterreste se apague.**

**Eso si antes no mato a Edward, claro.**

**Bueno hay tiene las dos sinopsis esta es de la saga Luxen es muy buena son 4 libros, bueno 5 contando uno que es aparte de la saga, Espero sus Reviews con los botos.**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Viernes :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. Capítulo V

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_Meet the time as it seeks us._

_("Encontremos el tiempo como nos busca.")_

_(The Tragedy of Cymbeline, William Shakespeare)_

Para abreviar: la clase con Tanya y el señor Giordano resultó mucho más horrible aún de lo que había imaginado. El motivo principal fue que trataban de explicármelo todo al mismo tiempo: mientras yo (vestida con un miriñaque* a rayas rojo cereza, que encajaba de maravilla con mi blusa color puré de patatas de la escuela) luchaba por dominar los pasos del minué*, debía comprender simultáneamente hasta qué punto se distanciaban las posturas, cómo se sostenía un abanico y cuál era la diferencia entre "alteza", "serenísima" e "ilustrísima". Al cabo de una hora y diecisiete formas diferentes de abrir un abanico, tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza y ya no sabía dónde estaba la derecha y dónde la izquierda. Mi intento de relajar los ánimos con una broma _("¿No podríamos disfrutar de un serenísimo descanso, ilustrísimas?")_ tampoco fue bien recibido. _"Eso no tiene gracia, ignorante criatura",_ me espetó Giordano con voz engolada.

El Antiguo Refectorio consistía en una gran sala situada en la planta baja con ventanas altas que daban a un patio interior. A excepción de un piano de cola y unas pocas sillas pegadas a la pared, no había ningún mobiliario. Por eso Jacob se colgó, como hacía a menudo, cabeza abajo de una araña y replegó cuidadosamente sus alas a la espalda.

El señor Giordano se había presentado con las palabras: _"Giordano, Giordano a secas, por favor. Doctor en historia, famoso creador de moda, maestro de reiki, diseñador de joyas creativo, conocido coreógrafo, adepto de tercer grado y especialista en los siglos XVIII y XIX". _

—Pero ¿qué es todo este rollo? —dijo Jacob—. A este tipo le falta un tornillo.

En silencio, por desgracia, no pude dejar de darle la razón. El señor Giordano, perdón, Giordano a secas, recordaba terriblemente a uno de esos vendedores pasados de vueltas de los canales de televenta, que siempre hablan como si llevaran una pinza en la nariz y se comportan como si en ese preciso momento un caniche les estuviera mordiendo las pantorrillas por debajo de la mesa. Esperaba que en cualquier instante sus (¿operados?) labios se deformaran en una sonrisa y dijera_: "Y ahora, queridos telespectadores, pasemos a nuestro modelo Brigitte, una elegante fuente de interior que proporcionará un toque distinguido a su hogar, un pequeño oasis de felicidad por solo veintisiete libras, una verdadera ganga, no lo dejen escapar, yo mismo tengo dos en casa...". _Pero en lugar de eso dijo (sin sonrisa):

— ¡Mi querida Tanya! Hola. —Y besó el aire a la derecha y a la izquierda de sus orejas—. Me he enterado de lo ocurrido, ¡y me parece in-cre-í-ble! ¡Todos estos años de entrenamiento y todo ese talento desperdiciado! Es una desgracia, un escándalo que clama al cielo, y tan injusto... Y esa es ella, ¿no? La suplente.

Me examinó de arriba abajo, frunciendo sus carnosos labios. Yo no pude sino mirarle a mi vez, absolutamente fascinada. El tipo llevaba un peculiar peinado complicadísimo que tenía que haber sido fijado con cantidades ingentes de gel y laca para mantenerse firme sobre su cabeza. Unas finas barbas negras cruzaban la mitad inferior de su cara como ríos en un mapa. Tenía las cejas depiladas y subrayadas con una especie de rotulador negro, y si no me equivocaba, se había empolvado la nariz.

— ¿Y esto debe adaptarse como un guante a una soirée del año 1782 en el tiempo que queda hasta pasado mañana por la noche? —inquirió.

Con "esto" debía de referirse a mí. Con "soirée" a alguna otra cosa. La pregunta era a qué.

—Oye, oye, Labios de Morcilla te ha ofendido —dijo Jacob—. Si estás buscando algún insulto que lanzarle a la cabeza, estoy a tu disposición para soplártelo.

La verdad es que Labios de Morcilla tampoco estaba mal.

—Una soirée es una recepción nocturna mortalmente aburrida —continuó Jacob—. Lo digo por si no lo sabes. La gente se reúne después de la cena, tocan algunas piezas en el pianoforte y tratan de no dormirse.

— ¡Ah, gracias! —respondí.

—Aún no puedo creer que realmente quieran arriesgarse a hacerlo —dijo Tanya mientras colgaba su abrigo de una silla—. Va contra todas las reglas de la discreción dejar suelta a Isabella entre la gente. Basta con mirarla para ver enseguida que hay algo que no encaja en ella.

— ¡No hace falta que lo digas! —exclamó Labios de Morcilla—. Pero el conde es conocido por sus arranques excéntricos. Mira, ahí está la leyenda de tu sustituta. Espeluznante. Léela, ya verás.

¿Mi qué? Hasta ese momento yo pensaba que las leyendas se limitaban al ámbito de los cuentos. O a los mapas.

Tanya revolvió en una carpeta que estaba colocada sobre el piano de cola.

— ¿Se supone que representa a la pupila del vizconde de Batten? ¿Y Edward es el hijo de este? ¿No es un poco arriesgado? Podría estar presente alguien que conociera al vizconde y a su familia. ¿Por qué no han optado por un vizconde francés en el exilio?

Giordano suspiró.

—No funcionaría debido a sus escasos conocimientos de idiomas. Tal vez el conde solo quiera ponernos a prueba. Tendremos que demostrarle que podemos convertir milagrosamente a esta chica en una dama del siglo XVIII. ¡Sencillamente, es nuestro deber hacerlo! —dijo retorciéndose las manos.

—Encuentro que si han podido conseguirlo con Keira Knightley, podrán lograrlo conmigo —intervine confiada. Keira Knightley me parece la chica más moderna del mundo, y a pesar de todo, siempre está maravillosa en las películas de época, incluso con las pelucas más estrambóticas.

— ¿Keira Knightley? —Las cejas negras casi rozaron la base del tupé—. En una película es posible que funcione, pero Keira Knightley no duraría ni diez minutos en el siglo XVIII sin que la desenmascararan como una mujer moderna, ya solo por el hecho de que siempre enseña los dientes al sonreír, y al reír a carcajadas echa la cabeza hacia atrás y abre la boca. ¡Ninguna mujer hubiera hecho algo así en el siglo XVIII!

—No puede saberlo con tanta exactitud, ¿no? —repliqué.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho que no puede...

Labios de Morcilla me fulminó con la mirada.

—Para empezar, deberíamos fijar una primera regla, que es la siguiente: no se pone en cuestión lo que dice el maestro.

— ¿Y quién es el maestro? Ah, ya entiendo, es usted —dije, y me puse un poco colorada, mientras Jacob soltaba un cacareo—. Muy bien. No enseñar los dientes al reír. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Probablemente no me sería difícil lograrlo. Me costaba imaginar que pudiera encontrar algún motivo para reír en ese, o sea, soirée. El maestro Labios de Morcilla volvió a bajar las cejas, un poco más calmado, y como no podía oír a Jacob, que bramaba desde el techo "¡Cabeza de chorlito!", empezó con el triste inventario de la situación. Quería que le explicara lo que sabía de política, literatura y usos y costumbres del año 1782, y mi respuesta _("Sé todo lo que no había; por ejemplo, váteres con cisterna o el derecho de voto para las mujeres")_ le hizo hundir la cabeza entre las manos durante unos segundos.

—Me estoy meando de risa aquí arriba —dijo Jacob, y para mi gran desgracia empezó a contagiarme a mí también.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir una carcajada que amenazaba con salir desde las profundidades de mi diafragma.

Tanya dijo suavemente:

—Pensaba que ya te habían explicado que su preparación era nula, Giordano.

—Pero yo... al menos las bases...

El rostro del maestro emergió de entre sus manos. No me atreví a mirar, porque si resultaba que se le había corrido el maquillaje, estaría perdida.

— ¿Cómo vas de aptitudes musicales? ¿Piano? ¿Canto? ¿Arpa? ¿Y los bailes de sociedad? Supongo que dominarás un simple menuett à deux, pero ¿qué me dices de los otros bailes?

¿Arpa? ¿Menuett à deux? ¡Cómo no! Aquello acabó definitivamente con mi autocontrol y empecé a reír entre dientes.

—Está bien que al menos alguien se divierta aquí —dijo Labios de Morcilla desconcertado, y ese debió de ser el momento en que decidió hacerme la pascua hasta que se me acabaran las ganas de reír.

De hecho, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ocurriera. Solo un cuarto de hora más tarde ya me sentía como la máxima representante de la estupidez y el fracaso. Y eso a pesar de que Jacob, bajo el techo, se esforzaba al máximo en animarme.

— ¡Vamos, Isabella, enséñales a estos dos sádicos lo que llevas dentro!

Nada me hubiera gustado más. Pero, por desgracia, no llevaba gran cosa.

—Tour de main, mano izquierda, ignorante criatura, girar a la derecha he dicho, Cornwallis capituló y lord North dimitió en marzo de 1782, lo que condujo a... Giro a la derecha, ¡no, a la derecha! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Tanya, por favor, enséñaselo otra vez!

Y Tanya me lo enseñó. Había que concederle que bailaba maravillosamente; al verla parecía que fuera un juego de niños.

Y en el fondo, lo era. Se iba hacia delante, se iba hacia atrás, daba una vuelta y mientras tanto se sonreía incansablemente sin enseñar los dientes. La música correspondiente salía de unos altavoces ocultos en el artesonado, y debo decir que no era precisamente la clase de música que hace que sientas un inmediato picorcillo en las piernas.

Tal vez habría podido fijarme mejor en la serie de pasos si Labios de Morcilla no me hubiera estado atolondrando al mismo tiempo con sus lecciones.

—Desde 1779, pues, guerra con España... ahora el mouline, por favor, al cuarto hombre sencillamente nos lo imaginamos, y reverencia, eso es, con un poco más de ánimo, por favor. Otra vez desde el principio, no olvides sonreír, cabeza recta, mentón alto, justo entonces Gran Bretaña pierde Norteamérica, por Dios, no, hacia la derecha, brazo a la altura del pecho y extender, es un duro golpe, y existe una marcada animadversión hacia los franceses, se considera poco patriótico... No mires los pies, aunque de todos modos con ese vestido no pueden verse.

Tanya se limitaba a lanzar de improviso extrañas preguntas _("¿Quién era el rey de Burundi en 1782?")_ y a sacudir la cabeza permanentemente, lo que contribuía a hacerme sentir aún más insegura.

Al cabo de una hora Jacob encontró aquello demasiado aburrido. La gárgola se alejó aleteando de la araña, me saludó con un gesto y desapareció a través de la pared. Me habría gustado encargarle que buscara a Edward, pero de hecho no hizo falta, porque después de otro cuarto de hora de tortura con el minué, Edward entró en el Antiguo Refectorio acompañado del señor Jenks. Los dos llegaron a tiempo de ver cómo, Tanya, Labios de Morcilla y yo, junto con un cuarto hombre inexistente, bailábamos una figura que Labios de Morcilla llamaba le chain, en la que yo debía dar la mano al compañero de baile invisible. Por desgracia, le di la mano equivocada.

—Mano derecha, hombro derecho, mano izquierda, hombro izquierdo —exclamó Labios de Morcilla enojado—. ¿Tan difícil es? Mira, fíjate en cómo lo hace Tanya, ¡así es perfecto!

La perfecta Tanya siguió bailando mucho después de haberse dado cuenta de que teníamos visita, mientras yo me paraba, avergonzada, deseando que me tragara la tierra.

—Oh —dijo Tanya finalmente, haciendo como si acabara de ver al señor Jenks y a Edward.

Y ejecutó una graciosa reverencia que, como ahora sabía, era una especie de flexión que se hacía en el baile del minué al principio y al final y de vez en cuando también en medio. Debía parecer completamente fuera de lugar, con mayor razón aún porque Tanya llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero en lugar de eso de algún modo resultaba... encantador.

Al instante me sentí doblemente incómoda, primero, por el monstruoso miriñaque a rayas rojas y blancas en combinación con la blusa del uniforme (parecía uno de esos conos de plástico que se colocan en la calzada para proteger una obra), y segundo, porque Labios de Morcilla no perdió un segundo para empezar a quejarse de mí.

—... no sabe dónde está la derecha ni la izquierda... un prodigio de torpeza... corta de entendederas... empresa imposible... criatura ignorante... un pato no puede transformarse en un cisne... de ningún modo puede asistir a esa soirée sin llamar la atención... pero ¡mírenla, por favor!

Eso hizo el señor Jenks, y Edward también, y yo me puse como un tomate. Al mismo tiempo sentí que la rabia crecía en mi interior. ¡Aquello ya pasaba de la raya! Precipitadamente me desabotoné la falda junto con el armazón de alambre acolchado que Labios de Morcilla me había atado a las caderas, mientras bufaba:

—No sé por qué voy a tener que hablar de política en el siglo XVIII. Tampoco lo hago ahora; ¡no tengo ni la más mínima idea de política! ¿Y qué? Si alguien me pregunta por el marqués de lo que sea, contestaré simplemente que me importa un pepino la política. Y en caso de que alguien se emperre en bailar un minué conmigo (lo que creo que puede darse por excluido porque no conozco a nadie en el siglo XVIII), le diré_: "No, gracias, es muy amable pero me he torcido el tobillo". _Y también es algo que puedo hacer sin necesidad de enseñar los dientes.

— ¿Ve lo que quiero decir? —preguntó Labios de Morcilla, y volvió a retorcerse las manos, en lo que parecía ser una costumbre suya—. Ni asomo de buena voluntad, y en cambio, un espantoso desconocimiento y falta de talento en todos los campos. Y luego se echa a reír como una niña de cinco años porque menciono el nombre de lord Sándwich.

Ah, sí, lord Sándwich. Increíble que se llamara así. Pobre tipo.

—Seguro que estará... —empezó el señor Jenks, pero Labios de Morcilla le cortó.

—Al contrario que Tanya, esta muchacha no posee ni un ápice de... espièglerie!

¡Puaj! Fuera lo que fuese, si Tanya lo tenía, yo no lo quería tener.

Tanya había desconectado la música y se había sentado al piano, desde donde dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice a Edward. Y él le devolvía la sonrisa.

En cambio, a mí solo se había dignado dirigirme una mirada, aunque había sido una mirada muy significativa. Y no en sentido positivo. Seguramente le resultaba penoso estar en la misma habitación con una fracasada como yo, con mayor motivo porque parecía muy consciente de que estaba fabuloso con sus vaqueros desgastados y esa estrecha camiseta negra. Por alguna razón me puse más furiosa aún. Casi me rechinaban los dientes de rabia.

El señor Jenks paseó la mirada, inquieto, de Labios de Morcilla a mí y otra vez al profesor, y dijo con la frente marcada por profundas arrugas de preocupación:

—Lo conseguirá, Giordano, ya verá. Con Tanya, cuenta usted con una ayudante muy capacitada. Además, aún tenemos unos días de tiempo.

— ¡Como si fueran semanas! Nunca hay tiempo suficiente cuando hay que prepararse para un gran baile —dijo Labios de Morcilla—. Una soirée tal vez, en un círculo restringido y con mucha suerte, pero un baile, posiblemente incluso en presencia de la pareja ducal... totalmente descartado. Solo puedo suponer que el conde se ha permitido gastarnos una broma.

Ahora el señor Jenks le miró con frialdad.

—Con toda seguridad, no —dijo—. Y con toda seguridad no le corresponde a usted poner en tela de juicio las decisiones del conde. Isabella lo conseguirá, ¿no es cierto, Isabella?

No dije nada. En las últimas dos horas mi autoestima había sido violentamente maltratada. Si solo se trataba de no llamar la atención desfavorablemente, eso podía conseguirlo, sí. Me limitaría a colocarme en un rincón y agitar el abanico con discreción. O no, mejor no agitarlo; quién sabe lo que eso podía significar. Sencillamente, estaría quieta y sonreiría sin enseñar dientes. Naturalmente, mientras tanto nadie debía molestarme o preguntar por el marqués de Stafford o pedirme un baile.

Tanya empezó a tocar suavemente unas notas en el piano. Era una pequeña melodía muy tierna del estilo de la música que habíamos bailado antes. Edward se colocó a su lado y ella le miró y dijo algo que no pude entender, porque Labios de Morcilla suspiró sonoramente.

—Hemos tratado de enseñarle los pasos básicos del minué de forma convencional, ¡pero me temo que tendremos que recurrir a otros métodos!

No podía sino admirar a Tanya por su capacidad de hablar, mirar a Edward a los ojos, enseñar su encantador hoyuelo y tocar el piano simultáneamente.

Labios de Morcilla seguía lamentándose.

—… tal vez ayuden algunas figuras o signos de tiza en el suelo, para eso deberíamos...

—Podrá continuar las clases mañana mismo —le interrumpió el señor Jenks—. Ahora Isabella tiene que ir a elapsar. ¿Vienes, Isabella?

Asentí aliviada, y cogí mi cartera y mi abrigo. Por fin libre. El sentimiento de frustración pasó a convertirse en una tensa espera. Si todo iba bien, hoy me enviarían a elapsar a una fecha posterior a mi encuentro con el abuelo y encontraría la llave y la contraseña en el escondite secreto.

—Deja que la lleve yo. —El señor Jenks me cogió la cartera y me dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo—. Cuatro horas más, y podrás irte a casa. Hoy ya pareces mucho menos cansada que ayer. Te buscaremos un año bien tranquilo, ¿qué te parece 1953? Edward dice que en esa época en el mun... bueno, en la sala del cronógrafo, todo es muy agradable. Parece que incluso hay un sofá.

—1953 es perfecto —dije yo, tratando de no parecer muy entusiasmada.

¡Cinco años después de mi último encuentro con Harry! Era de esperar que en el tiempo que había pasado hubiera podido enterarse de algo más.

—Ah, por cierto, Tanya, el señorita Webber ha llamado a un coche, por hoy puedes descansar.

Tanya dejó de tocar.

—Sí, señor Jenks —respondió cortésmente, y luego ladeó la cabeza y sonrió a Edward—. ¿Tú también te tomas un descanso?

¿De qué iba eso? ¿Ahora le iba a preguntar si quería ir al cine con ella? Contuve el aliento, esperando la respuesta.

Pero Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Acompañaré a Isabella.

Seguro que Tanya y yo pusimos la misma cara de sorpresa.

—No, no la acompañarás —dijo el señor Jenks—. Por hoy has cubierto el cupo.

—Y pareces agotado... —añadió Tanya—. Lo que no es nada extraño, desde luego. Deberías aprovechar el tiempo para dormir.

Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con ella. Si Edward venía conmigo, no podría sacar la llave del escondrijo ni ir a buscar a mi abuelo.

—Sin mí, Isabella pasará cuatro horas en el sótano sin ningún provecho —contestó Edward—. Si voy, en cambio, podría aprender algo durante ese tiempo. —Y esbozando una sonrisa, añadió—: Por ejemplo, cómo se distingue la derecha de la izquierda. Eso del minué no debe ser tan difícil de captar.

¿Cómo? ¡Por el amor de Dios, más clases de danza no!

—Pierdes el tiempo —dijo Labios de Morcilla.

—Tengo que hacer los deberes —dije yo con el tono más desagradable posible—. Además, mañana tengo que entregar una redacción sobre Shakespeare.

—Yo también podría ayudarte en eso —repuso Edward, y me dirigió una mirada que no pude descifrar. Para alguien que no le conociera, podía parecer inocente, pero a mí no me engañaba.

Tanya, mientras tanto, seguía sonriendo, pero ahora sin el encantador hoyuelo. El señor Jenks se encogió de hombros.

—Por mi parte, no hay problema. Así Isabella no estará tan sola y no tendrá por qué tener miedo.

—De vez en cuando también me gusta estar sola —repliqué desesperada—. Sobre todo cuando me he pasado todo el día rodeada de gente, como hoy. —Y de gente insoportable.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Tanya burlonamente—. Si tú nunca estás del todo sola, ¿no? Siempre tienes a tus amigos invisibles.

—Exacto —repliqué yo—. No harías más que estorbar, Edward.

_"¿Por qué no te vas con Tanya al cine? ¿O por qué no montan un club de lectura, por ejemplo?" _Eso fue lo que pensé. Pero ¿lo deseaba realmente? Por un lado, no había nada que me pareciera más urgente que hablar con mi abuelo y preguntarle si había descubierto algo sobre el Caballero Verde; pero por el otro, en mi cerebro surgían vagos recuerdos de los "Oooh" y "Mmm..." y "Más" del día anterior...

¡Se acabó! Tenía que mantener la calma y pensar en todas esas cosas que me parecían tan despreciables de Edward. Pero no me dio tiempo, porque él ya nos estaba abriendo la puerta al señor Jenks y a mí.

— ¡Vamos, Isabella! ¡Directos a 1953!

Seguro que Tanya me habría fulminado con la mirada si hubiera podido.

De camino abajo, al antiguo laboratorio de alquimia, el señor Jenks me vendó los ojos, no sin antes disculparse por ello, y luego me cogió la mano suspirando. Edward tuvo que llevarme la cartera.

—Sé que el señor Giordano no es un hombre de trato fácil —dijo el señor Jenks cuando hubimos dejado atrás la escalera de caracol—. Pero tal vez podrías esforzarte un poco más con él.

Dejé escapar un sonoro resoplido.

— ¡Él también podría esforzarse un poco más conmigo! Maestro de reiki, famoso creador de moda, diseñador de joyas creativo… ¿qué demonios hace ese hombre entre los Vigilantes? Creía que eran todos eminentes científicos y políticos.

—Sí, podría decirse que el señor Giordano es un poco el bicho raro entre los Vigilantes —admitió el señor Jenks—. Pero es un hombre brillante. Junto a sus exóticos... ejem... oficios, que por otra parte le han hecho multimillonario, es un reconocido historiador y...

—... y hace cinco años, cuando publicó un trabajo a partir de fuentes hasta el momento desconocidas sobre una sociedad secreta londinense con conexiones con los masones y el legendario Conde Aro Vulturi, los Vigilantes decidieron que era urgente conocerle de más cerca —lo interrumpió Edward desde más adelante.

Su voz rebotó en las paredes de piedra. El señor Jenks carraspeó.

—Hum... sí, eso también. Cuidado, un escalón.

—Comprendo —dije—. Entonces Giordano es miembro de los Vigilantes para que no pueda chivarse. ¿Y qué tipo de fuentes desconocidas eran esas?

—Cada miembro da a la sociedad algo que la hace más fuerte —explicó el señor Jenks sin atender a mi pregunta—. Y las capacidades del señor Giordano son particularmente variadas.

—Sin duda —dije—. ¿Quién podría pegarse a sí mismo una piedrecita de estrás en la uña?

Oí que el señor Jenks tosía como si se hubiera atragantado. Durante un rato caminamos en silencio uno junto al otro.

De Edward ya no se oía ni el ruido de sus pasos, de modo que supuse que se había adelantado (debido a mi venda, nosotros avanzábamos a paso de tortuga). Al final hice de tripas corazón y pregunté en voz baja:

— ¿Por qué exactamente voy a ir a esa soirée y a ese baile, el señor Jenks?

—Oh, ¿nadie te ha informado? Edward estuvo ayer por la tarde, o, mejor dicho, más bien por la noche, con el conde para ilustrarle sobre su reciente... aventura. Y volvió con una carta en la que el conde manifiesta expresamente su deseo de que tú y Edward le acompañen a una soirée en casa de lady Brompton, así como a un gran baile que se celebra unos días más tarde. Además, harán también una visita al Temple por la tarde. El objetivo es que el conde te conozca mejor.

Pensé en mi primer encuentro con el conde y me estremecí.

—Comprendo que quiera conocerme mejor, pero ¿por qué quiere que me mueva entre gente desconocida? ¿Es una especie de prueba?

—Más bien viene a confirmar que no tiene ningún sentido mantenerte alejada de todo esto. Para serte sincero, me he alegrado mucho de recibir esa carta. Demuestra que el conde confía mucho más en ti que algunos de nuestros Vigilantes, que piensan que no eres más que una especie de figurante en esta obra.

—Y una traidora —dije, y pensé en el doctor White.

—O una traidora —agregó el señor Jenks como de pasada—. En ese sentido hay discrepancias. Bien, hemos llegado, hija. Puedes quitarte la venda.

Edward ya nos estaba esperando. Hice un último intento de deshacerme de él anunciando que tenía que aprenderme de memoria un soneto de Shakespeare y que solo podía hacerlo en voz alta, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y replicó que llevaba su iPod y que no me oiría. El señor Jenks sacó el cronógrafo de la caja fuerte e insistió en que no nos dejáramos nada.

—Ni siquiera un minúsculo pedacito de papel, ¿me oyes, Isabella? Traes aquí de vuelta todo el contenido de tu cartera. Y, naturalmente, la propia cartera. ¿Entendido?

Afirmé con la cabeza, le cogí a Edward la cartera de la mano y la apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho. Luego le alargué el meñique al señor Jenks, ya tenía el pobre índice bastante maltratado por los pinchazos.

— ¿Y en caso de que alguien entre en la habitación mientras estamos allí? —pregunté.

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Edward—. Allí es plena noche.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? A alguien podría ocurrírsele la idea de mantener una reunión inspirativa en el sótano.

—Conspirativa, en todo caso —dijo Edward.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—No te preocupes —intervino el señor Jenks, y deslizó mi dedo por el pequeño registro abierto en el interior del cronógrafo.

Me mordí los labios cuando la conocida sensación de vértigo se extendió por mi estómago y la aguja penetró en mi carne. La habitación se sumergió en una luz rojo rubí, y luego aterricé en medio de una oscuridad absoluta.

— ¿Hola? —dije en voz baja, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Un segundo después, Edward aterrizó a mi lado y encendió enseguida una linterna de bolsillo.

— ¿Ves? No se está tan mal aquí —dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y encendía la luz.

Como antes, una bombilla desnuda colgaba del techo, pero el resto de la habitación había mejorado visiblemente desde mi última visita. Mi primera mirada se dirigió a la pared donde Harry había querido ubicar nuestro escondrijo secreto. Delante había unas sillas apiladas, pero de una forma mucho más ordenada que la última vez. Ya no había cosas tiradas por ahí, y la habitación, en comparación, estaba limpia y, sobre todo, mucho más despejada. Además de las sillas junto a la pared, también había una mesa y un sofá, con un tapizado de terciopelo verde desgastado.

—Sí, de hecho es bastante más acogedor que en mi última visita aquí. Todo el rato tenía miedo de que saliera una rata y me mordiera.

Edward bajó el picaporte y dio unos tirones. Estaba cerrado.

—Solo me encontré la puerta abierta una vez —dijo sonriendo—. Fue una tarde interesante. Desde aquí, un pasadizo secreto conduce hasta debajo del Palacio de Justicia. Y aún desciende más, hasta unas catacumbas con restos humanos y calaveras... Y no muy lejos de aquí, en el año 1953, hay una bodega.

—Habría que tener una llave.

De nuevo eché un vistazo a la pared de enfrente. En algún sitio detrás de un ladrillo suelto había una llave. Suspiré. Era una verdadera lástima que aquello no me sirviera de nada. Pero de algún modo también resultaba agradable saber algo de lo que Edward no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Probaste el vino?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Edward cogió una de las sillas de la pared y la colocó ante la mesa—. Toma, para ti. Que te diviertas con los deberes.

—Ah, gracias.

Me senté, extraje las cosas de la cartera e hice como si me dispusiera a concentrarme profundamente en mi libro. Mientras tanto Edward se tendió en el sofá, sacó el iPod del bolsillo y se colocó los auriculares en las orejas. Al cabo de dos minutos me arriesgué a lanzarle una mirada y vi que había cerrado los ojos. ¿Se habría dormido? No era extraño teniendo en cuenta que esa noche había vuelto a salir.

Durante un rato me perdí un poco en la contemplación de una nariz larga y recta, la piel pálida, los labios suaves, las gruesas y rizadas pestañas. En ese estado de relajación parecía mucho más joven de lo habitual, y de pronto pude imaginarme perfectamente cómo debía de haber sido de pequeño. En todo caso, una verdadera monada. Su pecho se levantaba y descendía regularmente, y pensé en sí podría atreverme a... No, era demasiado peligroso. No debía volver a mirar esa pared si quería guardar mi secreto y proteger a Harry.

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer y no iba a pasarme cuatro horas seguidas mirando a Edward dormir (aunque reconozco que tenía su encanto), al final me dediqué a mis deberes, primero a las riquezas minerales del Cáucaso, y luego a los verbos irregulares franceses. A la redacción sobre la vida y obra de Shakespeare solo le faltaba la conclusión, que resumí intrépidamente en una única frase: _"Shakespeare pasa sus últimos cinco años de vida en Stratford-on-Avon, donde muere en 1616". _Listo. Ahora solo me faltaba aprenderme un soneto de memoria. Como todos eran igualmente largos, escogí uno al azar._ "Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war, how to divide the conquest of thy sight"*_, murmuré.

— ¿Te refieres a mí? —preguntó Edward, incorporándose y quitándose los auriculares.

Por desgracia, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Es Shakespeare —dije.

Edward sonrió.

—"Mine eye my heart thy picture's sight would bar, my heart mine eye the freedom of that right"*... o una cosa así.

—No, es bastante exacto —repliqué, y cerré el libro de golpe.

—Aún no puedes repetirlo —dijo Edward.

—De todas maneras, mañana ya lo habría olvidado otra vez. Será mejor que lo aprenda justo antes de la escuela, entonces tendré una buena oportunidad de retenerlo hasta la clase de inglés del señor James.

— ¡Pues mejor! Así ahora podremos practicar el minué. —Edward se levantó—. Al menos aquí tenemos espacio suficiente para bailar.

— ¡Oh, no, por favor!

Pero Edward ya se inclinaba ante mí.

— ¿Me concede este baile, señorita Swan?

—Sería un gran placer, señor —le aseguré mientras me abanicaba con el libro de Shakespeare—, pero lamentablemente me he torcido el tobillo. Tal vez sería mejor que le preguntara a mi prima, allí al fondo. La dama de verde. —Señalé el sofá—. Ella le mostrará encantada lo bien que baila.

—Pero yo desearía bailar con usted. Hace tiempo que sé cómo baila su prima.

—Me refería a mi prima Sofá, no a mi prima Tanya —dije—. Le aseguro... hum... Le aseguro que con Sofá disfrutará mucho más que con Tanya. Tal vez Sofá no sea tan elegante, pero es más reposada y tiene mucho más encanto, y sobre todo mejor carácter.

Edward rió.

—Como he dicho, mi interés se centra únicamente en usted. Por favor, concédame este honor.

— ¡Pero un caballero como usted debería mostrar consideración por un tobillo dislocado!

—Pues no, lo lamento. —Edward cogió su iPod del bolsillo de los pantalones—. Un poco de paciencia, la orquesta estará preparada enseguida.

Me colocó los auriculares en las orejas y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Oh, bien, Linkin Park —dije, mientras mi pulso se aceleraba por la repentina cercanía de Edward.

— ¿Cómo? Pardon. Un momento, enseguida estará. —Sus dedos se deslizaron por el display—. Bien. Mozart servirá. —Me tendió el iPod—. Póntelo en el bolsillo de la falda, tienes que tener las dos manos libres.

—Pero tú no oyes nada —dije cuando los violines susurraron en mis oídos.

—Oigo lo suficiente, no hace falta que grites tanto. Muy bien, imaginemos que es una formación de ocho. A la izquierda, a mi lado, hay otro caballero, a mi derecha, otros dos, ordenados en fila. A tu derecha, lo mismo pero con damas. Una reverencia, por favor.

Me incliné y puse, vacilando, mi mano en la suya.

— ¡Pero pararé inmediatamente si me llamas "ignorante criatura"!

—Jamás haría tal cosa —replicó Edward, y me guió hacia delante pasando junto al sofá—. En un baile se trata sobre todo de saber mantener una conversación como es debido. ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué se debe tu predisposición contra el baile? A la mayoría de las jóvenes damas les agrada.

—Chissst, tengo que concentrarme. —Hasta ahora iba bastante bien. Yo misma estaba francamente sorprendida. El tour de main salió como la seda, giro a la izquierda, giro a la derecha—. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

—Mantén la barbilla alta, así, exacto. Y mírame. No debes apartar nunca la mirada de mí, por guapo que sea mi vecino.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. ¿Y ahora de qué iba la cosa? ¿Buscaba un cumplido? Ni hablar, no le daría esa satisfacción. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Edward bailaba realmente bien. Con él era muy distinto que con Labios de Morcilla; de algún modo todo salía solo. De hecho, poco a poco le iba encontrando el gusto al baile del minué.

Edward también se dio cuenta.

—Mírame, puedes hacerlo. Mano derecha, hombro derecho, mano izquierda, hombro izquierdo. Muy bien.

Tenía razón. ¡Podía hacerlo! De hecho, era un juego de niños. Triunfalmente giré en círculo con otro de los hombres invisibles y luego volví a posar mi mano en la de Edward.

—Y ahora, ¿qué, eh? ¡Quién decía que tenía la gracia de un molino de viento! —exclamé.

—Una comparación absolutamente inapropiada —me dio la razón Edward—. Podrías sacarle los colores a cualquier molino.

Solté una risita. Y luego di un brinco.

—Ups. Otra vez Linkin Park.

—Tanto da.

Mientras "Papercut" me martilleaba en los oídos, Edward me guió, imperturbable, a través de la última figura y a continuación se inclinó. Casi me dio pena que se hubiera acabado.

Hice una profunda reverencia y me quité los auriculares.

—Aquí los tienes. Gracias por enseñármelo.

—Pura conveniencia personal —admitió Edward—. Al fin y al cabo, normalmente soy el tipo que da la nota contigo, ¿lo has olvidado?

—No.

Mi buen humor volvió a esfumarse. No pude evitar que mi mirada se perdiera en la pared con las sillas delante.

—Eh, que aún no hemos acabado —dijo Edward—. Aunque ha estado francamente bien, aún no es perfecto. ¿Por qué tienes de repente esa mirada tan sombría?

—Dime, ¿por qué crees tú que el Conde Vulturi está tan interesado en que yo asista a una soirée y a un baile? Podría hacer sencillamente que me enviaran aquí, a Temple; de ese modo no habría ningún peligro de que me pusiera en ridículo ante personas desconocidas. Y nadie se extrañaría de mi comportamiento ni habría posibilidad de que dejara constancia de lo ocurrido para las generaciones futuras.

Edward me miró un momento desde arriba antes de responder:

—Al conde no le gusta enseñar sus cartas, pero detrás de cada una de sus ideas se esconde un plan genial. Tiene una sospecha concreta sobre los hombres que nos atacaron en Hyde Park, y creo que quiere hacer salir de la sombra al que mueve o a los que mueven los hilos en este asunto presentándonos en una reunión numerosa.

— ¡Oh! —exclamé—. ¿Quieres decir que otra vez habrá hombres armados y...?

—No mientras estemos rodeados de gente —dijo Edward, y después de sentarse en el respaldo del sofá, añadió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—: De todos modos, considero que es demasiado peligroso, al menos para ti.

Me apoyé contra el borde de la mesa.

— ¿No sospechaste de Emily y de Sam por el asunto de Hyde Park?

—Sí y no —respondió Edward—. Un hombre como el Conde Vulturi ha tenido que granjearse, en el curso de su vida, unos cuantos enemigos. En los Anales hay algunos informes de atentados contra él. Y sospecho que Emily y Sam, para conseguir sus objetivos, pueden haber colaborado con alguno de esos enemigos.

— ¿También cree eso el conde?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Eso espero.

Reflexioné un momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que vuelvas a contravenir las normas y te lleves una de esas pistolas de James Bond —propuse entonces—. Todos esos tipos con sus espadas no podrán hacer nada contra eso. Y por cierto, ¿de dónde la has sacado? Yo también me sentiría mejor si tuviera un trasto de esos.

—Un arma que no se sabe manejar como es debido normalmente acaba por ser utilizada contra uno mismo —dijo Edward.

Pensé en mi cuchillo de cocina japonés. No resultó nada agradable imaginar que pudieran utilizarlo contra mí.

— ¿Tanya es buena con la esgrima? ¿Y también sabe cómo utilizar una pistola?

De nuevo se encogió de hombros.

—Lleva recibiendo clases de esgrima desde los doce años; claro que es buena.

Por descontado. Tanya destacaba en todo. Excepto en simpatía.

—Seguro que al conde le habría gustado —dije. No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que yo no era su tipo.

Edward rió.

—Aún puedes hacer que cambie la imagen que tiene de ti. De hecho, el conde también quería conocerte mejor, sobre todo para comprobar si las profecías aciertan o no en lo que se refiere a ti.

— ¿Te refieres a la magia del cuervo? —Como siempre que la conversación iba a parar a este tema, me sentí incómoda—. ¿Revelan las profecías también qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

Edward dudó un momento, y luego recitó en voz baja:

_—"... En su cimbreo rojo rubí oye el cuervo cantar a los muertos, apenas conoce el precio, apenas la fuerza, el poder se alza y el Círculo se cierra..."_ —Carraspeó—. Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina.

—La verdad es que suena siniestro. Sobre todo eso de los muertos que cantan. —Me froté los brazos—. ¿Continúa?

—No. Es más o menos todo lo que hay. Debes reconocer que tampoco encaja mucho contigo, ¿no?

Supongo que tenía razón.

— ¿También hay algo sobre ti en la profecía?

—Naturalmente —respondió Edward—. Sobre cada uno de los viajeros del tiempo. Yo soy el león con crines de diamante ante cuya visión el Sol... —Por un instante pareció que se sentía cohibido, y luego continuó sonriendo—: Y bla bla bla. Ah, y tu tatarabuela, la recalcitrante lady Siobhan, es, pertinentemente, un zorro, un zorro de jade que se oculta tras un tilo.

— ¿Y se puede sacar algo en claro de esas profecías en realidad?

—Desde luego; solo que están plagadas de símbolos. Todo es cuestión de interpretación. —Miró su reloj de pulsera—. Aún tenemos tiempo. Voto por que continuemos con nuestras clases de baile.

— ¿También se bailará en la soirée?

—No lo creo —respondió Edward—. Seguramente solo se comerá, se beberá, se charlará y... hum... se tocará música. Ya puedes contar con que también a ti te pedirán que toques o cantes algo.

—Vaya —murmuré—. Supongo que hubiera hecho mejor tomando clases de piano en lugar de ir a ese curso de hip-hop con Alice. Pero la verdad es que canto muy bien. El año pasado, en la fiesta de Jessica, gané el concurso de karaoke de forma absolutamente incontestable. Con una interpretación muy personal de "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Y eso a pesar de que el disfraz de estación de autobús no me favorecía en absoluto.

—Bueno. Si te preguntan, diles sencillamente que siempre te que das sin voz cuando tienes que cantar ante un grupo de gente.

— ¿Puedo decir eso, pero no puedo decir que me he torcido el tobillo?

—Toma, los auriculares. Otra vez lo mismo.

Se inclinó ante mí.

— ¿Qué hago si alguien que no seas tú me pide un baile?

Me concentré en mi inclinación, quiero decir, mi reverencia.

—Pues hacerlo todo exactamente igual —dijo Edward, y me cogió la mano—. Pero en el siglo XVIII estas cosas funcionaban de un modo muy formal. Uno no sacaba a bailar a una chica desconocida si no habían sido presentados oficialmente.

—A no ser que ella hiciera determinados movimientos obscenos con el abanico. —Poco a poco iba automatizando los pasos de baile—. Cada vez que bajaba el abanico, aunque solo fuera un centímetro, a Giordano le daba un ataque de nervios y Tanya sacudía la cabeza como uno de esos perros de juguete de los coches.

—Ella solo pretende ayudarte —dijo Edward.

—Sí, exacto. Y la Tierra es plana —bufé, a pesar de que en el baile del minué seguro que no estaba permitido.

—Casi se deduce que no se gustan demasiado...

Giramos en círculo con nuestras correspondientes parejas imaginarias. Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso parecía?

—Creo que aparte de la tía Carmen, Abue Sue y nuestros profesores, no hay nadie a quien le guste Tanya.

—Yo no lo creo —dijo Edward.

—Oh, naturalmente me olvidaba de Giordano y de ti mismo. Ups, ahora he puesto los ojos en blanco, seguro que estaba prohibido en el siglo XVIII.

— ¿No es posible que estés un poco celosa de Tanya?

Me eché a reír.

—Créeme, si la conocieras tan bien como yo, nunca se te ocurriría hacer una pregunta tan tonta.

—En realidad la conozco muy bien —respondió Edward en voz baja, y me cogió de nuevo la mano.

Ya me disponía a decirle: "Sí, pero solo su lado bueno" cuando comprendí el significado de su frase y de golpe sentí efectivamente unos celos terribles de Tanya.

— ¿Hasta qué punto se conocen... en concreto?

Retiré la mano y cogí la de su vecino inexistente.

—Bueno, diría que tan bien como se conoce la gente cuando pasa mucho tiempo junta —dijo al pasar, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Y ninguno de los dos tenía mucho tiempo para otras... hum... amistades.

—Comprendo. En esos casos uno tiene que conformarse con lo que hay. —No podía resistirlo ni un segundo más—. Y... ¿cómo besa Tanya?

Edward me cogió la mano, que colgaba en el aire al menos veinte centímetros por encima de donde debía.

—Encuentro que realizas magníficos progresos en la conversación; sin embargo, un caballero no habla sobre esas cosas.

—Aceptaría esa excusa si tú fueras un caballero.

—Si en algún momento he dado ocasión para que juzgaras mi conducta como inapropiada para un caballero, yo...

— ¡Cierra la boca, por favor! Lo que pase entre Tanya y tú no me interesa lo más mínimo, pero encuentro bastante descarado que al mismo tiempo te diviertas... tonteando conmigo.

— ¿Tontear? Qué palabra más fea. Te estaría muy agradecido si me iluminaras sobre la causa de tu malhumor y prestaras atención a tus codos al mismo tiempo. En esta figura deben estar hacia abajo.

—No tiene gracia —exclamé—. No habría dejado que me besaras si hubiera sabido que Tanya y tú...

Mozart había acabado y volvía a tocarle el turno a Linkin Park. Bien, encajaba mejor con mi estado de ánimo.

—Tanya y yo, ¿qué?

—... son más que amigos.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

— ¿Tú?

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

—Ajá. De modo que... nunca se han... digamos... ¿besado?

Renuncié a la reverencia y en lugar de eso le miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Tampoco he dicho eso. —Se inclinó ante mí y cogió el iPod de mi bolsillo—. Vamos a repetirlo, lo de los brazos aún tienes que practicarlo. Por lo demás, ha estado fantástico.

—En cambio, tu conversación deja mucho que desear —dije—. ¿Tienes algo con Tanya o no?

—Creo que no te interesa para nada lo que pueda haber entre Tanya y yo.

Volví a fulminarle con la mirada.

—Exacto, tú lo has dicho.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. —Edward me pasó el iPod. Por los auriculares podía oír "Hallelujah", en la versión de Bon Jovi.

—Te has equivocado de música —dije.

—No, no —replicó Edward, y sonrió con ironía—. Creo que ahora necesitas algo tranquilizador.

—Eres... eres un...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Un tarado?

Se acercó un paso más, de modo que aproximadamente debía de quedar un centímetro entre nosotros.

— ¿Ves?, esa es la diferencia entre Tanya y tú: ella nunca diría algo así.

De pronto me resultaba difícil respirar.

—Tal vez porque a ella no le das ningún motivo para hacerlo.

—No, no es eso. Creo que sencillamente tiene mejores modales.

—Sí, y unos nervios más resistentes —dije yo. Por alguna razón me había quedado mirando fijamente la boca de Edward—. Solo por si se te ocurre repetirlo cuando estemos por ahí en un confesionario y nos aburramos: ¡la próxima vez no me cogerás por sorpresa!

— ¿Quieres decir que no dejarás que te bese otra vez?

—Exacto —susurré, incapaz de moverme.

—Lástima —dijo Edward, y su boca se acercó tanto a la mía que sentí su respiración en mis labios.

Era consciente de que no me estaba comportando precisamente como si me tomara mis palabras en serio. Y, de hecho, no lo hacía. En realidad ya era mucho que no le echara los brazos al cuello. En cualquier caso, hacía tiempo que había pasado el momento de dar media vuelta o apartarle de un empujón.

Por lo visto, Edward lo veía del mismo modo. Su mano empezó a acariciarme los cabellos, y entonces sentí por fin el suave roce de sus labios.

_"And every breath we took was hallelujah",_ cantó Bon Jovi en mis oídos. Siempre me había encantado esa condenada canción, era una de esas que podía oír quince veces seguidas sin cansarme, pero ahora además probablemente quedaría ligada para siempre al recuerdo de Edward.

Aleluya.

* * *

***El miriñaque es una forma de falda amplia utilizada por las mujeres a lo largo del siglo XIX que se usaba debajo de la ropa. **

***Minué: Música y baile francés para dos personas,de ritmo ternario,que estuvo de moda en el siglo XIX watch?v=OrOb7Vik_H4**

*** Soneto 46 "Mis ojos y el corazón están en una guerra mortal, como dividir la conquista de tus ojos"**

*** soneto 46 "Mis ojos mi corazón, la vista de la imagen prohibiría, mi corazón mis ojos la libertad de ese derecho"**

* * *

**Hey! como estan? siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer, pero mi hermanita estaba de cumpleaños pues apenas sali del colegio mi mama me tuvo por toda la ciudad preparando la fista, pero aqui estoy con el nuevo capitulo ¿Qué les parecieron las clases de Bella? personalmente odio a Labios de Morcilla Jajjajaja me cae muy mal y de Tanya ni se diga, Bueno ahora respondere algunos Reviews:**

**imsrcc: De nada, me alegro que ya te los hayas leido, y gracias por no abandonar la historia de verdad lo valoro mucho Gracias por el Review :D**

**Connie1: ****XD gracias por tu Review **

**soledadcullen: ****Mis sentimientos son completamente iguales a los tuyos (Lo cual me impresiona mucho) muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero tu review sobre este capitulo, el cual personalmente es uno de mis favoritos Gracias por el Review :D**

**isa28:**** Jum gracias eres la primera en votar una de las dos historias, mas abajo dire algo sobre ellas por otro lado yo tambien adoro a Jacob y Tanya es una maldita piedra en el zapato Gracias por el Review:S**

**grisAliceCullenSwan:**** Yo también las odio! son insoportables Gracias por el Review :/**

**Joasan: ****Bienvenida! Gracias de verdad valoro mucho tu apoyo, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos hablamos en la proxima, espero mas Reviews que este sea el primero no significa que tenga que ser el ultimo Gracias por el Review )**

**karolay28: ****Por fin! alguien que me entiende, pero bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer respecto al colegio :/ por otro lado Tanya es muy insufrible y para mi nunca va a cambiar y Jacob se supo ganar un lugar en mi corazon con esta historia, y pues ¿Te gusto la segunda? bueno hay miro a ver que hago Gracias por el Review :D**

**Ilovevampiresangels:**** Divergente? vale lo pensare, lo que si te aseguro es que es muy buena, Yo tambien odio a Tanya Gracias por el Review :D**

**Katt Andi Cullen: ****Se nota que ese par estan cortadas con la misma tijera son muy odiosas, ¿Te agrada Divergente? Bueno creo que voy a ver que se puede hacer Gracias Gracias por el Review :D**

**BUENO! listo, ahora con respecto a la nueva historia he decidido adaptar...Divergente! Pero a las que les gusto la de Luxen... Don't worry ladies :D esa historia la subire también SOLO que en un futuro no muy lejano ya que ahora quedaría muy liada y de pronto no les podria cumplir :D**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, Los Reviews, Alertas, PM y Favoritos y si el Ángel Raziel quiere nos hablamos el Lunes.**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	8. Capítulo VI

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Esta vez nada nos molestó, no hubo saltos en el tiempo ni daimones gárgola descarados. Mientras sonó "Aleluya", el beso siguió siendo muy dulce y delicado, pero después Edward hundió las manos en mis cabellos y me atrajo hacia sí. Aquello ya no era un beso suave, y la reacción que me provocó me sorprendió a mí misma. De repente, mi cuerpo se volvió blando y ligero y mis brazos se colgaron con autonomía del cuello de Edward. No tengo ni idea de cómo ocurrió, pero en algún momento de los siguientes minutos y sin dejar de besarnos aterrizamos en el sofá verde, y allí seguimos besándonos hasta que Edward se sentó súbitamente y miró su reloj.

—Como he dicho, es una lástima que no pueda besarte más —dijo jadeando un poco. Tenía las pupilas enormes y sus mejillas habían enrojecido visiblemente.

Me pregunté qué aspecto debía de tener yo. Como provisionalmente había mutado en una especie de pudín humano, no estaba en condiciones de liberarme de mi posición recostada. Y constaté con horror que no tenía ni idea del tiempo que hacía que se había acabado el "Aleluya". ¿Diez minutos? ¿Media Hora? Todo era posible.

Edward me miró, y me pareció ver algo parecido a la perplejidad en sus ojos.

—Deberíamos recoger nuestras cosas —dijo finalmente—. Y deberías hacer algo urgente con tus cabellos; parece como si algún idiota se hubiera puesto a revolver en ellos con las dos manos y luego te hubiera tirado sobre el sofá… Sea quien sea el que nos espere sabrá que dos y dos son cuatro… Oh, por Dios, no me mires así.

— ¿Cómo?

—Como si ya no pudieras moverte.

—Es que no puedo —dije en serio—. Soy un pudín. Me has transformado en un pudín.

Una breve sonrisa iluminó por un instante el rostro de Edward, y luego se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a guardar mis cosas en la cartera.

—Vamos, pudincito, levántate de una vez. ¿Tienes un peine o un cepillo?

—En algún sitio ahí dentro —contesté con voz apagada.

Edward sostuvo en alto el estuche de las gafas de sol de la madre de Alice.

— ¿Aquí dentro?

— ¡No! —grité, y el pánico puso punto final a mi existencia como pudín.

Salté como movida por un resorte, le arranqué a Edward el estuche con el cuchillo para verdura japonés y lo volví a tirar dentro de la cartera. Si Edward se extrañó, no lo pareció. Dejó la silla en su sitio junto a la pared y volvió a mirar su reloj, mientras yo sacaba el cepillo del pelo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda todavía?

—Dos minutos —dijo Edward, y recogió el iPod del suelo. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí. O cuándo.

Me cepillé el cabello nerviosamente.

Edward me observaba con aire serio.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Hum…?

Dejé caer el cepillo y le devolví la mirada con tanta tranquilidad como pude. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Era increíblemente guapo. Una parte de mi cuerpo quería volver a transformarse en pudín.

— ¿Has…?

Esperé.

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada, no importa.

La conocida sensación de vértigo se extendió por mi estómago.

—Creo que ya empieza —dije.

—Sujeta bien la cartera. No debes soltarla en ningún momento. Y acércate un poco hacia aquí; si no, aterrizarás sobre la mesa.

Cuando me acercaba, todo se difuminó ante mis ojos, y una fracción de segundo después aterricé suavemente sobre mis pies, justo ante los ojos abiertos de par en par del señor Carstairs. La cara impertinente de Jacob me observaba por encima de su hombro.

—Bueno, por fin —dijo Jacob—. Ya llevo un cuarto de hora aguantando los soliloquios de este pelirrojo.

— ¿Está usted bien, señorita? —tartamudeó el señor Carstairs retrocediendo un paso.

—Sí, lo está —respondió Edward, que había aterrizado detrás de mí, y mientras lo decía, me dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

Cuando le sonreí, miró rápidamente hacia otro lado.

El señor Carstairs carraspeó.

—Me han encargado que le diga que le esperan en la Sala del Dragón, señor. El Cír… El número siete ha llegado y desea mantener una conversación con usted. Si me lo permite, llevaré a la señorita hasta su coche.

—La señorita no tiene ningún coche —dijo Jacob—. Ni siquiera tiene carnet de conducir, cretino.

—No es necesario, yo la acompañaré arriba.

Edward cogió la venda negra.

— ¿De verdad hace falta?

—Sí, hace falta. —Edward me ató el pañuelo en la nuca, y al hacerlo me enganchó el cabello y me tiró de los pelos; pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de quejarme, de manera que me limité a morderme los labios—. Si no conoces el lugar donde se guarda el cronógrafo, no podrás revelarlo y nadie podrá estar acechando nuestra llegada en el momento, sea cuando sea, en que aterricemos en el lugar indicado.

—Pero este sótano pertenece a los Vigilantes, y las entradas y salidas están vigiladas en todas las épocas —dije.

—En primer lugar, en estas bóvedas hay todavía más caminos que a través de los edificios de Temple, y en segundo lugar, no podemos descartar que quizá alguien de nuestras propias filas tenga interés en un encuentro sorpresa.

—"No te fíes de nadie. Ni siquiera de tus propias sensaciones"—murmuré—. Hay un montón de gente desconfiada por aquí.

Edward me pasó la mano por la cintura y me empujó hacia delante.

—Exacto.

Oí decir adiós al señor Carstairs, y luego la puerta se cerró tras nosotros. En silencio caminamos uno junto al otro. Sin embargo, había un montón de cosas sobre las que me hubiera gustado hablar, solo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Mis sensaciones me dicen que has vuelto con los arrumacos —comentó Jacob—. Mis sensaciones…y mi penetrante mirada.

—Tonterías —repliqué yo, y oí cómo Jacob soltaba una carcajada.

—Créeme, estoy en este mundo desde el siglo XI y sé qué aspecto tiene una chica al salir del pajar.

— ¿¡Del pajar!? —repetí yo indignada.

— ¿Estás hablando conmigo? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Con quién si no? —dije—. Hablando de paja, tengo un hambre de lobos. Ya debe de ser muy tarde, ¿no?

—Son casi las siete y media.

Edward me soltó inesperadamente. Se oyó una serie de pitidos electrónicos y me golpeé el hombro contra un muro.

— ¡Eh!

Jacob volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—A eso lo llamo yo comportarse como un auténtico caballero.

—Perdona. Esta mierda de móvil no tiene cobertura aquí dentro. ¡Treinta y cuatro llamadas pérdidas, fantástico! Solo puede ser… ¡Oh, Dios, mi madre! —Edward lanzó un profundo suspiro—. Ha dejado once mensajes en el buzón de voz.

Avancé palpando las paredes.

— ¡O me quitas esta estúpida venda, o me guías!

—Está bien.

Ahí estaba otra vez su mano.

—No sé qué pensar de un tipo que le venda los ojos a su amiga para poder mirar el móvil tranquilo —dijo Jacob.

La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Otro suspiro.

—Supongo. Normalmente no nos llamamos muy a menudo. Sigue sin haber cobertura.

—Cuidado, escalones —me avisó Jacob.

—Tal vez esté enfermo alguien —dije—. O quizá has olvidado algo importante. Hace poco mi madre también me dejó no sé cuántos mensajes para recordarme que felicitara a mi tío por su cumpleaños.

— ¡Ay!

Si Jacob no hubiera lanzado un grito de aviso, me habría dado en el estómago con el pomo de la barandilla. Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Subí como pude por la escalera de caracol tanteando con las manos.

—No, no es eso. Nunca olvido un cumpleaños. —Sonaba nervioso—. Tiene que ser algo sobre Jasper.

— ¿Tu hermano pequeño?

—Siempre está haciendo cosas peligrosas. Conduce sin tener carnet, se lanza desde acantilados y escala sin arnés. No sé qué quiere demostrar o a quién quiere impresionar con eso. El año pasado tuvo un accidente practicando el parapente y se pasó tres semanas en el hospital con un trauma craneoencefálico. Cualquiera habría pensado que aprendería algo de la experiencia, pero no, por su cumpleaños le pidió a Monsieur una lancha rápida. Y, naturalmente, el muy idiota le concede hasta el más mínimo de sus deseos. —Cuando llegamos arriba, Edward aceleró el paso y yo tropecé varias veces—. ¡Ah, por fin! Funciona.

Por lo que parecía, ahora se dedicaba a escuchar su buzón de voz mientras caminábamos. Por desgracia, yo no podía oír nada.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —le oí murmurar varias veces.

Me había soltado de nuevo, y yo avanzaba a trompicones, totalmente a ciegas.

—Si no quieres darte contra la pared, deberías girar a la izquierda ya —me informó Jacob—. Vaya, parece que al fin se ha dado cuenta de que no llevas incorporado ningún sistema de radar.

—Bueno… —murmuró Edward. Sus manos me palparon un momento la cara, y luego la nuca—. Isabella, lo siento. —Su voz sonaba preocupada, pero estaba bastante claro que no era yo el objeto de su preocupación—. ¿Encontrarás el camino de vuelta sola desde aquí? —Desanudó el pañuelo y yo parpadeé deslumbrada. Estábamos en el taller de Madame Zarafina.

Edward me acarició fugazmente la mejilla y me dirigió una débil sonrisa.

—Conoces el camino, ¿verdad? Te espera el coche. Nos veremos mañana.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, se marchó.

—Y ahora se va —dijo Jacob—. No es un prodigio de delicadeza que digamos.

—Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? —le grité mientras se alejaba.

—Mi hermano se ha largado de casa —respondió sin volverse ni aflojar el paso—. Y puedes imaginarte adónde habrá ido.

Pero antes de que pudiera imaginarme nada, ya había desaparecido detrás de la esquina.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor que no te fueras al pajar con él —dijo Jacob—. Ahora piensa que eres una chica fácil y ya no se esfuerza.

—Cierra la boca, Jacob. Toda esta charla sobre pajares me está poniendo de los nervios. Solo nos hemos besado un poco.

— ¡Ese no es motivo para ponerse como un tomate, tesoro!

Me toqué las mejillas y noté que estaban ardiendo.

—Venga, vámonos —dije fastidiada—, tengo hambre. Al menos hoy tendré la oportunidad de conseguir algo de cenar. Y tal vez podamos echar un vistazo al pasar a esos el señoriosos hombres del Círculo Interior.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Les he estado espiando toda la tarde —replicó Jacob.

— ¡Vaya, qué bien! ¡Explica!

— ¡A-bu-rri-do! Pensaba que beberían sangre en calaveras y se pintarían runas el señoriosas en los brazos, pero qué va: solo se han dedicado a hablar sin aflojarse la corbata.

— ¿Y de qué exactamente?

—A ver si aún consigo explicarlo… —Carraspeó—. Básicamente se trataba de si se podían infringir las reglas de oro para engañar a Turmalina negra y Zafiro. "Una idea fantástica", decían unos; _"No, de ninguna manera"_, decían los otros; y luego los unos otra vez: _"¿Y qué pasará entonces con lo de la salvación del mundo, gallinas?"_; y luego los otros: _"pero es que está mal, además es peligroso por_ _el continuum y la moral";_ y entonces los unos: _"Sí, pero nos importa un pepino si de este modo salvamos el mundo"; _y luego mucha verborrea empalagosa por ambas partes. Creo que al llegar a este punto me he dormido. Pero a continuación todos volvían a estar de acuerdo en que el diamante, por desgracia, tiende a actuar por su cuenta, mientras que el rubí es una cabeza de chorlito y por tanto queda descartado que actúe en las misiones de viaje en el tiempo Operación Ópalo y Operación Jade porque es sencillamente demasiado boba. ¿Me sigues hasta ahora?

—Humm…

—Naturalmente, yo te defendí, pero no me escucharon —añadió Jacob—. Se comentó que tenían que mantenerte lo más ajena posible de cualquier información; que con tu ingenuidad, resultado de tu falta de formación, y tu ignorancia, constituías un peligro, y que además eras la indiscreción personificada. En todo caso, quieren tener controlada también a tu amiga Alice.

—Oh, mierda.

—La buena noticia es que toda la culpa de tu incapacidad se la achacan a tu madre. De hecho, las mujeres siempre son las culpables de todo, en eso sí estaban de acuerdo los señores revuelve secretos. Y luego la cosa siguió con pruebas, cuentas de sastre, cartas, sentido común, y después de algunos tira y afloja todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Sam y Emily habían saltado con el cronógrafo al año 1912, en el que ahora vivían. Aunque aquí la palabra "ahora" no acabe de encajar. —Jacob se rascó la cabeza—. Es igual, el caso es que los dos se esconden allí, de eso están todos muy seguros, y en la próxima oportunidad tu fuerte y maravilloso héroe tendrá que localizarlos, extraerles sangre y llevarse el cronógrafo de donde esté ahora, y luego todo volvió a empezar desde el principio, bla bla bla, reglas de oro, verborrea empalagosa…

—Pues es interesante —dije.

— ¿Tú crees? Si es así, se debe exclusivamente a mi ingeniosa manera de resumir esa aburrida charla.

Abrí la puerta que daba al siguiente corredor y ya iba a responder a Jacob cuando oí una voz:

— ¡Sigues siendo exactamente igual de arrogante que antes!

¡Era la voz de mamá! Y, efectivamente, al traspasar la puerta, la vi plantada frente a Carlisle Cullen. Tenía los puños apretados.

— ¡Y tú igual de obstinada y testaruda! —replicó Carlisle—. Lo que te has permitido hacer, sea por el motivo que sea, tratando de ocultar la fecha de nacimiento de Isabella, ha perjudicado considerablemente a la causa.

— ¡La causa! ¡Su causa siempre ha sido más importante para ustedes que las personas implicadas en ella! —exclamó mi madre.

Cerré la puerta tan suavemente como pude y avancé despacio.

—Uf, parece realmente furiosa —observó Jacob, que me seguía colgándose de los salientes de la pared.

Y era cierto. Los ojos de mi madre echaban chispas, tenía las mejillas encendidas y su voz era insólitamente alta.

—Habíamos quedado en que se mantendría a Isabella apartada de esto. ¡Que no se la pondría en peligro! Y ahora quieren servírsela en bandeja al conde. ¡No ves que está totalmente…desamparada!

—Y tú eres la única responsable de eso —dijo fríamente Carlisle Cullen.

Mamá se mordió los labios.

— ¡Como gran maestre de esta logia, tú eres el responsable de lo que ocurra!

—Si desde el principio hubieras jugado limpio, ahora Isabella estaría preparada. Y solo para que lo sepas, te diré que tal vez pudieras engañar al señor Jenks con lo de que querías proporcionar a tu hija una infancia libre de preocupaciones, pero no a mí. Sigo muy intrigado por saber qué tendrá que contarnos esa comadrona.

— ¿Aún no la han encontrado?

La voz de mi madre ya no era tan estridente.

—Es solo cuestión de días, Renne. Tenemos a nuestra gente por todas partes.

En ese momento Carlisle Cullen advirtió mi presencia, y la expresión fría y airada de su mirada desapareció.

— ¿Por qué estás sola, Isabella?

— ¡Cariño! —Mi madre se precipitó hacia mí y me abrazó—. Pensé que, antes de que se hiciera tan tarde como ayer, sería mejor que viniera a recogerte.

—…y aprovecharas la oportunidad para cargarme de reproches —completó Carlisle con una sonrisita—. ¿Por qué no está el señor Carstairs contigo Isabella?

—Podía hacer sola el último tramo —respondí evasivamente—. ¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo?

—Tu madre cree que tus excursiones al siglo XVIII son demasiado peligrosas —dijo Carlisle.

Bueno, la verdad es que no podía tomárselo a mal. Y eso que solo conocía una pequeña parte de los peligros. Nadie le había hablado de los hombres que nos habían atacado en Hyde Park. Yo al menos antes me habría cortado la lengua que contárselo. Tampoco podía saber nada de lady Siobhan y las pistolas. Y la única persona que estaba enterada hasta ahora de la siniestra forma en que me había amenazado el Conde Vulturi era Alice. Ah, y mi abuelo, claro.

Miré fijamente a Carlisle.

—Lo de mover el abanico y bailar el minué no será ningún problema —dije para quitar importancia al asunto—. No puede decirse que tenga nada de arriesgado, mamá. El único peligro está en que haga trizas el abanico contra la cabeza de Tanya…

—Ya lo has oído, Renne —dijo Carlisle guiñándome un ojo.

— ¡A quién quieres engañar, Carlisle! —Mamá le dirigió una última mirada sombría, y luego me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia fuera—. Ven. Nos esperan para cenar.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Isabella! —gritó Carlisle desde atrás—. Y… hum… hasta otro momento, Renne.

—Adiós —murmuré yo.

Mamá también murmuró algo ininteligible.

—Si me lo preguntas, te diré: pajar —anunció Jacob—. A mí no me engañan con sus broncas. Reconozco a los viejos compañeros de pajar en cuanto los veo.

Suspiré. Mamá me imitó y me apretó contra sí mientras recorríamos los últimos metros hasta la salida. Primero me puse un poco rígida, pero luego incliné la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No tienes que pelearte con Carlisle pro mi culpa, mamá. Te preocupas demasiado.

—Es tan fácil decirlo… Pero no es nada agradable sentir que una lo ha hecho todo mal. Me doy cuenta de que estás furiosa conmigo, ¿sabes? —Suspiró de nuevo—.Y de algún modo con razón.

—De todos modos, te quiero —dije.

Mamá tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, más de lo que puedas imaginar —murmuró. Habíamos llegado a la callejuela ante la casa, y miró alrededor como si temiera que alguien nos estuviera espiando en la oscuridad—. Daría cualquier cosa por tener una familia completamente normal con una vida completamente normal.

— ¿Y qué es normal? —pregunté.

—Nosotros, en todo caso, no.

—Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. Bueno, ¿y cómo te ha ido el día? —pregunté irónicamente.

—Oh, lo habitual —dijo mamá con una débil sonrisa—. Primero una pequeña discusión con mi madre, luego una discusión mayor con mi hermana, en el trabajo he discutido un poco con mi jefe y para acabar también he discutido con mi… ex amigo, que casualmente es el gran maestre de una siniestra logia secretísima.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Qué te había dicho? —Jacob estaba exultante—. ¡Pajar!

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Todo completamente normal, mamá!

No pudo por menos de sonreír.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti el día, cariño?

—Nada especial tampoco. En la escuela, estrés con el Ardilla, luego un poco de clase de baile y modales en la sede de esa oscura sociedad secreta que se ocupa de viajes en el tiempo, y luego, antes de que pudiera estrangular a mi queridísima prima, una pequeña excursión al año 1953 para poder hacer tranquilamente los deberes y no tener tanto estrés el día siguiente con Ardilla.

—Suena bastante relajado.

Los tacones de mamá resonaban contra el empedrado. Volvió a mirar alrededor.

—No creo que nos siga nadie —la tranquilicé—. Todos están muy ocupados, la casa hormiguea de gente secretísima y siniestra.

—El Círculo Interior se reúne, lo que no sucede a menudo. La última vez que se juntaron todos fue cuando Emily y Sam robaron el cronógrafo. Están repartidos por todo el mundo…

— ¿Mamá? ¿No crees que ya haya llegado el momento de decirme lo que sabes? No es útil para nadie que siempre tenga que andar a tientas en este asunto.

—En el sentido literal de la expresión —dijo Jacob.

Mamá se detuvo.

— ¡Me sobrevaloras! Lo poco que sé no te serviría de nada. Seguramente solo contribuiría a confundirte aún más. O peor, a ponerte en peligro.

Sacudí la cabeza. No quería ceder tan fácilmente.

— ¿Quién o qué es el Caballero Verde? ¿Y por qué Emily y Sam no quieren que el Círculo se cierre? ¿O en realidad sí que quieren, pero solo porque tienen intención de emplear el secreto en beneficio propio?

Mamá se frotó las sienes.

—Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de un Caballero Verde. Y por lo que respecta a Emily y Sam, estoy segura de que sus motivos no eran de naturaleza egoísta. Conociste al Conde Vulturi. Él dispone de medios… —Volvió a callar—. Ay, cariño, nada de lo que pueda decirte te ayudará, créeme.

— ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Ya es bastante duro que esos hombres actúen con tanto secreto y no confíen en mí, pero tú eres mi madre!

—Sí —dijo, y de nuevo las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos—. Soy tu madre. —Pero estaba claro que el argumento no funcionaba—. Ven, el taxi ya lleva media hora esperando. Seguramente me costará medio sueldo.

Lancé un suspiro y la seguí calle abajo.

—Podemos ir en metro.

—No, necesitas comer algo caliente con urgencia. Además, tus hermanos te echan terriblemente de menos. No soportarían otra cena sin ti.

En contra de lo habitual, disfrutamos de una velada agradable y tranquila, porque mi abuela se había ido a la ópera con la tía Carmen y Tanya.

—Tosca —dijo la tía abuela Kate encantada, y sacudió sus rubios rizos—. Espero que la representación les eleve el espíritu. —Me guiñó el ojo socarronamente—. Suerte que a Violet le sobraban unas entradas.

Miré interrogativamente a mi alrededor, y entonces me explicaron que la amiga de la tía abuela Kate (una simpática anciana que llevaba el maravilloso nombre de señorita Violet Purpleplum y siempre nos tejía chales y calcetines para Navidad) en realidad quería ir con su hijo y su futura nuera a la Ópera, pero por lo visto ahora la futura nuera iba a ser la futura nuera de otra mujer.

Como siempre que Abue Sue y la tía Carmen estaban fuera de casa, enseguida se creó un ambiente relajado. Pasaba un poco como en primaria cuando el maestro se marchaba de la clase. Aún estábamos a media comida cuando tuve que levantarme y enseñar a mis hermanos, la tía Kate, mamá y El señor Marcus cómo Labios de Morcilla y Tanya me habían enseñado a bailar el minué y a utilizar un abanico, y Jacob me lo soplaba cuando me olvidaba de algo. Viéndolo retrospectivamente, yo misma lo encontré más cómico que trágico, y comprendí que los demás se divirtieran escuchándolo. Al cabo de un rato, todos estábamos bailando por la habitación (excepto El señor Marcus, que sin embargo marcaba el ritmo con la punta del pie) y hablando con voz nasal como Giordano, y mientras lo hacíamos, nos íbamos gritando continuamente el uno al otro:

— ¡Ignorante criatura! ¡Mira cómo lo hace Tanya!

— ¡A la derecha! ¡No, la derecha es donde el pulgar está a la izquierda!

Y:

— ¡Puedo verte los dientes! ¡Eso es antipatriótico!

Seth presentó veintitrés maneras diferentes de abanicarse con una servilleta y de este modo comunicar algo a un interlocutor sin necesidad de palabras.

—Esto significa: "Ups, tiene la bragueta abierta, caballero", y si el abanico se baja un poco y se mira así por encima, significa: "¡Uau, quiero casarme con usted!". Pero cuando se gira de este otro modo quiere decir: "Vaya, desde hoy nos encontramos en guerra con España…".

Tuve que reconocer que Seth tenía verdadero talento para el teatro. Al final, Leah levantó tanto las piernas al bailar (más cancán que minué) que uno de sus zapatos aterrizó en la fuente con la crema bávara que había de postre.

Este incidente frenó un poco nuestra euforia, hasta que El señor Marcus pescó el zapato, lo colocó sobre el plato de Leah y, serio como un muerto, dijo:

—Me alegra que haya sobrado tanta crema. Señorita Tanya y las dos damas sin duda querrán tomar un tentempié cuando vuelvan de la ópera.

Mi tía abuela le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

—Usted siempre tan atento, querido.

—Es mi obligación velar porque todos ustedes estén bien —dijo El señor Marcus—. Se lo prometí a su hermano antes de su muerte.

Les miré a los dos pensativa.

—Me estaba preguntando si el abuelo no le explicaría alguna vez algo de un Caballero Verde, El señor Marcus. O a ti, tía Kate.

La tía Kate negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Un Caballero Verde? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Ni idea —admití—. Solo sé que tengo que encontrarlo.

—Cuando tengo que buscar algo, normalmente voy a la biblioteca de su abuelo —dijo El señor Marcus, y sus marrones ojos de lechuza centellearon bajo las gafas—. Allí siempre he encontrado lo que quería. Si necesita ayuda, conozco bien el lugar, porque soy el que limpia el polvo de los libros.

—Es una buena idea, querido —convino la tía abuela Kate.

—Siempre a su servicio, madame.

El señor Marcus puso más leña en la chimenea y nos dio las buenas noches.

Jacob le siguió.

—Tengo que averiguar cómo sea si se quita las gafas cuando se va a dormir —explicó—. Te tendré informada en caso de que salga a hurtadillas de casa para imitar en secreto al bajista de un grupo de heavy metal.

En realidad, entre semana mis hermanos se tenían que ir pronto a la cama, pero por esta vez mi madre hizo una excepción. Hartos y cansados de tanto reír, nos instalamos cómodamente ante la chimenea. Leah se acurrucó en los brazos de mamá, Seth se aovilló contra mí, y la tía Kate se sentó en el sillón de orejas de Abue Sue, se sopló un rizo rubio que le caía sobre la cara y nos miró satisfecha.

— ¿Puedes explicar algo de cuando eras pequeña, tía Kate? —pidió Leah—. ¿De cuándo tenías que visitar a tu horrible prima Hazel al campo?

—Va, si ya lo han oído un motón de veces… —respondió ella, y apoyó sus zapatillas rosas de fieltro en el reposapiés.

Pero la tía Kate no se hizo de rogar. Todas las historias sobre su horrible prima empezaban con las palabras: _"Debo decirles, antes que nada, que Hazel era la niña más engreída que uno puede imaginar";_ luego nosotros decíamos a coro: _"¡Igual que Tanya!",_ y la tía abuela Kate sacudía la cabeza y decía: _"No, Hazel era mucho, pero que mucho peor. Hazel levantaba a los gatos cogiéndolos de la cola y los hacía girar en círculo por encima de su cabeza". _

Mientras, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el pelo de Seth, escuchaba la historia (en el curso de la cual la Tía Kate, a los diez años, vengaba a todos los gatos de Gloucestershire y se encargaba de que la prima Hazel tomara un baño en la fosa de purines), mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward. ¿Dónde debía de estar ahora? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Quién estaba con él? ¿Pensaría en mí con esa misma extraña y cálida sensación en el estómago? Seguramente no.

Reprimí con esfuerzo un profundo suspiro al pensar en nuestra despedida ante el taller de Madame Zarafina. Edward ni siquiera me había mirado, aunque hacía unos minutos que nos habíamos besado. Otra vez. Y sin embargo, anoche le había jurado a Alice por teléfono que nunca volvería a ocurrir.

_— ¡No hasta que no hayamos aclarado qué pasa entre nosotros! _

Alice de todos modos, se había limitado a reírse.

_—Vamos, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Está muy claro lo que pasa ente ustedes: ¡estás locamente enamorada de ese chico! _

Pero ¿cómo podía estar enamorada de un chico al que solo hacía unos días que conocía? ¿Un chico que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba de un modo imposible conmigo? Aunque en los momentos en que no lo hacía era sencillamente… tan… tan increíble…

— ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! —graznó Jacob, y aterrizó impetuosamente sobre la mesa del comedor junto a la vela.

Leah se estremeció en el regazo de mamá y miró fijamente en su dirección.

— ¿Qué pasa, Leah? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—No, nada —contestó—. Pensaba que había visto una sombra.

— ¿De verdad?

Miré a Jacob estupefacta.

Él se limitó a levantar un hombro sonriendo.

—Pronto habrá luna llena —dijo—. A veces las personas sensibles nos ven en esos días, generalmente solo con el rabillo del ojo. Cuando miran mejor, ya no estamos… —Volvió a colgarse de la araña—. La anciana de los rizos también ve y percibe más de lo que admite. Antes le he puesto una zarpa en el hombro para probar, y se ha llevado la mano ahí… No me extraña tratándose de tu familia.

Miré a Leah con ternura. La niña sensible; solo faltaba que al final hubiera heredado también el don de las visiones de la tía abuela Kate.

—Ahora llega mi parte favorita —anunció Leah con los ojos brillantes, y la tía Kate explicó satisfecha cómo la sádica Hazel se había quedado metida hasta el cuello en la fosa con su delicado vestido de los domingos y había chillado con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Me las pagarás, Kate, me las pagarás!".

—Y, de hecho, sí que lo hizo —dijo la tía abuela Kate—. Más de una vez.

—Pero esa historia ya la oiremos en otro momento —intervino mamá con tono enérgico—. Los niños tienen que irse a la cama. Mañana hay colegio.

Entonces todos suspiramos, y la tía abuela Kate suspiró más fuerte que el resto de nosotros.

El viernes tocaban buñuelos, y ese día nadie se perdía la comida en la escuela, porque en realidad era el único plato que se podía comer. Como yo sabía que Alice se moría por esos buñuelos, no dejé que se quedara conmigo en clase, donde había quedado con Laurent.

—Ve a comer —le dije—. Me sentiría fatal si por mi culpa tuvieras que renunciar a los buñuelos.

—Pero entonces no quedará nadie aquí para hacer guardia, y además me gustaría oír con más detalle cómo fue lo de ayer entre ti, Edward y el sofá verde…

—Por mucho que me esforzara no podría explicártelo con más detalle —respondí.

—Pues entonces sencillamente explícamelo otra vez, ¡es tan romántico!

— ¡Ve a comer buñuelos!

—Hoy tienes que pedirle sin falta su número de móvil —dijo Alice—. Quiero decir que esa es regla de oro: no se puede besar a ningún chico del que ni siquiera se tenga su número de móvil.

—Sabrosos, crujientes buñuelos de manzana… —insistí.

—Pero…

—Jacob está conmigo.

Señalé hacia la repisa de la ventana, donde Jacob se hallaba sentado mordisqueando aburrido el puntiagudo extremo de su cola.

Alice capituló.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¡Pero procura que te enseñe algo productivo hoy! ¡Hacer molinetes con el bastón de señorita Counters no lleva a ninguna parte! Y si alguien te viera mientras tanto, acabarías encerrada en un manicomio; piénsalo.

—Vamos, vete de una vez —dije, y la empujé fuera, justo cuando entraba Laurent.

Laurent se alegró de que esta vez estuviéramos solos.

—La pecosa siempre me pone nervioso con sus comentarios descorteses. Actúa como si yo no estuviera.

—Eso es porque… hum… Será mejor que lo dejemos.

—Bien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Pensaba que tal vez podrías enseñarme cómo se dice "hola" en una soirée del siglo XVIII.

— ¿"Hola"?

—Sí. Hola. Qué tal. Buenas noches. Tú ya sabes cómo se saluda la gente cuando se encuentra. Y lo que hay que hacer. Estrecharse la mano, besamanos, inclinación de cabeza, reverencia, alteza, ilustrísima, serenísima… Todo es tan complicado y se puedes cometer tantos errores…

Laurent se hinchó como un pavo.

—No si haces lo que te digo. Primero te enseñaré cómo se inclina una dama ante un caballero de su mismo rango social.

—Fantástico —dijo Jacob—. Pero la cuestión es: ¿cómo va a reconocer Isabella el rango social de un caballero?

Laurent clavó sus ojos en él.

— ¿Qué es esto? —exclamó—. ¡Cush, cush, gato malo! ¡Largo de aquí!

Jacob soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué me ha llamado?

— ¡Vamos, Laurent! —dije yo—. ¡Míralo bien! Este es Jacob, mi amigo… ejem… daimon gárgola. Jacob, este es James, también un amigo.

Laurent se sacó un pañuelo de la manga y un olor a muguete me llegó a la nariz.

—Sea lo que sea… tiene que irse. Me recuerda que en estos momentos me encuentro sumergido en un espantoso sueño provocado por la fiebre, un sueño en el que debo dar una clase de modales a una chica carente de educación.

Suspiré.

— Laurent. Esto no es ningún sueño, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Es posible que hace doscientos años tuvieras un sueño provocado por la fiebre, pero luego te… quiero decir, que tú y Jacob están… están…

—…muertos —dijo Jacob—. Hablando claro. —Ladeó la cabeza y añadió—: Es la verdad, ¿no? ¿Por qué te andas con tantos rodeos?

Laurent agitó su pañuelo en el aire.

—No quiero oírlo. Los gatos no pueden hablar.

— ¿Acaso me parezco a un gato, espíritu memo? —exclamó Jacob.

—De algún modo sí —dijo Laurent sin mirar—. Excepto por las orejas quizá. Y los cuernos. Y las alas. Y esa extraña cola. ¡Oh, cómo aborrezco estos delirios!

Jacob se plantó con las piernas abiertas ante Laurent. Su cola golpeaba furiosamente el suelo a un lado y a otro.

—No soy ninguna fantasía. Soy un daimon —espetó, y con la excitación escupió un gran chorro de agua contra el suelo—. Un daimon poderoso. Invocado por magos y maestros constructores en el siglo XI en su cálculo del tiempo para vigilar, en la forma de una gárgola de piedra, la torre de una iglesia que hace tiempo que ya no existe. Cuando mi cuerpo de piedra caliza se destruyó, hace muchos cientos de años, solo quedó esto de mí; por así decirlo, la sombra de mi antiguo yo, condenada para siempre a errar por esta tierra hasta que se descomponga, lo que probablemente aún tardará unos cuantos millones de años en ocurrir.

—La la la, no oigo nada —dijo Laurent.

—Eres un pobre tipo —prosiguió Jacob—. Al contrario que tú, yo no tengo otra posibilidad; estoy ligado a este destino por el conjuro del mago. Pero tú podrías acabar en cualquier momento con tu penosa vida de espíritu e ir allá adonde van las personas cuando mueren.

— ¡Pero es que yo no he muerto, estúpido minino! —gritó Laurent —. Sencillamente estoy enfermo en cama y delirando por la fiebre. ¡Y si no cambiamos de tema inmediatamente, me vuelvo a marchar!

—Está bien —convine mientras trataba de secar el charco que había dejado Jacob con un borrador—. Continuemos, pues. La reverencia ante un caballero del mismo rango…

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y se alejó volando sobre nosotros en dirección a la puerta.

—Yo montaré guardia fuera. Sería demasiado penoso que alguien te descubriera aquí haciendo reverencias al vacío.

El descanso del mediodía no era lo bastante largo para aprender todas las complicadas maniobras que Laurent quería enseñarme, pero al final pude inclinarme y dar a besar mi mano de tres maneras distintas. (Una costumbre que celebraba mucho que hubiera caído en el olvido.) Cuando mis compañeros volvieron, Laurent se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y yo le susurré rápidamente unas palabras de agradecimiento.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Alice.

—Laurent toma a Jacob por un gato extraño surgido de sus delirios febriles —la informé—. Así que solo espero que lo que me haya enseñado no esté distorsionado también por sus fantasías. Si no es así, ahora ya sé lo que debo hacer cuando me presenten al duque de Devonshire.

—Oh, qué bien —dijo Alice—. ¿Y qué harás?

—Inclinarme profunda y largamente —respondí—. Un poquito menos de tiempo que ante el rey, pero más tiempo que ante un marqués o un conde. En realidad es muy sencillo. Y por otro lado, soportar que me besen la mano como una buena chica y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya, nunca habría imaginado que Laurent pudiera ser bueno para algo. —Alice miró a su alrededor con cara de aprobación—. Les dejarás maravillados a todos en el siglo XVIII.

—Esperemos que tengas razón —repliqué.

Pero el resto de la clase no pudo enturbiar mi buen humor. Tanya y ese bobo Labios de Morcilla se quedarían pasmados cuando vieran que ahora conocía incluso la diferencia entre "ilustrísima" y "serenísima", a pesar de que lo habían intentado todo para explicármelo de la forma más complicada posible.

—Todavía no te he dicho que he desarrollado una teoría sobre la magia del cuervo —me dijo Alice cuando acabaron las clases, de camino a las taquillas—. Es tan sencilla que no se le había ocurrido a nadie. Mañana por la mañana nos encontramos en tu casa y llevaré todo lo que he recopilado, siempre y cuando mi madre no haya vuelto a planear un día de limpieza familiar y nos reparta guantes de goma a todos…

— ¿Belly? —Jessica Stanley me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda desde atrás—. ¿Te acuerdas de Regina Curtiz, que hasta el año pasado iba a la clase de mi hermana? Ahora está en una clínica para anoréxicas. ¿Tú también quieres acabar allí?

—No —dije desconcertada.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces cómete esto! ¡Enseguida! —Jessica me lanzó un caramelo. Yo lo atrapé y lo desenvolví obedientemente. Pero cuando iba a metérmelo en la boca, Jessica me sujetó del brazo—. ¡Alto! ¿De verdad quieres comerte eso? ¿Así que no sigues ninguna dieta?

—No —respondí de nuevo.

—Entonces Tanya ha mentido. Dice que no vienes a comer al mediodía porque quieres quedarte tan delgada como ella… Trae acá el caramelo. No corres ningún peligro de volverte anoréxica. —Jessica se metió el caramelo a la boca—. Aquí está la invitación a mi cumpleaños. Otra vez es una fiesta de disfraces. Y este año el lema es "Verde que te quiero verde". También puedes traer a tu amigo.

—Bueno, es que…

— ¿Sabes?, le he dicho lo mismo a Tanya, no me importa cuál de las dos traiga a ese tipo. Lo importante es que venga a la fiesta.

—Se le va la olla —me susurró Alice.

—Te he oído —dijo Jessica—. Tú también puedes traer a Felix, Alice.

—Jess, ya hace medio año que no estamos juntos.

—Oh, eso sí que es un fastidio —contestó Jessica—. Esta vez parece que no habrá bastantes chicos. O traen alguno ustedes o tendré que eliminar a unas cuantas chicas. A Tia, por ejemplo, aunque probablemente no quiera venir, porque sus padres no la dejan ir a fiestas mixtas… Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué es eso de ahí? ¿Alguien puede pellizcarme?

"Eso de ahí" era un chico alto y rubio con el pelo corto. Estaba delante del despacho del director junto con el señor James. Y de algún modo me resultaba conocido.

— ¡Ay! —chilló Jessica cuando Alice la pellizcó tal como había pedido.

El señor James y el chico se volvieron hacia nosotras. Y cuando la mirada de esos ojos verdes bajo unas gruesas pestañas oscuras me rozó, supe enseguida quién era el desconocido. ¡Madre mía! Tal vez Alice debería pellizcarme a mí también.

—Vaya, llegan en un buen momento —dijo El señor James—. Jasper, estas son tres compañeras tuyas. Jessica Stanley, Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan. Chicas, saludad a Jasper Mesen, a partir del lunes irá a su clase.

—Hola —murmuramos Alice y yo.

Jessica dijo:

— ¿De verdad?

Jasper nos sonrió sin sacarse las manos de los bolsillos de los pantalones. Se parecía mucho a Edward, aunque era un poco más joven. Tenía los labios gruesos y la piel bronceada, como si acabara de pasar un mes de vacaciones en el Caribe. Probablemente las felices gentes del sur de Francia tenían todas ese aspecto.

— ¿Por qué cambias de escuela a mitad de curso? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Has hecho alguna gamberrada?

La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó.

—Depende de lo que entiendas por eso —dijo—. En realidad estoy aquí porque estaba harto de la escuela. Pero por alguna razón…

—Jasper se ha mudado aquí desde Francia —le interrumpió El señor James—. Ahora ven, Jasper, el director Gilles nos espera.

—Hasta el lunes, pues —se despidió Jasper, y tuve la sensación de que se dirigía exclusivamente a Alice.

Jessica esperó a que El señor James y Jasper hubieran desaparecido en el despacho del director Gilles, y luego levantó los brazos al cielo y gritó:

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Dios mío, por haber escuchado mis oraciones!

Alice me dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Parece como si te hubiera atropellado un autobús.

—Espera a que te explique quién es —le susurré—, y pondrás la misma cara que yo.

* * *

**Hola... Se deben estar preguntando por que actualizo hoy, pero bueno la respuesta es muy simple creo que lo mas probable es que el resto de la semana no pueda actualizar tengo demasiadas tareas, ademas es semana de evaluaciones asi que decidi dejarles el siguiente capitulo hoy para no dejarlas esperando demasiado...¿Que les parecio? Jasper...Nuevo personaje :D **

**Bueno dejando de lado eso tambien les informo que voy a subir la nueva historia, se llamara "Divergente" hoy subire el 1 capitulo espero su apoyo en esa historia**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, las dejo y si el Angel Raziel quiere nos hablamos el Viernes**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	9. Capítulo VII

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_Cada época es una esfinge, que se precipita al abismo_

_en cuanto se ha resuelto su enigma._

_Heinrich Heine_

Por culpa del encuentro con el hermanito de Edward y la subsiguiente conversación frenética con Alice (ella me preguntó diez veces: _"¿Estás segura?",_ yo respondí diez veces: _"¡Completamente segura!",_ y luego las dos dijimos todavía unas cien veces: _"Alucinante"_ y _"No me lo puedo creer_" y _"¿Has visto sus ojos?"_), llegué unos minutos más tarde que Tanya a la limusina. De nuevo habían enviado al señor Carstairs a recogernos, y el chico parecía más nervioso que nunca. Jacob estaba agachado sobre el techo del coche moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Tanya, que ya estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, me dirigió una mirada de odio.

— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido tanto rato? No se hace esperar a un Giordano. Creo que no te acabas de dar cuenta del gran honor que supone para ti que te dé clases.

Cortado, el señor Carstairs me invitó a subir al coche con mucha ceremonia y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Tenía la desagradable sensación de haberme perdido algo importante. Y la expresión de Tanya acabó de confirmar mis sospechas.

Cuando el coche se puso en movimiento, Jacob se deslizó desde el techo al interior del vehículo y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento junto a mí. El señor Carstairs se había sentado, como la última vez, junto al conductor.

—Estaría bien que hoy te esforzaras un poco más —dijo Tanya—. Para mí todo esto es terriblemente penoso. Al fin y al cabo eres mi prima.

No pude sino echarme a reír.

— ¡Vamos, Tanya! Conmigo no hace falta que disimules. ¡Te lo pasas de maravilla viendo cómo quedo como una tonta!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Tanya negó con la cabeza—. Es típico de ti pensar algo así, con tu infantil tendencia a creerte el centro del mundo. Lo único que quieren todos es ayudarte para que... no lo estropees todo con tu incapacidad. Aunque tal vez ya no tengas oportunidad de hacerlo. No me extrañaría que lo anularan todo...

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Tanya se quedó mirándome un momento en silencio, y luego dijo, casi como si disfrutara de mi desgracia:

—No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás. Si es que ocurre.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunté, pero no me dirigía a Tanya, sino a Jacob. Yo tampoco era ninguna tonta—. ¿El señor Carstairs ha explicado algo antes de que yo llegara?

—Solo unas frases crípticas —respondió Jacob, mientras Tanya apretaba los labios y se ponía a mirar por la ventanilla—. Por lo visto, esta mañana se ha producido un incidente en un salto en el tiempo de... hum... una piedrecita brillante... —Se rascó las cejas con la cola.

— ¿Es que tengo que sacártelo todo con pinzas?

Tanya, que comprensiblemente pensaba que estaba hablando con ella, dijo:

—Si no hubieras llegado tarde, lo sabrías.

—… Diamante —dijo Jacob—. Alguien le ha... esto... ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de expresarlo? Alguien le ha dado un buen trompazo en la cabeza.

Se me encogió el estómago.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No te pongas nerviosa —dijo Jacob—. Está vivo. O al menos eso he deducido del parloteo excitado del pelirrojo. ¡Madre mía, estás blanca como la cera! Oh, oh, ¿no irás a vomitar? Contrólate un poco, por favor.

—No puedo —susurré. Me sentía fatal.

— ¿No puedes qué? —susurró Tanya—. Lo primero que tiene que aprender un portador del gen es a dejar en segundo plano sus propias necesidades y dar lo mejor de sí mismo por la causa. Tú, en cambio, haces lo contrario.

Ante mi ojo interior veía a Edward tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Me costaba respirar.

—Otros darían cualquier cosa por que Giordano les diera clases. Y tú te comportas como si con eso te atormentaran.

— ¡Ya vale, cierra la boca de una vez, Tanya! —grité.

Tanya volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. Y yo empecé a temblar.

Jacob tendió una de sus zarpas y la colocó tranquilizadoramente sobre mi rodilla.

—Voy a ver qué consigo descubrir. Buscaré a tu amiguito y luego te presentaré un informe, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero no te pongas a gimotear! Si lo haces, me pondré nervioso y escupiré agua sobre esta elegante tapicería de cuero y tu prima pensará que te has hecho pipí encima.

Jacob pegó un salto, desapareció a través del techo del coche y se alejó volando. Cuando volvió a aparecer por fin a mi lado había transcurrido una hora y media torturadora. Una hora y media en la que me imaginé las cosas más espantosas y me sentí más muerta que viva. No contribuyó a arreglar la situación que mientras tanto llegáramos a Temple, donde el implacable maestro ya estaba al acecho esperándome.

Pero yo no me encontraba en condiciones para escuchar las exposiciones de Giordano sobre la política colonial ni para imitar los pasos de baile de Tanya. ¿Y si Edward había sido atacado de nuevo por hombres armados con espadas y esta vez no había podido defenderse? Cuando no lo veía en el suelo bañado en sangre, me lo imaginaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos tendido en una cama, más blanco que la cera y conectado a un montón de tubos. ¿Por qué no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntar cómo se encontraba?

Entonces, por fin, Jacob llegó volando directamente a través de la pared del Antiguo Refectorio.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté sin prestar atención a Giordano y a Tanya.

En ese momento los dos me estaban enseñando cómo se aplaudía en una soirée del siglo XVIII. Y, naturalmente, no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que yo lo hacía.

—Eso es "Bravo, bravo, hoy hay pastel de chocolate", ignorante criatura —dijo Giordano—. Así aplauden los críos en el cajón de arena cuando están contentos… ¿Y ahora adónde demonios vuelve a mirar? ¡Me está volviendo loco!

—Todo va perfecto chica del pajar —dijo Jacob sonriendo alegremente—. El muchacho ha recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza y ha pasado unas horas fuera de combate, pero, por lo que parece, tiene el cráneo duro como un diamante y ni siquiera ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral. Y esa herida en la frente de algún modo le hace… ¡Eh!... ¡No volverás a ponerte pálida! ¡Ya te he dicho que todo va bien!

Respiré hondo. Del alivio que sentía, estaba como mareada

—Así está mejor —convino Jacob—. No hay motivo para hiperventilar. Los bonitos dientes blancos de Loverbog siguen intactos. Y se pasa el rato maldiciendo para sí; supongo que debe de ser una buena señal.

Oh, gracias, Dios mío, gracias, gracias.

Pero el que ahora estaba a punto de hiperventilar era Giordano. Por mi causa. De pronto sus chillidos me importaban un pepino. Al contrario, me parecía realmente divertido observar cómo el color de su piel entre las líneas de la barba pasaba del rosa oscuro al violeta.

El señor Jenks llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que Labios de Morcilla acabara por estallar y me soltara una bofetada.

—Hoy ha sido aún peor, si es que eso es posible. —Giordano se dejó caer en una elegante silla y se secó el sudor con unos toquecitos de un pañuelo de su color de piel actual—. No ha parado de mirar embobada hacia delante con los ojos vidriosos; ¡si no supiera que no puede ser cierto, habría asegurado que tiene algún problema con las drogas!

—Giordano, por favor... —dijo el señor Jenks—. Hoy no es un día especialmente bueno para ninguno de nosotros...

— ¿Cómo está... él? —preguntó Tanya en voz baja, dirigiéndome una mirada de soslayo.

—Como cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias —replicó el señor

Jenks muy serio.

De nuevo Tanya me dirigió una breve mirada escrutadora. La miré fijamente con el ceño fruncido. ¿Le proporcionaba alguna clase de satisfacción enfermiza el hecho de saber algo que pensaba que me interesaría terriblemente?

—Bah, bobadas —dijo Jacob—. ¡Está estupendamente, créeme, tesoro! Antes se ha zampado un filete de ternera gigante con patatas asadas y verdura. ¿Suena eso a "como cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias"?

A Giordano le irritaba que nadie le escuchara.

—Solo espero no ser yo quien cargue luego con las consecuencias —dijo en tono estridente, y apartó su silla a un lado—. He trabajado con talentos desconocidos y con los más grandes de este mundo, pero nunca me había encontrado con nada como "esto".

—Mi querido Giordano, ya sabe usted cuánto le valoramos. Y nadie podría ser más apropiado para ayudar a Isabella...

El señor Jenks calló al ver que Giordano hacía un mohín y echaba hacia atrás la cabeza con el peinado petrificado.

—Pero luego no diga que no le he avisado —soltó—. Es todo lo que pido.

—De acuerdo —dijo el señor Jenks suspirando—. Yo... bueno, en fin, lo transmitiré. ¿Vienes, Isabella?

Yo ya me había desabrochado el miriñaque y lo había depositado cuidadosamente sobre el taburete del piano.

—Hasta la vista —le dije a Giordano, que seguía poniendo morros.

—Mucho me temo que eso es algo que no podrá evitarse —respondió.

En el camino hacia el antiguo laboratorio de alquimia, que a estas alturas ya casi podía recorrer con los ojos vendados, el señor Jenks me explicó lo que había pasado por la mañana. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que el señor Carstairs aún no me hubiera informado de los acontecimientos, y yo no me tomé la molestia de explicarle cómo habían ido las cosas.

Habían enviado a Edward a ejecutar una misión de poca importancia (el señor Jenks no quiso explicarme de qué misión se trataba) y dos horas después lo habían encontrado sin sentido en un corredor no muy lejos de la sala del cronógrafo, con una herida abierta en la frente que sin duda había sido causada por un objeto con forma de maza. Edward no podía recordar nada, porque su asaltante debía de haberse escondido y le había atacado por sorpresa.

—Pero ¿quién...?

—No lo sabemos. Un hecho preocupante, especialmente en nuestra actual situación. Le hemos realizado una revisión completa, y no presenta ningún pinchazo que induzca a pensar que han podido extraerle sangre...

— ¿No habría bastado la sangre de la herida? —pregunté, y solo de pensarlo sentí un escalofrío.

—Es posible —admitió el señor Jenks—. Pero si... alguien hubiera querido ir sobre seguro, le habría extraído la sangre de otro modo. En fin, hay innumerables explicaciones posibles. Nadie sabía que Edward aparecería allí esa noche, de modo que es improbable que estuvieran esperándole a él en concreto. Parece mucho más probable que se tratara de un encuentro casual. Es posible que... en otro tiempo por aquí abajo pulularan elementos subversivos: contrabandistas, asesinos, gente de los bajos fondos en el sentido más literal del término. Personalmente creo que se trata de una lamentable casualidad... —Se aclaró la garganta.

—En fin, en cualquier caso, parece que Edward ha superado el incidente, al menos el doctor White no ha podido encontrar ninguna herida seria; de modo que podrán asistir los dos a la soirée el domingo al mediodía tal como estaba planeado. —Rió—. Qué raro suena, ¿eh?: una soirée el domingo al mediodía.

Oh, sí, ja, ja, muy divertido.

— ¿Dónde está Edward ahora? —pregunté con impaciencia—. ¿En el hospital?

—No. Está descansando, o eso espero. Solo ha ido al hospital para que le hicieran una tomografía, y como, gracias a Dios, no han encontrado nada, él mismo se ha dado el alta. Además, anoche recibió la visita sorpresa de su hermano...

—Lo sé —dije—. Hoy El señor James ha inscrito a Jasper en el Saint Lennox.

Oí cómo el señor Jenks suspiraba profundamente.

—El muchacho se escapó de casa después de haber hecho alguna tontería con sus amigos. Una idea loca de Carlisle la de traer a Jasper a Inglaterra. En estos tiempos turbulentos todos nosotros, y sobre todo Edward, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que preocupamos de jóvenes díscolos... Pero Carlisle nunca ha podido negarle nada a Elizabeth, Y Por lo que se ve, es la última oportunidad para Jasper de poder acabar la secundaria bien lejos de esos amigos que ejercen una influencia tan negativa sobre él.

— ¿Elizabeth es la madre de Edward y Jasper?

—Sí —respondió el señor Jenks—. La mujer de la que los dos han heredado esos bonitos ojos verdes. Bueno, ya estamos. Puedes quitarte el pañuelo.

Esta vez nos encontrábamos completamente solos en la sala del cronógrafo.

—Tanya ha dicho que en estas circunstancias anularían la visita planeada al siglo XVIII —dije esperanzada—. O que la aplazarían. Solo para que Edward tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, y yo de practicar un poco más...

El señor Jenks negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo haremos. Tomaremos todas las medidas de precaución imaginables, pero la ajustada planificación temporal era muy importante para el conde. Edward y tú irán pasado mañana a esa soirée, eso está decidido. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia sobre el año al que te enviaremos a elapsar hoy?

—No —dije en un tono marcadamente indiferente—. De todos modos importa poco cuando uno tiene que quedarse encerrado en un sótano, ¿no le parece?

El señor Jenks extrajo con cuidado el cronógrafo de su envoltorio de terciopelo.

—Sí, es cierto. Generalmente enviamos a Edward al año 1953, un año tranquilo, lo único que tenemos que vigilar es que no se encuentre consigo mismo. —Sonrió divertido—. Me imagino que debe de ser una experiencia siniestra permanecer encerrado en algún sitio uno solo consigo mismo. —El señor Jenks se frotó la abultada barriga y se quedó mirando al vacío con aire pensativo—. ¿Qué te parece 1956? También fue un año muy tranquilo.

—Sí, suena perfecto —dije.

El señor Jenks me tendió la linterna de bolsillo y se sacó el sello del dedo.

—Solo por si acaso... No tengas miedo, seguro que no aparece nadie a las dos y media de la mañana.

— ¿A las dos y media de la mañana? —repetí yo horrorizada. ¿Cómo iba a buscar a mi abuelo en mitad de la noche? Nadie creería que me había perdido en el sótano a las dos y media. Tal vez ni siquiera había nadie en la casa a esas horas. ¡Y en ese caso todo habría sido inútil!—. ¡No, por favor, el señor Jenks! ¡No me envíe por la noche a esa horrible catacumba completamente sola...!

—Pero, Isabella, la hora no tiene ninguna importancia, bajo tierra, en una habitación cerrada...

—Pero es que yo... ¡por la noche tengo miedo! Por favor, por lo que más quiera, no me deje ahí sola...

Estaba tan desesperada que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas sin que tener que esforzarme en provocarlas artificialmente.

—Muy bien —dijo el señor Jenks, y me miró tranquilizadoramente con sus minúsculos ojillos—. Olvidaba que tú... Elijamos otra hora, pues. Pongamos por la tarde... ¿hacia las tres?

—Mejor —contesté—. Gracias, el señor Jenks.

—No hay de qué. —El señor Jenks alzó un momento la mirada del cronógrafo y me dirigió una sonrisa—. Realmente te exigimos mucho; creo que en tu lugar, yo también me sentiría mal si tuviera que quedarme completamente solo en un sótano. Con mayor motivo todavía si se piensa que a veces ves cosas que otros no ven...

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo —dije. Por suerte, Jacob no estaba aquí, porque seguro que se habría puesto frenético al oír la palabra "cosas"—. ¿Y qué es eso de que hay tumbas llenas de restos humanos y calaveras a la vuelta de la esquina?

—Oh —dijo el señor Jenks—. No quisiera asustarte aún más.

—No se preocupe —le contesté—. No me dan miedo los muertos. Al contrario que los vivos, según mi experiencia, no pueden hacerte nada. —Vi que el señor Jenks levantaba una ceja y continué rápidamente—: Naturalmente, de todos modos me parecen siniestros y de ninguna manera querría quedarme por la noche junto a unas catacumbas... —Le alargué una mano y con la otra mantuve la cartera firmemente apretada contra mi cuerpo—. Por favor, esta vez coja el ámbar; hasta ahora no le ha tocado.

Ya allí y con el corazón acelerado, cogí la llave del escondrijo detrás del ladrillo y desdoblé la hoja que Harry me había dejado allí. Solo había palabras latinas, ningún mensaje personal. La contraseña del día me pareció inhabitualmente larga y ni siquiera traté de aprenderla de memoria. Cogí un bolígrafo de mi cartera y me la escribí en la palma de la mano. Harry también había dibujado un plano de los corredores subterráneos. Según este, debía doblar a mano derecha en la puerta, y luego doblar en total tres veces a la izquierda hasta llegar a la gran escalera, junto a la que se encontrarían los primeros guardianes. La puerta se abrió sin esfuerzo cuando moví la llave en la cerradura. Me lo pensé un momento, pero al final decidí no cerrarla

de nuevo por si volvía con prisas. Olía a moho allí abajo, y las paredes revelaban claramente lo antiguas que eran las bóvedas. El techo era bajo, y los corredores, muy estrechos. Cada pocos metros había una bifurcación o una puerta encajada en el muro. Sin mi linterna de bolsillo y el plano de Harry seguramente me habría perdido, aunque estos pasadizos subterráneos despertaban en mí una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Cuando giré a la izquierda en el último pasillo antes de llegar a la escalera, oí voces y contuve la respiración.

Ahora se trataba de convencer a los guardias de que había una buena razón para que me dejaran pasar. Al contrario que en el siglo XVIII, los dos de aquí no parecían en absoluto peligrosos. Estaban sentados al pie de la escalera jugando a las cartas. Me acerqué con aire decidido. Cuando me vieron, a uno se le cayeron las cartas de la mano y el otro se levantó de un salto y se puso a buscar frenética-mente su espada, que estaba apoyada en la pared.

—Buenos días —dije animosamente—. Sigan, sigan, no se preocupen por mí.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? —tartamudeó el primero, mientras el segundo, que ya había cogido su espada, me miraba indeciso.

— ¿Una espada no es un arma algo exótica para el siglo XX? —pregunté yo estupefacta—. ¿Qué hacen si alguien se presenta con una granada de mano o con una pistola ametralladora?

—Oh, por aquí no pasa mucha gente —dijo el de la espada, y sonrió tímidamente—. Es más un arma tradicional que... —Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera llamarse a sí mismo al orden, y luego hizo un esfuerzo, se puso firmes y preguntó—: ¿Contraseña?

Me miré la palma de la mano.

—Nam quod in iuventus non discitur, in matura aetate nescitur.

—Es correcto —dijo el que aún estaba sentado en la escalera—. Pero ¿de dónde viene, si puedo preguntarlo?

—Del Palacio de Justicia —contesté—. Un super atajo. Si les interesa, se lo puedo enseñar; pero ahora tengo una cita muy importante con Harry Clearwater.

— ¿Clearwater? La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si hoy está en casa —dijo el de la espada.

Y el otro añadió:

—La llevaremos arriba, señorita, pero antes debe darnos su nombre. Para el acta.

Dije el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza. Tal vez un poco precipitadamente.

— ¿Violeta Purpleplum? —repitió el de la espada, incrédulo, mientras el otro me miraba las piernas.

Supongo que la longitud de la falda de nuestro uniforme escolar no se ajustaba del todo a la moda del año 1956. Pero tanto daba, tendría que aguantarse.

—Sí —dije en un tono ligeramente agresivo, porque estaba enojada conmigo misma—. Y no veo el motivo para sonreír así. No todos tienen que llamarse Smith o Millar. ¿Podemos ir ya?

Los dos hombres discutieron un momento sobre quién tenía que llevarme arriba, y finalmente el de la espada cedió y volvió a ponerse cómodo en la escalera. En el camino hacia arriba, el otro quiso saber si yo ya había estado alguna vez allí. Le dije que desde luego, que varias veces, y que qué bonita era la Sala del Dragón, ¿verdad?, y que la mitad de mi familia eran miembros de los Vigilantes, y al llegar a este punto el hombre creyó recordar de pronto que ya me había visto en la última fiesta en el jardín.

—Usted era la chica que servía la limonada, ¿no? Junto con lady Gainsley.

—Eee... Exacto —dije yo, y enseguida nos enfrascamos en una fantástica charla sobre la fiesta, las rosas y un montón de gente a la que yo no conocía (lo que no impidió que me explayara sobre el extraño sombrero de la señorita Lamotte y el hecho de que precisamente el señor Masón se hubiera liado con una oficinista, ¡uf!).

Cuando pasamos ante las primeras ventanas, miré con curiosidad al exterior. Todo me pareció familiar. Sin embargo, saber que la ciudad, más allá de los venerables muros de Temple, ofrecía una imagen totalmente distinta a la que

tenía en mi época resultaba, de algún modo, extraño; como si tuviera que precipitarme inmediatamente al exterior y observarlo por mí misma para creerlo.

En el primer piso el guardia llamó a la puerta de un despacho. Leí el nombre de mi abuelo en un cartel y me inundó una oleada de orgullo. ¡Lo había logrado!

—Una tal señorita Purpleplum quiere ver al señor Clearwater —dijo el guardia por la rendija de la puerta.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme —dije yo mientras pasaba a su lado y me deslizaba dentro—.Ya nos veremos en la próxima fiesta en el jardín.

—Oh, sí. Me alegraría mucho —dijo, pero para entonces yo ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Me volví con aire triunfal—. ¿Qué, qué me dices ahora?

—Señorita... eh... ¿Purpleplum?

El hombre del escritorio me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin lugar a dudas no era mi abuelo. Yo le miré a mi vez fijamente, espantada. Era muy joven, en realidad casi un muchacho todavía, y tenía la cara redonda y fina con unos ojitos claros y amistosos que me resultaron más que conocidos.

— ¿El señor Jenks? —pregunté incrédula.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

El joven el señor Jenks se había levantado.

—Naturalmente. De la última fiesta en el jardín —tartamudeé mientras mis pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza—. Yo era la de la limonada... ¿dónde está mi ab... Harry? ¿No le ha dicho que hoy tenía una cita con él?

—Yo soy su asistente y no hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí —balbuceó tímidamente el señor Jenks—. Pero no, no ha dicho nada. De todos modos, tiene que volver en cualquier momento. ¿Quiere sentarse mientras tanto, señorita... eh...?

— ¡Purpleplum!

—Eso es. ¿No querrá tomar tal vez una taza de café? Dio la vuelta a la mesa y me acercó una silla, lo que me vino francamente bien, porque sentía que me flaqueaban las piernas.

—No, gracias, no quiero café.

Me observó indeciso. Yo le devolví la mirada sin decir palabra.

— ¿Es usted... de los exploradores?

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Lo digo... por el uniforme.

—No.

No podía apartar la mirada del señor Jenks, ¡porque era él, no cabía duda! El hombre, cincuenta y cinco años más viejo, se le parecía increíblemente, solo que ya no tenía pelo, llevaba gafas y era más o menos tan alto como ancho.

El joven el señor Jenks, en cambio, tenía una gran cantidad de pelo, dominado con mucha laca y una raya bien marcada, y estaba francamente delgado. Al parecer, le resultaba desagradable ser observado así, porque se sonrojó, se sentó de nuevo en su puesto detrás del escritorio y se puso a hojear unos papeles. Me pregunté qué diría si me sacaba su sello del bolsillo y se lo enseñaba.

Durante al menos un cuarto de hora permanecimos callados y luego la puerta del despacho se abrió y entró mi abuelo. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se pusieron por un instante redondos como bolas pero luego se dominó y dijo:

— ¡Vaya, mira quién está aquí, pero si es mi querida prima!

Me levanté de un salto. Estaba claro que, desde nuestro último encuentro, Harry Clearwater había pasado a convertirse en un adulto. Llevaba un traje elegante y pajarita, y se había dejado un bigote que no le sentaba especialmente bien. El bigote me picó cuando me besó en las dos mejillas.

— ¡Qué alegría, Hazel! Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en la ciudad? ¿Y han venido también tus queridos padres?

—No —tartamudeé. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente la horrible Hazel?—. Están en casa, con los gatos...

—Por cierto, este es Jason Jenks, mi nuevo asistente. Jason, esta es Hazel Clearwater de Gloucestershire. Ya te dije que seguro que pronto vendría a visitarme.

— ¡Pensaba que se llamaba Purpleplum! —dijo el señor Jenks.

—Sí —contesté yo—. Es que también me llamo así. Es mi segundo apellido. Hazel Violet Clearwater Purpleplum, pero ¿quién va a acordarse de un nombre así?

Harry me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora iré a dar un pequeño paseo con Hazel, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo dirigiéndose a el señor Jenks—. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que estoy reunido con un cliente.

—Sí, el señor Clearwater —respondió el señor Jenks, esforzándose en poner cara de indiferencia.

—Hasta la vista —dije.

Harry me cogió del brazo y me sacó de la habitación.

Caminamos sin decir nada, con una sonrisa tensa dibujada en el rostro, hasta la salida, y solo cuando la pesada puerta de entrada se cerró y nos encontramos en la callejuela soleada frente a la casa, volvimos a hablar.

—No quiero ser la horrible Hazel —protesté, y miré alrededor intrigada. Temple no parecía haber cambiado mucho en cincuenta y cinco años, si se prescindía de los coches—. ¿Es que tengo el aspecto de ser alguien que sujeta a los gatos por la cola y les hace girar por encima de su cabeza?

— ¡Purpleplum! —protestó Harry a su vez—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada más extravagante? —Luego me cogió por los hombros y me observó—. ¡Deja que te mire, nieta! Tienes el mismo aspecto que hace ocho años.

—Claro, es que en realidad solo fue anteayer —expliqué.

—Increíble —dijo Harry—. Durante todos estos años he estado pensando que tal vez solo había soñado todo esto...

—Ayer aterricé en el año 1953, pero no estaba sola.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hoy?

—He aterrizado a las tres de tu tiempo, y a las seis y media en punto saltaré de vuelta.

—Entonces al menos tenemos algo de tiempo para hablar. Ven, en la esquina hay un pequeño café, allí podremos tomar un té. —Harry me cogió del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el Strand—. No lo creerás, pero desde hace tres meses soy padre —me explicó mientras caminábamos—. Debo decir que es una agradable sensación. Y creo que Sue fue una buena elección. Claudine Seymore, en cambio, ha cogido kilos y además, según dicen, es aficionada a empinar el codo. Desde por la mañana.

Recorrimos una callejuela estrecha y luego salimos a la calle por el arco. Allí me quedé parada, fascinada. Como siempre, había mucho tráfico en el Strand, pero ahora este estaba compuesto exclusivamente por coches de época. Los autobuses de dos pisos parecían sacados de un museo y hacían un ruido espantoso, y la mayoría de la gente que caminaba por la acera llevaba sombrero (hombres, mujeres, ¡e incluso los niños!). En la pared de la casa situada en diagonal frente a nosotros había un cartel de cine que hacía publicidad de Alta sociedad, con la ultraterrenalmente bella Grace Kelly y el increíblemente feo Frank Sinatra. Avancé a paso de tortuga mirando a derecha e izquierda con la boca abierta. Todo parecía sacado de una postal de estilo retro, solo que con mucho más colorido.

Harry me llevó hasta un bonito café que hacía esquina y encargó té y bollos.

—La última vez estabas hambrienta —recordó—. Aquí también hacen buenos sándwiches.

—No, gracias —dije—. Abuelo, ¿qué ocurre con el señor Jenks? En el año 2011 actúa como si no me hubiera visto nunca.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, no te preocupes por el muchacho. Hasta que se vuelvan a ver tienen que pasar aún cincuenta y cinco años. Lo más probable es que sencillamente te haya olvidado para entonces.

—Sí, tal vez —dije, y miré irritada al montón de fumadores que había en el café.

Directamente junto a nosotros, ante una mesa en forma de riñón sobre la que había un cenicero de vidrio del tamaño de una calavera estaba sentado un el señor gordo con un cigarro. El aire era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. ¿Es que la gente de 1956 aún no había oído hablar del cáncer de pulmón?

—En el tiempo que ha pasado, ¿has descubierto qué es el Caballero Verde?

—No, pero he descubierto algo mucho más importante. Ahora sé por qué Emily y Sam van a robar el cronógrafo. —Harry miró un momento alrededor y acercó su silla a la mía—. Después de tu visita, Emily y Sam vinieron algunas veces a elapsar, sin que pasara nada especial. Tomábamos té juntos, les preguntaba los verbos franceses y nos aburríamos mortalmente durante cuatro horas. No podían abandonar la casa, era una de las normas, y Kenneth Cullen, ese viejo soplón, se encargaba de que nos atuviéramos a ellas. De hecho, una vez saqué a escondidas a Emily y a Sam para que vieran una película y dieran echar un vistazo fuera, y nos pillaron de la forma más tonta. Qué digo nos pillaron: Kenneth nos pilló. Se montó un buen escándalo. A mí me impusieron un castigo disciplinario y durante un año colocaron a un guardia ante la puerta de la Sala del Dragón mientras Emily y Sam se encontraban entre nosotros. Esto solo cambió cuando conseguí el rango de adepto de tercer grado. Oh, muchas gracias.

Esto último iba dirigido a la camarera, que era clavada a Doris Day en la película El hombre que sabía demasiado. Llevaba el pelo corto teñido de un color rubio claro y un vestido vaporoso con una falda con mucho vuelo. La mujer colocó el pedido ante nosotros con una sonrisa radiante y no me habría sorprendido nada si de repente se hubiera puesto a cantar "Qué será, será".

Harry esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente para no poder oírnos y luego siguió hablando.

—Naturalmente, he realizado prudentes indagaciones para tratar de descubrir que motivo podían tener para largarse con el cronógrafo. Pero no hay nada. Su único problema era que estaban terriblemente enamorados. Al parecer, su relación no estaba bien vista en su época, de modo que la mantuvieron en secreto. Solo unas pocas personas la conocían, yo, por ejemplo, y tu madre, Renne.

— ¡Entonces tal vez huyeron al pasado solo porque no podían estar juntos! Como Romeo y Julieta. Dios. Terriblemente romántico.

—No —dijo Harry—. No fue ese el motivo. —Mi abuelo removió su té, mientras yo miraba con avidez el cestito lleno de bollos calientes, colocados bajo una servilleta de tela, de la que surgía un olor tentador.

—Yo fui la razón —continuó Harry.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

—Bueno, no directamente yo. Pero fue culpa mía. Un día se me ocurrió la disparatada idea de enviar sencillamente a Emily y a Sam un poco más atrás en el pasado.

— ¿Con el cronógrafo? Pero ¿cómo...?

—Sí, ya lo sé, una idea disparatada, como he dicho. —Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Pero pasábamos encerrados cuatro horas al día en esa maldita sala con el cronógrafo, y en esa situación era muy fácil acabar por pensar en ello. Estudié a fondo viejos planos, los Escritos secretos y los Anales, luego cogí unos disfraces del almacén y finalmente registramos la sangre de Emily y de Sam en el cro-nógrafo y los envié a modo de prueba durante dos horas al año 1590.

Funcionó sin ningún problema. Cuando hubieron pasado las dos horas, saltaron de vuelta conmigo al año 1948 sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que habían estado fuera. Y media hora después saltaron de regreso a 1992. Todo fue perfecto.

Me metí en la boca un bollo bien untado con nata. Podía pensar mejor si masticaba. Había un montón de preguntas que me parecía urgente hacer, y sencillamente elegí la primera de todas.

—Pero en 1590 aún no existían los Vigilantes, ¿no?

—Exacto —dijo Harry—. Por entonces ni siquiera existía este edificio. Y esa fue nuestra suerte. O nuestra desgracia, según como se mire. —Tomó un trago de té. Aún no había comido nada, y yo empezaba a preguntarme cómo iba a poder ganar todos esos kilos—. Estudiando planos antiguos, yo había descubierto que el edificio con la Sala del Dragón había sido construido exactamente en un lugar en el que, de finales del siglo XVI hasta finales del XVII, había habido una placita con una fuente.

—No acabo de entender...

—Espera. Este descubrimiento fue para nosotros como un billete para viajar sin riesgo al pasado. Emily y Sam podían saltar al pasado desde la Sala del Dragón a esa plaza, y bastaba con que se encontraran de nuevo allí a tiempo para que volvieran a saltar automáticamente de regreso a la Sala del Dragón. ¿Me sigues?

— ¿Y si aterrizaban en la plaza en pleno día? ¿No los apresarían y los quemarían por brujos?

—Era una placita tranquila, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera los verían. Y si no era así, la gente se limitaría a frotarse los ojos asombrada y pensaría que se había despistado un momento. Por descontado, a pesar de todo resultaba increíblemente peligroso, pero a nosotros nos pareció genial. Nos encantaba habernos salido con la nuestra engañándolos a todos, y Emily y Sam se divertían como locos. Y yo también, a pesar de que siempre estaba esperando en la gran sala con el alma en vilo a que Emily y Sam volvieran, por no hablar de lo que podía ocurrir si entraba alguien...

—Tenías mucho valor —dije.

—Sí —reconoció Harry con un aire un poco culpable—. Estas cosas solo se hacen cuando se es joven. Hoy no lo haría, seguro que no. Pero pensaba que, si era realmente peligroso, mi viejo y sabio yo intervendría desde el futuro, ¿entiendes?

— ¿De qué sabio yo del futuro hablas? —pregunté sonriendo irónicamente.

—Pues de mí mismo —exclamó Harry, y enseguida volvió a bajar la voz—. En 1992 todavía sabré lo que maquiné con Emily y Sam en 1948, y si hubiera salido mal, seguro que les habría advertido contra mi frívolo joven yo... pensé.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dije lentamente, y cogí otro bollo, alimento para el cerebro, podríamos decir—. Pero no lo hiciste.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Estúpidamente, por lo visto no lo hice. De hecho, cada vez actuábamos de una forma más frívola. Cuando Emily tuvo que hablar de Hamlet en la escuela, los envié a los dos al año 1602. Durante tres días consecutivos pudieron ver la representación original de los Lord Chamberlain's Men en el teatro Globe.

— ¿En Southwark?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, era bastante complicado. Tenían que cruzar el London Bridge para pasar al otro lado del Támesis, pescar allí todo lo que pudieran de Hamlet y estar de vuelta antes de que se produjera el salto en el tiempo. Los dos primeros días todo funcionó bien, pero el tercero hubo un accidente en el London Bridge y Emily y Sam fueron testigos de un crimen. No consiguieron llegar a tiempo a esta orilla para el salto, sino que aterrizaron en el Southwark del año 1948, en las aguas del Támesis, mientras yo me volvía loco de preocupación. —Por lo visto, le asaltaron los recuerdos de ese episodio, porque la tez se le puso pálida—. Al final llegaron a Temple, empapados y con sus trajes del siglo XVII, con el tiempo justo para volver a saltar al año 1992. Yo no me enteré de nada de todo esto hasta su siguiente visita.

La cabeza empezaba ya a darme vueltas con todo ese lío de años.

— ¿Y qué clase de crimen presenciaron?

Harry acercó su silla aún más. Estaba tan serio que sus ojos bajo las gafas se veían muy oscuros.

— ¡Ahí está el quid de la cuestión! Emily y Sam vieron cómo el Conde Vulturi mataba a alguien.

— ¿El conde?

—Hasta ese momento Emily y Sam solo habían visto dos veces al conde. Sin embargo, estaban completamente seguros de que era él. Después de su salto de iniciación, tanto el uno como la otra le habían sido presentados en el año 1784. El propio conde lo había decidido así, ya que no quería conocer hasta el final de su vida a los viajeros del tiempo que nacerían después de él. Me extrañaría mucho que no hubiera ocurrido lo mismo contigo. —Carraspeó—. Quiero decir, que no vaya a ocurrir. O como sea. En cualquier caso, los Vigilantes viajaron con Emily y Sam y el cronógrafo expresamente al norte de Alemania, donde el conde pasaba sus últimos años de vida. Yo mismo estuve allí. Estaré allí. Como gran maestre de la logia; ¿puedes creerlo?

Torcí el gesto.

— ¿No podríamos...?

—Ah, ya vuelvo a dispersarme, ¿verdad? Eso de que las cosas aún vayan a suceder a pesar de que hace tiempo que han sucedido es algo que me supera. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Pero... ¿cómo podía el conde haber cometido un asesinato en el año 1602...? ¡Oh, ya lo entiendo! ¡Lo hizo en uno de sus viajes en el tiempo!

—Exacto. Y cuando era mucho más joven. Fue una casualidad increíble que justo en el mismo momento Emily y Sam estuvieran exactamente en el mismo lugar. Si es que puede hablarse de casualidad en ese contexto. El propio conde escribe en uno de sus numerosos escritos: _"¡Quien cree en casualidades no ha comprendido el poder del destino". _

— ¿A quién mató? ¿Y por qué?

Harry volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

—Eso, querida nieta, tampoco lo supimos nosotros al principio. Tardamos semanas en descubrirlo. Su víctima fue nada menos que Lancelot Cullen, el primer viajero del tiempo en el Círculo. ¡El Ámbar!

— ¿Mató a uno de sus propios antepasados? Pero ¿por qué?

—Lancelot Cullen era un barón belga que en 1602 se trasladó con toda su familia a Inglaterra. En las Crónicas y los Escritos secretos del Conde Vulturi, que legó a los Vigilantes, se dice que Lancelot murió en 1607, por eso al principio no pensamos en él. Pero, de hecho (no hace falta que te explique aquí los detalles de nuestras investigaciones detectivescas), al barón le cortaron la garganta en su propia carroza en el año 1602.

—No lo entiendo —murmuré.

—Ni yo mismo he podido juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas —dijo Harry mientras se sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y encendía uno—. Y a esto se suma que no he vuelto a ver a Emily y a Sam desde el 24 de septiembre de 1949. Supongo que han saltado con el cronógrafo a una época anterior a la mía, porque si no, hace tiempo que habrían venido a verme. Oh... ¡maldita sea! ¡Sobre todo no mires!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y desde cuándo fumas?

—Ahí vienen Kenneth Cullen y la pesada de su hermana.

Harry trató de taparse con el menú.

—Dile sencillamente que queremos estar a solas —susurré.

—No puedo, es mi superior: en la logia y en la vida corriente. Él es el dueño de este condenado bufete... Si tenemos suerte, no nos verán.

No tuvimos suerte. Un hombre alto rondando la cuarentena y una dama con un sombrero color turquesa se dirigieron en línea recta hacia nuestra mesa y se sentaron en las dos sillas libres sin que nadie les hubiera pedido que lo hicieran.

—Parece que esta tarde todos hacemos novillos, ¿eh, Harry? —dijo Kenneth Cullen con tono campechano palmeándole el hombro—. Y no es que no esté dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda después de que ayer cerraras el caso Parker tan brillantemente. Te felicito de nuevo. Ya me han dicho que tenías visita del campo.

Sus ojos ambarinos me sometieron a un examen detallado. Traté de devolverle la mirada de la forma más despreocupada posible. Era realmente curioso cómo se parecían los Cullen en todas las épocas, con sus pómulos marcados y esa nariz recta y aristocrática. Y este en concreto tenía una planta impresionante, aunque no era tan bien parecido como, por ejemplo, el Carlisle Cullen de mi época.

—Hazel Clearwater, mi prima —me presentó Harry—. Hazel, el señor y la señorita Cullen.

—Pero yo sí soy su hermana —dijo la señorita Cullen soltando una risita—. Oh, qué bien, tiene cigarrillos; tiene que darme uno.

—Por desgracia ahora mismo nos íbamos —dijo Harry mientras le ofrecía galantemente un cigarrillo y le daba fuego—. Tengo que trabajar en algunos expedientes...

—Pero no hoy, amigo mío, no hoy.

Su jefe le guiñó un ojo amistosamente.

—Con Kenneth a solas es siempre tan aburrido... —dijo la señorita Cullen, y expulsó el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz—. Con él no se puede hablar de nada aparte de política. Kenneth, por favor, pide té para todos. ¿Y de dónde procede usted exactamente, querida?

—De Gloucestershire —dije, y tosí un poco.

Harry suspiró resignado.

—Mi tío, es decir, el padre de Hazel, tiene una gran propiedad allí con muchos animales.

—Oh, a mí me encanta la vida en el campo. ¡Y me encantan los animales! —exclamó la señorita Cullen en tono entusiasta.

—Y a mí —dije yo—. Sobre todo los gatos.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Les había dicho antes que adoro los Viernes? por fin libre, ya hice mis examenes y ya lo que el Ánglel Raziel quiera ya no puedo cambiar nada, ¿Que les parecio el capítulo? Ya nos vamos acercando al final *-* gracias por su apoyo en esta y en mi otra historia de verdad que me gusta mucho el saber que las historias son de su agrado :D Hoy estoy muy feliz así que les dejare OTRO CAPÍTULO ¿Que tal mi sorpresa? pero lo subire mas rato lo mas probable es que sea en la noche (Horario de Colombia) Ahora respondere Reviews Primero los del capitulo V que no había podido responder XD**

**Connie1: Gracias por tu Review! Tengo los mismo sentimientos tuyos Edward y Tanya son unos idiotas odio como tratan a la pobre de Bella, ojala Jacob pudiese golpear a alguno de los dos para que cerraran la boca, y Labios de Morcilla también como si fuera facíl aprenderse ese poco de reglas de la noche a la mañana :/**

**Karolay18: Gracias por tu Review! Tanya nunca va a cambiar siempre sera asi de mala, yo tambien adoro a Jacob es un gran apoyo para Bella, el capítulo del baile ya casi llega, yo tambien soy un asco bailando ¡me aterra! :S **

**soledadcullen: Gracias por tu Review! Bueno que te digo yo también me reí mucho con este capítulo, Me encanto cuando Ed y Bella estuvieron juntos, cuando bailaron, la discusion y el beso :D Edward definitivamente sabe como sacarle el genio a Bella.**

**Ahora si los del capitulo VI**

**Connie1: Gracias por tu Review! Wow me estoy dando cuente que casi siempre eres la primer :D Gracias me fue muy bien en los examenes :D**

**Isa28: Gracias por tu Review! Jajja si aperecio Jasper quien los diria? hay que esperar a ver que pasara con Alice&Jasper, Edward siempre sera un maldito Bipolar eso si que nunca vamos a poder cambiar de el -_-**

**Katt Andi Cullen: Gracias por tu Review! Jum lo de dar celos a Edward es buena idea hay que esperar a ver :D gracias por la suerte ojala me haya servido ;)**

**Jdhernandez6: Gracias por tu Review! y por tu apoyo, pero me quedo una duda ¿Link de que?**

**Karolay28: Gracias por tu Review! Wiii Jasper a la vista toca ver que pasara con Jasper&Alice :D**

**Lala qzpok cullen:Gracias por tu Review! Historia actualizada ¿Que tal?**

**Dariana Cullen: Gracias por tu Review! La verdad muchas estan igual a ti, nadie entiende a Edward, yo tampoco lo entendía cuando leí la historia por primera vez pero que le vamos a hacer, y pues respondiendo a tu pregunta el Ángel Raziel pertenece a la saga de Cazadores De Sombras, es que veraz yo soy muy fanatica de ellos, y los Nefilim (Cazadores de sombras) fueron creados por este ángel y ellos siempre lo estan mencionando, y pues creo lo pongo porque es mi sello de Nefilim asi como "Lummus" y "Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" Es mi sello de Potterica :D**

** : Gracias por tu Review! ¿Que te parecio? Me encanta Jasper, puede que lo sigamos viendo...Puede que no..Tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo :D**

**soledadcullen: Gracias por tu Review! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, esos dos no saben ni lo que sienten, bueno al menos Bella ya se esta dando cuenta, pero creo que Edward es un poco lento, lo de pudinsito es unico :D ojala se cumpla tu deseo sobre Jasper tendrás que esperar para ver :D**

**Joasan: Gracias por tu Review! Mis mismos sobre Edward y Jacob, tendras que esperar para saber que es lo que quiere el conde con Bella.**

**Uff bueno por último muchas gracias a las que me estan apoyando en mis otras historias, les aviso que la historia "La Mala Suerte Apesta... O ¿No?" esta en espera ya que como esa historia si es de mi autoría require de un poco mas de imaginacion y en el momento no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribirla, y a las que sigue Divergente ahora mismo subo el tercer capítulo :D**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en unas horas :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	10. Capítulo VIII

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes / Acta de la Guardia de Cerbero_

_24 de julio de 1956_

_"Nam quod in inventus non discitur, in matura aetate nescitur."_

_7.00 horas: El novicio Cartrell, que en la prueba Ariadna nocturna había sido dado por desaparecido, llega a la escalera con siete horas de retraso. Se tambalea ligeramente y huele a alcohol, lo que hace suponer que, si bien no ha superado la prueba, ha localizado la bodega perdida. Excepcionalmente, le dejo pasar con la contraseña del día anterior._

_Por lo demás, ningún acontecimiento digno de mención._

_Informe: J. Smith, novicio, turno de mañana_

_13.12 horas: Avistamos una rata. Quiero ensartarla con mi espada, con el nombre de Audrey._

_15.15 horas: Señorita Violet Purpleplum llega a la escalera a través de un camino para nosotros desconocido desde el Palacio de Justicia. Pronuncia sin ningún fallo la contraseña del día, Leroy la escolta conforme a sus deseos hasta los despachos de arriba._

_15.24 horas: Audrey ha vuelto a aparecer. Por lo demás, ningún acontecimiento digno de mención._

_Informe: P. Ward, novicio, turno de tarde_

_18.00 horas a 0.00 horas: Ningún acontecimiento digno de mención_

_Informe: N. Cartrell, novicio, turno de noche_

_0.00 horas a 6.00 horas: Ningún acontecimiento digno de mención_

_Informe: K. Elberteth/M. Ward, novicios_

El centinela que hacía guardia al pie de la escalera dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla.

—Pobre Cartrell —susurró Harry cuando nos deslizamos junto al hombre, que roncaba ruidosamente—. Creo que no conseguirá llegar a adepto si sigue bebiendo de ese modo... Pero, en fin, tanto mejor para nosotros. ¡Ven, rápido!

Yo ya me había quedado sin aliento, porque habíamos tenido que hacer el camino desde el café hasta la casa a paso de carrera. Kenneth Cullen y su hermana nos habían retenido una eternidad con su charla; habíamos estado hablando con ellos durante horas sobre la vida en el campo en general y en Gloucestershire en particular (yo había aportado un par de bonitas anécdotas sobre mi prima Kate y una oveja llamada Clarisse), sobre el caso Parker (del que solo entendí que mi abuelo lo había ganado), sobre el pequeño sucesor al trono Charles, que era una monada (¿de verdad habían dicho eso?), y sobre todas las películas de Renne Kelly y su boda con un príncipe monegasco. De vez en cuando tosía y trataba de llevar la conversación hacia los devastadores efectos del tabaco sobre la salud, pero mis intentos no fueron bien acogidos.

Cuando por fin pudimos dejar el café, era tan tarde que ni si quiera tuve tiempo de buscar los lavabos, aunque llevaba un litro de té en la vejiga.

—Tres minutos solamente —dijo Harry jadeando mientras corríamos por los pasillos del sótano—. Y aún hay una infinidad de cosas que quería decirte. Tenía que venir mi jefe, que es como un grano en el culo...

—No sabía que trabajaras para un Cullen —dije—. Al fin y al cabo tú eres el futuro lord Clearwater, miembro de la Cámara de los Lores.

—Sí —replicó Harry malhumorado—, pero hasta que no pueda entrar en posesión de la herencia de mi padre, tengo que mantener a mi familia. Sencillamente se presentó este trabajo... No importa, escucha: todo lo que el Conde Vulturi dejó a los Vigilantes, los llamados Escritos secretos, las cartas, las Crónicas, todas esas cosas fueron censuradas previamente por él. Los Vigilantes solo saben lo que el conde Aro quiso que supieran, y todas las informaciones apuntan a un objetivo: que las generaciones venideras hagan lo que esté en su mano para cerrar el Círculo. Pero ninguno de los Vigilantes conoce el secreto completo.

—Pero ¿tú lo conoces? —exclamé.

— ¡Chissst! No hables tan fuerte. No. Yo tampoco lo conozco.

Corriendo, doblamos la última esquina, y abrí apresuradamente la puerta del antiguo laboratorio de alquimia. Mis cosas estaban sobre la mesa, tal como las había dejado.

—Pero Emily y Sam sí que conocen el secreto, estoy convencido. La última vez que nos vimos estaban a punto de encontrar los documentos. —Harry miró su reloj—. ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Sigue! —le apremié al tiempo que cogía la cartera y la linterna de bolsillo. Y en el último instante recordé que aún tenía que devolverle la llave. La conocida sensación de vértigo ya empezaba a atenazar mi estómago—. ¡Y, por favor, aféitate el bigote, abuelo!

—El conde tenía enemigos que en las Crónicas solo se mencionan de forma marginal —dijo Harry a toda velocidad—. Sobre todo había una antigua organización secreta próxima a la iglesia, llamada la Alianza Florentina, que le tenía en su punto de mira. En 1745, el año de fundación de la logia aquí en Londres, esa organización se hizo con documentos de la herencia del Conde Vulturi... ¿Crees que el bigote me queda mal?

La habitación empezó a girar en torno a mí.

— ¡Te quiero, abuelo! —exclamé.

— ¡... documentos que, entre otras cosas, demuestran que no basta con registrar la sangre de los doce viajeros del tiempo en el cronógrafo! El secreto solo se revela cuando... —oí que decía Harry antes de sentir un tirón en los pies.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde parpadeaba bajo una luz clara. Y frente a una camisa blanca. Un centímetro más a la izquierda y habría aterrizado directamente sobre los pies del señor Jenks.

Solté un gritito y retrocedí unos pasos.

—La próxima vez tenemos que pensar en darte una tiza para que marques el sitio —dijo el señor Jenks sacudiendo la cabeza, y me cogió la linterna de la mano.

El señor Jenks no había esperado en solitario a mi vuelta. Junto a él, de pie, vi a Carlisle Cullen; el doctor White estaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesa; Robert, el joven fantasma, asomaba la cabeza por detrás de sus piernas, y Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a la puerta, con un enorme parche blanco en la frente

Al verle, contuve la respiración instintivamente.

Había adoptado su postura habitual, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero el color de su cara apenas era más oscuro que el parche, y las sombras bajo sus ojos hacían que sus iris parecieran aún más verdes que de costumbre. Sentí una necesidad casi irresistible de correr hacia él, estrecharle entre mis brazos y soplarle en la herida como solía hacer tiempo atrás con Seth cuando se hacía daño.

— ¿Todo va bien, Isabella? —preguntó Carlisle Cullen.

—Sí —dije yo sin perder de vista a Edward. Dios mío, solo ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos. ¿Hacía apenas un día de ese beso en el sofá verde? Aunque en realidad no podía hablarse de un beso exactamente.

Edward me devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse, casi con indiferencia, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía. Ni rastro de lo que había pasado ayer.

—Llevaré a Isabella arriba para que pueda volver a casa —dijo tranquilamente el señor Jenks, y apoyando la mano en mi espalda, me empujó hacia la puerta pasando junto a Carlisle. Directamente hacia Edward.

—Tienes un... ¿Ya te encuentras bien? —le pregunté.

Edward se limitó a mirarme. Pero había algo raro en la forma en que lo hizo. Como si yo no fuera una persona, sino un objeto. Algo insignificante, cotidiano, algo así como... una silla. ¿Tal vez tenía una lesión cerebral y ya no sabía quién era yo? De repente sentí frío.

—Edward debe guardar cama, pero antes tiene que elapsar unas horas si no queremos arriesgarnos a un salto en el tiempo incontrolado —explicó el doctor White con tono desabrido—. Es una imprudencia volver a dejarle solo...

—Dos horas en un sótano tranquilo en el año 1953, Eleazar —le interrumpió Carlisle—. En un sofá. Sobrevivirá, no te preocupes.

—Sí, desde luego —dijo Edward, y su mirada se ensombreció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

De pronto me entraron ganas de romper a llorar.

El señor Jenks abrió la puerta.

—Ven, Isabella.

—Solo un momento, el señor Jenks. —Edward me sujetó del brazo—. Antes de que se marche, me gustaría saber una cosa: ¿a qué año han enviado a Isabella?

— ¿Ahora? A julio de 1956 —dijo el señor Jenks—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que huele a tabaco —respondió Edward, aumentando dolorosamente la presión en mí brazo. De hecho, apretaba tanto que estuve a punto de soltar la cartera.

Automáticamente me olí la manga de la chaqueta. Era verdad: las horas que había pasado en ese café lleno de humo habían dejado huellas claramente perceptibles en mi ropa. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar eso ahora?

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí, y comprendí que tenía que encontrar a toda prisa una buena excusa.

—Muy bien, me has cogido —dije mirando al suelo—. He fumado un poco. Pero solo tres cigarrillos. De verdad.

El señor Jenks sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero, Isabella, ya te había insistido en que ningún objeto...

—Lo siento —le interrumpí—, pero es tan aburrido estar en ese sótano oscuro, y un cigarrillo va bien para controlar el miedo... —Me esforcé en poner cara de pena—. Pero recogí las colillas con mucho cuidado y lo he traído todo de vuelta; no tienen por qué preocuparse de que alguien pueda encontrar un paquete de Lucky Strike y se extrañe.

Carlisle rió.

—Veo que nuestra princesita no es tan buena chica como parece —dijo el doctor White, y yo respiré aliviada; por lo visto, me habían creído—. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, Jason. Yo me fumé mi primer cigarrillo a los trece años.

—Yo también. El primero y el último. —Carlisle Cullen se había inclinado de nuevo sobre el cronógrafo—. Realmente no es nada recomendable, Isabella. Estoy seguro de que tu madre se escandalizaría si supiera que fumas.

Incluso el pequeño Robert asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y me miró con aire de reproche.

—Además, no resulta nada favorecedor —añadió el doctor White—. La nicotina estropea la piel y mancha los dientes.

Edward no dijo nada. Aún no había aflojado su presa sobre mi brazo. Me esforcé en mirarle a los ojos con aire despreocupado y esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa. Él me devolvió la mirada entrecerrando un poco los ojos y sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Luego me soltó despacio. Tuve que tragar saliva, porque de repente se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué era así Edward? ¿Primero simpático y cariñoso, y un instante después de nuevo frío e inaccesible? No había quien pudiera soportar algo así. O al menos, yo no podía soportarlo. Lo que había pasado abajo, entre nosotros, me había parecido totalmente auténtico; ¿y ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerme en evidencia a la primera ocasión ante todo el grupo? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con eso?

—Ven, vámonos —me indicó el señor Jenks.

—Nos veremos pasado mañana, Isabella —dijo Carlisle Cullen—. En tu gran día.

—No olvide vendarle los ojos —dijo el doctor White, y oí que Edward reía, como si el doctor hubiera contado un mal chiste.

Luego la pesada puerta se cerró tras nosotros y nos encontramos fuera, en el corredor.

—Parece que no le gustan los fumadores —dije en voz baja, y no me faltó mucho para echarme a llorar.

—Deja que te vende los ojos, por favor —me pidió el señor Jenks, y me quedé quieta mientras me ataba el estrecho pañuelo con un nudo detrás de la cabeza. Luego me cogió la cartera y me empujó con cuidado hacia delante—. Isabella... De verdad, deberías ser más prudente.

—Un par de cigarrillos no matan a nadie, el señor Jenks.

—No quería decir eso.

— ¿Y qué quería decir, entonces?

—Me refería a tus sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A mis sentimientos?

Oí suspirar al señor Jenks.

—Mi querida niña, incluso un ciego podría ver que tú... Sencillamente, deberías ser más prudente en lo que se refiere a tus sentimientos por Edward.

—Yo...

Enmudecí de nuevo. Estaba claro que el señor Jenks era mucho más perspicaz de lo que había supuesto.

—Las relaciones entre dos viajeros del tiempo nunca han estado tocadas por la fortuna —dijo—. Igual que las relaciones entre las familias Cullen y Clearwater. Y en tiempos como estos es importante tener siempre presente que en el fondo no se puede confiar en nadie. —Tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones mías, pero tenía la impresión de que la mano del señor Jenks temblaba en mi espalda—. Por desgracia, es un hecho comprobado que el sentido común tiende a esfumarse en cuanto el amor entra en juego. Y lo que más necesitas ahora es precisamente sentido común. Cuidado, escalón.

Recorrimos el resto del camino en silencio, y luego el señor Jenks me soltó la venda y me miró con seriedad.

—Puedes conseguirlo, Isabella. Creo firmemente en ti y en tus capacidades.

Volvía a tener la redonda cara perlada de sudor y sus ojos claros reflejaban la intensa preocupación que sentía por mí, igual que los de mi madre cuando me miraba. Me inundó una oleada de simpatía hacia él.

—Tenga. Su anillo —dije—. ¿Cuántos años tiene en realidad, el señor Jenks? ¿Le importa que se lo pregunte?

—Setenta y seis años —respondió el señor Jenks—. No es ningún secreto.

Le miré fijamente. Aunque nunca me había parado a pensar en ello, la verdad es que le habría echado como mínimo diez menos.

—Entonces en 1956 tenía...

—Veintiuno. Fue el año en que empecé a trabajar aquí como pasante de abogado y me hice miembro de la logia.

— ¿Conoce a Violet Purpleplum, el señor Jenks? Es una amiga de mi tía abuela.

El señor Jenks levantó una ceja.

—No, creo que no. Ven, te acompañaré al coche, me imagino que tu madre estará impaciente por verte.

—Sí, eso es más que seguro. ¿señor Jenks...?

Pero el señor Jenks ya había dado media vuelta y había echado a andar, de modo que no me quedó más remedio que correr tras él

—Mañana te recogerán al mediodía en casa. Madame Zarafina te necesita para una prueba, luego Giordano tratará de enseñarte todavía algunas cosas más, y finalmente tendrás que elapsar de nuevo.

—Un día fantástico —dije con voz apagada.

—Pero esto no tiene nada de... ¡magia! —susurré perpleja.

Alice suspiró.

—Tal vez no en el sentido de esos magos que hacen desaparecer cosas en el escenario, pero es una facultad mágica. Es la magia del cuervo.

—Es una especie de chifladura —dije yo—. Algo que solo sirve para que se burlen de ti y que de todos modos nadie se cree.

—Belly, no es ninguna chifladura que alguien tenga percepciones extrasensoriales. Es más bien un don. Tú puedes ver espíritus y hablar con ellos.

—Y daimones —completó Jacob.

—En la mitología, el cuervo representa la conexión entre los hombres y el mundo de los dioses. Los cuervos son los intermediarios entre los vivos y los muertos. —Alice giró su archivador de modo que yo pudiera leer lo que había encontrado sobre los cuervos en internet—. Tienes que admitir que esto encaja extraordinariamente bien con tus capacidades.

—Y con el color del pelo —dijo Jacob—. Negro como el plumaje de un cuervo...

Me mordí el labio.

—Pero en las profecías siempre suena... bueno, no sé, tan importante y poderoso y todo eso. Como si la magia del cuervo fuera una especie de arma secreta.

—Es que también puede serlo —dijo Alice—. Siempre que dejes de pensar que la facultad que te permite ver espíritus es solo una especie de chifladura extraña.

—Y daimones —añadió de nuevo Jacob.

—Me gustaría tanto tener esos escritos con las profecías... —dijo Alice—. Sería interesantísimo saber qué dice exactamente el texto.

—Seguro que Tanya te lo soltará todo de corrido —dije—. Creo que aprendió todo eso en sus el señoriosas clases. De hecho, esa gente continuamente está hablando en verso. Los Vigilantes. Incluso mamá. Y Edward.

Rápidamente me volví para que Alice no se diera cuenta de que de repente se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Ay, cariño, no te pongas a llorar otra vez! —Me tendió un pañuelo—. En serio, exageras.

—No, no lo hago. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cuando estuviste tres días llorando como una magdalena por culpa de Max? —repliqué sorbiéndome los mocos.

—Claro que me acuerdo —dijo Alice—. Solo hace medio año.

—Pues ahora puedo imaginarme cómo te sentías entonces. Y también he entendido de repente por qué decías que te gustaría estar muerta.

— ¡Era tan estúpida! Tú estabas todo el rato sentada a mi lado diciéndome que Max no merecía que perdiera ni un segundo pensando en él porque se había portado como un cerdo. Y que tenía que lavarme los dientes...

—Sí, y mientras tanto sonaba sin parar "The Winner Takes it All"

—Puedo ponerlo, si con eso te sientes mejor —me ofreció Alice.

—No, pero puedes pasarme el cuchillo de verdura japonés para que me haga el haraquiri.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama y cerré los ojos.

— ¿Por qué las chicas tienen que ser siempre tan dramáticas? —dijo Jacob—. El chaval está de malhumor y pone mala cara porque le han dejado K.O., y para ti ya se hunde el mundo.

—Es porque él no me quiere —dije desesperada.

—Eso no puedes saberlo de ninguna manera —replicó Alice—. Por desgracia, con Max yo estaba del todo segura, porque exactamente media hora después de que hubiéramos cortado le vieron haciendo manitas con esa tal Anna en el cine. Pero de Edward no se puede decir algo así. Es solo un poco... voluble.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¡Tenías que haber visto cómo me miró! Como si le diera asco. Como si fuera... ¡una cochinilla! Sencillamente, no lo soporto.

—Hace un momento era una silla. —Alice sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora haz el favor de calmarte. El señor Jenks tiene razón: en cuanto el amor entra en juego, el sentido común se esfuma. ¡Y la verdad es que ahora mismo tenemos la posibilidad de dar un paso de gigante en nuestras investigaciones!

Efectivamente esa mañana (Alice acababa de llegar y las dos nos habíamos puesto cómodas sobre mi cama), El señor Marcus había llamado a la puerta de mi habitación, cosa que no hacía nunca, y había dejado una bandeja con el té sobre mi mesa.

—Un pequeño refrigerio para la joven dama —había dicho.

Yo me había quedado mirándole, pasmada, porque no podía recordar que en el pasado hubiera pisado siquiera este piso de la casa.

—Bien —había continuado El señor Marcus, y sus ojos de lechuza nos habían mirado muy serios desde detrás de las gafas—, como recientemente ha preguntado por ello, me he tomado la libertad de mirar un poco. Y, como imaginaba, también esta vez lo he encontrado.

— ¿El qué? —había preguntado yo.

El señor Marcus había apartado a un lado la servilleta de la bandeja, y debajo había aparecido un libro.

—El Caballero Verde —había dicho—. Creo recordar que eso era lo que buscaba.

Alice se había levantado de la cama de un salto y había cogido el libro.

—Pero yo ya hojeé el libro en la biblioteca, y no tiene nada de especial... —había murmurado.

El señor Marcus le había dirigido una sonrisa indulgente.

—Supongo que eso se debe a que el libro que vio en la biblioteca no era propiedad de lord Clearwater. He pensado que este ejemplar, en cambio, tal vez podría interesarles.

Después de despedirse con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, El señor Marcus se había retirado, y Alice y yo nos habíamos abalanzado enseguida sobre el libro. Una hoja sobre la que alguien había escrito cientos de números con una escritura minúscula había caído al suelo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, es un código! —había exclamado Alice, roja de excitación—. ¡Esto es absolutamente increíble! Es lo que siempre había deseado. ¡Ahora solo nos falta descubrir qué significa!

—Sí —había dicho Jacob, que estaba colgado de la barra de las cortinas—. Eso ya lo he oído bastante a menudo antes. Creo que también es una de esas famosas frases...

Pero Alice no había necesitado ni cinco minutos para descubrir que los números se referían a letras individuales dentro del texto.

—El primer número siempre es la página, el segundo indica la línea, el tercero la palabra, y el cuarto la letra. ¿Ves? 14-22-6-3: es la página 14, la línea 22, la sexta palabra y la tercera letra de esta palabra. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Qué truco más barato. Sale en uno de cada dos libros para niños, si no recuerdo mal. En todo caso, según esto la primera letra es una e.

Jacob había asentido con la cabeza, impresionado.

—Haz caso a tu amiga.

—No olvides que se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte —había dicho Alice—. ¿Crees que quiero perder a mi mejor amiga solo porque después de unos cuantos arrumacos ya no estaba en condiciones de usar el cerebro?

— ¡Bien dicho!

Aquello lo había exclamado Jacob.

—Es importante que dejes de lloriquear y en lugar de eso averigües lo que Emily y Sam descubrieron —continuó Alice en tono decidido—. Cuando hoy te envíen otra vez a elapsar al año 1956, solo tienes que pedirle al señor Jenks que lo haga, ¡insiste en tener una conversación en privado con tu abuelo! ¡Qué idea más disparatada esa de ir a un café! Y esta vez lo anotas todo, absolutamente todo lo que te diga, hasta el más mínimo detalle, ¿de acuerdo? —Suspiró—. ¿Estás segura de que era la "Alianza Florentina"? No he podido encontrar nada sobre eso en ningún sitio. Es imprescindible que echemos un vistazo a esos Escritos secretos que el Conde Vulturi legó a los Vigilantes. Si Jacob fuera capaz de mover objetos, podría buscar los archivos, atravesar la pared y sencillamente leerlo todo...

—Muy bien, restriégame mi inutilidad por la cara —dijo Jacob ofendido—. He necesitado siete siglos para asumir la idea de que ni siquiera puedo pasar una página de un libro.

Llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación, y Leah sacó la cabeza por la rendija.

— ¡La comida está lista! Belly, dentro de una hora pasarán a recogerte a ti y a Tanya.

Lancé un gemido.

— ¿A Tanya también?

—La tía Carmen ha dicho que sí. Que la pobre Tanya va a malgastar su talento haciendo de profesora para ineptos sin remedio o algo parecido.

—No tengo hambre.

—Enseguida vamos —dijo Alice, y me dio un codazo en las costillas—. Belly, ven conmigo. Más tarde ya tendrás tiempo de hundirte en la autocompasión. ¡Pero ahora tienes que comer algo!

Me senté y me soné.

—En este momento no tengo ánimos para escuchar los comentarios malignos de la tía Carmen.

—Lógico, pero piensa que necesitarás tener unos nervios de acero para sobrevivir a lo que te espera. —Alice me tiró de las piernas—. Y Tanya y tu tía pueden ser un buen ejercicio para cuando llegue el momento. Si sobrevives a la comida, lo de la soirée será pan comido.

—Y si no, siempre puedes hacerte el haraquiri —dijo Jacob.

A modo de saludo, Madame Zarafina me apretó contra sus generosos pechos.

— ¡Mi cuellecito de cisne! Aquí estás por fin. ¡Te he echado de menos!

—Yo también a usted —dije sinceramente. La simple presencia de Madame Zarafina, con su desbordante cordialidad y su fabuloso acento francés ("cueshecitó"; ¡si Edward pudiera oírlo!), me produjo un efecto a la vez calmante y vivificador. Aquella mujer era como un bálsamo para mi maltrecha confianza en mí misma.

—Ya verás, estarás encantada cuando veas lo que te he cosido. Tus vestidos son tan bonitos que Giordano casi se ha echado a llorar cuando se los he enseñado.

—Lo creo —dije.

Seguro que Giordano había llorado porque él no podía ponérselos. De todos modos, hoy había estado hasta cierto punto amable, en parte seguramente porque esta vez yo había asimilado bastante bien lo del baile y, gracias al trabajo de apuntador de Jacob, también había sabido decir correctamente qué lord era miembro de los tories y cuál era miembro de los whigs. (Jacob se había limi-tado a mirar la hoja por encima del hombro de Tanya.) Además, también gracias a Jacob, había podido soltar de corrido sin equivocarme mi "leyenda" personal (Penelope Mary Gray, nacida en 1765), incluyendo los nombres de mis ya fallecidos padres. Solo me había mostrado torpe como siempre con el abanico, pero Tanya había hecho la constructiva propuesta de que sencillamente no utilizara ninguno.

Al acabar la clase, Giordano aún me había pasado una lista con un montón de palabras que no debía utilizar bajo ningún concepto. _"¡Aprender de memoria y asimilar para mañana! _(había dicho con su voz gangosa) En el siglo XVIII no hay autobuses, presentadores de televisión ni aspiradoras, nada es chulo, guay ni alucinante, y no saben nada de fisión nuclear, cremas con colágeno ni agujeros de ozono."

_"Ah, vaya, ¿de verdad?" _

Mientras trataba de imaginar por qué demonios, en una soirée del siglo XVIII, iba a caer en la tentación de formar una frase en la que aparecieran los términos "presentador de televisión", "agujero de ozono" y "crema con colágeno", había dicho cortésmente: "Muy bien, okay", pero Giordano había chillado enseguida:

_— ¡Nooo! ¡Nada de okay! ¡No hay okay en el siglo XVIII, ignorante criatura! _

Madame Zarafina me ató el corsé en la espalda. De nuevo me sorprendió lo cómodo que era. Metida en aquella cosa, una adoptaba automáticamente una postura erguida. A continuación, me sujetó un armazón de alambre acolchado en torno a las caderas (supongo que el siglo XVIII debió de ser una época muy relajada para todas las mujeres con el trasero gordo y las caderas anchas), y luego me pasó un vestido rojo por encima de la cabeza. Por último, abrochó una larga hilera de botones y ganchitos en mi espalda, mientras yo pasaba la mano, admirada, por la seda bordada. ¡Qué maravilla de vestido, era aún más bonito que el anterior!

Madame Zarafina dio una vuelta a mi alrededor despacio, y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Encantador. Magnifique.

— ¿Es el vestido para el baile? —pregunté.

—No, este es el vestido de gala para la soirée. —Madame Zarafina fijó en torno al pronunciado escote unas minúsculas rosas de seda minuciosamente elaboradas. Como tenía la boca llena de alfileres, hablaba entre dientes y resultaba difícil entenderla—. Ahí no hará falta que lleves el cabello empolvado, y tu pelo oscuro queda fantástico con este rojo. Justo como había pensado. —Me guiñó un ojo pícaramente—. Causarás sensación, cuello de cisne, n'est-ce pas? Aunque seguro que ese no es el propósito del asunto. Pero ¿qué voy a hacerle yo? —Se retorció las manos, si bien en ella, con su pequeña figura y su cuello de tortuga, ese gesto, al contrario que en el caso de Giordano, resultaba muy tierno—. Eres una pequeña belleza, ¿sabes?, y no tendría ningún sentido embutirte en un vestido color ala de mosca. Muy bien, cuello de cisne, ya está. Ahora le toca el turno al vestido de baile.

El vestido de baile era de color azul claro con bordados y volantes crema, y me quedaba tan bien como el rojo. Tenía un escote aún más espectacular, si es que era posible, que el vestido de gala y una falda de metros de anchura que se balanceaba en torno a mi cintura. Madame Zarafina sopesó mi trenza con aire preocupado.

—Aún no estoy segura de cómo vamos a hacer esto. Con una peluca te sentirías incómoda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tendríamos que ocultar todo ese cabello. Pero tu color de pelo es tan oscuro que probablemente con polvos solo conseguiríamos un horrible tono gris. Quelle catastrophe! —Frunció el ceño—. Tanto da. De hecho, de ese modo estarías absolument á la mode, pero ¡qué moda más horrible era esa, por Dios!

Por primera vez en el día esbocé una sonrisa. "¡Hojible!", "¡Espantosó!". ¡Cuánta razón tenía! No solo la moda, sino también Edward era "hojible" y "espantosó" y yo añadiría que "jepulsivó"; en todo caso, a partir de ahora estaba decidida a verlo así, ¡y se acabó!

Madame Zarafina no parecía haberse dado cuenta de hasta qué punto su compañía era una bendición para mí y seguía indignándome contra la época a la que iba a elapsar.

—Chicas jóvenes que se empolvaban el pelo hasta que parecía el de sus abuelas. ¡Terrible! Pruébate estos zapatos, por favor. Piensa que tienes que poder bailar con ellos y que aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlos.

Aunque parecían sacados de un museo, los zapatos —( recamados para el vestido rojo, y de color azul claro con hebilla dorada para el vestido de baile) eran asombrosamente cómodos.

—Son los zapatos más bonitos que me he puesto nunca —comenté entusiasmada.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Madame Zarafina radiante de satisfacción—. Muy bien, angelito, pues ya está. Procura irte a dormir pronto hoy, mañana te espera un día intenso. —Mientras yo volvía a ponerme mis vaqueros y mi jersey azul marino preferido, Madame Zarafina colgó los vestidos en los maniquíes. Luego miró el reloj de pared y frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Este muchacho, siempre tan impuntual! ¡Hace un cuarto de hora que debería estar aquí!

Inmediatamente se me aceleró el pulso.

— ¿Edward?

Madame Zarafina asintió con la cabeza.

—No se toma esto en serio, piensa que no es importante que unos pantalones sienten bien o no. ¡Pero no es así! Es de suma importancia cómo quedan unos pantalones.

"Hojible", "tejible", "espantosó", ensayé mi nuevo mantra.

Llamaron a la puerta. Fue un ruidito de nada, pero hizo que todos mis propósitos se desvanecieran en el aire.

De pronto sentí un ansia irrefrenable de volver a ver a Edward. Y al mismo tiempo me daba un miedo terrible encontrarme de nuevo ante a él. No podría soportar enfrentarme otra vez a esa mirada sombría.

—Ah —dijo Madame Zarafina—. Aquí está por fin. ¡Adelante!

Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, pero no fue Edward quien entró por la puerta, sino el pelirrojo el señor Carstairs, que, nervioso y cohibido como siempre, balbuceó:

—Tengo que acompañar al Ru... hum... a la señorita a elapsar.

—Muy bien —dije yo—. Ahora mismo hemos acabado.

Detrás del señor Carstairs, me sonrió Jacob. Antes de la prueba lo había enviado fuera.

—Acabo de traspasar a todo un ministro del Interior —dijo alegremente—. ¡Ha sido genial!

— ¿Y dónde está el muchacho? —tronó Madame Zarafina—. ¡Tenía que venir para la prueba!

El señor Carstairs se aclaró la garganta.

—Hace un momento he visto al Dia... al el señor Cullen hablando con el otro Ru... con señorita Tanya. Estaba en compañía de su hermano.

—Tiens! A mí eso me es totalmente indiferente —replicó Madame Zarafina furiosa.

_"Pero a mí no",_ pensé. Mentalmente ya le estaba escribiendo un SMS a Alice. Con una única palabra: "Haraquiri".

—Si no aparece aquí enseguida, me quejaré de él ante el gran maestre —dijo Madame Zarafina—. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

—Lo siento —murmuró el señor Carstairs, mientras se pasaba tímidamente un pañuelo negro de una mano a otra—. ¿Puedo...?

—Naturalmente —contesté, y me dejé vendar los ojos suspirando.

—Por desgracia, el empollón dice la verdad —dijo Jacob—. Tu piedrecita brillante está flirteando con todo descaro con tu prima ahí arriba. Y su guapo hermano igual. No sé qué les ven los chicos a las pelirrojas. Creo que ahora se van juntos al cine. Pero será mejor que no te lo diga; si no, te pondrás a lloriquear otra vez.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Si quieres podría vigilar qué hacen y te lo digo.

Asentí con energía.

En el largo camino hacia el sótano, el señor Carstairs se mantuvo callado como un muerto, y yo me dediqué a rumiar sobre mi desgracia. Hasta que no llegamos a la sala del cronógrafo y el señor Carstairs me quitó la venda de los ojos, no le pregunté:

— ¿Adónde piensan enviarme hoy?

—Esto... esperamos al número nueve, hum... al señor James —dijo, y desvió la mirada hacia un punto indeterminado del suelo a mi espalda—. Naturalmente, yo no tengo permiso para hacer funcionar el cronógrafo. Por favor, siéntese.

Pero apenas me había dejado caer en una silla, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró El señor James. Con Edward pegado a sus talones.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo El señor James con su más encantadora sonrisa de ardilla—. Me alegro de verte. —Apartó a un lado la colgadura tras la que se escondía la caja fuerte y añadió—: Muy bien, vamos a enviarte a elapsar, pues.

Yo apenas oía lo que decía. Edward seguía muy pálido pero tenía un aspecto mucho más saludable que la noche anterior. El grueso parche blanco había desaparecido, y pude ver la herida junto al arranque del cabello. Tenía sus buenos diez centímetros y estaba cosida con un montón de puntos pequeños. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero se limitó a mirarme.

Jacob dio un gran salto a través de la pared y aterrizó justo junto a Edward, dándome un susto de muerte.

—Ups. ¡Y aquí estoy otra vez! —dijo—. Quería avisarte antes, de verdad, tesoro, pero no podía decidirme sobre detrás de quién debía correr. Por lo visto, Tanya ha adoptado por esta tarde el papel de babysitter del guapo hermano de Edward. Se han ido a tomar un helado juntos. Y luego irán al cine. Diría que los cines son como los pajares de la época moderna, ¿no?

— ¿Va todo bien, Isabella? —preguntó Edward levantando una ceja—. Se te ve nerviosa, ¿no te gustaría fumarte un cigarrillo para tranquilizarte? ¿Cuál era tu marca preferida? ¿Lucky Strike?

Incapaz de reaccionar, seguí mirándole fijamente sin decir nada.

—Déjala en paz —dijo Jacob—. ¿No te das cuenta de que tiene penas de amor, cabeza de chorlito? ¡Y por tu culpa además! De hecho, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

El señor James había sacado el cronógrafo de la caja fuerte y lo había colocado sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, vamos a ver a donde vamos hoy...

—Madame Zarafina le espera para la prueba, sir —dijo el señor Carstairs dirigiéndose a Edward.

—Mierda —exclamó Edward, y por un momento pareció desconcertado—. Se me ha ido completamente de la cabeza —dijo mirando su reloj—. ¿Estaba muy enfadada?

—Daba la impresión de estar bastante enojada —respondió el señor Carstairs.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró el señor Jenks. Estaba sin aliento, y como siempre que se excitaba, su calva se hallaba perlada de sudor.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

El señor James torció el gesto.

— ¿Jason? Edward me ha dicho que aún estabas reunido con Carlisle y el ministro del Interior.

—Y lo estaba. Hasta que he recibido una llamada de Madame Zarafina y me he enterado de que ya habían pasado a recoger a Isabella para elapsar —contestó el señor Jenks. Era la primera vez que le veía realmente furioso.

—Pero... si Edward ha dicho que nos habías encargado... —replicó El señor James totalmente desconcertado.

— ¡Pues no lo he hecho! Edward, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

De los ojillos del señor Jenks había desaparecido todo rastro de benevolencia.

Edward había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Pensé que tal vez se alegraría de que le liberáramos de este trabajo —dijo simplemente.

El señor Jenks se secó las gotitas de sudor dándose unos toques con el pañuelo.

—Gracias por el detalle —respondió con un tono abiertamente sarcástico—, pero no hacía falta. Ahora subirás enseguida a ver a Madame Zarafina.

—Me gustaría acompañar a Isabella —dijo Edward—. Después de lo que ocurrió ayer, tal vez sería mejor que no esté sola.

—Tonterías —replicó el señor Jenks—. No hay ningún motivo para suponer que corra ningún peligro, siempre que no salte demasiado lejos.

—Cierto —dijo El señor James.

— ¿Por ejemplo al año 1956? —Preguntó Edward alargando las palabras y mirando al señor Jenks directamente a los ojos—. Esta mañana he echado una ojeada a los Anales y debo decir que el año 1956 da la impresión de ser un año extraordinariamente tranquilo. La frase que aparece con más frecuencia es: _"Ningún acontecimiento digno de mención"._ Y esa frase es música para nuestros oídos, ¿verdad?

El corazón me palpitaba con violencia. La única explicación que encontraba para la conducta de Edward era que hubiera descubierto lo que yo había hecho ayer en realidad. Pero ¿cómo demonios podía saberlo? Al fin y al cabo solo había olido a tabaco, lo que podía ser sospechoso, pero estaba muy lejos de revelar lo que había ocurrido en 1956.

El señor Jenks le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. Como mucho podía decirse que parecía ligeramente irritado.

—No era ninguna sugerencia, Edward. Madame Zarafina está esperando. Carstairs, usted también puede irse.

—Sí señor Jenks, —murmuró el señor Carstairs, saludando casi como un militar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, el señor Jenks fulminó con la mirada a Edward, que no se había movido de donde estaba. También El señor James le miró con cara de asombro.

— ¿A qué esperas? —dijo el señor Jenks fríamente.

— ¿Por qué hizo aterrizar a Isabella en plena tarde? ¿No es algo que va en contra de las normas? —preguntó Edward.

—Oh, oh —dijo Jacob.

—Edward, no es asunto tuyo... —empezó El señor James.

—El momento del día en que aterrizó no tiene ninguna importancia —le interrumpió el señor Jenks—. Aterrizó en un sótano cerrado.

—Tenía miedo —intervine apresuradamente, y tal vez con un tono un poco estridente—. No quería estar sola de noche en ese sótano, al lado de las catacumbas...

Edward me dirigió una rápida mirada y volvió a levantar una ceja.

—Oh, sí, eres una criatura tan asustadiza... ya no me acordaba. —Rió suavemente—. 1956 fue el año en el que se hizo miembro de la logia, ¿verdad, el señor Jenks? Una casualidad muy curiosa.

El señor Jenks arrugó la frente.

—No entiendo adónde quieres ir a parar, Edward —replicó El señor James—, pero te sugiero que vayas a ver a Madame Zarafina. El señor Jenks y yo nos ocuparemos de Isabella.

Edward volvió a mirarme.

—Propongo lo siguiente: voy a hacer la prueba y luego me envían detrás de Isabella, no importa adonde. Así no tendrá que tener miedo de nada.

—Excepto de ti —dijo Jacob.

—Hoy has superado de sobra tu cupo —contestó mi profesor—. Pero si a Isabella le da miedo... —Me dirigió una mirada cargada de compasión.

La verdad es que no podía tomárselo a mal. Supongo que de algún modo yo parecía realmente asustada. Aún tenía el corazón en la garganta y era incapaz de decir nada.

—Por mí podemos hacerlo así —dijo El señor James encogiéndose de hombros—. No hay nada que objetar, ¿no te parece, Jason?

El señor Jenks asintió lentamente con la cabeza, aunque daba la impresión de que habría preferido hacer lo contrario.

Una sonrisa satisfecha asomó al rostro de Edward, que por fin abandonó su postura rígida junto a la puerta.

—Muy bien, pues ya nos veremos luego —dijo con tono triunfal, y a mí me pareció que sonaba como una amenaza.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, El señor James suspiró.

—Está extraño desde que recibió ese golpe en la cabeza, ¿no te parece, Jason?

—Desde luego —convino el señor Jenks.

—Tal vez deberíamos mantener una conversación con él sobre el tono que debe emplear con sus superiores —dijo El señor James—. Para su edad es bastante... En fin. Está sometido a una gran presión, también debemos tenerlo en cuenta. Bien, Isabella, entonces, ¿estás preparada? —añadió dirigiéndose a mí en tono animado.

Me levanté.

—Sí —mentí.

* * *

**Hola como lo prometí aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, un poco tarde lo siento, pero ya saben el dicho "más vale tarde que nunca" **

** : Gracias por tu Review! Bueno me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ¿Qué te parecio el nuevo capítulo? y no te preocupes que a la historia todavia le queda una continuacion mas :D**

**Connie1: Gracias por tu Review! Jajajja tranquila no importa que no hayas sido la primera lo importante es que sigas apoyando la historia ;) La verdad es que la pelicula si mal no entendí es la recopilacion de los 3 libros, esa es la razón por la cual a muchas personas no les a gustado (Me incluyo en ellas) ¡No mates a Tanya! (por ahora) creeme ella tendra su merecido ;) gracias por todo.**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en otra ocasión :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	11. Capítulo IX

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

**Capitulo IX**

_En su cimbreo rojo rubí_

_oye el cuervo cantar a los muertos,_

_apenas conoce el precio, apenas la fuerza,_

_el poder se alza y el Círculo se cierra._

_Del orgulloso león de faz de diamante,_

_vela el súbito hechizo la luz brillante._

_Con el sol que agoniza él cambia la suerte,_

_y el final revela, del cuervo, la muerte._

_De los Escritos secretos del Conde Vulturi_

No había preguntado por el año, porque de todos modos no tenía ninguna importancia. De hecho, todo se veía igual que en mi anterior visita. El sofá verde estaba en medio de la habitación, y le dirigí una mirada furiosa, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo. Como la última vez, había un montón de sillas apiladas junto a la pared ante el escondrijo de Harry, y al verlas me entraron las dudas. ¿Debía vaciar el escondrijo? Si Edward había empezado a sospechar (y seguro que lo había hecho), era muy posible que lo primero que hiciera fuera registrar la habitación. Tal vez lo mejor sería que ocultara el contenido fuera, en los corredores, y luego volviera antes de que llegara Edward….

Febrilmente, empecé a apartar las sillas, pero luego me lo pensé mejor. En primer lugar, no podía esconder la llave fuera, porque tendría que volver a cerrar la puerta; y por otra parte, aunque Edward encontrara el escondite, ¿Cómo iba a demostrar que estaba destinado a mí? Sencillamente me haría la tonta.

Volví a dejar las sillas donde estaban, procurando no cambiar nada, y me encargué de borrar todas las huellas en el polvo. Luego fui hasta la puerta para asegurarme de que estaba realmente cerrada y después me senté en el sofá verde.

Me sentía un poco como hacía cuatro años, aunque Alice y yo, por el incidente con la rana, habíamos tenido que esperar en el despacho del director Mason hasta que este había tenido tiempo para venir a echarnos un sermón. En realidad no habíamos hecho nada malo. Había sido Jessica la que había atropellado personalmente al animal con su bicicleta, y como después no había mostrado ningún remordimiento _("Es solo una estúpida rana"),_ Alice y yo, indignadas, habíamos decidido vengar a la rana. Queríamos enterrarla en el parque, pero antes (como ya estaba muerta) pensamos que tal vez impresionaría a Jessica y la sensibilizaría un poco de cara al futuro si se la volvía a encontrar (esta vez en su sopa). Nadie podía prever que a Jessica le daría un ataque de histeria al verla… En cualquier caso, el director Mason nos había tratado como si fuéramos dos criminales peligrosas, y por desgracia no había olvidado el episodio.

Cada vez que nos encontrábamos por los pasillos decía_: "Ah, las chicas malas de la rana",_ y las dos nos sentíamos fatal.

Cerré los ojos un momento. Edward no tenía ningún motivo para tratarme tan mal. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Todos decían continuamente que no se podía confiar en mí, me vendaban los ojos y nadie respondía a mis preguntas; así que era perfectamente natural que tratara de descubrir por mí misma lo que estaba pasando, ¿no?

¿Dónde se habría metido? La bombilla del techo crepitó, y la luz parpadeó un momento. Hacía bastante frío ahí abajo. Tal vez me habían envidiado a uno de esos crudos inviernos de la posguerra de los que siempre hablaba la tía Kate. Fantástico. Las tuberías se habrían helado y habría animales muertos tirados por las calles, rígidos por el frío. A modo de prueba, miré si mi respiración formaba nubecillas blancas en el aire; pero no, no se veía nada.

De nuevo parpadeó la luz, y me entró miedo. ¿Y si de repente tenía que quedarme ahí sentada a oscuras? Esta vez nadie había pensado en darme una linterna. La verdad es que no podía decirse que se hubieran mostrado muy solícitos conmigo. Seguro que en la oscuridad las ratas se atreverían a salir de sus escondrijos. Tal vez tuvieran hambre… Y donde había ratas, las cucarachas no andaban muy lejos. Quizá incluso el espíritu del templario blanco del que había hablado Jacob se diera una vuelta por aquí.

Crrrric.

Era la bombilla.

Rápidamente llegué a la conclusión de que la presencia de Edward siempre sería preferible a la de las ratas y los espíritus. Pero no venía. En lugar de eso la bombilla volvió a tiritar, como si estuviera en las últimas.

Cuando de niña tenía miedo de la oscuridad, siempre cantaba, y eso fue lo que hice ahora instintivamente. Primero muy bajo, y luego cada vez más fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, no había nadie que pudiera oírme.

Cantar me ayudaba a luchar contra el miedo. Y también contra el frío. Al cabo de unos minutos, incluso dejó de parpadear la luz. Aunque volvió a hacerlo de todas las canciones de María Mena, y tampoco pareció entusiasmarle Emiliana Torrini. En cambio, respondía a las antiguas canciones de Abba con una irradiación tranquila y regular. Por desgracia, yo no conocía muchas, y aún menos las letras. Pero la bombilla también aceptaba "lalala…. one chance in a lifetime, lalala"

Estuve cantando durante horas. O al menos eso me pareció. Después de "The Winner Takes it All" (La canción ideal para las penas de amor de Alice), volví a empezar con "I Wonder", y mientras tanto bailaba por la habitación para no coger frío. Hasta la tercera "Mamma mia" no me convencí de que Edward ya no vendría.

¡Maldita sea! Habría podido deslizarme hasta arriba sin problemas. Lo intenté con "Head Over Heels", cuando estaba con "You're Wasting my Time" apareció de pronto junto al sofá.

Cerré la boca y le dirigí una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

—Ya me imagino que la espera se te habrá hecho larga. —Su mirada era tan fría y extraña como antes. Fue hasta la puerta y sacudió el pestillo—. De todos modos, has sido lo bastante inteligente para no salir de la habitación. No podías saber cuándo vendría yo.

—Ja, ja. ¿Se supone que es una broma?

Edward apoyó la espalda contra la puerta.

—Isabella, conmigo puedes ahorrarte esos aires de inocencia.

No podía soportar esa frialdad en su mirada. El verde de sus ojos, que tanto me gustaba, había adquirido de pronto el color de la gelatina, de la asquerosa gelatina de fruta del comedor de la escuela, para ser precisos.

— ¿Por qué eres tan… desagradable conmigo? —La bombilla volvió a parpadear. Seguramente echaba en falta mis canciones de Abba—. ¿No tendrás por casualidad una bombilla por ahí?

—El olor a tabaco te traicionó —dijo Edward jugueteando con la linterna que llevaba en la mano—. Entonces investigué un poco y sumé dos y dos.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Por qué es tan terrible que haya fumado un poco?

—No fumaste. Y no puedes mentir ni la mitad de bien de lo que imaginas. ¿Dónde está la llave?

— ¿Qué llave?

—La llave que te ha dado el señor Jenks para que puedas buscarles a él y a tu abuelo en el año 1956. —Dio un paso hacia mí—. Si eres lista, la habrás escondido en algún sitio por aquí; si no lo eres, aún la llevarás encima. —Se acercó al sofá, cogió los cojines y los fue tirando uno a uno al suelo—. Aquí no está.

Le miré asustada.

—El señor Jenks no me ha dado ninguna llave. ¡De verdad que no! Y eso del humo de tabaco es completamente…

—No era solo cigarrillos. También olías a puro —dijo con calma. Su mirada se paseó por la habitación y se detuvo en las sillas apiladas ante la pared.

Yo volvía a temblar de frío, y la bombilla, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento, se puso a parpadear aún más rápido que antes.

—Bueno… —empecé indecisa.

— ¿Si? —dijo Edward con un tono exageradamente afable—. ¿También te fumaste un puro? ¿Además de los tres Lucky Strike? ¿Es eso lo que querías decir?

Guardé silencio.

Edward se agachó e iluminó con la linterna por debajo del sofá.

— ¿Te escribió el señor Jenks la contraseña en una hoja o te la aprendiste de memoria? ¿Y cómo pudiste pasar de nuevo, a la vuelta, ante la Guardia de Cerbero sin que lo mencionaran en el acta?

—Pero ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —pregunté. Pretendía parecer indignada, pero por desgracia sonó algo opacado.

—Violet Purpleplum. Qué nombre más extraño, ¿no te parece? ¿No lo habrás oído antes?

Edward se había vuelto a incorporar y me miraba. No, la gelatina no era una buena comparación para sus ojos. Era más bien un verde fosforescente de residuos tóxicos.

Sacudí la cabeza despacio.

—Es curioso —dijo—. Porque resulta que es una amiga de su familia. Cuando mencioné casualmente el nombre ante Tanya, me dijo que esa buena señora les teje unos chales que pican mucho.

¡Condenada Tanya! ¿Es que no podía mantener la boca cerrada?

—No, eso no es verdad —repliqué con tozudez—. Solo pican los de Tanya. Los nuestros siempre son muy suaves.

Edward se apoyó contra el sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La linterna de bolsillo apuntaba al techo, donde la bombilla seguía parpadeando aceleradamente.

—Por última vez, ¿dónde está la llave, Isabella?

—Te juro que el señor Jenks no me ha dado ninguna llave —dije tratando desesperadamente limitar los daños—. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Ah, ¿no? Como he dicho, me parece que no mientes demasiado bien. —Con la linterna de bolsillo iluminó las sillas—. Si yo fuera tú, habría metido la llave bajo algún cojín de esos.

Muy bien. Que mirara los cojines. Así al menos tendría algo que hacer hasta que saltáramos de vuelta. Ya no podía faltar tanto.

—Por otro lado… —Edward balanceó la linterna de modo que el cono de luz cayó justo sobre mi rostro—. Por otro lado, sería un trabajo digno de Sísifo.

Di un paso a un lado y exclamé enfadada:

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Y no siempre hay que confiar en que los demás hagan lo que uno haría en su lugar —continuó Edward. A la luz titileante de la bombilla, sus ojos se habían vuelto cada vez más oscuro, y de pronto me inspiró miedo—. Tal vez sencillamente te hayas metido la llave en el bolsillo de los pantalones. ¡Dámela! —Tendió la mano hacia mí con brusquedad.

—No tengo ninguna maldita llave, maldita sea.

Edward se acercó a mí despacio.

—Yo de ti la entregaría voluntariamente. Pero, como he dicho, uno no puede confiar en que los demás hagan lo que uno haría.

En ese momento la bombilla exhaló su último aliento.

Edward estaba justo ante mí y su linterna de bolsillo iluminaba un punto de la pared. Aparte de ese foco de luz, todo estaba negro como boca de lobo.

— ¿Y bien?

—No se te ocurra acercarte más —dije, y retrocedí unos pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Hacía solo dos días ninguna distancia me hubiera parecido bastante corta, pero ahora me daba la sensación de que estaba con un extraño. De repente me puse terriblemente furiosa—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le espeté—. ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! No entiendo cómo puedes besarme un día y odiarme al siguiente. ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas llegaron tan rápido que no pude evitar que se deslizaran por mis mejillas. Por suerte, la oscuridad lo ocultaba.

—Tal vez porque no me gusta que nadie me engañe. —A pesar de mi advertencia, Edward se me acercó, y esta vez no pude retroceder—. Sobre todo las chicas que un día me echan los brazos al cuello y al siguiente hacen que me apaleen.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Te vi, Isabella.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde me viste?

—En mi salto en el tiempo de ayer por la mañana. Tenía que cumplir un pequeño encargo, pero apenas había andado un metro cuando apareciste de repente en mi camino como un espejismo. Me miraste y me sonreíste, como si te alegraras al verme. Y luego giraste en redondo y desapareciste en la esquina.

— ¿Y cuándo se supone que fue eso?

Estaba tan desconcertada que durante unos segundos dejé de llorar.

Edward ignoró mi intervención.

—Cuando un segundo después yo también doblé la esquina, recibí un golpe en la cabeza y por desgracia ya no me encontré en condiciones de pedirte una explicación.

— ¿Crees que… esa herida te la hice yo?

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas.

—No —respondió Edward—. No lo creo. No llevabas nada en la mano cuando te vi, y además dudo que puedas golpear tan fuerte. No, tú solo me atrajiste hasta la esquina donde había alguien esperándome.

Excluido. Total y definitivamente excluido.

—Yo nunca haría algo así —conseguí soltar por fin de modo más o menos inteligible—. ¡Nunca!

—Yo también me quedé un poco perplejo —continuó Edward sin inmutarse—. Pensaba que éramos…amigos. Pero cuando ayer por la noche volviste a elapsar y noté que olías a puro, me di cuenta de que podías haberme mentido todo el tiempo. ¡Ahora dame la llave!

Me sequé las lágrimas de las mejillas. Pero, por desgracia, siguieron brotando sin parar. Tuve que esforzarme para reprimir un sollozo, y aquello solo hizo que me odiara aún más a mí misma.

—Si realmente es cierto lo que dices, ¿por qué luego le explicaste a todo el mundo que no viste quién te había golpeado?

—Porque es la verdad. No vi quién era.

—Pero tampoco dijiste nada sobre mí. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya hace tiempo que pienso que el señor Jenks… ¿Estás llorando?

La linterna de bolsillo me iluminó y tuve que cerrar los ojos, deslumbrada. Seguramente tenía la cara llena de churretones. ¿Por qué habría decidido ponerme rímel?

—Isabella…

Edward apagó la linterna.

¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Un cacheo a oscuras?

—Apártate —espeté sollozando—. No llevo ninguna llave encima, te lo juro. Y sea quien sea la persona a la que hayas visto, no puedo haber sido yo. Yo nunca, nunca, permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño.

Aunque no podía ver nada, sentía que Edward se encontraba justamente delante de mí. Su calor corporal era como un radiador en la oscuridad. Cuando su mano me tocó la mejilla, me estremecí. La retiró rápidamente.

—Lo siento —le oí susurrar—. Bella, yo…

De pronto sonó desamparado, pero yo estaba demasiado trastornada para aquello me proporcionara ninguna satisfacción.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, sin decir nada, uno frente al otro. A mí se me seguían saltando las lágrimas, y no sé qué hacía él mientras tanto porque no podía verle.

En algún momento volvió a entender la linterna, carraspeó e iluminó su reloj de pulsera.

—Tres minutos y volvemos a saltar —dijo en tono neutro—. Deberías salir de ese rincón; si no, aterrizarás sobre el arca.

Volvió al sofá y recogió los cojines que había tirado al suelo.

— ¿Sabes?, de todos los vigilantes, el señor Jenks siempre me había parecido uno de los más leales. Alguien en quien se puede confiar en cualquier situación.

—Pero es que el señor Jenks no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esto —dije mientras salía titubeando de mi rincón—. Fue algo completamente distinto. —Con el dorso de la mano me sequé las lágrimas de la cara. Sería mejor que le explicara la verdad, para que al menos no pusiera en duda la lealtad del pobre el señor Jenks—. La primera vez que me enviaron a elapsar sola, casualmente me encontré aquí a mi abuelo. —Bueno, tal vez no toda la verdad—. Estaba buscando el vino… En fin, eso ahora tampoco importa. Fue un encuentro curioso, sobre todo cuando comprendimos quiénes éramos. Él escondió la llave y la contraseña para mi próxima visita en esta habitación, para que pudiéramos volver a hablar. Y por eso ayer, o en 1956, estuve aquí de visita como Violet Purpleplum. ¡Para encontrarme con mi abuelo! Murió hace unos años y le echo mucho de menos. ¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo si hubieras podido? Volver a hablar con él fue tan… —Volví a callar.

Edward no dijo nada. Mantuve la mirada fija en silueta y esperé.

— ¿Y el señor Jenks? Entonces ya era el asistente de tu abuelo —dijo finalmente.

—De hecho, le vi un momento, y mi abuelo le explicó que yo era su prima Hazel. Seguro que hace tiempo que lo habrá olvidado; para él fue solo un encuentro sin importancia que tuvo lugar hace cincuenta y cinco años. —Me llevé la mano al estómago—. Creo…

—Sí. —Edward tendió la mano, pero luego, por lo visto, se lo pensó mejor—. No tardará —se limitó a decir con tono apagado—. Acércate unos pasos más hacia aquí.

La habitación empezó a girar, y un instante después me encontré parpadeando, un poco insegura, frente a una luz clara, y El señor James dijo.

—Ah, ya están aquí.

Edward dejó su linterna sobre la mesa y me dirigió una rápida mirada. Tal vez solo me lo imaginara, pero esta vez me pareció leer en ella algo parecido a la compasión. Volví a secarme la cara disimuladamente, aunque de todos modos El señor James vio que había llorado. Aparte de él, no había nadie en la habitación. Seguro que Jacob había acabado por aburrirse y se había marchado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? —preguntó El señor James con su tono de maestro sensible y supercomprensivo—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Si no le hubiera conocido, posiblemente habría estado tentada de romper a llorar de nuevo y abrirle mi corazón. ("!El ma-a-alvado Edward me ha he-e-echo enfa-a-adar!" Pero le conocía demasiado bien para eso. La semana pasada había utilizado el mismo tono para preguntarnos quién había pintado la caricatura de la señorita Counters en la pizarra. _"Encuentro que el artista tiene auténtico talento",_ había dicho sonriendo divertido. Enseguida Jessica (¡naturalmente!) había confesado que había sido Peggy, y El señor James había dejado de sonreír y había escrito una nota sobre Peggy en el parte de clase. _"Lo del talento en realidad no era ninguna mentira",_ había dicho.

— ¿Sí? —soltó ahora sonriendo con aire benévolo.

Pero yo no iba a caer en la trampa.

—Una rata —murmuré—. Usted dijo que no habría ninguna… Y resulta que la bombilla se estropeó y no me había dado ninguna linterna. Estaba sola en la oscuridad con esa asquerosa rata.

Estuve a punto de añadir: "Se lo pienso decir a mi madre", pero me reprimí en el último momento.

El señor James parecía un poco afectado.

—Lo siento—dijo—. La próxima vez nos ocuparemos de eso. —Luego volvió a su tono de superioridad docente—. Ahora te llevarán a casa. Te recomiendo que te vayas pronto a la cama, mañana será un día duro para ti.

—La acompañaré al coche —dijo Edward, mientras cogía de la mesa el pañuelo negro con el que siempre me vendaban los ojos—. ¿Dónde está el señor Jenks?

—Está en una conferencia —replicó El señor James frunciendo el ceño—. Edward, creo que deberías reflexionar un poco sobre el tono que empleas. Te consentimos muchas cosas porque sabemos que en estos momentos no lo tienes fácil, pero deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto hacia los miembro del Círculo Interior.

Edward no movió ni una ceja, aunque de todos modos respondió cortésmente:

—Tiene razón, El señor James. Lo siento. —Me tendió la mano—. ¿Vienes?

Estuve a punto de cogérsela en un acto reflejo, y el hecho de que no pudiera hacerlo sin perder la cara me dolió tanto que faltó poco para que volviera a estallar en lágrimas.

—Hum… Hasta luego —le dije a El señor James mirando al suelo. Edward abrió la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —contestó El señor James—. Y piensen los dos en esto: la mejor preparación es un buen sueño.

La puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

—Vaya, vaya, de manera que estabas totalmente sola con una rata asquerosa en ese oscuro sótano… —dijo Edward sonriéndome.

Aquello era increíble. Durante dos días se había limitado a dirigirme miradas frías (y en las últimas horas incluso algunas que habrían podido congelarme y convertirme en una estatua como los pobres animales de los inviernos de la guerra), ¿y ahora esto?, ¿una broma, como si nada hubiera cambiado? ¿Tal vez era un sádico y solo podía empezar a sonreír después de haberme dejado hecha polvo?

— ¿No quieres vendarme los ojos?

Ya podía ir dándose cuenta de que no estaba de humor para reírme de sus estúpidas bromas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que conoces el camino. De modo que creo que podemos ahorrarnos lo de vendarte los ojos. Ven.

Otra sonrisa amistosa.

Por primera vez pude ver cómo eran los corredores del sótano en nuestra época. Estaban impecablemente revocados, y luces empotradas en las paredes, algunas con detectores de movimiento, iluminaban perfectamente todo el recorrido.

—No es demasiado impresionante, ¿verdad? —observó Edward—. Todos los corredores que llevan al exterior están protegidos con puertas especiales e instalaciones de alarma; en la actualidad esto es tan seguro como una caja fuerte. Pero todo no se hizo hasta los años setenta. Antes de esa fecha desde aquí se podía pasear bajo tierra por medio Londres.

—No me interesa —dije malhumorada.

—Entonces, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

—De nada.

¿Cómo podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada? Esa estúpida sonrisa y ese tono de presentador de televisión me sacaba de quicio. Aceleré el paso y apreté los labios, decidida a no hablar, pero al final no pude evitar que las palabras salieran disparadas de mi boca:

— ¡No puedo soportarlo, Edward! No puedo comprender que primero me beses y a la mínima de cambio me trates como si me despreciaras profundamente.

Edward permaneció callado un momento.

—Yo también preferiría besarte todo el tiempo en lugar de despreciarte —dijo al cabo de un momento—. Pero de algún modo tú tampoco lo pones fácil.

—Yo no te he hecho nada —le espeté.

Se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Vamos Isabella! ¿No creerás en serio que me he tragado esa historia? ¡Como si tu abuelo fuera a aparecer por casualidad precisamente en la habitación en la que elapsas! ¿Y Emily y Sam también aparecieron por casualidad en casa de lady Siobhan? ¿Y esos hombres en Hyde Park?

—Sí, exacto, yo misma pedí que vinieran porque siempre me había hecho ilusión atravesar a alguien con una espada. ¡Por no hablar de poder ver de cerca a un hombre al que le falta media cara! —resoplé.

—Lo que vayas a hacer en el futuro y por qué lo hagas…

— ¡Vamos, cierra la boca de una vez! —le corté indignada—. ¡Estoy tan harta de esto! Desde el lunes pasado vivo como en una pesadilla que no hay manera de que termine. Cuando pienso que me he despertado, me doy cuenta de que sigo soñando. Tengo en la cabeza millones de preguntas a las que nadie quiere responder, ¡y todos esperan que me rompa los cuernos por algo que no entiendo en absoluto! —Había echado a andar de nuevo y casi estaba corriendo, pero Edward se mantenía a mi altura sin el menor esfuerzo. En la escalera no había nadie para preguntarnos por la contraseña. Claro. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo si todos los corredores estaba asegurados como en Fort Knox? Subí saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

—Nadie me ha preguntado siquiera si quiero hacer todo esto. Tengo que enfrentarme a profesores de baile que están como cabras y no paran de insultarme, mi querida prima puede dedicarse a enseñarme todo lo que sabe hacer y que yo nunca conseguiré aprender, y tú… tú….

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Y tú qué! ¿No podrías ponerte en mi lugar por una vez? —Ahora también él había perdido la calma—. ¡A mí me pasa lo mismo, sabes! Dime, ¿cómo te comportarías tú si supieras a ciencia cierta que más pronto o más tarde me ocuparé de que alguien te dé con una maza en la cabeza? No creo que en esas circunstancias me encontraras inocente y encantador, ¿no?

— ¡Es que no voy a hacer nada parecido! —repuse excitada—. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que a estas alturas creo que no me importaría darte yo misma con esa maza en la cabeza.

—Por favor… —suplicó Edward, y volvió a sonreír.

Yo me limité a resoplar furiosamente. Pasamos frente al taller de Madame Zarafina. Una franja de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Probablemente aún estaba trabajando en nuestros vestidos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Y ahora, ¿podemos volver a tener una conversación normal?

¡Una conversación normal! Qué chistoso.

—Esto… dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —preguntó con un tono cordial y anodino.

—Como es natural, practicaré con tesón el baile del minué y antes de acostarme me entrenaré en formar frases sin las palabras "aspiradora", "reloj de pulsera", "jogging" y "trasplante de corazón" —repliqué mordazmente—. ¿Y tú?

Edward miró su reloj.

—He quedado con Tanya y mi hermano y… Bueno, ya veremos. Al fin y al cabo es sábado.

Sí, claro. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, yo ya tenía bastante.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dije tan fríamente como pude—.Desde aquí ya encontraré el coche sola.

—De todos modos, me viene de camino —replicó Edward—. Y podrías dejar de correr, si note importara. Tengo que evitar los esfuerzos excesivos. Consejo del doctor White.

A pesar de que estaba furiosa con él, por un momento tuve algo así como mala conciencia. Le miré de reojo.

—Pero si en la próxima esquina alguien te da con un palo en la cabeza, no digas que yo te he llevado hasta allí.

Edward sonrió.

—Tú no harías eso.

_"Nunca haría eso",_ me cruzó por la cabeza. Por asquerosamente que se portara conmigo, nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Fuera quien fuese la persona a la que había visto de ningún modo podía haber sido yo.

El arco ante nosotros se iluminó con el flash de una cámara fotográfica. Aunque ya era de noche, todavía quedaban muchos turistas paseando por Temple. En el aparcamiento detrás del edificio estaba estacionada una limusina negra que ya conocía. Cuando nos vio acercarnos, el chófer bajó y me abrió la puerta. Edward esperó a que hubiera entrado y luego se inclinó hacia mí.

— ¿Isabella?

— ¿Sí?

Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir bien su cara.

—Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí.

Sonaba tan serio y sincero que por un segundo me quedé sin habla.

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo —dije luego.

Solo después de que Edward hubiera cerrado la puerta y el coche hubiera arrancado, se me ocurrió que habría sido mejor decir: _"Me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo conmigo". _

Los ojos de Madame Zarafina brillaban de entusiasmo. La modista me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el gran espejo de pared para que pudiera valorar el resultado de sus esfuerzos. Cuando me vi en el espejo, al principio apenas me reconocí, sobre todo debido a que mis cabellos, normalmente lisos, ahora se retorcían en incontables rizos y se levantaban sobre mi cabeza en un peinado altísimo parecido al que había llevado mi prima Janet en su boda. Algunos mechones sueltos caían formando pequeños tirabuzones sobre mis hombros desnudos. El color rojo oscuro del vestido me hacía parecer aún más pálida de lo que era, pero no tenía un aspecto enfermizo, sino radiante, en parte también porque Madame Zarafina me había empolvado cuidadosamente la nariz y la frente y había pintado mis mejillas con un poco de colorete, de manera que, a pesar de que ayer otra vez me había ido a dormir tarde, gracias a su habilidad en el arte del maquillaje ya no tenía ninguna sombra bajo los ojos.

—Como Blancanieves —comentó Madame Zarafina, y, conmovida, se dio unos toquecitos con un retal en los ojos vidriosos—. Rojo como la sangre, blanco como la nieve, negro como el ébano. Me regañarán porque destacarás como un perro verde en esa fiesta. Enséñame la uñas, sí, très bien, bien limpias y cortas. Y ahora sacude la cabeza. No, tranquila, más fuerte, este peinado tiene que aguantar toda la velada.

—Lo noto un poco como si llevara un sombrero encima —dije.

—Te acostumbrarás —replicó Madame Zarafina mientras fijaba mis cabellos con un poco más de laca. Además de los cuatro quilos de horquillas, como mínimo, que mantenían la montaña de rizos firme sobre mi cabeza, había algunas más que solo servían de adorno con las misma rosas que decoraban el escote del vestido. ¡Una monada!—. Muy bien, ya está cuellecito de cisne. ¿Quieres que haga unas fotos?

— ¡Oh, sí, por favor! —Busqué en mi bolsillo y saqué el móvil.

Alice me mataría si no inmortalizaba ese momento.

—Me gustaría hacerles una foto a los dos —dijo Madame Zarafina después de haberme fotografiado unas diez veces desde todos los ángulos—. A ti y al joven maleducado. Para que se vea cómo su guardarropa armoniza perfectamente sin dejar de ser por ello de una absoluta discreción. Pero de Edward se ocupa Giordano; yo me he negado a discutir otra vez sobre la necesidad de las medias con dibujo. Llega un momento en que hay que decir basta.

—Pues estas medias no están tan mal —dije.

—Eso es porque parecen medias de época, pero gracias al elastán son mucho más cómodas —replicó Madame Zarafina—. Seguramente antes una liga como esa te habría dejado marcado medio muslo; las tuyas, en cambio, son solo de adorno. Naturalmente, no espero que nadie vaya a echar una mirada bajo tu falda, pero si lo hacen, no tendrán motivos de quejarse, n'est-ce pas? —Dio una palmada y añadió—: Bien, llamaré arriba y les diré que ya estás lista.

Mientras telefoneaba, volví a colocarme ante el espejo. La verdad es que estaba emocionada. Esa mañana me había hecho el firme propósito de desterrar a Edward de mis pensamientos, y aunque hasta cierto punto lo había conseguido, había sido al precio de tener que pensar continuamente en el Conde Vulturi. Pero al miedo a un nuevo encuentro con el conde se sumaba una inexplicable ilusión por esa soirée que a mí misma me resultaba un poco inquietante.

Ayer mi madre había permitido que Alice durmiera en casa, y por eso habíamos tenido de nuevo una noche hasta cierto punto agradable. Analizar en detalles los acontecimientos con Alice y Jacob me había sentado bien. Tal vez habían dicho solo para animarme, pero tanto Alice como Jacob opinaban que no tenía ningún motivo para tirarme de un puente. Los dos afirmaban que, dadas las circunstancias, la conducta de Edward estaba perfectamente justificada, y Alice opinaba que en honor a la igualdad entre sexos había que aceptar que los chicos tuvieran momentos de mal humor y tenía la clara sensación de que en el fondo Edward era un tipo realmente estupendo.

_— ¡Pero si no le conoces! —Había exclamado yo sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Solo lo dices porque sabes que es lo que quiero oír! _

_—Sí, y porque yo también quiero que sea cierto —había dicho Alice—. Si al final se demuestra que es un cerdo, ¡ya me encargaré yo de buscarle y de darle lo que se merece! Prometido. _

Jacob había llegado bastante tarde porque antes, a petición mía, había espiado lo que hacían Tanya, Jasper y Edward.

Al contrario que a él, a Alice y a mí no nos parecía en absoluto aburrido oír cómo era Jasper.

_—Ya que me lo preguntan, les diré que para mí el chico es un poquito demasiado guapo —había refunfuñado Jacob—. Y él lo sabe perfectamente. _

_—Pues con Tanya lo tiene claro —había dicho Alice satisfecha—. Hasta ahora nuestra Reina del Hielo ha conseguido amargar la vida a todo el que se le ha acercado. _

Nos habíamos sentado sobre la ancha repisa de mi ventana, mientras Jacob se instalaba en la mesa con la cola bien enrollada en torno al cuerpo y empezaba su relato.

Primero Tanya y Jasper habían ido a tomar un helado, luego habían ido al cine y finalmente se habían encontrado con Edward en un restaurante italiano. Alice y yo queríamos conocer todos los detalles, desde el tipo de pizza, pasando por el título de la película, hasta cada palabra que habían pronunciado. Según Jacob, Tanya y Jasper se habían empeñado en mantener conversaciones distintas sin mostrar ningún interés por lo que el otro decía. Mientras Jasper parecía interesado en charlar sobre las diferencias entre las chicas inglesas y francesas y su conducta sexual, Tanya volvía continuamente a los premios Nobel de Literatura de los últimos diez años, lo que había provocado que Jasper se aburriera visiblemente y, sobre todo, se dedicara a mirar sin demasiado disimulo a las otras chicas que habían en el local. Y en el cine, Jasper (para gran sorpresa de Jacob) no solo no había hecho ningún intento de manosear a su acompañante, sino que al cabo de diez minutos más o menos se había quedado profundamente dormido. Alice opinó que era lo más simpático que había oído desde hacía mucho tiempo, y yo coincidí totalmente con ella.

Luego, como es natural, insistimos en que nos explicara si Edward, Tanya y Jasper también habían hablado de mí en el restaurante italiano, y entonces Jacob nos reprodujo (un poco a regañadientes) el siguiente diálogo indignante (que yo repetí para Alice, por así decirlo, en traducción simultánea):

_Tanya: Giordano está preocupado; tiene miedo de que mañana Isabella se equivoque en todo lo que puede equivocarse. _

_Edward: ¿Puedes pasarme el aceite, por favor? _

_Tanya: Para Isabella, la política y la historia son secretos guardados bajo siete llaves, y además es incapaz de recordar los nombres: le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. No puede hacer más, sencillamente su cerebro no tiene suficiente capacidad para más. Está atiborrado de nombres de miembros de grupos pop para adolescentes y de listas inacabables de actores de películas de amor cursis. _

_Jasper: Isabella es tu prima viajera del tiempo, ¿no? Creo que ayer la vi en la escuela. Es esa con el cabello largo negro ¿verdad? _

_Tanya: Y esa mancha de nacimiento en la sien que parece un plátano. _

_Edward: Parece una pequeña media luna. _

_Jasper: ¿Y cómo se llama su amiga? La morena con pecas. ¿Lilly? _

_Tanya: Alice Brandon. Algo más de capacidad cerebral que Isabella; aunque, para compensar, también es un buen ejemplo de cómo los perros se parecen a sus amos. El suyo es una mezcla de Golden retriever. Se llama Bertie. _

_Jasper: ¡Qué monada! _

_Tanya: ¿Te gustan los perros? _

_Jasper: Sobre todo la mezcla de Golden retriever con pecas. _

_Tanya: ¡Entiendo! Bueno, puedes probar suerte. No lo tendrás muy difícil. Alice colecciona chicos aún más rápido que Isabella. _

_Edward: ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuántos… hum… amigos ha tenido Isabella? _

_Tanya: Dios. Uf. Esto me resulta un poco incómodo, ¿sabes? No quiero decir nada malo sobre ella, es solo que es bastante poco selectiva, sobre todo cuando ha bebido. En nuestra clase prácticamente se ha liado con todos, y de los chicos del curso siguiente… En fin, en algún momento perdí la cuenta. Y también será mejor que no os diga el mote que le han puesto. _

_Jasper: ¿El colchón del Saint Lennox? _

_Edward: ¿Quieres pasarme la sal, por favor? _

Cuando Jacob llegó a este punto de su relato, me entraron ganas de levantarme de un salto, salir corriendo a buscar a Tanya y estrangularla, pero Alice me estuvo alegando que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Mi argumento de que mi motivo no era la venganza, sino el simple deseo de matar, no le pareció válido. Además, me dijo que, si Edward y Jasper eran solo la mitad de inteligentes de lo que parecían, no creerían ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Tanya.

_—Encuentro que Alice sí que se parece a un Golden retriever —había comentado entonces Jacob, y al ver cómo le miraba, había añadido rápidamente—: ¡Me gustan los perros, ya lo sabes! Son unos animales inteligentes…. _

Y sí. Alice era realmente inteligente. Entrenando ya había conseguido descifrar el secreto del libro del Caballero Verde. Aunque, después de mucho contar, el resultado obtenido había sido un poco decepcionante. Era sencillamente otro código numérico con dos letras y unos curiosos trazos en medio.

_"Cincuenta y uno cero tres cero cuatro uno punto siete ocho coma cero cero cero ocho cuatro nueve punto nueve uno." _

Aunque ya era casi medianoche, nos habíamos deslizado hasta la biblioteca (bueno, en realidad nos habíamos deslizado Alice y yo, porque Jacob nos había precedido volando) y allí habíamos pasado una hora larga tratando de encontrar nuevas pistas en las estanterías.

El libro cincuenta y uno de la tercera fila… Línea cincuenta y uno, trigésimo libro, página cuatro, línea siete, palabra ocho… Pero no importaba el rincón por el que empezábamos a contar, no dábamos con nada que tuviera sentido. Finalmente empezamos a sacar libros al azar y los sacudimos con la esperanza de que cayera otra hoja. Tampoco. Alice, sin embargo, se mostraba confiada. Había escrito el código en un papel que se sacaba continuamente del bolsillo para mirarlo_. "Esto significa algo (murmuraba para sí) Y descubriré qué es" _

Al final nos habíamos ido a la cama, y por la mañana mi despertador me había sacado bruscamente de un letargo sin sueños. Desde ese momento prácticamente solo había pensado en la soirée.

—Ahí viene Monsieur Jenks a recogerte. —Madame Zarafina me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

La modista me tendió un bolsito, muy "ridículo", y pensé si en el último momento no podría colar dentro el cuchillo para la verdura. El consejo de Alice de enganchármelo al muslo con cinta adhesiva no me había convencido. Con mi suerte solo habría conseguido herirme a mí misma, y de todos modos para mí constituía un enigma cómo soltarlo de debajo de la falda en caso de urgencia. Cuando el señor Jenks entró en la habitación, Madame Zarafina me colocó en torno a los hombros un amplio chal lleno de bordados y me besó las dos mejillas.

—Mucha suerte, cuello de cisne —dijo—. Solo le pido que me la traiga de vuelta sana y salva, el señor Jenks.

El señor Jenks le dirigió una sonrisa un poco forzada, y de repente me dio la sensación de que no tenía un aspecto tan orondo y afable como de costumbre.

—Por desgracia, eso no está en mi mano, madame. Ven, querida, hay unas personas que quieren conocerte.

Todo el proceso de vestirme y peinarme había durado más de dos horas, y ya era media tarde cuando subimos a la Sala del Dragón, un piso más arriba. El señor Jenks estaba inusualmente callado, y yo me concentré en no pisarme la orla del vestido en la escalera. Pensé en nuestra última visita al siglo XVIII y en lo difícil que sería escapar de unos hombres armados con espadas con esa voluminosa y pesada vestimenta.

—Señor Jenks, ¿podría explicarme, por favor, ese asunto de la Alianza Florentina? —pregunté siguiendo un impulso repentino.

El señor Jenks se detuvo en seco.

— ¿La Alianza Florentina? ¿Quién te ha hablado de eso?

—En realidad nadie —dije suspirando—. Pero de vez en cuando escucho alguna cosa. Solo pregunto porque... tengo miedo. Fueron los tipos de la Alianza los que nos atacaron en Hyde Park, ¿verdad?

El señor Jenks me miró muy serio.

—Es posible, sí. Incluso probable. Pero no tienes por qué tener miedo. Creo que puedes descartar la posibilidad de que hoy se repita algo así. Junto con el conde y Cayo, hemos tomado todas las medidas de precaución imaginables.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero el señor Jenks se me adelantó:

—Está bien, ya que no vas a dejarme en paz hasta saberlo, te diré que efectivamente debemos partir de la base de que en el año 1782 existe un traidor entre los Vigilantes, tal vez el mismo hombre que ya en los años anteriores proporcionó informaciones que condujeron a los atentados contra la vida del Conde Vulturi en parís, Dover y Ámsterdam. —Se frotó la calva—. Sin embargo, en los Anales no se menciona el nombre de ese hombre. Aunque el conde consiguió desarticular la Alianza Florentina, el traidor en las filas de los Vigilantes nunca fue desenmascarado. Su visita al año 1782 debe cambiar eso.

—Edward opina que Emily y Sam tenían algo que ver con ese asunto.

—Lo cierto es que hay indicios que sustentan esa suposición. —El señor Jenks señaló la puerta de la Sala del Dragón—. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles. Escucha: pase lo que pase, tú quédate con Edward. Si tuvieran que separarse, escóndete en algún sitio donde puedas esperar con seguridad a tu salto de vuelta.

Asentí con la cabeza. Por algún motivo, de repente tenía la boca seca.

El señor Jenks abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso. Pasé a su lado, rozándole con mi ancha falda, y entré en la habitación. La sala estaba llena de gente que me miraba, y la timidez hizo que inmediatamente me subiera la sangre a la cara. Aparte del doctor White, Carlisle Cullen, El señor James, el señor Carstairs, Edward y el inefable Giordano, había otros cinco hombres con trajes negros y caras serias bajo el enorme dragón. Me habría gustado que Jacob estuviera a mi lado para decirme cuál de ellos era el ministro del Interior y cuál el premio Nobel, pero el diamon había recibido otro encargo (no de mí, sino de Alice; pero dejemos eso para más adelante).

—Caballeros, ¿puedo presentarles a Isabella Swan? —Supongo que era más bien una pregunta retórica, pronunciada en tono solemne por Carlisle Cullen—. Es nuestro Rubí. El último viajero del tiempo en el Círculo de los Doce.

—Que esta noche viajará como Penélope Gray, pupila del cuarto vizconde de Batten —completó el señor Jenks.

Y Giordano murmuró:

—Que esta noche probablemente entrará en la historia como la Dama sin abanico.

Lancé una rápida mirada a Edward. En efecto, su levita bordada de un color burdeos armonizaba maravillosamente con mi vestido. Para mi gran alivio, no llevaba peluca, porque si no seguramente, de puro nerviosismo, habría estallado en una carcajada histérica: pero en su aspecto no había nada risible. Sencillamente estaba perfecto. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza en la nuca y un rizo le caía como por descuido sobre la frente y le ocultaba hábilmente la herida. Como me ocurría tan a menudo, tampoco esta vez pude interpretar su mirada.

Luego tuve que estrechar la mano sucesivamente a cada uno de los caballeros desconocidos, que fueron pronunciando sus nombres (que me entraron por un oído y me salieron por el otro; Tanya tenía toda la razón en lo referente a mi capacidad cerebral), a lo que yo fui murmurando algo así como "Encantada de conocerle" o "Buenas tardes, sir" en respuesta. En conjunto, podía decirse que eran unos contemporáneos francamente serios. Solo uno de ellos sonrió, y los otros me miraron como si estuvieran esperando a que les amputaran una pierna. El que había sonreído sin duda era el ministro del Interior; los políticos son más generosos con las sonrisas, forma parte del oficio.

Giordano me examinó de arriba abajo y esperé que hiciera algún comentario, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a lanzar un ruidoso suspiro. Carlisle Cullen tampoco sonrió, pero al menos dijo:

—El vestido te sienta maravillosamente bien, Isabella. Seguro que a la auténtica Penélope Gray le habría encantado tener este aspecto. Madame Zarafina ha hecho un trabajo magnífico.

— ¡Es verdad! He visto un retrato de la auténtica Penélope Gray y no me extraña que no se casara nunca y viviera retirada en un rincón apartado de Derbyshire —se le escapó a el señor Carstairs, que inmediatamente se pudo rojo como un tomate y se quedó mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

El señor James citó a Shakespeare, o al menos eso supuse yo. (El señor James estaba francamente obsesionado con Shakespeare).

_—"Decidme, pues, ¿cómo debería apreciar los encantos que un cielo para mí en un infierno transformaron?"_ Oh… ese no es motivo para sonrojarse, Isabella.

Le miré irritada. ¡Estúpido Ardilla! Ya estaba roja antes, y desde luego no por él. Aparte de eso, no había entendido en absoluto la cita; para mí podía ser tanto un cumplido como una ofensa.

Inesperadamente recibí apoyo de Edward.

_—"El soberbio se valora en exceso en relación con su propia valía"_ —le dijo afablemente a El señor James—. Aristóteles.

La sonrisa de El señor James cedió un poco.

—En realidad El señor James solo quería expresar lo fantástica que estás —me dijo Edward, y volví a sonrojarme.

Edward hizo como si no se hubiera fijado, pero cuando unos segundos más tarde miré de nuevo hacia él, sonreía para sí satisfecho. El señor James, en cambio, parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltar otra cita de Shakespeare.

El doctor White (Robert se ocultaba tras las perneras de sus pantalones y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos) miró su reloj.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo. El párroco tiene que oficiar un bautizo a las seis.

¿El párroco?

—Hoy no saltarán al pasado desde el sótano, sino desde una iglesia de North Audley Street —me explicó el señor Jenks—. Para que no pierdan tanto tiempo en llegar a casa de lord Brompton.

—De este modo reducimos también el peligro de un ataque en el camino de ida o de vuelta —dijo uno de los desconocidos, lo que le valió una mirada irritada de Carlisle Cullen.

—El cronógrafo ya está preparado —observó, y señaló un arca con asas de plata que estaba colocada sobre la mesa—. Fuera esperan dos limusinas. Caballeros...

—Les deseo mucho éxito —dijo el que yo imaginaba que era el ministro del Interior.

Giordano volvió a suspirar con fuerza.

El doctor White, con un maletín de médico (¿para qué?) en la mano, mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras el señor Carstairs y El señor James cogían cada uno un asa del arca y la llevaban fuera con tanta solemnidad como si se tratara del Arca de la Alianza.

Edward se colocó a mi lado y me ofreció su brazo.

—Bien, pequeña Penélope, vamos a presentarte a la gran sociedad londinense —dijo—. ¿Estás preparada?

No. No estaba preparada en absoluto. Y Penélope era un nombre horrible. Pero supongo que no tenía elección. Miré a Edward con tanta calma como pude.

—Estoy preparada si tú lo estás.

* * *

Hola! ¿Como vamos? ¿Qué les pareció? Chicas! Tengo una mala noticia empezamos la cuenta regresiva nos quedan tres capítulos + el epílogo :( Les dejo este capítulo hoy por que no creo poder actualizar en la semana, de pronto y si me queda tiempo les dejo el capítulo X el miércoles, pero si no les juro que el Sábado cumplidita les queda el capítulo :D

**joasan:**** Gracias por tu Review! Wiii Otra Potterica :D yo AMÓ Harry Potter es mi saga re-favorita tanto libros como peliculas, lastima que se haya acabado :( ahora volviendo a la historia a mi tampoco me gusta el conde, y Edward se tenia muy merecido el porrazo, solo nos queda averiguar quien se lo dio :)**

**Connie1: ****Gracias por tu Review! Completamente de acuerdo con tu descripcion de Edward, él es el mayor idiota del planeta (por ahora) pobre Bella :/**

**soledadcullen:**** Gracias por tu Review! ¡No vallas a matar nadie! los capítulos llegaran tranquila :) Wow chica tu te inspiras en los Reviews ;) pero eso me encanta me gusta mucho leer tus Reviews eres muy perceptiva ¡Te das cuenta de casi todo! :D se nota que Edward y Bella son el uno para el otro 3 pero me da mucha rabia como la tratan a ella como si fuera un plaga solo Madame Zarafina y el señor Jenks son los unicos que me caen bien :D Espero tu Review igual o mas largo que el anterior ;)**

**Cata D: ****Gracias por tu Review! jajajaja me gusto mucho tu Review que bueno que te hayas encontrado la historia, creeme TODAS odiamos a Tanya, y yo hace mucho tiempo soy Bipolar por culpa del idiota de Edward, Bella es genial pero pobre que nadie la traate bien solo unos pocos :/**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en otra ocasión :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	12. Capítulo X

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_… y hago voto de honorabilidad y cortesía,_

_De oposición contra la injusticia,_

_Ayuda al débil_

_Y fidelidad a la ley,_

_De conservación de los secretos_

_Y respeto de las reglas de oro,_

_Desde ahora hasta el día de mi muerte._

_(Texto del juramento de los adeptos)_

_Crónicas de los vigilantes, tomo I_

_Los protectores del Secreto._

Lo que más temía era encontrarme de nuevo frente al Conde Vulturi. En nuestro último encuentro había oído su voz en mi cabeza y su mano me había apretado la garganta, pese a que estaba a más de cuatro metros de mí.

_"No sé exactamente qué papel desempeñas en esto, muchacha, o si eres realmente importante, pero no tolero que nadie infrinja las reglas." _

De hecho, era muy posible que en el intervalo yo hubiera infringido algunas de sus normas; aunque en mi favor había que decir que no sabía siquiera que existiera. Aquello me insufló coraje: dado que nadie se había tomado el trabajo de explicarme ninguna regla, ni siquiera de mencionármelas, no podían extrañarse de que no me atuviera a ellas.

Pero también me asustaba todo lo demás; en el fondo estaba convencida de que Giordano y Tanya tenían razón: seguro que haría un ridículo espantoso en el papel de Penélope Gray y todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que allí había algo que no encajaba. Por un momento se me olvidó incluso el nombre del lugar de Derbyshire de donde procedía. Algo con B. O con P. O con D. O….

— ¿Te has aprendido de memoria la lista de invitados?

El señor James, a mi lado, tampoco contribuía a tranquilizarme. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aprenderme la lista de invitados de memoria? El profesor respondió a mi gesto de negación con un ligero suspiro.

—Yo tampoco me los sé de memoria —dijo Edward, que estaba sentado frente a mí en la limusina—. Una fiesta pierde toda la gracia cuando ya sabes por adelantado con quién te vas a encontrar.

Me hubiera gustado saber si estaba tan nervioso como yo. Si le sudaban las manos y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como el mío. ¿O había viajado tantas veces al siglo XVIII que aquello ya se había convertido en algo rutinario para él?

—Te estás haciendo sangre en el labio —me dijo.

—Es que estoy un poco…. nerviosa.

—Se nota. ¿Te ayudaría que te diera la mano?

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia.

_"¡No, eso lo empeoraría, idiota! ¡Aparte de que cada vez entiendo menos tu forma de comportarte conmigo! ¡Por no hablar de nuestra relación en general! ¡Y, además, El señor James ya está mirando con cara de ardilla sabelotodo!" _

Estuve a punto de lanzar un gemido. ¿No me sentiría mejor si soltaba en voz alta algunas de esas exclamaciones? Reflexioné un momento, pero al final lo dejé correr.

Por fin habíamos llegado. Cuando Edward me ayudó a bajar del coche ante la iglesia (con un vestido como el que llevaba, para ese tipo de maniobras necesitabas que te echaran una mano o incluso dos), me fijé en que esta vez no llevaba ninguna espada. ¡Vaya insensatez!

Algunos transeúntes nos miraron intrigados, y El señor James mantuvo el portal de la iglesia para que pasáramos.

— ¡Un poco más rápido, por favor —dijo—. No nos interesa llamar demasiado la atención.

Sí, claro, no llamaba demasiado la atención que dos limusinas negras aparcaran en pleno día en North Audley Street y unos hombres trajeados sacaran el Arca de la Alianza del maletero y la llevaran por la acera hasta la iglesia. Aunque de lejos el arca también podía pasar por un féretro pequeño…

Se me puso la carne de gallina.

—Espero que al menos te hayas acordado de traer la pistola —le susurré a Edward.

—Te has hecho una curiosa idea de esta soirée —replicó él sin inmutarse, y me colocó el chal sobre los hombros—. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿alguien ha revisado el contenido de tu bolso? Espero que no te suene el móvil en mitad de una actuación.

Se me escapó una risita al pensarlo, porque el tono de mi móvil en aquel momento era el croar de una rana.

—Aparte de ti, allí no hay nadie que pueda llamarme —dije.

—Y yo ni siquiera tengo tu número. De todos modos, ¿Te importa que eche un vistazo a tu bolso?

—Se llama "ridículo" —contesté, y le pasé el bolso encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sales de olor, pañuelo, perfume, polvos… ejemplar —dijo Edward—. Como corresponde a una dama. Ven.

Me devolvió el ridículo, me cogió de la mano y me condujo al portal de la iglesia, que El señor James cerró con llave en cuanto entramos. Una vez dentro, Edward olvidó soltarme la mano, lo que de hecho resultó muy oportuno, porque de otro modo en el último instante me habría entrado el pánico y habría salido corriendo.

En el espacio libre ante el altar, Carlisle Cullen y el señor Carstairs, bajo la mirada escéptica del párroco (ya vestido para la misa), estaban sacando el cronógrafo del Arca de la Ali…quiero decir, del arca.

El doctor White cruzó el recinto caminando a grandes zancadas y dijo:

—Desde la cuarta columna, once pasos a la izquierda así irán sobre seguro.

—No sé si puedo garantizar que a las seis y media la iglesia esté vacía —dijo el párroco nervioso—. Al organista le gusta quedarse un rato más, y hay algunos miembros de la comunidad que a veces se quedan charlando en la puerta, y me es difícil…

—No se preocupe —le interrumpió Carlisle Cullen. Ahora el cronógrafo estaba sobre el altar. La luz del sol de la tarde entraba a través de las vidrieras de colores de la iglesia y hacía que las piedras preciosas parecieran enormes—. Nosotros estaremos aquí y le ayudaremos a librarse de sus ovejas después del servicio. —Miró hacia nosotros—. ¿Están listos?

Por fin Edward me soltó la mano.

—Yo saltaré primero —dijo.

El párroco se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio cómo Edward desaparecía sin más en un torbellino de luz resplandeciente.

—Isabella. —Mientras me cogía la mano y me colgaba el dedo en el cronógrafo, Carlisle me dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo—. Volveremos a vernos exactamente dentro de cuatro horas.

—Eso espero —murmuré, y entonces la aguja penetró en mi carne, una luz roja invadió la habitación y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir, me tambaleé un poco y alguien me sujetó por el hombro.

—Todo va bien —susurró la voz de Edward en mi oído.

No se podía ver gran cosa. Una única vela iluminaba el presbiterio, y el resto de la iglesia estaba sumergido en una oscuridad fantasmal.

—Bienvenue —dijo una voz ronca en mitad de la oscuridad, y, aunque había contado con ello, me estremecí instintivamente.

Una silueta se destacó de la sombra de una columna, y a la luz de la vela reconocí el rostro pálido de Cayo, el amigo del conde. Como en nuestro primer encuentro, me recordó a un vampiro; sus ojos oscuros no tenían ningún brillo, y con esa luz mortecina de nuevo tuve la sensación de que eran solo unos siniestros agujeros negros.

—Monsieur Cayo —dijo Edward en francés, y se inclinó cortésmente—. Me alegro de verle. Creo que ya conoce a mi acompañante.

—Cierto. Mademoiselle Gray, por esta noche. Es un placer.

Cayo hizo una reverencia.

—Ah, très… —murmuré—. El gusto es mío —dije luego pasándome al inglés. Nunca se sabía qué se podía soltar así de sopetón en una lengua extranjera, sobre todo cuando, como en mi caso, se estaba en pie de guerra con ella.

—Mis hombres y yo los acompañaremos a casa de lord Brompton —dijo Cayo.

No se veía a sus hombres por ninguna parte, lo que resultaba bastante tétrico, pero pude oírles respirar y moverse en la oscuridad mientras atravesábamos, detrás de Cayo, la nave de la iglesia para dirigirnos al portal. Tampoco fuera, en la calle, pude distinguir a nadie, aunque miré varias veces alrededor. Hacía frío y llovía, y si había farolas, esa noche, en esa calle, estaban todas averiadas. Estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía distinguir bien la cara de Edward, que estaba a mi lado, y en torno a nosotros las sombras parecían cobrar vida, respirar y tintinear suavemente. Me aferré con fuerza a la mano de Edward. ¡Más valía que no se le ocurriera soltarme ahora!

—Todos son de los míos —susurró Cayo—. Hombres experimentados en el combate de los kurucz. También nos encargaremos de garantizar su seguridad a la vuelta.

Qué tranquilizador.

La casa de lord Brompton no se encontraba muy lejos, y a medida que nos acercábamos, el entorno se iba haciendo menos sombrío. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la mansión de Wigmore Street, vimos que el edificio estaba brillantemente iluminado y tenía un aspecto realmente acogedor. Los hombres de Cayo se quedaron atrás, ocultos entre las sombras, y él nos acompañó hasta la casa, en cuyo gran vestíbulo de entrada, desde donde una pomposa escalera con barandillas arqueadas conducía al primer piso, nos estaba esperando lord Brompton en persona. El lord seguía estando tan gordo como lo recordaba, y a la luz de todas esas velas su cara tenía un brillo grasiento.

A expectación del lord y cuatro lacayos, que aguardaban en una ordenada fila junto a la puerta a que les dieran nuevas instrucciones, el vestíbulo estaba vacío. De la reunión anunciada no se veía ni rastro, aunque pude escuchar un vago rumor de voces y el sonido amortiguado de una melodía.

Después de que Cayo se retirara con una reverencia, comprendí por qué lord Brompton nos había recibido personalmente en la entrada antes de que nadie nos viera. El hombre nos aseguró que nuestra visita le complacía extraordinariamente y que había disfrutado muchísimo con nuestro primer encuentro, pero también nos dijo que —ejem, ejem— tal vez sería conveniente que no mencionáramos el referido encuentro ante su mujer.

—Solo para evitar malentendidos —dijo, y al hacerlo no dejó de parpadear como si se le hubiera metido algo en el ojo y me besó la mano al menos tres veces—. El conde me ha asegurado que proceden de una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra; espero que perdonen mi descaro en nuestra divertida conversación sobre el siglo XXI y mi absurda idea de que pudieran ser actores.

Volvió a parpadear nerviosamente.

—Seguro que también fue culpa nuestra —respondió Edward quitándole importancia—. De hecho, el conde lo hizo todo para confundirles y guiarles por ese camino. Y ahora, entre nosotros, ¿no les parece que el anciano caballero es un hombre realmente singular? Mi hermana adoptiva y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a sus bromas, pero cuando no se le conoce tan bien, su conversación a menudo resulta un poco chocante. —Me cogió el chal y se lo tendió a un lacayo—. En fin, dejemos eso. Hemos oído que su salón dispone de un magnífico pianoforte y una maravillosa acústica. En cualquier caso, nos ha alegrado mucho la invitación de lady Brompton.

Lord Brompton se perdió unos segundos en la contemplación de mi escote y luego dijo:

—Oh, para ella también será un gran placer conocerlos. Vengan, el resto de los invitados ya han llegado. —Me tendió el brazo—. ¿Señorita Gray?

—Mylord.

Lancé una mirada a Edward, que me dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo y nos siguió hacia el salón, al que se accedía directamente desde el vestíbulo por una puerta arqueada de doble batiente.

La palabra "salón" me había sugerido la idea de una especia de sala de estar, pero el recinto en el que entramos casi podía compararse con nuestra sala de baile. En una gran chimenea en una de las paredes más largas ardía un fuego, y ante las ventanas con pesados cortinajes vi que habían colocado una espineta. Mi mirada se deslizó luego por las elegantes mesitas con patas salientes, los sofás tapizados de colores vivos y las sillas con brazos dorados.

Todo el espacio estaba iluminado con cientos de velas, distribuidas por toda la habitación, que proporcionaban al recinto un brillo mágico, y el efecto era tan magnífico que por un momento me quedé muda de admiración. Por desgracia, las velas iluminaban además a un montón de personas desconocidas, y eso hizo que sintiera que, en medio del asombro (recordando las recomendaciones de Edward habría apretado firmemente los labios para que no se me quedara la boca abierta por descuido), volvía a surgir el miedo. ¿Se suponía que eso era una pequeña reunión íntima? ¿Cómo sería el baile entonces?

No tuve tiempo de hacerme una idea más precisa del lugar donde me encontraba porque Edward ya me arrastraba implacablemente hacia la multitud. Un montón de pares de ojos nos examinaron con curiosidad, y un instante después una mujer pequeña y gordita, que resultó ser lady Brompton, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia nosotros.

La señora de la casa llevaba un vestido con ornamentos de terciopelo marrón claro, y su cabello estaba oculto por una voluminosa peluca que, en medio de todas esas velas, parecía peligrosamente inflamable. Nuestra anfitriona tenía una sonrisa simpática y nos saludó con cordialidad. Automáticamente yo me incliné haciendo una reverencia, mientras Edward aprovechaba la oportunidad para dejarme sola (o se dejaba arrastrar por lord Brompton, lo que viene a ser lo mismo). Y antes de que tuviera tiempo para decidir si tenía que enfadarme por aquello, lady Brompton ya me había enzarzado en una conversación sobre mi persona. Afortunadamente, volví a recordar el momento oportuno el nombre del lugar en donde yo (o Penélope Gray) vivía, y animada por su entusiasmada señal de asentimiento, aseguré a lady Brompton que, si bien era un sitio muy pacífico y tranquilo muy pocas distracciones, y en ese sentido estaba convencida de que iba a disfrutar enormemente de mi estancia en Londres.

—Seguro que dejarás de pensar eso cuando Genoveva Fairfax vuelva a ofrecernos su repertorio completo al pianoforte. —Una mujer con un vestido amarillo prímula se acercó a nosotras—. Al contrario, estoy bastante segura de que entonces echarás de menos las distracciones de la vida del campo.

— ¡Chissst! ¡Eso es muy poco educado, Georgina! —exclamó lady Brompton, pero al hacerlo rió entre dientes.

Mientras me miraba radiante, con aire conspirativo, de pronto me di cuenta de que en realidad era bastante joven. ¿Cómo podía haberse casado con ese viejo saco de grasa?

— ¡Tal vez sea poco educado, pero es cierto!

La mujer de amarillo (¡Incluso a la luz de la verlas, un color tan poco favorecedor!) me comunicó, bajando la voz, que su marido se había dormido en la última soirée y había empezado a roncar ruidosamente.

—Eso no pasará hoy —me aseguró lady Brompton—. Esta noche tenemos aquí al fascinante y el señorioso Conde Vulturi, que luego nos solazará con su violín. Y Lavinia espera con ansia a que llegue el momento de cantar para nosotros a dúo con nuestro el señor Merchant.

—Pero para eso tendrás que suministrarle ante una buena ración de vino —dijo la dama de amarillo dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa y enseñando los dientes sin ningún problema al hacerlo.

Automáticamente le devolví la sonrisa del mismo modo. ¡Ajá, lo sabía! ¡Giordano no era más que un lamentable fanfarrón! La verdad es que esa gente era mucho más relajada de lo que había imaginado.

—Es pura cuestión de equilibrio —suspiró lady Brompton, y su peluca tembló un poco—. Demasiado poco vino y no cantará, demasiado vino y se pondrá a cantar canciones indecentes de taberna. ¿Conoces al Conde Vulturi, querida?

Inmediatamente volví a ponerme seria y miré instintivamente alrededor.

—Hace unos días nos presentaron, sí —dije, y traté de dominar el castañeo de mis dientes—. Mi hermano adoptivo… le conoce.

Mi mirada se detuvo en Edward, que estaba cerca de la chimenea y en ese momento hablaba con una esbelta joven que llevaba un fabuloso vestido verde. Daba la sensación de que se conocían desde hacía tiempo. También ella reía de modo que se le podían ver los dientes. Y eran unos dientes bonitos, y no unos raigones medio podridos, como Giordano había querido hacerme creer.

— ¿No les parece que el conde es sencillamente increíble? Podría escuchar sus relatos durante horas —dijo la dama de amarillo, después de haberme explicado que era la prima de lady Brompton—. ¡Sobre todo me encantan sus historias de Francia!

—Sí, las picantes —respondió lady Brompton—. Pero, naturalmente, esas historias no están hechas para los inocentes oídos de una debutante.

Paseé la mirada por la habitación buscando al Conde Vulturi y lo descubrí sentado en un rincón, hablando con otros dos hombres. Desde lejos, tenía un aspecto elegante e intemporal. Y entonces, como si hubiera percibido mi mirada, el conde apuntó hacía mí sus ojos oscuros. Aunque iba vestido de una forma parecida a los demás hombres que había en la sala (llevaba peluca y una levita, unos pantalones de media pierna bastantes sosos y unos curiosos zapatos con hebillas), al contrario que los otros, no producía la sensación de haber salido directamente de una película de época, y en ese momento por primera vez fui consciente de dónde había aterrizado en realidad.

Sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa, y yo incliné cortésmente la cabeza mientras sentía cómo se me ponía la carne de gallina. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir el acto reflejo de llevarme la mano a la garganta. Sería mejor que no le diera ideas.

—Por cierto, querida, encuentro que, en contra de los rumores que nos habían llegado, tu hermano adoptivo es un joven muy bien parecido —dijo lady Brompton.

Aparté la mirada del Conde Vulturi y volví a mirar a Edward.

—Es cierto. Es muy… bien parecido. —La dama de verde parecía coincidir conmigo. En ese momento se estaba arreglando el pañuelo del cuello con una sonrisa coqueta. Seguramente Giordano me habría matado si yo habría hecho algo parecido—. ¿Quién es la dama con la que está tonte… hum… con la que habla?

—Lavinia Rutland. La viuda más hermosa de Londres.

—Pero no la compadezcas, por favor —soltó la prima—. Ya hace mucho que se deja consolar por el duque de Lancashire, para desagrado de la duquesa, y paralelamente ha desarrollado una especial afición por los políticos ambiciosos. ¿Le interesa la política a tu hermano?

—Creo que eso carece de importancia ahora —dijo lady Brompton—. Lavinia se comporta como si acabara de recibir un regalo y se dispusiera a desenvolverlo. —De nuevo examinó a Edward de arriba abajo—. Vaya, los rumores hablaban de una constitución débil y carnes fofas. Me alegro enormemente de que sean falsos. —De pronto una expresión horrorizada apareció en su cara—. ¡Oh, pero si no tienes nada de beber!

La prima de lady Brompton miró alrededor y dio un empujoncito a un joven que estaba cerca.

— ¿El señor Merchant? ¿Por qué no hace algo de provecho y nos trae unos vasos del ponche especial de lady Brompton? Y traiga también uno para usted. Nos gustaría oírle cantar esta noche.

—Por cierto, el señor Merchant, esta es la encantadora señorita Penélope Gray, la pupila del vizconde de Batten —dijo lady Brompton—. Le haría una presentación más completa, pero ella carece de patrimonio y usted es un cazador de fortunas de modo que en esta ocasión no vale la pena que ceda a mi pasión por el alcahueteo.

El señor Merchant, que era un palmo más bajo que yo (de hecho, podía decirse lo mismo de muchas de las personas que se encontraban en la sala), no pareció particularmente ofendido. Se inclinó en una elegante reverencia y dijo, dirigiendo una mirada intensa a mi escote:

—Eso no significa que esté ciego a los atractivos de una joven dama tan encantadora como señorita Gray.

—Me alegro por usted —dije un poco desconcertada, lo que hizo que lady Brompton y su prima estallaran en una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Oh, no, lord Brompton y señorita Fairfax se acercan al pianoforte! —exclamó el señor Merchant, y puso los ojos en blanco—. Me temo lo peor.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Nuestras bebidas! —ordenó lady Brompton—. Nadie puede soportar algo así estando sobrio.

El ponche, al que primero solo di unos sorbitos tímidos, estaba delicioso. Sabía mucho a fruta, con un poco de canela y alguna cosa más. Al probarlo noté un agradable calorcito en el estómago, y por un momento me sentí totalmente relajada y empecé a disfrutar de esa habitación soberbiamente iluminada con todas esas personas bien vestidas. Pero entonces el señor Merchant me puso la mano en el escote desde atrás y estuve a punto de tirar el ponche.

—Una de las encantadoras rositas se había salido de su sitio —afirmó mientras me dirigía una sonrisa bastante atrevida.

Le miré indecisa. Giordano no me había preparado para ese tipo de situaciones, de modo que tampoco sabía qué preveía la etiqueta para el caso de sobones del rococó. Miré hacía Edward en busca de ayuda, pero estaba tan concentrado en la conversación con la joven viuda que no se enteró de nada. Si hubiéramos estado en mi siglo, le habría dicho al señor Merchant que hiciera el favor de mantener sus sucias patas alejadas de mí, o sería otra cosa la que se saldría de su sitio en lugar de la rosita; pero en las actuales circunstancias esa reacción me parecía un poco…descortés. De modo que le sonreí y dije:

—Oh, muchas gracias, muy amable. No me había dado cuenta.

El señor Merchant se inclinó.

—Siempre a su servicio, madame.

Increíble lo descarado que era ese tipo, pero en una época en que las mujeres no tenían derecho a voto no había que extrañarse de que no fueran demasiado respetuosos con ellas.

El rumor de conversaciones y risas se fue apagando poco a poco mientras señorita Fairfax, un personaje de nariz fina con un vestido verde junco, se acercaba al pianoforte, se sentaba, se arreglaba la falda y colocaba las manos sobre las teclas. No podía decirse que la mujer tocara mal. Lo único que molestaba un poco era su forma de cantar. Tenía una voz increíblemente… alta. Si hubiera sido solo un poquito más alta, se habría podido tomar un silbato para perros.

—Refrescante, ¿no es verdad?

El señor Merchant se encargó de rellenarme el vaso, y para mi sorpresa (y de algún modo también para mi alivio) toqueteó igualmente con todo descaro los pechos de lady Brompton con la excusa de que tenía un cabello enganchado. Lady Brompton no pareció preocuparse demasiado por eso; simplemente dijo que era un libertino y le dio un golpecito en los dedos con el abanico. (¡Ajá, para eso estaban en realidad los abanicos!) Luego ella y su prima se sentaron en un sofá azul con un motivo floral que se hallaba cerca de la ventana y me instalaron a mí en medio.

—Aquí estarás protegida de los dedos pegajosos —dijo lady Brompton, y me palmeó maternalmente la rodilla—. Ahora solo están en peligro tus oídos.

— ¡Bebe! —me aconsejó su prima en voz baja—. ¡Lo necesitarás! Señorita Fairfax no ha hecho más que empezar.

El sofá me pareció desacostumbradamente duro, y el respaldo estaba tan inclinado hacia atrás que no podía apoyarme si no quería hundirme en sus profundidades con todas mis faldas. Estaba claro que en el siglo XVIII los sofás no se construían para que uno pudiera apoltronarse en ellos.

—No sé. No estoy acostumbrada a beber —dije vacilando.

Mi única experiencia con el alcohol se remontaba a dos años atrás. Había sido en una fiesta del pijama en casa de Jessica. Una fiesta de lo más inocente. Sin chicos, pero con patatas fritas y DVD de High School Musical. Y con una ensaladera llena de helado de vainilla, zumo de naranja y vodka… Lo malo del vodka era que, con todo ese helado de vainilla, no se notaba nada, y como pudimos comprobar, aquel brebaje producía efectos diferentes dependiendo de la persona. Mientras que Jessica, después de tres vasos, había abierto la ventana de par en par y había empezado a bramar _"¡Zac Efron, te amo!"_ a todo Chelsea, Alice se había inclinado sobre la taza del váter y se había puesto a vomitar, Peggy se había declarado a Sara ("Edes tan uapa, gásate gonmigo"), y a Sara, sin saber por qué, le había dado un ataque de llorera. En mi caso aún había sido peor: me había puesto a saltar sobre la cama de Jessica mientras cantaba a pleno pulmón como un disco rayado "Breaking Free", y cuando el padre de Jessica entró en la habitación, le coloqué el cepillo del pelo de su hija ante la boca como si fuera un micro y grité: _"¡Canta conmigo, calvete! Venga, mueve las caderas";_ aunque al día siguiente no podía explicarme de ninguna manera cómo había sido capaz de algo así.

Después de esta historia más bien penosa, Alice y yo habíamos decidido mantenernos alejadas del alcohol (y durante unos meses también del padre de Jessica), y desde entonces habíamos cumplido nuestra promesa. A pesar de que a veces era un poco raro verse como la única persona sobria entre un montón de borrachines. Como, por ejemplo ahora.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación percibí la mirada del Conde Vulturi posada en mí y sentí un desagradable cosquilleo en la nuca.

—Se dice que conoce el arte de leer el pensamiento —susurró lady Brompton a mi lado, y en ese momento decidí olvidarme de mi promesa provisionalmente. Solo por esa noche. Y solo un par de tragos. Para olvidar mi miedo al Conde Vulturi. Y a todos los demás.

El ponche especial de lady Brompton producía efecto con una rapidez pasmosa, y no solo en mi caso. Después del segundo vaso, todos empezaron a encontrar el canto mucho menos espantoso que al principio, y después del tercero empezaron a acompañar el ritmo con el pie y yo llegué a la conclusión de que nunca había asistido a una fiesta tan simpática. La gente era mucho más agradable y animada de lo que había esperado. Y la iluminación era realmente grandiosa. ¿Por qué no me había fijado hasta ese momento en que esos cientos de velas hacían que la tez de todo el mundo en la habitación pareciera recubierta de una pátina de oro? Incluido el conde, que me dirigía una sonrisa de vez en cuando desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

El cuarto vaso hizo callar definitivamente la voz interior que me prevenía: _"¡Mantente alerta! ¡No te fíes de nadie!"._ Solo el hecho de que en apariencia Edward no tuviera ojos más que para la mujer del vestido verde enturbiaba mi sensación de bienestar.

—Creo que nuestros oídos ya están bastante entrenados —soltó finalmente lady Brompton, y a continuación se levantó aplaudiendo y se dirigió hacia la espineta—. Mi querida, queridísima señorita Fairfax. Una ejecución absolutamente exquisita, como siempre —dijo mientras besaba en las dos mejillas a señorita Fairfax y la empujaba a la silla más próxima—. Pero ahora invito a todos los presentes a que dediquen un cordial aplauso al señor Merchant y a lady Lavinia; no, no, nada de peros, sabemos muy bien que han practicado juntos en secreto.

A mi lado, la prima de lady Brompton chilló como una fan enloquecida de un grupo para adolescentes cuando el sobón se sentó ante la espineta y arrancó con un brioso arpegio. La hermosa lady Lavinia obsequió a Edward con una sonrisa radiante y se adelantó hacia el instrumento haciendo crujir su falda verde. Entonces pude darme cuenta de que no era tan joven como había supuesto. ¡Pero cantaba genial! Como Anna Netrebko, a la que habíamos oído hacía dos años en la Royal Opera Hause, en Covent Garden. Bueno, vale, tal vez no fuera tan genial como la Netrebko, pero en todo caso era una delicia oírla. Siempre que una fuera aficionada a la arias de ópera italianas pomposas, claro; lo que, para ser sincera, normalmente no era mi caso, pero ahora, gracias al ponche, sí. Y por lo que se veía, las arias de ópera italianas eran el no va más en el siglo XVIII. La gente en la sala parecía realmente eufórica. Solo la pobre voz de pito, quiero decir señorita Fairfax, ponía cara de disgusto.

— ¿Puedo secuestrarte un momento? —Edward se había acercado por detrás al sofá y me miraba sonriendo desde arriba. Claro, ahora la dama de verde estaba ocupada con otra cosa, se acordaba de mí—. Al conde le gustaría que le acompañaras un rato.

Oh, vaya. La cosa se ponía seria. Inspiré profundamente, cogí mi vaso y con un gesto decidido vacié el contenido en mi garganta. Cuando me levanté, sentí una agradable sensación de vértigo. Edward me cogió el vaso vació de la mano y lo dejó en una de esas mesas pequeñas que tenían unas patitas tan monas.

— ¿Llevaba alcohol eso? —susurró.

—No, solo era ponche —repliqué susurrando también. Ups, el suelo parecía un poco irregular—. Por principio nunca bebo alcohol, ¿sabes? Es una de mis reglas de oro. Uno también puede divertirse sin alcohol.

Edward levantó una ceja y me ofreció el brazo.

—Me alegro de que te diviertas tanto.

—Sí, el sentimiento es recíproco, ¿sabes? —le aseguré. Uf, antes no me había fijado, pero realmente esos suelos del siglo XVIII no eran muy firmes—. Quiero decir que es un poco mayor para ti, pero no tiene por qué ser un obstáculo. Ni tampoco que tenga algo con el duque de Donde sea. No, hablando en serio, es una fiesta fantástica. La gente aquí es mucho más simpática de lo que había pensado. Son tan sociables y directos… —Miré hacia el músico sobón y la copia de la Netrebko—. Y…. es evidente que les gusta mucho cantar. Muy simpáticos. A una le vienen ganas de levantarse de un salto y ponerse a cantar también.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró Edward mientras me guiaba hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado el Conde Vulturi.

Cuando nos vio acercarnos, el conde se levantó con una agilidad que parecía propia de un hombre mucho más joven, y sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa expectante.

_"Muy bien (pensé, y levanté el mentón). Hagamos como si no supiera, gracias a Google, que no eres en absoluto un conde de verdad. Hagamos como si realmente tuvieras un condado y no fueras un impostor de dudoso origen. Hagamos como si no hubieras tratado de estrangularme la última vez. Y hagamos como si no hubiera bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol" _

Solté a Edward, sujeté la pesada seda roja, extendí mis faldas y me incliné en una profunda reverencia de la que no emergí hasta que el conde me tendió su mano cargada de anillos y joyas.

—Mi querida niña —dijo, y un brillo divertido asomó a sus ojos color chocolate mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la mano—. Admiro tu elegancia. Después de cuatro vasos del ponche especial de lady Brompton otros ni siquiera pueden balbucear su nombre.

Oh, los había contado. Bajé la mirada, consciente de mi culpa. En realidad habían sido cinco. ¡Pero habían valido mucho la pena! En todo caso, no añoraba en absoluto mis paralizadores miedos de antes. Y tampoco echaba en falta mis complejos de inferioridad. No, me gustaba mi yo borracho. Aunque me sentía un poco insegura sobre mis piernas.

—Merci pour le compliment —murmuré.

— ¡Delicioso! —dijo el conde.

—Lo siento. Debería haber estado más atento —dijo Edward.

El conde rió suavemente.

—Mi querido muchacho, tú estabas ocupado con otras cosas. Y antes que nada estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿no es cierto? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lord Vladimir, a quien quería presentar sin falta a esta encantadora joven dama, aún no ha aparecido. Aunque me han informado de que ya está en camino.

— ¿Solo? —preguntó Edward.

El conde sonrió.

—Eso no tiene ninguna importancia.

La Anna Netrebko de segunda y el sobón acabaron su aria con un furioso último acorde, y el conde me soltó la mano para aplaudir.

— ¿No es fabulosa? Tiene verdadero talento, y es muy hermosa además.

—Sí —dije yo en voz baja, y también aplaudí, procurando que no quedara como "bravo, bravo, hoy hay pastel de chocolate"—. Tiene su mérito hacer vibrar así a las arañas.

El acto de aplaudir afectó a mi delicado estado de equilibrio y me tambaleé ligeramente.

Edward me sujetó.

—Esto es alucinante —dijo enfadado, con los labios pegados a mi oreja—. ¡No hace ni dos horas que estamos aquí y ya estás como una coba! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Has dicho "alucinante", me chivaré a Giordano. —Reí entre dientes; de todos modos, en medio de aquel alboroto nadie podía oírnos—. Además, ahora ya no es momento para sermones. Te has despertado tarde. —Me interrumpió un hipido—. Hip. Perdón. —Miré alrededor—. Y los otros aún están más borrachos que yo, de manera que no me vengas con remilgos, por favor. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Puedes soltarme tranquilamente, me mantendré firme como una roca en medio de la tempestad.

—Isabella, te lo advierto…—susurró Edward, pero luego me soltó.

Para mayor seguridad, abrí un poco las piernas. Bajo la ancha falda nadie podía verlo.

El conde nos había observado con aire divertido. Su cara solo reflejaba una especie de orgullo paternal. Le dirigí una mirada furtiva y me obsequió con una cálida sonrisa que me llegó al alma. ¿Por qué demonios me había inspirado tanto miedo antes? Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar lo que Harry me había explicado: que ese hombre le había cortado la garganta a uno de sus propios antepasados…

Lady Brompton había vuelto a adelantarse corriendo y felicitaba al señor Merchant y a lady Lavinia por su actuación. Luego (antes de que señorita Fairfax pudiera levantarse de nuevo), pidió un fuerte aplauso para el invitado de honor de la soireé, un hombre cuya figura estaba envuelta en el señorío, el famoso y muy viajado Conde Vulturi.

—Me ha prometido que hoy nos tocaría algo con su violín —dijo lord Brompton se acercó tan rápido como se lo permitía su voluminosa panza con un estuche de violín.

El público, cargado de ponche, bramó de entusiasmo. Era una fiesta super genial.

El conde sonrió mientras sacaba el violín del estuche y empezaba a afinarlo.

—Nunca me atrevería a defraudarlos, lady Brompton —dijo con tono amable—, pero mis viejos dedos ya no son tan hábiles como en otro tiempo, cuando interpretaba dúos en la corte francesa con el tristemente famoso Giacomo Casanova… y la gota me atormenta un poco estos días.

Un rumor de suspiros se elevó de entre el público.

—… y por eso esta noche quisiera ceder el violín a mi joven amigo —continuó el conde señalando a Edward.

Edward parecía un poco asustado por la invitación, y al principio sacudió la cabeza; pero cuando el conde levantó sus cejas y dijo "¡Por favor!", cogió el instrumento y el arco que le tendían esbozando una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la espineta.

El conde me cogió la mano.

—Y ahora nosotros dos nos sentaremos en el sofá y disfrutaremos del concierto, ¿de acuerdo? Oh, no hay motivo para temblar. Siéntate, querida. Tú no lo sabes, pero desde ayer por la tarde tú y yo somos grandes amigos. Tuvimos una conversación muy, muy íntima y pudimos aparcar todas nuestras diferencias.

¡¿Qué!?

— ¿Ayer por la tarde? —repetí.

—Desde mi punto de vista —dijo el conde—. Para ti, este encuentro aún se sitúa en el futuro. —Rió—. Como puedes ver, lo tengo bastante complicado.

Le miré perpleja. Pero en ese momento Edward empezó a tocar y olvidé completamente lo que quería preguntar. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tal vez tuviera que ver con el ponche, pero, ¡uau!, eso del violín era realmente sexy. Ya solo el modo en que lo sujetaba y se lo colocaba bajo la barbilla… No hacía falta que hiciera nada más para dejarme totalmente embobada. Sus largas pestañas proyectaron sombras sobre sus mejillas, y el cabello le cayó sobre la cara cuando colocó el arco en posición y rozó las cuerdas con él. Las primeras notas que llenaron el espacio fueron tan dulces y delicadas que casi quedé sin aliento, y de pronto me vinieron ganas de llorar. Hasta ese momento los violines habían estado bastante abajo en mi lista de instrumentos favoritos (de hecho, solo me gustaban en las películas, para subrayar momentos especiales); pero eso era sencilla e increíblemente bello, y no me refiero solo a la agridulce melodía, sino también al joven que la arrancaba del instrumento. Todos en la sala escuchaban conteniendo la respiración, y Edward tocaba con una concentración absoluta, como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el conde me tocó delicadamente en la mejilla con el dedo para atrapar una lágrima. Me estremecí sobresaltada.

Él me sonrió desde arriba y sus ojos castaño oscuro brillaron cálidamente.

—No tienes que avergonzarte por eso —dijo en voz baja—. Me habrías decepcionado mucho si hubieras reaccionado de otra manera.

Me quedé estupefacta al darme cuenta de que le había devuelto la sonrisa. (¿Cómo era posible? ¡Ese hombre había tratado de asfixiarme!)

— ¿Qué melodía es esta? —pregunté.

El conde se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que aún está por componer.

Cuando Edward acabó de tocar, toda la sala estalló en aplausos. Él se inclinó sonriendo y se liberó de un bis, pero no del abrazo de la hermosa lady Lavinia. La mujer se le colgó del brazo y no tuvo más remedio que arrastrarla hacia nuestro sofá.

— ¿No ha estado magnífico? —exclamó lady Lavinia—. Aunque cuando he visto estas manos, he sabido al instante que eran capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias.

—Apuesto que sí —murmuré yo.

Me habría encantado levantarme del sofá, aunque solo fuera para que lady Lavinia no pudiera mirarme desde arriba, pero no lo logré. El alcohol había dejado fuera de combate mis músculos abdominales

—Un maravilloso instrumento, marquis —dijo Edward al conde mientras le tendía el violín.

—Un Stradivarius. Construido especialmente para mí por el maestro —replicó el conde con aire soñador—. Me gustaría que te lo quedaras, muchacho. Diría que esta noche es el momento adecuado para un traspaso solemne.

Edward se sonrojó ligeramente. De alegría, imaginé.

—Yo… no puedo… —Miró al conde a los ojos, y luego bajó la mirada y añadió—: Es un gran honor para mí, marquis.

—El honor es mío —replicó el conde muy serio.

—Vaya por Dios —murmuré. Por lo visto esos dos se apreciaban de verdad.

— ¿Es tan musical como su hermano adoptivo, señorita Gray? —preguntó lady Lavinia.

_"No, supongo que no. Pero, de todos modos, seguro que soy tan musical como tú",_ pensé.

—Solo me gusta cantar —respondí.

Edward me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

— ¡Cantar! —exclamó lady Lavinia—. Como nuestra querida señorita Fairfax y como yo.

—No —dije en todo decidido—. Yo no llego tan alto como señorita Fairfax. —Al fin y al cabo no era un murciélago—, ni tengo vuestra capacidad pulmonar. Pero me gusta cantar.

—Creo que por esta noche ya hemos tenido bastante música —intervino Edward.

Lady Lavinia puso cara de ofendida.

—Naturalmente, estaríamos encantados de que nos hicieras el honor de interpretar otra pieza —añadió Edward rápidamente, y me dirigió una mirada sombría.

Pero yo estaba tan borracha que esta vez no me importó nada.

—Tú… has tocado maravillosamente —dije—. ¡Se me saltaban las lágrimas! De verdad.

Edward sonrió irónicamente, como si hubiera hecho una broma, y guardó el Stradivarius en su estuche.

Lord Brompton llegó jadeando con dos vasos de ponche en las manos y le aseguró a Edward que estaba absolutamente fascinado por su virtuosismo y que el pobre Vladimir lamentaría muchísimo haberse perdido el que había sido, sin duda, el punto culminante de la velada.

— ¿Crees que Vladimir encontrará esta noche el camino hacia aquí? —preguntó el conde un poco enojado.

—Estoy convencido —dijo lord Brompton, y me tendió uno de los vasos.

Tomé un buen trago. Madre mía, qué bueno estaba ese ponche. Bastaba con olerlo para que te sintieras preparada para agarrar un cepillo del pelo, saltar sobre una cama y cantar "Breaking Free" con o sin Zac Efron.

—Mylord, tiene que convencer como sea a señorita Gray para que nos ofrezca algo de su repertorio —dijo lady Lavinia—. Le gusta tanto cantar…

Había un tonillo extraño en su voz que me puso alerta. De algún modo me recordaba a Tanya. Aunque no se le parecía en nada, estaba convencida de que en algún lugar bajo ese vestido verde claro se ocultaba una Tanya. El tipo de persona que siempre intenta resaltar tu propia mediocridad para que te des cuenta de lo absolutamente fabulosa y única que es ella. ¡Puaj!

—Muy bien —convine, e hice un nuevo intento de arrancarme del sofá. Esta vez funcionó. E incluso me mantuve de pie—. Pues cantaré.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Edward, y sacudió la cabeza—. De ninguna manera. No es posible; me temo que el ponche…

—Señorita Gray, a todos los aquí presentes nos proporcionaría un gran placer poder escucharos —afirmó lord Brompton gesticulando con tanta energía que su quíntuple papada se puso a temblar—. Y si el ponche es el responsable, tanto mejor para nosotros. Venga conmigo. La presentaré.

Edward me sujetó del brazo.

—No es una buena idea —dijo—. Lord Brompton, le ruego, mi hermana adoptiva nunca ha actuado en público…

—Para todo hay una primera vez —replicó lord Brompton, y me arrastró hacia adelante—. Además, aquí estamos entre amigos. ¡No seas aguafiestas!

—Exacto. No seas aguafiestas —dije, y me sacudí su mano de encima—. ¿No tendrás un cepillo para el pelo? Es que canto mejor cuando tengo uno en la mano.

Edward parecía un poco desesperado.

—De ninguna manera —me espetó, y nos siguió a lord Brompton y a mí hacia la espineta.

Detrás de nosotros oí que el conde reía bajito.

—Bella… —susurró Edward—, deja de hacer el tonto.

—Penélope —le corregí, y después de vaciar el vaso de ponche de un trago, se lo tendí—. ¿Qué te parece, les gustará "Over The Rainbow"? ¿O —y aquí reí entre dientes— preferirán "Hallelujah"?

Edward soltó un gemido.

—De verdad, no puedes hacer esto. ¡Vuelve conmigo al sillón!

—No, es demasiado moderno, ¿no te parece? Vamos a ver…

Mentalmente repasé toda mi lista de éxitos mientras lord Brompton me presentaba con palabras pomposas. El señor Merchant, el sobón, se unió a nosotros.

— ¿Necesita la dama un acompañamiento competente? —preguntó.

—No, la dama necesita… algo completamente distinto —dijo Edward, y se dejó caer en el taburete de la espineta—. Por favor Bella…

—Mejor Pen —repliqué—. Ya sé qué voy a cantar "Don't Cry For Me, Argentina". Conozco toda la letra, y de algún modo los musicales son intemporales, ¿no crees? Aunque tal vez no conozcan Argentina…

—No querrías ponerte en ridículo ante toda esta gente, ¿verdad?

Era un enternecedor intento de inspirarme miedo, pero en esas circunstancias no podía funcionar.

—Escucha —le susurré en tono confidencial—, la gente no me importa nada. En primer lugar ya hace doscientos años que están muertos, y en segundo, todos están super animados y borrachos aparte de ti, naturalmente.

Edward apoyó la frente en las manos gimiendo, y al hacerlo golpeó el teclado con el codo haciendo sonar una serie de notas en la espineta.

— ¿Conoces… ejem… conoce una canción llama "Memory"? ¿De Cats? —pregunté a el señor Merchant.

—Oh… No. Lo lamento —dijo el señor Merchant.

—No importa, cantaré a capella —dije confiada, y me volví hacia el público—. La canción se llama "Memory" y trata de… un gato con penas de amor; pero en el fondo también puede aplicarse a nosotros, las personas. En sentido amplio.

Edward había vuelto a levantar la cabeza y me miraba con aire incrédulo.

—Por favor… —suplicó una vez más.

—Sencillamente no le hablaremos a nadie de esto —dije yo—. ¿De acuerdo? Será nuestro secreto.

—Bien, adelante pues. ¡La fabulosa, única y bellísima señorita Gray cantará ahora para nosotros! —exclamó lord Brompton—. ¡Por primera vez ante el público!

Debería haber estado nerviosa, porque todo el mundo había enmudecido y todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí, pero el hecho es que no lo estaba. ¡Ese ponche era genial! Tenía que conseguir la receta como fuera.

¿Qué había dicho que iba a cantar?

Edward tocó unas notas en la espineta y reconocí la melodía. "Memory". Exacto, eso era. Sonreí a Edward agradecida. Qué detalle por su parte acompañarme. Inspiré hondo. La primera nota era especialmente importante en esa canción. Si no sonaba clara y decidida, más valía dejarlo enseguida. Había que lanzar "Midnight" al aire con voz cristalina y sin embargo discreta.

Me quedé muy satisfecha porque me sonó como a Barbra Streinsand. "Not a sound from pavement, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone."

Vaya, vaya, por lo visto Edward también sabía tocar el piano. Y nada mal, por cierto. Si no hubiera estado ya tan locamente enamorada de él, me habría enamorado en ese momento. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar las teclas, solo me miraba a mí. Y parecía un poco asombrado, como alguien que acaba de hacer un descubrimiento sorprendente.

"All alone in the moonlight I can dream at the old days", canté solo para él. La sala tenía una acústica fantástica, era casi si cantara con un micro. O tal vez se debía a que no oía ni una mosca. "Let the memory live again." Era mucho más divertido que con Sing Star. Era realmente genial. Y aunque todo resultara ser solo un sueño y el padre de Jessica entrara en la habitación de aquí a un momento y estallara una tormenta de mil demonios sobre nosotros, ese instante, simplemente, habría valido la pena.

Aunque nadie me creería cuando lo contara.

* * *

**Hola! Me pegue una escapadita de mis deberes para poder cumplirles con la Actualización, y al verdad no lo lamento, me toca leerle un libro MUY ABURRIDO y miren que yo amo, adoro, alabo, respeto muchisimo los libros, menos los que me mandan a leer en el colegio son demasiado aburridos :/ pero pues si no lo leo lo mas probable es que pierda la materia y eso si que no, con una al año me basta y sobra :D Pero bueno basta de bobas volvamos a lo importante ¿Que les pareció? Chicas! ¡Nos quedan solo dos Capítulos+Epílogo! y fin a esta segunda parte y entramos en la historia final, aspiro estar publicando la sinopsis y primer capítulo de la tercera parte de la historia a finales de la próxima semana :D Ahora si basta de tanta charla voy a responder sus RR (Sinceramente no tengo nada de ganas de leer ese tonto libro :/ )**

**feruzii: ****Gracias por tu RR! ¿Que te digo de tu teoría? ... Mmmm... puede que si, puede que no, te tocará seguir leyendo para averiguarlo :D Todas odiamos a Tanya y amamos a Jacob esa no es una novedad :) yo también quiero darle un zape a Edward pero uno que lo despierte y deje de ser tan idiota :S De nada sabes que lo hago con mucho placer y yo también quiero que acabe y a la vez no ¡Lo se! soy rara :D**

**Connie1:**** Gracias por tu RR! Jajajaja Aro siempre dará miedo :S**

**soledadcullen: ****Gracias por tu RR! ¡Ay por el Ángel! ¡Me encantan tus RR! me demoro un monton leyendos :D y creo que es en el que mas escribo también, gracias de verdad por tu RR es muy bonito de verdad lo valore mucho 3 para mi no es ninguna molestia responderlos ya que siento que es la una de las pocas formas que tengo para comunicarme con todas mis lectoras, y ¡Claro que me importan! ustedes son la razon por la que hago esto :'D creo que yo también me puse cursi XD Y pues nada ojala hayas disfrutado este capítulo.**

**Katt Andi Cullen: ****Gracias por tu RR! A todas nos encanta Jacob y odiamos a Tanya es una mal$%&# por decirle esas cosas a Edward pero bueno ya nada podemos hacer :/**

**Laury D: ****Gracias por tu RR! Tranquila mas vale tarde que nunca ;) gracias por tu apoyo, y obvio que la continuare, hasta el final lo juro por el Ángel :D**

**Ine Flores M:**** Gracias por tu RR! Me agrada mucho que te guste la historia eso me hace muy feliz, y sabes algo ¡somos tocayas de apellido! yo también soy Flores :D**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	13. Capítulo XI

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_Time ain't nothing, but time. It's a verse with no rhyme,_

_And it all come down to you._

_("El tiempo solo es tiempo. Es un verso sin rima, y todo depende de ti.")_

_Bon Jovi._

Lo único triste fue que la canción fuera tan corta. Pensé en añadir una estrofa de mi propia cosecha, pero aquello solo hubiera estropeado el efecto general, de modo que lo dejé correr. Así que, lamentándolo un poco, canté mis líneas favoritas: "If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun", y encontré una vez más que aquella canción no podía haber sido escrita concretamente para los gatos. Tal vez fuera cosa del ponche, pero los invitados a esa soirée parecían haber disfrutado tanto con nuestra actuación como con las arias italianas de antes. En cualquier caso aplaudieron entusiasmados, y mientras lady Brompton se acercaba corriendo, yo me incliné hacia Edward y dije emocionada:

— ¡Gracias! ¡Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte! ¡Y tocas tan, tan bien!

Edward volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la mano, como si no pudiera creer lo que había hecho.

Lady Brompton me abrazó y el señor Merchant me besó efusivamente en las dos mejillas, me llamó "garganta privilegiada" y exigió un bis.

Yo me sentía tan a gusto que hubiera continuado enseguida, pero en ese momento Edward se despertó de su letargo, se levantó y me cogió de la muñeca.

—Estoy seguro de que Andrew Lloyd Weber estaría encantado si supiera que esta gente ya sabe apreciar su música, pero ahora mi hermana tiene que descansar. Hasta hace una semana tenía una inflamación de la garganta muy fuerte, y por prescripción médica tiene que cuidar su voz. Si no, incluso podría perderla para siempre.

—Por todos los cielos —exclamó lady Brompton—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ¡Pobre criatura!

Yo tarareé para mí, satisfecha, con la boca cerrada, "I Feel Pret-ty" de West Side Story.

—Yo... Me parece que su ponche es muy especial —dijo Edward—. Se diría que impulsa a la gente a abandonar toda prudencia.

—Oh, sí, desde luego que lo hace —dijo lady Brompton con una sonrisa radiante, y en voz más baja añadió—: Acabas de desvelar el secreto de mis virtudes como anfitriona. Todo Londres nos envidia por la alegría que reina en nuestras fiestas, pero he necesitado años para perfeccionar la receta, y no tengo intención de hacerla pública hasta que me encuentre en mi lecho de muerte.

—Qué lástima —murmuré—. Pero es cierto: ¡su soirée es mucho más animada de lo que había imaginado! Me habían asegurado que sería una aburrida y ceremoniosa...

—... su gobernanta es un poco conservadora —me interrumpió Edward—. Y hay que decir que la vida social en Derbyshire es un poco limitada.

Lady Brompton rió entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, estoy convencida. ¡Oh, aquí llega por fin lord Vladimir!

Nuestra anfitriona miró hacia la puerta, donde lord Brompton saludaba al recién llegado. Era un hombre de mediana edad (aunque resultaba difícil afirmarlo con certeza con esa peluca blanca) que llevaba una levita tan cargada de recamados y piedrecitas brillantes que parecía que emitiera luz como un faro. El hombre que se encontraba a su lado reforzaba aún más esa impresión. Su acompañante iba en-vuelto en una capa oscura y tenía el pelo negro como la pez, y la tez, aceitunada, e incluso desde lejos pude ver que sus ojos, como los de Cayo, parecían unos enormes agujeros negros. En esa reunión tan abigarrada y enjoyada producía el efecto de un cuerpo extraño.

—Creí que Vladimir ya no nos haría el honor de presentarse hoy. Lo que no hubiera sido tan trágico, la verdad. Su presencia no contribuye precisamente a crear un ambiente alegre y relajado. Trataré de endosarle un vasito de ponche y enviarle a jugar a las cartas a la habitación de al lado...

—Y nosotros trataremos de levantarle el ánimo con un poco de canto —añadió el señor Merchant, y se sentó a la espineta—. ¿Me haría el honor, lady Lavinia? Cosifan tutte?

Edward me cogió la mano, la colocó sobre su brazo y me arrastró un poco más lejos.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido, si puede saberse?

—Unos vasitos —reconocí—. Seguro que el ingrediente secreto es algo más que alcohol. ¿Absenta, tal vez? Como en esa película tan triste de Nicole Kidman, Moulin Rouge.

Suspiré.

—"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Apuesto a que también puedes tocar eso.

—Solo para que quede claro de una vez: detesto los musicales —me espetó Edward—. ¿Crees que aguantarás unos minutos más? Lord Vladimir ha llegado por fin, y cuando le hayamos saludado, podremos irnos.

— ¿Ya? Qué lástima —dije.

Edward me miró negando con la cabeza.

—Es evidente que has perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Si pudiera, te metería la cabeza bajo un chorro de agua fría.

El Conde Vulturi apareció a nuestro lado.

—Ha sido una actuación... muy especial —dijo, y miró a Edward levantando las cejas.

—Lo siento —contestó Edward suspirando, y dirigió la mirada a los recién llegados—. Lord Vladimir parece haber engordado un poco.

El conde rió.

—No concibas falsas esperanzas. Mi enemigo sigue estando en magnífica forma. Cayo le ha visto practicar esgrima esta tarde en Galliano, y esos jóvenes lechuginos no tuvieron la menor oportunidad contra él. Sígueme, estoy ansioso por verle la cara.

—Hoy está tan simpático... —le susurré a Edward mientras seguíamos al conde—. ¿Sabes?, la última vez me dio un susto de muerte, pero hoy casi tengo la sensación de estar hablando con mi abuelo o algo así. De algún modo me gusta este hombre. Ha sido tan amable por su parte regalarte el Stradivarius... Seguro que darían una fortuna por él si se subastara en eBay. Ups, este suelo es tan inestable... —Edward me rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Te juro que te mataré cuando hayamos acabado con todo esto —murmuró.

—Oye, ¿te parece que hablo raro?

—Aún no —replicó—. Pero estoy seguro de que no tardarás.

— ¿No les había dicho que llegaría en cualquier momento? —Lord Brompton posó una mano sobre el hombro del hombre resplandeciente y la otra sobre el del conde—. Por lo que me han explicado, no es necesario que haga las presentaciones. Lord Vladimir, nunca me habíais mencionado que conocía personalmente al famoso Conde Vulturi.

—No es algo de lo que acostumbre alardear —dijo lord Vladimir con tono arrogante.

Y el hombre vestido de negro de piel aceitunada, que se encontraba un poco más atrás, añadió con una voz ronca:

—Así es.

Sus ojos negros echaban chispas, y clavó la mirada en el rostro del conde como si quisiera taladrarlo, sin que quedara la menor duda de que le odiaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Por un momento pensé que había escondido una espada bajo su capa y que iba a sacarla en cualquier momento. De hecho, ya de entrada no podía explicarme por qué llevaba esa prenda encima. En primer lugar, hacía bastante calor, y por otra parte, en ese ambiente festivo parecía descortés y extravagante.

Lord Brompton sonrió encantado a todo el grupo, como si no hubiera percibido la hostilidad que se palpaba en el ambiente.

El conde dio un paso adelante.

— ¡Lord Vladimir, qué alegría! Aunque han pasado ya algunos años desde nuestro encuentro, nunca le he olvidado —dijo.

Como yo me encontraba detrás del Conde Vulturi, no podía verle la cara, pero me dio la sensación de que estaba sonriendo. Su voz sonaba cálida y jovial.

—Aún recuerdo nuestras conversaciones sobre la esclavitud y la moral y cómo me sorprendió que fuera capaz de separar de una forma tan perfecta una cosa de la otra, igual que su padre

—El conde nunca olvida nada —dijo lord Brompton entusiasmado—. ¡Tiene un cerebro formidable! En los últimos días que he pasado en su compañía, he aprendido más que en toda mi vida anterior. ¿Sabía, por ejemplo, que el conde está en disposición de fabricar piedras preciosas artificiales?

—Sí, estaba enterado de eso.

La mirada de lord Vladimir se volvió aún más fría, si es que era posible, y su acompañante comenzó a respirar con dificultad, como alguien que está a punto de sufrir un ataque de locura homicida. Me quedé con los ojos clavados en su capa, totalmente fascinada.

—La ciencia no es precisamente la afición favorita de lord Vladimir, si no recuerdo mal —dijo el conde—. Oh, qué descortesía por mi parte. —Dio un paso a un lado para que el lord pudiera vernos a Edward y a mí—. Quería presentarles a estos dos encantadores jóvenes. En realidad, para ser sincero, esa es la única razón de que hoy me encuentre aquí. A mi edad, uno evita las reuniones multitudinarias y se va pronto a la cama por la noche.

Al lord casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver a Edward.

Lord Brompton desplazó su voluminoso cuerpo para situarse entre Edward y yo.

—Lord Vladimir, ¿puedo presentarle al hijo del vizconde de Batten? Y esta joven es la pupila del vizconde, la encantadora señorita Gray.

Por dos motivos diferentes, mi reverencia resultó un poco menos respetuosa de lo que prescribía la etiqueta: primero porque temía por mi equilibrio, y luego porque el lord parecía tan arrogante que me olvidé del todo de que solo representaba a la pupila sin medios del vizconde de Batten. Pero es que yo misma era la nieta de un lord con un largo y glorioso linaje, y además la extracción social ya no de-sempeñaba ningún papel en nuestra época; se suponía que todos los hombres eran iguales, ¿no?

En cualquier otro momento, la mirada de lord Vladimir me habría helado la sangre en las venas, pero el ponche era un anticongelante de lo más efectivo, y por eso reaccioné dirigiéndole a mi vez una mirada tan altiva como pude. De todos modos, durante un buen rato no me hizo ningún caso, concentrado como estaba en Edward, al que no perdió de vista ni un momento mientras lord Brompton charlaba alegremente con nosotros.

Nadie se tomó la molestia de presentar al acompañante vestido de negro de lord Vladimir, y nadie pareció enterarse cuando me gruñó, mirándome fijamente por encima del hombro del lord:

— ¡Tú! ¡Demonio de ojos de zafiro! ¡No tardarás en viajar al infierno!

¿Cómo? ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Realmente aquello ya era demasiado.

Buscando ayuda, miré a Edward, que tenía una sonrisa un poco tensa, pero no pronunció ni una palabra hasta que lord Brompton sugirió ir a buscar a su mujer y unos vasos de ponche.

—Por favor, lord Brompton, no se moleste —dijo entonces—. De todos modos, tenemos que despedirnos enseguida. Mi hermana aún se encuentra un poco débil después de su larga enfermedad y no está acostumbrada a acostarse tan tarde. —Volvió a pasarme un brazo por la cintura y con el otro me sujetó el antebrazo—. Como pueden ver, se siente un poco insegura.

¡Cuánta razón tenía! El suelo se movía de una forma muy desagradable bajo mis pies. Agradecida, me apoyé en Edward.

— ¡Oh, enseguida estaré de vuelta! —exclamó el lord—. Seguro que mi mujer aún podrá convencerlos de que se queden.

El Conde Vulturi le miró sonriendo mientras se marchaba.

—Es un alma de Dios. Su ansia de armonía es tan grande que no soportaría que discutiéramos entre nosotros.

Lord Vladimir examinó a Edward con marcada hostilidad.

—En otra época viajaba bajo el nombre de un tal marqués de Welldone, si no recuerdo mal, y hoy parece que es el hijo de un vizconde. Diría que, como usted, su protégé tiene cierta tendencia a la impostura. Es realmente deplorable.

—Se le conoce con el nombre de seudónimo diplomático —dijo el conde sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero usted no entiende nada de eso. En cualquier caso, he oído que disfrutó mucho con el pequeño combate a espada de su último encuentro, hace once años.

—Yo disfruto con cualquier combate —replicó lord Vladimir, y como si no hubiera oído a su acompañante, que había susurrado "Aniquilen a los enemigos de Dios con las espadas del ángel y el arcángel", prosiguió sin inmutarse—: Y desde

entonces he aprendido algunos trucos. Su protegé, en cambio, parece haber envejecido solo unos pocos días en estos once años, y, como yo mismo he tenido ocasión de comprobar, no ha dispuesto de tiempo para mejorar su técnica.

Edward le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

— ¿Que usted mismo ha podido comprobarlo? —dijo riendo—. Para eso debería haber estado presente, pero en realidad únicamente envió a sus hombres, y para ellos mi técnica resultó más que suficiente. Con lo que de nuevo queda demostrado que es preferible ocuparse de estas cosas en persona.

— ¿No habrás...? —Lord Vladimir entrecerró los ojos—. Ah, hablas del incidente en Hyde Park del pasado lunes. Cierto, debería haberme encargado yo mismo. Pero solo fue una idea repentina. Sin embargo, sin la ayuda de la magia negra y de una... muchacha, difícilmente hubieras sobrevivido.

—Me alegra que plantee las cosas con tanta franqueza —dijo el conde—, porque desde que sus hombres quisieron atentar contra la vida de mis jóvenes amigos, estoy algo disgustado... Pensaba que yo era la persona en la que concentraba sus agresiones. Estoy seguro de que comprenderá que no puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir nada semejante.

—Haga lo que crea que deba hacer, que yo, por mi parte, haré lo mismo —replicó lord Vladimir, y su acompañante gruñó roncamente: "¡Muerte! ¡Muerte al demonio!", con un tono tan peculiar que no excluí la posibilidad de que llevara una espada láser oculta bajo la capa. En todo caso estaba claro que a aquel hombre le faltaba un tornillo. Encontré que no podía seguir ignorando su extraña conducta.

—Aunque no hemos sido presentados y sé que también tengo mis problemas con las normas de cortesía actuales —dije mirándole a los ojos—, creo que esos comentarios sobre muertes y demonios son absolutamente inaceptables.

— ¡No hables conmigo, demonio! —replicó Darth Vader con malos modos—. ¡Soy invisible para tus ojos de zafiro! Y tus oídos no pueden escucharme.

—Ya me gustaría —dije, y de pronto deseé estar en casa. O al menos en el sofá, por incómodo que fuera el respaldo. Toda la habitación se balanceaba en torno a mí como si estuviera en un barco en alta mar.

Edward, el conde y lord Vladimir parecían haber perdido momentáneamente el hilo de la conversación. Los tres se habían olvidado por completo de lanzarse comentarios crípticos y me miraban con cara de sorpresa.

—Las espadas de mis descendientes hendirán tu carne, la Alianza Florentina se vengará del daño causado a mi estirpe y borrará de la faz de la Tierra lo que no es querido por Dios —dijo Darth Vader sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —me susurró Edward.

—Con ese de ahí —contesté, y me apreté un poco más contra él mientras señalaba a Darth Vader—. Alguien debería decirle que su capa parece... que no va precisamente a la última moda. Y que yo, si no le importa, no soy ningún demonio, y que tampoco quiero ser perforada por las espadas de sus descendientes ni ser borrada de la faz de la Tierra. Ay.

La mano de Edward me había apretado el antebrazo.

— ¿Qué significa esta comedia, conde? —preguntó lord Vladimir mientras se ajustaba el ostentoso prendedor del pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello.

El conde no le prestó atención. Bajo las espesas cejas, sus ojos apuntaban hacia mí.

—Esto es interesante —dijo en voz baja—. Por lo que se ve, esta muchacha puede ver directamente su negra y confundida alma, mi querido Vladimir.

—Ha bebido tanto ponche que me temo que está delirando —repuso Edward, y me susurró al oído—: ¡Cierra la boca!

De repente se me contrajo el estómago, porque por fin comprendí con espanto que los otros no podían ver ni oír a Darth Vader, ¡y no podían verlo ni oírlo justamente porque era un maldito fantasma! Si no hubiera estado tan borracha, lo habría deducido mucho antes. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota? Ni sus ropas ni su peinado encajaban con ese siglo, y a más tardar cuando había empezado con esa patética ronquera debería haberme dado cuenta de quién o qué tenía ante mí.

Lord Vladimir echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo:

—Los dos sabemos qué alma pertenece aquí al demonio, conde. ¡Con la ayuda de Dios impediré que esas... "criaturas" lleguen siquiera a nacer!

—Hendidas por las espadas de la santa Alianza Florentina —completó Darth Vader con un tono lleno de unción.

El conde rió.

—Sigues sin comprender las leyes del tiempo, Vladimir. Ya solo el hecho de que estos dos jóvenes estén hoy aquí ante ti demuestra que tu empresa no tendrá éxito. Por eso tal vez sería mejor que no contaras demasiado con la ayuda de Dios en este asunto. Y tampoco, en adelante, con mi paciencia.

Un aire gélido impregnaba ahora su mirada y su voz, y pude ve que el lord se estremecía. Por un breve instante de su rostro desapareció toda señal de arrogancia, y un miedo cerval se reflejó en sus rasgos.

—Por haber cambiado las reglas del juego, mereces la muerte —dijo el conde exactamente con la misma voz con la que me había dado un susto mortal en nuestro último encuentro, y de golpe volví a ser consciente de que ese hombre era muy capaz de cortarle la garganta a alguien con sus propias manos.

—Tu amenaza no me impresiona —susurró lord Vladimir, pero su rostro desmentía sus palabras. Pálido como un muerto se llevó la mano a la nuez.

— ¿No querrán marcharse ya, queridos?

Lady Brompton se acercó rápidamente a nosotros entre un susurro de faldas y nos miró con aire risueño.

Los rasgos del Conde Vulturi volvieron a relajarse. Ahora era todo amabilidad.

—Ah, aquí está nuestra encantadora anfitriona. Debo decir que hace honor a su fama, milady. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Lord Vladimir se frotó el cuello. Poco a poco el color volvió a sus mejillas.

— ¡Satanás! ¡Satanás! —exclamó Darth Vader exaltado—. Te aniquilaremos, te arrancaremos esa lengua viperina con nuestras propias manos...

—Mis jóvenes amigos lamentan tanto como yo que tengamos que irnos ya —continuó el conde sonriendo—. Pero pronto volverán a verse, en el baile de lord y lady Pimplebottom.

—Una reunión siempre es tan interesante como lo son sus invitados —dijo lady Brompton—. Por eso me alegraría poder volver a recibirle aquí muy pronto. Así como a sus encantadores jóvenes amigos. Ha sido un gran placer para todos nosotros.

—El placer es nuestro —repuso Edward, y me soltó con cuidado, como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera a mantenerme en pie por mí misma.

Aunque la sala seguía balanceándose como un barco y los pensamientos en mi cabeza parecían flotar entre brumas (para seguir con la imagen), al despedirme saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y conseguí hacer honor a las enseñanzas de Giordano y sobre todo de James.

Solo ignoré deliberadamente a lord Vladimir y a su fantasma, que seguía lanzando amenazas salvajes. Me incliné ante lord y lady Brompton y les di las gracias por esa hermosa velada, y no moví ni una ceja cuando lord Brompton dejó la huella húmeda de un beso en mi mano.

Ante el conde ejecuté una profunda reverencia, pero no me atreví a volver a mirarle a la cara. Cuando dijo en voz baja: _"Nos veremos ayer por la tarde, pues", _me limité a asentir con la cabeza y esperé con la cabeza gacha a que Edward volviera a mi lado y me sujetara del brazo. Luego, agradecida, dejé que me acompañara fuera del salón.

— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella, esto no es ninguna fiesta con tus amigos de la escuela! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

Edward me colocó con brusquedad el chal sobre los hombros. Parecía como si tuviera ganas de sacudirme.

—Lo siento —dije por enésima vez.

—Lord Vladimir ha venido acompañado solo de un paje y de su cochero —murmuró Cayo, que había surgido detrás de Edward como una aparición—. El camino y la iglesia están asegurados. Todas las entradas de la iglesia están vigiladas.

—Vamos, pues —dijo Edward, y me cogió de la mano.

—También podría llevar a la joven dama en brazos —propuso Cayo—. Parece un poco inestable sobre sus piernas.

—Una idea seductora, pero no, gracias —dijo Edward—. Podrá caminar unos metros sola, ¿no es verdad?

Asentí sin dudarlo.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza ahora, y después de haber estado en el bien iluminado salón de los Brompton, el camino de vuelta a la iglesia en la oscuridad resultaba aún más siniestro que el de ida. De nuevo tuve la sensación de que las sombras cobraban vida a nuestro paso y me pareció ver una figura acechando en cada esquina, preparada para abalanzarse sobre nosotros. "... Y borrará de la faz de la Tierra lo que no es querido por Dios", parecían susurrar las sombras.

Tampoco Edward daba la impresión de sentirse muy tranquilo. Caminaba tan deprisa que tenía que esforzarme para mantener el paso, y no decía ni una palabra. Por desgracia, el agua de la lluvia no contribuía a aclararme la cabeza ni tampoco a que el suelo dejara de balancearse. Por eso me sentí infinitamente aliviada cuando llegamos a la iglesia y Edward me hizo sentar en uno de los bancos ante el altar. Mientras él y Cayo intercambiaban unas palabras, cerré los ojos y maldije mi falta de juicio. Desde luego ese ponche también había tenido efectos positivos, pero en conjunto habría sido mejor que me hubiera atenido a mi pacto antialcohol con Alice. Retrospectivamente, uno siempre es más listo.

Como a nuestra llegada, ante el altar ardía una única vela, y aparte de esa isla de luz pequeña y vacilante, la iglesia se hallaba totalmente a oscuras. Cuando Cayo se retiró _("Todas las puertas y ventanas estarán vigiladas por mi gente hasta que salten de vuelta"),_ me dominó el miedo. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Edward, que se había acercado al banco.

—Esto es tan terrorífico como lo de fuera. ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros?

—Por cortesía. —Cruzó los brazos—. No quiere oír cómo te grito. Pero no te preocupes, estamos solos. La gente de Cayo ha registrado todos los rincones de la iglesia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que volvamos a saltar?

—Ya no falta mucho. Isabella, supongo que tienes claro que prácticamente has hecho todo lo contrario de lo que debías hacer, ¿no? Como siempre, en realidad.

—No deberías haberme dejado sola; ¡apuesto a que eso también era todo lo contrario de lo que debías hacer!

— ¡Muy bien, ahora échame la culpa a mí! ¡Primero te emborrachas, luego cantas canciones de películas y para acabar te comportas como una loca precisamente ante lord Vladimir! ¿De qué demonios iba esa charla sobre espadas y demonios?

—No he sido yo la que ha empezado. Ha sido ese oscuro y siniestro fan... —Me mordí el labio. Sencillamente no podía explicárselo, ya me sentía bastante rara sin necesidad de eso.

Edward interpretó de una forma totalmente equivocada mi repentino silencio.

— ¡Oh, no, por favor, ahora no vomites! Y si tienes que hacerlo que sea lejos de mí. —Me miró un poco asqueado—. Por Dios, Isabella, entiendo que pueda tener cierta gracia emborracharse en una fiesta, ¡pero no precisamente en esta!

—No voy a vomitar. —Al menos de momento—. Y nunca bebo en las fiestas, aunque Tanya te haya dicho lo contrario.

—No me ha dicho nada de eso —dijo Edward.

Me eché a reír.

—Sí, claro. Tampoco te ha dicho que Alice y yo estábamos ligadas con todos los chicos de la clase y además con prácticamente todo el curso siguiente, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué iba a decir algo así?

_"Déjame que piense, ¿tal vez porque es una traicionera bruja pelirroja?"_ Traté de rascarme en la coronilla, pero mis dedos no pudieron atravesar la montaña de rizos. Por eso saqué un alfiler y lo usé como rascador.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! Se podrá decir lo que se quiera de Tanya, pero lo que es seguro es que ella ni siquiera hubiera olido ese ponche.

—Sí, eso es cierto —dijo Edward, y de pronto sonrió—. De todos modos, en ese caso toda esa gente tampoco habría podido oír a Andrew Lloyd Webber doscientos años antes de tiempo, lo que habría sido una verdadera lástima.

—Tienes razón... aunque seguramente mañana querré que me trague la tierra de vergüenza por lo que he hecho. —Hundí la cabeza entre las manos—. En realidad hoy mismo, ahora que lo pienso.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Edward—. Significa que el efecto del alcohol va cediendo poco a poco. Pero aún tengo otra pregunta que hacerte: ¿para qué necesitabas un cepillo del pelo?

—Para que me hiciera de micro —murmuré entre los dedos—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Soy terrible.

—Pero tienes una voz bonita —dijo Edward—. Incluso a mí, que odio los musicales, me ha gustado.

— ¿Cómo puedes tocar tan bien si lo odias? —Apoyé las manos sobre la falda y le miré—. ¡Has estado increíble! ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? —Dios mío, sonaba como una groupie.

— ¡No! Puedes tomarme tranquilamente por un Dios —dijo, sonriendo con ironía—. De alguna manera, es un detalle por tu parte. Ven, casi es la hora. Tenemos que colocarnos en nuestra posición.

Me levanté y traté de mantenerme bien erguida.

—Aquí encima —me dirigió Edward—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara de pena, por favor. En el fondo la velada ha sido un éxito. Tal vez haya sido un poco distinto a lo que podía imaginarse, pero en realidad todo ha transcurrido conforme al plan. Eh, sin moverse. —Me rodeó la cintura con las dos manos y me atrajo hacia sí, hasta que mi espalda descansó en su pecho—. Puedes apoyarte contra mí si quieres. —Calló un momento—. Y siento haber sido tan desagradable hace un momento.

—Ya está olvidado.

No era del todo verdad, pero era la primera vez que Edward se disculpaba por su conducta, y no sé si por el alcohol o porque dejaba de hacerme efecto, aquello me emocionó mucho.

Durante un rato permanecimos callados mirando la luz oscilante de la vela, que brillaba lejos ante el altar. Las sombras entre las columnas parecían moverse también, y dibujaban motivos oscuros sobre el suelo y el techo.

—Ese Vladimir, ¿por qué odia tanto al conde? ¿Es algo personal?

Edward empezó a jugar con uno de los rizos que me caían sobre los hombros.

—Según cómo se mire. Lo que tan pomposamente se conoce como Alianza Florentina es en realidad desde hace siglos una especie de empresa familiar. En sus viajes en el tiempo al siglo XVI, el conde se vio envuelto sin querer en un conflicto con la familia del conté di Madrone en Florencia. O digamos que sus capacidades fueron interpretadas por esa gente de un modo totalmente equivocado. Los viajes en el tiempo no encajaban con la mentalidad religiosa del conde y además parece que hubo un malentendido con su hija; en cualquier caso, se convenció de que se encontraba frente a un demonio y creyó que Dios le había llamado a aniquilar a ese engendro de los infiernos. —De pronto su voz sonó muy cerca de mi oído, v antes de seguir hablando me rozó el cuello con los labios—. Cuando el Conte di Madrone murió, su hijo recogió el testigo, y luego el hijo de su hijo, y así sucesivamente. Así que se podría decir que lord Vladimir es el último de un linaje de arrogantes fanáticos cazadores de demonios.

—Comprendo —dije, lo que no era exactamente cierto, pero algún modo encajaba con lo que había visto y oído antes—. Oye, ¿me estás besando?

—No, solo un poco —murmuró Edward, con los labios pegados a mi piel—. De ninguna manera me gustaría aprovecharme de que estás borracha y ahora me tomas por un Dios. Pero de algún modo me resulta difícil...

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la nuca en su hombro, y él me apretó con más fuerza.

—Como he dicho, realmente no me lo pones fácil. Contigo en las iglesias siempre se me ocurren ideas tontas...

—Hay algo que no sabes sobre mí —dije con los ojos cerrados—. A veces veo... puedo... en fin, que veo a personas que hace tiempo que murieron... A veces puedo verlas y oír lo que dicen. Como antes. Creo que el hombre que he visto junto a lord Vladimir podría ser ese conde italiano.

Edward guardó silencio. Probablemente en ese momento estaba pensando cómo recomendarme un buen psiquiatra con el máximo tacto posible.

Suspiré. Debería habérmelo guardado ahora. Solo faltaba que, además, me tomara por loca.

—Ya empieza, Isabella —dijo. Me apartó un poco y me giró de modo que pudiera verle. Estaba demasiado oscuro para interpretar su expresión, pero vi que no estaba sonriendo—. Estaría bien que en los segundos en que esté fuera te estuvieras quieta. ¿Preparada?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—En realidad, no.

—Ahora te soltaré —dijo, y en el mismo instante había desaparecido.

Me encontré sola en la iglesia con todas esas sombras oscuras. Pero solo unos segundos más tarde noté una sensación de vértigo en el vientre y las sombras empezaron a girar.

—Ya está aquí —dijo la voz del señor Jenks.

Parpadeé deslumbrada. La iglesia estaba muy iluminada y, comparada con el resplandor dorado de las velas del salón de lady Brompton, la luz de los focos halógenos resultaba francamente molesta.

—Todo está en orden —dijo Edward dirigiéndome una mirada escrutadora—. Ya puede guardar su maletín de médico, doctor White.

El doctor White gruñó algo ininteligible. De hecho, el altar estaba cubierto de instrumentos que uno habría esperado encontrar más bien en una mesa de operaciones.

—Por todos los cielos, doctor White, ¿eso son fórceps? —rió Edward—. Su idea de una soirée en el siglo XVIII es realmente curiosa.

—Quería estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad —replicó el doctor White mientras volvía a guardar sus instrumentos.

—Estamos ansiosos por escuchar su informe —dijo Carlisle Cullen.

—Uf, es un alivio poder quitarse por fin toda esta ropa.

Edward se desanudó el pañuelo del cuello.

— ¿Todo ha... ido bien, entonces? —preguntó el señor Jenks inquieto, mirándome de reojo.

—Sí —dijo Edward arrojando el pañuelo a un lado—. Todo ha transcurrido exactamente como estaba planeado. Aunque lord Vladimir se ha retrasado un poco, ha llegado a tiempo para vernos. —Me dirigió una sonrisa irónica—. E Isabella ha cumplido magníficamente con su misión. La auténtica pupila del vizconde de Batten no lo habría hecho mejor.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Para mí será una satisfacción informar de ello a Giordano —dijo el señor Jenks muy orgulloso, y añadió ofreciéndome el brazo—: No hubiera esperado otra cosa...

—No, claro que no —murmuré yo.

Leah me despertó con un susurro:

— ¡Belly, deja de cantar! ¡Es patético! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!

Me incorporé de golpe y la miré:

— ¿He cantado?

— ¿Qué?

—Has dicho que deje de cantar, ¿verdad?

— ¡He dicho que tienes que levantarte! —dijo Leah sacudiendo la cabeza—. Date prisa, ya llegas tarde otra vez. ¡Y mamá me ha dicho que te diga que hagas el favor de no usar su gel de baño!

Bajo la ducha traté de mantener apartados de mi mente los recuerdos del día anterior; pero no acabé de conseguirlo, y por eso perdí unos cuantos minutos murmurando con la frente apoyada contra la cabina de la ducha: "Solo ha sido un sueño, solo ha sido un sueño". El dolor de cabeza tampoco contribuía a mejorar las cosas.

Cuando por fin llegué al comedor, el desayuno, por suerte, prácticamente había terminado. Jacob estaba colgado de la lámpara y balanceaba la cabeza.

— ¿Qué, ya vuelves a estar sobria, pequeña borrachina?

Abue Sue me repasó con la mirada.

— ¿Lo de pintarte solo un ojo es intencionado?

—Eh... no.

Quise volver arriba, pero mi madre dijo:

— ¡Lo primero es desayunar! Puedes ponerte el rímel después.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día —completó la tía Carmen.

— ¡Tonterías! —dijo la tía Kate, que estaba sentada en batín en el sillón reclinable ante la chimenea y se sujetaba las rodillas con los brazos como una niña pequeña—. También te puedes saltar el desayuno; así se ahorran un montón de calorías que se pueden invertir por la noche en un vasito de vino. O en dos o tres.

—Parece que el gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas viene de familia —dijo Jacob.

—Sí, como puede comprobarse muy bien en tu figura —susurró la tía Carmen.

—Me gusta estar un poco gordita, pero no que me tomen por sorda, Carmen —dijo la tía Kate.

—Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en la cama —dijo Abue Sue—. El desayuno es más relajado para todos cuando te duermes.

— ¡Es que por desgracia no he podido elegir! —exclamó la tía Kate.

—Ha vuelto a tener una visión esta noche —me explicó Leah.

—Sí, ya lo creo —dijo la tía Kate—. Y ha sido horroroso. Tan triste. Me ha dejado destrozada. Había ese precioso corazón de rubí pulimentado que resplandecía al sol... Estaba arriba de todo, en un saliente de la roca.

No estaba segura de querer oír lo que seguiría.

Mamá me sonrió.

—Come algo, cariño. Al menos un poco de fruta. Y no hagas caso.

—Y entonces pasó ese león... —La tía Kate suspiró—. Con su magnífico pelaje dorado...

—Uuuh —soltó Jacob—. Apuesto a que también tenía unos ojos verdes resplandecientes.

—Tienes rotulador en la cara —le dije a Seth.

—Chissst, calla —replicó—, ahora es cuando se pone emocionante.

—Y cuando el león vio el corazón ahí en la roca, le dio un golpe con su zarpa y el corazón cayó al precipicio, a muchos, muchos metros de profundidad —dijo la tía Kate llevándose dramáticamente la mano al pecho—. Al chocar contra el fondo, se rompió en cientos de pedacitos, y cuando miré mejor, vi que eran gotas de sangre...

Tragué saliva. De repente me sentía mareada.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Tanya.

—Nada más —dijo la tía Kate—. Ya fue bastante terrible.

—Oh —dijo Seth decepcionado—. Había empezado tan bien...

La tía Kate le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Yo no me dedico a escribir guiones, muchacho! —le espetó enfadada.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró la tía Carmen. Luego se volvió hacia mí, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

En su lugar habló Tanya.

—Edward me ha explicado que superaste bien lo de la soireé. La verdad es que me sentí muy aliviada al saberlo. Creo que todos lo hicieron.

La ignoré y dirigí una mirada cargada de reproche a la araña del techo.

—Bueno... ayer por la noche quería contarte que la metomentodo se quedó a cenar en casa de Edward; pero... ¿Cómo podría expresarlo?... Tú estabas, de algún modo, un poco... indispuesta —dijo Jacob.

Solté un resoplido.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga si tu preciosa joya la invita a cenar? —Jacob se descolgó y voló, cruzando sobre la mesa, hasta el asiento vacío de la tía Kate, donde se sentó bien erguido y enroscó cuidadosamente su cola de lagarto en torno a sus pies—. Quiero decir que yo también lo habría hecho en su lugar. Por un lado, ella se pasó todo el día haciendo de niñera de su hermano, y, por si fuera poco, luego además le ordenó todo el piso y le planchó las camisas.

— ¿Qué?

—Como he dicho, yo no puedo hacer nada ante eso. En todo caso, él se sentía tan agradecido que tuvo que enseñar enseguida lo rápido que es capaz de hacer aparecer un plato de espaguetis para tres personas... El muchacho estaba tan eufórico que me vi tentado de pensar que se había tomado algo. Y ahora vuelve a cerrar la boca, todos te están mirando.

En efecto lo hacían.

—Voy a pintarme el otro ojo —dije.

—También podrías ponerte un poco de lápiz de labios —dijo Tanya—. Es solo una sugerencia.

— ¡La odio! —exclamé—. La odio. ¡La odio!

— ¡Eh, venga! ¿Solo porque le plancha las camisas? —Alice me miró sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero eso es... ¡una estupidez!

—Ha cocinado para ella —gemí—. ¡Estuvo todo el día en su piso!

—Sí, pero en cambio en la iglesia estuvo haciendo manitas contigo y te besó —dijo Alice, y lanzó un suspiro.

—No lo hizo.

—Bueno, pero le hubiera gustado.

— ¡También besó a Tanya!

—Pero solo para despedirse, ¡en la mejilla! —me chilló al oído Jacob—. Creo que, si tengo que repetirlo otra vez, reviento. Me largo. Estos cotilleos de chicas me ponen malo.

En un aleteo, se subió al tejado de la escuela y allí se puso cómodo.

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre esto —espetó Alice—. Ahora es mucho más importante que recuerdes todo lo que se dijo ayer. Y me refiero a cosas que importen realmente, ¡ya sabes cuestiones de vida o muerte!

—Te he explicado todo lo que sé —le aseguré y me di un masaje en la frente.

Gracias a las tres aspirinas que me había tomado, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero aún sentía una molestia difusa alrededor de las sienes.

—Hum... —Alice se inclinó sobre sus notas—. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Edward en qué circunstancias encontró a ese lord Vladimir hace once años y de qué combate a espada hablaban?

— ¡Créeme, hay muchas cosas que no le he preguntado aparte de eso!

Alice volvió a suspirar.

—Te haré una lista. Así podrás dejar caer una pregunta de vez en cuando, en el momento apropiado y cuando tus hormonas te lo permitan. —Guardó el bloc de notas y miró hacia la puerta de la escuela—. Tenemos que subir; si no, llegaremos tarde. No quiero perderme el momento en que Jasper entre por primera vez en la clase. Pobre chico, probablemente al ponerse el uniforme de la escuela se habrá sentido como si se vistiera con un uniforme de presidiario.

Aún dimos un pequeño rodeo para pasar ante el nicho de Laurent. En medio del alboroto de la entrada a clase no llamaba especialmente la atención que hablara con él, sobre todo porque Alice se colocaba de modo que pareciera que hablaba con ella.

Laurent se llevó a la nariz su pañuelo de bolsillo perfumado y miró alrededor como si buscara algo.

—Veo que esta vez no has traído a ese gato maleducado.

—Imagínate, Laurent, he estado en una soirée en casa de lady Bromton —le conté—. Y he hecho las reverencias exactamente como me habías enseñado.

—Vaya, vaya, lady Brompton —dijo Laurent —. No tiene fama de ser una compañía muy recomendable. Parece que sus veladas son algo turbulentas.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero pensé que tal vez eso era lo normal entonces.

— ¡A Dios gracias, no! —replicó Laurent molesto, y frunció los labios.

—Bueno, sea como sea, creo que el próximo sábado o así estoy invitada a un baile que se celebrará en casa de tus padres. Lord y lady Pimplebottom.

—Me cuesta imaginarlo —replicó Laurent —. Mi madre es muy estricta en la elección de sus relaciones.

—Vaya, muchísimas gracias —dije, y me volví para marcharme—. ¡Eres un auténtico esnob!

— ¡No lo decía con intención de ofender! —me gritó Laurent cuando me iba—. ¿Y qué es un esnob?

Jasper ya estaba apoyado en la puerta cuando llegamos a la clase. Y parecía tan desgraciado que nos paramos a hablar con él.

—Eh, yo soy Alice Brandon y esta es Isabella Swan —dijo Alice—. Nos conocimos el viernes delante del despacho del director.

Una débil sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

—Me alegro de que al menos ustedes me reconozcan. A mí mismo me ha costado reconocerme en el espejo.

—No me extraña —dijo Alice—. Pareces un camarero de barco. Pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás.

La sonrisa de Jasper se hizo más amplia.

—Solo tienes que preocuparte de que la corbata no se te meta en la sopa —añadí yo—. A mí me pasa continuamente.

Alice asintió.

—Además, generalmente la comida es horrible, pero, por lo demás, tampoco se está tan mal aquí. Estoy segura de que pronto te encontrarás como en casa.

—Tú no has estado nunca en Sudáfrica, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper con cierta amargura.

—No —dijo Alice.

—Se ve. Nunca podré sentirme como en casa en un país en el que llueve veinticuatro horas al día.

—A los ingleses no nos gusta que siempre se hable tan mal del tiempo que tenemos —observó Alice—. Ah, ahí viene la señorita Victoria. Estás de suerte, porque es un poco francófila. Estará encantada contigo si de vez en cuando cuelas un par de palabras en francés al hablar.

—Tu es mignonne —dijo Jasper.

—Lo sé —replicó Alice mientras me arrastraba hacia delante—. Pero yo no soy francófila.

—Le gustas —dije al tiempo dejaba caer los libros sobre mi mesa.

—Por mí perfecto —dijo Alice—. Por desgracia, no es mi tipo.

Me eché a reír.

— ¡Sí, claro!

—Oh, vamos, Bella, ya es suficiente con que una de las dos haya perdido la razón. Conozco a esos tipos. No traen más que problemas. Además, solo está interesado en mí porque Tanya le ha dicho que soy una chica fácil.

—Y porque te pareces a tu perro Bertie —dije.

—Sí, exacto, y por eso. —Alice rió—. Además, ya verás cómo se olvida de mí en cuanto Jessica se le eche encima. Mira, ha hecho una visita extra a la peluquería, lleva mechas nuevas.

Pero Alice se equivocaba. Estaba claro que Jasper no tenía mucho interés en hablar con Jessica. En el descanso, mientras estábamos sentadas en el banco bajo el castaño y Alice estudiaba de nuevo la hoja con el código del Caballero Verde, Jasper se acercó paseando, se sentó junto a nosotras sin que le hubiéramos invitado a hacerlo y dijo:

—Oh, fantástico, Geocaching.

— ¿Qué?

Alice le miró desconcertada.

Jasper señaló la hoja.

— ¿No conocen el Geocaching? Es una especie de gincana moderna con GPS. Esos números tienen toda la pinta de ser coordenadas geográficas.

—No, solo son... ¿De verdad?

—Déjame ver. —Jasper le cogió la hoja de la mano—. Sí. Presuponiendo que el cero antes de las letras es un cero voladito y por tanto representa el "grado". Y los trazos son "minutos" y "segundos".

Un grito estridente llegó hasta nosotros. Jessica le dijo algo a Tanya en la escalera haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, y a continuación Tanya nos miró con mala cara.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo Alice entusiasmada—. Entonces, ¿esto significa "51 grados, 30 minutos, 41.78 segundos norte y 0 grados. 8 minutos, 49.91 segundos este"?

Jasper asintió.

— ¿De manera que describe un lugar? —pregunté.

—Sí, exacto—dijo Jasper—. Un lugar bastante pequeño, de unos cuatro metros cuadrados. Y... ¿qué hay allí? ¿Una cache?

—Ya nos gustaría a nosotras saber qué hay —dijo Alice—. De momento ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es fácil de descubrir.

— ¿Y cómo? ¿Se necesita un GPS? Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan esos aparatos —dijo Alice excitada.

—Pero yo sí. Podría ayudarte —respondió Jasper.

"Mignonne."

Volví a girar la cabeza hacia la escalera. Ahora, al lado de Jessica y Tanya, también estaba Sarah, y las tres nos miraban fijamente con cara de indignación.

—Muy bien. Pero tiene que ser esta tarde —dijo Alice, que no se había enterado de nada—. No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder —convino Jasper—. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos a las cuatro en el parque? Para entonces creo que ya habré podido deshacerme de Tanya.

Le dirigí una mirada compasiva.

—No pienses que será tan fácil.

Jasper sonrió.

—Creo que me subestimas, pequeña viajera del tiempo.

* * *

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer, pero pues el mismo cuento de siempre; ¡Odio las malditas tareas! siempre creo que ya he acabado y de la nada aprecen el doble de las que tenia :/ Bueno volviendo a lo que importa ¿Qué les parecio? ¡Nos queda solo un capítulo + epílogo! quiero llorar y reir al mismo tiempo :')**

**Chicas! debo decirle que ¡Me quiero morir! ya les había empezado a redactar el capítulo, es más ya habá terminado de responder todos sus Reviews, pero el maldito internet se cayó y todo mi tarbajo se perdio :$ Uff tenía tanta rabia que no iba a publicar nada, pero luego pensé que uds no tenian la culpa de mi mala suerte así que les dejo el capítulo PERO no respondere los Reviews de verdad lo siento mucho pero como ya dije arriba tengo demasiadas tareas y esto es lo maximo que puedo hacer D:**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews les puedo jurar que lei todos y cada uno de ellos:**

**Todas estamos de acuerdo, el capítulo anterior fue muy raro pero también muy chistoso, Bella borracha es unica!**

**Todas somo Bipolares por culpa del tonto de Edward y ademas ODIAMOS a Tanya**

**Bienvenidas a las dos nuevas lectoras que se animaron a dejar Review muchas gracias por sus cumplidos y buenos deseos :D**

**Como ya habia dicho antes estas historias estan basadas en los tres libros de Kerstin Gier llamados: Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda, también hay una pelicula sobre (supuestamente) el primer libro pero es muy muy muy disferente si alguna quiere los libros o pelicula mandeme un PM o dejenme un review con su correo :D**

**De verdad lo siento mucho (Tanto el retraso como lo de los Reviews), pero creo que ya por fin encontré unos buenos dias de actualización, si el Angel quiere seguire actualizando Miércoles y Sábados ¿Les parece? si se presenta alguna dificultad tratare de avisarles con tiempo :D **

**Bueno ya para terminar, debo dar una noticia como ya le mencione a una lectora (pero creo que fue en mi otra historia) estoy decidiendo si publicar otra historia, si ya se lo que van a decir "Apenas y puede con 2 y ya quiere hacer otra" pero es que ME ENCANTA adaptar mis historias a los personajes de Crepúsculo de verdad no se por que pero me gusta muchisimo, asi que mas adelante les subire algunas sinopsis y uds me ayudaran a elegir cual subir ¿Les parece? pero de una vez digo que lo haré al terminar esta historia :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	14. Capítulo XII

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

_Podemos ver cómo una taza cae de la mesa_

_y se rompe en pedazos,_

_pero nunca podremos ver cómo_

_una taza se recompone y vuelve a saltar a la mesa._

_Este aumento del desorden o entropía diferencia_

_el pasado del futuro y de este modo_

_otorga al tiempo una dirección._

_Stephen Hawking_

—También podría haberme puesto el de la semana pasada —dije mientras Madame Zarafina me pasaba por la cabeza un vestido de princesa de cuento rosa pálido, cubierto con una multitud de flores bordadas de color crema y burdeos—. El azul de flores. Aún lo tengo colgado en el armario de casa, solo tenía que haberme lo dicho.

—Chist, cuellecito de cisne —replicó Madame Zarafina—. ¿Por qué crees que me pagan? ¿Para que tengas que llevar dos veces el mismo vestido? —Se concentró en los botoncitos de la espalda—. ¡Solo me ha hecho enfadar un poco que hayas arruinado el peinado! En el rococó una obra de arte como esta debía durar días. Las damas dormían sentadas para no estropearlo.

—Sí, claro, pero difícilmente podía ir a la escuela con el —dije. Probablemente, con esa montaña de pelo, ya me habría quedado atrapada en la puerta del autobús—. ¿Y quién viste a Edward? ¿Giordano?

Madame Zarafina chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Bah! ¡EI muchacho no necesita ninguna ayuda, o eso dice él! Lo que significa que volverá a llevar esos colores tristones y que se hará un nudo imposible en el pañuelo del cuello. Pero yo ya he renunciado. En fin, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora con tus cabellos? Traeré el rizador enseguida y luego sencillamente le pasaremos una cinta por dentro, et bien.

Mientras Madame Zarafina trabajaba mis cabellos con el rizador, me llegó un SMS de Alice. _"Esperaré exactamente dos minutos, y si le petite francais no ha llegado, será mejor que se olvide de la mignone."_

Le contesté: _"¡Escucha, habían quedado dentro de un cuarto de hora! Stanley al menos diez minutos más". _

Ya no recibí la respuesta de Alice, porque Madame Zarafina me cogió el móvil para hacer la inevitable foto del recuerdo. El rosa me quedaba mejor de lo que había pensado (en la vida real no podía decirse que fuera mi color favorito….), pero con ese peinado parecía que me hubiera pasado la noche con los dedos metidos en un enchufe. La cinta rosa colocada por dentro producía el efecto de un intento fracasado de dominar los cabellos después de la explosión. Cuando Edward llegó para recogerme, se echó a reír entre dientes sin ningún disimulo.

— ¡Ya está bien! Nosotras también podríamos reírnos de ti, ¿sabes? —Le espetó Madame Zarafina—. ¡Vaya aspecto tienes otra vez!

¡Dios, si! ¡Vaya aspecto tenía! Debería estar prohibido estar tan guapo; con esos insulsos pantalones oscuros de media pierna y una chaqueta verde botella bordada que hacía que sus ojos brillaran aún más que de costumbre.

— ¡No tienes ni idea de moda, muchacho! Si no, te habrías puesto el broche esmeralda que va con ese conjunto. Y esa espada está fuera de lugar... ¡Debes representara un caballero, no a un soldado!

— Seguro que tiene razón —dijo Edward, y volvió a soltar una risita—, pero al menos mi pelo no parece uno de esos estropajos de aluminio que uso para fregar los cacharros.

Me esforcé en adoptar una expresión altiva

— ¿Que tú usas para fregar los cacharros? ¿No te estarás confundiendo con Tanya?

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Parece que últimamente limpia para ti!

Edward parecía un poco cortado.

— Bueno... eso no es... del todo exacto.

— Sí. Yo en tu lugar también me avergonzaría —dije —. Por favor deme el sombrero, Madame Zarafina.

El sombrero (un armatoste enorme con plumas de color rosa pálido) no podía ser tan malo como esos pelos. O eso fue lo que pensé. Porque una mirada al espejo me convenció de que estaba totalmente equivocada.

Edward volvió con sus risitas

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? —resoplé irritada.

—Vigila bien a mi cuello de cisne, ¿me oyes?

—Siempre lo hago, madame Zarafina.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —dije yo desde el corredor, y señalé el pañuelo negro que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Hoy no hay venda?

—No, nos la ahorraremos. Por razones bien conocidas —replicó Edward—. Y por el sombrero.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que te conduciré a una esquina y te daré con un palo en la cabeza? —Me enderecé el sombrero—. La verdad es que he vuelto a pensar en eso, y creo que tiene una explicación muy sencilla.

—Ah, sí, ¿y cuál es?

Edward arqueó las cejas.

— Te lo imaginaste después. ¡Mientras estabas inconsciente soñaste conmigo, y por eso luego me echaste a mí la culpa de todo!

—Sí, a mi también se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad —dijo para mi sorpresa. Me cogió la mano y me arrastró hacia adelante—. ¡Pero no! Yo sé muy bien lo que vi.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste a nadie que, supuestamente, era yo la que te había tendido una trampa?

—No quería que pensaran aún peor de ti de lo que ya lo hacen. —Sonrió con ironía—. Por cierto ¿no te duele la cabeza?

—Tampoco bebí tanto —dije.

Edward río.

—No, claro. Ya se veía.

Me sacudí su mano de encima.

— ¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

— ¡Vamos! Me imagino que tendré derecho a tomarte un poco el pelo con eso. Estabas tan mona ayer por la noche… El señor Jenks creyó que de verdad te habías dormido de puro agotamiento en la limusina.

—Fueron dos minutos… como mucho… — dije avergonzada. Probablemente había babeado o había hecho alguna otra cosa horrible.

—Supongo que te irías a la cama enseguida.

—Hummm —dije

Solo recordaba vagamente que mi madre me había sacado del pelo los doscientos mil alfileres y que me había dormido antes que mi cabeza tocara la almohada. Pero no pensaba decírselo; al fin y al cabo él había estado divirtiéndose con Tanya, Jasper y los espaguetis.

Edward se paró tan de repente que choqué contra él, e instintivamente contuvo la respiración.

— Escucha… —murmuró volviéndose hacia mí—. No quise decírtelo ayer porque pensé que estabas borracha, pero ahora que vuelves a estar sobria y arisca como siempre…

Me acarició delicadamente la frente y estuve a punto de hiperventilar al sentir el contacto de sus dedos. En lugar de seguir hablando, me besó. Yo ya había cerrado los ojos antes de que sus labios rozaran mi boca. El beso me embriagó mucho más de lo que lo había hecho el ponche e hizo que se me aflojaran las rodillas y que mil mariposas aletearan en mi vientre.

Cuando Edward me soltó de nuevo, parecía que se hubiera olvidado de lo que quería decirme. Apoyó un brazo en la pared junto a mi cabeza y me miró muy serio.

—Esto no puede seguir así.

Traté de controlar mi respiración.

— Bella…

Detrás de nosotros, en el pasillo, resonaron unos pasos. Instantáneamente, Edward retiró el brazo y se volvió. Una fracción de segundo después, el señor Jenks apareció entre nosotros.

—Ah, aquí están. Los estábamos esperando. ¿Por qué no lleva los ojos vendados Isabella?

—Lo he olvidado completamente. Por favor, hágalo usted mismo —dijo Edward, y le alargo el pañuelo negro—. Yo… hum… me adelantaré.

El señor Jenks le siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba y soltó un suspiro. Luego me miró a mí y volvió a suspirar.

—Pensaba que te había prevenido, Isabella —dijo mientras me vendaba los ojos—. ¡Deberías ser más prudente en lo que se refiere a tus sentimientos!

—Psé —contesté yo, tocándome las mejillas, reveladoramente encendidas—. Pero entonces no deberían dejarme pasar tanto tiempo con él…

Porque aquel era un ejemplo más de la típica lógica de los Vigilantes: si hubieran querido impedir que me enamorara de Edward, también deberían haberse preocupado de que fuera un estúpido sin ningún atractivo. Con cara de bobo, las uñas negras y un defecto de pronunciación. Y lo del violín también habrían podido ahorrárselo.

El señor Jenks me condujo a través de la oscuridad.

—Tal vez sencillamente hace demasiado tiempo que tuve dieciséis años. Ya tan solo recuerdo lo impresionable que es uno a esa edad.

—El señor Jenks, no le ha dicho a nadie que puedo ver espíritus, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó él—. Quiero decir que lo intenté, pero nadie quiso escucharme. ¿Sabes?, los Vigilantes son científicos y místicos, pero la parapsicología no les dice gran cosa. Cuidado, escalón.

—Alice es mi amiga, aunque probablemente usted ya hace tiempo que lo sabe… bueno, pues Alice cree que esa… capacidad es la magia del cuervo.

El señor Jenks calló un momento.

—Sí. Yo también lo creo —dijo luego.

— ¿Y en que puede ayudarme exactamente la magia del cuervo?

—Mi querida niña, si pudiera responderte a eso… Me gustaría que contaras más con tu sentido común pero…

—… pero ¿lo he perdido definitivamente, quería decir? —Me eché a reír—. Probablemente tenga razón.

Edward nos esperaba en la sala del cronógrafo con Carlisle Cullen, que me dirigió un cumplido algo distraído sobre mi vestido mientras ponía en movimiento los engranajes del cronógrafo.

—Bien, Isabella. Es por la tarde, un día antes de la soirée.

—Lo sé —dije, mirando de reojo a Edward.

—No es una misión especialmente difícil —dijo Carlisle—, Edward te llevará arriba, a sus aposentos y luego volverá para recogerte.

Al pensar que tendría que quedarme sola con el conde, me dominó la angustia.

—No tengas miedo —me tranquilizó Edward—. Ayer se entendieron muy bien ¿no? ¿Ya no te acuerdas? —Colocó su dedo en el cronógrafo y me sonrió—. ¿Preparada?

—Preparada si tú lo estás —dije en voz baja, mientras la sala se llenaba de una luz blanca y Edward desaparecía ante mis ojos.

Me adelanté un paso y le tendí la mano a Carlisle.

—La contraseña del día es "Qui nescit dissimulare nescit regnare" —dijo Carlisle mientras apretaba mi dedo contra la aguja.

El rubí brilló y ante mis ojos todo se arremolinó en una corriente roja.

Cuando aterricé, ya había olvidado la contraseña.

—Todo en orden —dijo la voz de Edward directamente junto a mí.

— ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro aquí? El conde nos está esperando, ¿no? Podría haber tenido el detalle de encender una vela.

—Es que no sabe exactamente donde aterrizamos —contestó Edward.

— ¿Por qué no?

No pude verlo y me dio la sensación de que se encogía de hombros.

—Aún no ha preguntado nunca por eso, y tengo la vaga impresión de que no le gustaría demasiado saber que usamos su querido laboratorio de alquimia como pista de despegue y de aterrizaje. Ve con cuidado, está todo lleno de cosas frágiles... Avanzamos a tientas hasta la puerta. Fuera, en el pasillo, Edward encendió una antorcha y la arrancó de su soporte. La luz proyectó siniestras sombras temblorosas en la pared, e instintivamente me acerqué un poco más a él.

— ¿Cómo demonios era esa maldita contraseña? Solo para el caso de que alguien te dé con un palo en la cabeza...

—"Qui nescil dissimulare nescit regnare"

— ¿Nunca le cansas de saberlo todo?

Se rió y volvió a colocar la antorcha en su soporte.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es solo un momento... Es que antes... El señor Jenks nos ha interrumpido cuando quería decirte algo importante.

— ¿Es por lo que te expliqué ayer en la iglesia? Bueno, puedo entender que me tomes por loca después de eso, pero tampoco va a ayudarme un psiquiatra.

Edward arrugó la frente.

— ¿No podrías mantener la boca cerrada unos segundos, por favor? Tengo que armarme de valor para hacerte una declaración de amor. No tengo ninguna práctica con estas cosas.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Me he enamorado de ti, Isabella —dijo con seriedad. Se me encogió el estómago. Pero esta vez no era de miedo, sino de alegría.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, ¡de verdad! —A la luz de la antorcha vi que Edward sonreía—. Ya sé que no hace ni una semana que nos conocemos, y que al principio te encontré bastante… infantil, y supongo que también me comporté como un imbécil contigo. Pero es que eres terriblemente complicada, uno nunca sabe que será lo próximo que harás y en algunas cosas eres espantosamente… ejem…torpe. A veces sencillamente me vienen ganas de sacudirte.

—Vale, la verdad es que se nota que no tienes ninguna práctica en declararte —dije.

—Pero luego vuelves a ser tan divertida e inteligente y tan indescriptiblemente dulce —continuó Edward, como si no me hubiera oído—. Y lo peor es que basta con que estés conmigo en la misma habitación para que enseguida tenga necesidad de tocarte y de besarte...

—Sí, eso es realmente terrible —susurré, y me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Edward me sacó la aguja del sombrero, lanzó lejos al monstruo emplumado, me atrajo hacia sí y me besó.

Aproximadamente tres minutos después, me apoyé con la espalda contra el muro, sin aliento, e intenté mantenerme erguida.

—Eh, Isabella, no tienes más que respirar normalmente, aspira y espira —dijo Edward divertido.

Le di un empujoncito en el pecho.

— ¡Para ya! Es insoportable lo creído que eres.

—Lo siento. Solo es que... es una sensación tan fantástica saber que por mí te olvidas de respirar... —Volvió a coger la antorcha del soporte—. Vamos, ven conmigo. Seguro que el conde ya está esperando.

Cuando giramos para entrar en el siguiente corredor, me acordé del sombrero, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de regresar para recogerlo.

—Es curioso, pero ahora mismo estoy pensando que volveré a disfrutar de verdad de estas aburridas veladas para elapsar al año 1953 —dijo Edward—. Solo tú, la prima Sofá y yo…

Nuestros pasos resonaban en los largos corredores, y poco a poco fui emergiendo de mi nube de algodón rosa para recordar donde estábamos. O en qué época estábamos.

—Si yo cogiera la antorcha, tú podrías desenvainar la espada —propuse—. Solo por precaución. De hecho, ¿en qué año exactamente recibiste el golpe en la cabeza? —Esa era una de las muchas preguntas que Alice me había escrito en la hoja y que debía hacer cuando lo permitieran mis hormonas.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que yo te hecho una declaración de amor, pero tú a mí no —dijo Edward.

— ¿No lo he hecho?

—En todo caso, no con palabras. Y no estoy muy seguro de que eso cuente. ¡Chisssst!

Lancé un chillido, porque una gorda rata de color marrón oscuro había cruzado directamente delante de nosotros con toda tranquilidad, como si no le inspiráramos ningún miedo. A la luz de la antorcha, sus ojos relucían con un brillo rojizo.

— ¿Estamos vacunados contra la peste? —pregunté, y me agarré con más fuerza a la mano de Edward.

La habitación del primer piso que el Conde Vulturi había elegido como despacho en Temple era pequeña y, para el gran maestre de la logia de los Vigilantes, aunque rara vez visitara Londres, parecía extremadamente modesta. Había una pared totalmente cubierta por una estantería llena de libros que llegaba hasta el techo, y delante un escritorio y dos sillones tapizados con la misma tela, que también era la de las cortinas. Aparte de eso no había ningún mueble. Fuera brillaba el sol de septiembre, y la chimenea no estaba encendida; de todos modos, hacía bastante calor en el cuarto. La ventana daba a un pequeño patio interior con una fuente, que todavía existía en nuestra época.

Tanto la repisa de la ventana como el escritorio se hallaban cubiertos de papeles, plumas, velas para sellar y libros, muchos de ellos amontonados en pilas inestables que amenazaban con derrumbarse y volcar los tinteros abandonados por todas partes entre el desorden de objetos. Era una habitacioncita agradable, y además no había nadie dentro; sin embargo, al entrar en ella se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Un malcarado secretario con una peluca blanca a lo Mozart me había conducido hasta aquí y, tras decir: "_Seguro que el conde no la hará esperar mucho rato",_ había cerrado la puerta a mi espalda. No me había hecho ninguna gracia separarme de Edward, pero él, después de dejarme en manos del Vigilante malcarado, parecía de muy buen humor y, como alguien que conoce bien el lugar que pisa, había desaparecido por la puerta más próxima.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia fuera, al silencioso patío interior. Todo se hallaba muy tranquilo, pero, aun así, no podía deshacerme de la desagradable sensación de que no estaba sola. _"Tal vez (pensé), alguien me está mirando a través de la pared, detrás de los libros. O del espejo colgado sobre la repisa de la chimenea, como en las salas de interrogatorio de la policía criminal". _

Durante un rato, me quedé ahí plantada, sintiéndome incómoda; pero luego pensé que el observador oculto se daría cuenta de que me sentía observada si seguía quieta sin hacer nada, rígida como un palo, de modo que cogí el libro de encima de una pila que había. _Marcellus, De medicamentis._ Muy bien. Por lo visto, el tal Marcellus, fuera quien fuese, había descubierto algunos métodos médicos poco corrientes y los había recogido en ese librito. Encontré un bonito apartado que trataba de la curación de las enfermedades de hígado. Solo había que coger un lagarto verde, sacarle el hígado, envolver el hígado extraído en un paño rojo o en un trapo negro por naturaleza (¿" negro por naturaleza?") y colgarle el trapo o el paño al enfermo en el costado derecho. Si entonces, además, se soltaba al lagarto y se le decía: _"Ecce dimitto te vivam...",_ y algunas otras cosas también en latín, el problema estaba solucionado. Faltaba saber si el lagarto aún podría salir corriendo después de que le hubieran sacado el hígado. Volví a cerrar el libro. Estaba claro que ese Marcellus estaba como una cabra.

El último libro de la pila de al lado estaba encuadernado en cuero marrón oscuro y era muy grueso y pesado; por eso lo dejé sobre la pila para hojearlo. _"De todas las especies de demonios y la forma de obtener su concurso para provecho del mago y el hombre vulgar"_ aparecía en la portada en letras doradas, y aunque yo no era mago ni hombre vulgar, intrigada, lo abrí al azar por el medio. La imagen de un perro feísimo me observaba desde la página, y debajo ponía que era Jestan, un demonio del Hindú Kush que traía enfermedades, muerte y guerra. Jestan me cayó antipático desde el principio, y seguí hojeando el libro. Un personaje grotesco con unas protuberancias córneas en el cráneo (parecido a los klingon de las películas de Star Trek)

—Interesante lectura —dijo una voz suave detrás de mí. Giré en redondo. El Conde Vulturi había entrado en la habitación sin que me enterara. Su figura alta y delgada resultaba tan impresionante como siempre. El conde se apoyaba en un bastón con un pomo artísticamente tallado, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban alerta.

—Sí, muy interesante —murmuré algo vacilante.

Pero enseguida me rehíce, cerré el libro de golpe y me incliné en una profunda reverencia. Cuando volví a emerger de mis faldas, el conde sonreía.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo, y me cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. El contacto fue casi imperceptible—. Me parece necesario que profundicemos en nuestra relación, porque nuestro primer encuentro no fue... muy afortunado, ¿no es cierto?

No dije nada. En nuestro primer encuentro yo me había dedicado sobre todo a cantar mentalmente el himno nacional, el conde había hecho un par de comentarios ofensivos sobre la falta de inteligencia de las mujeres en general y en mi caso en particular, y al final me había apretado la garganta y me había amenazado de una forma nada convencional. Tenía razón: nuestro encuentro no había sido muy afortunado.

—Qué fría esta tu mano —dijo—. Ven, siéntate soy un hombre anciano y ya no puedo permanecer mucho rato de pie.

Rió, me soltó la mano y se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

Ante ese fondo de libros, parecía su propio retrato: un hombre sin edad de rasgos nobles, con ojos vivos, y una peluca blanca, envuelto en un aura del señorio y peligro a la que era imposible sustraerse. A regañadientes, me senté en el otro sillón.

— ¿Te interesa la magia? —preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia las pilas de libros.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Para ser sincera, no hasta el lunes pasado.

—Es un poco absurdo todo esto, ¿no crees? Tu madre te deja creer durante todos estos años que eres una niña perfectamente normal, y ahora, de repente, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que eres parte importante de uno de los mayores secretos de la humanidad. ¿Puedes imaginar por qué lo hizo?

—Porque me quiere.

Quise decirlo como si fuera una pregunta, pero sonó muy tajante.

El conde rió.

— ¡Si, así piensan las mujeres! ¡Amor! Su sexo hace un uso realmente abusivo de este término. El amor es la repuesta. Siempre me conmueve cuando lo oigo. O me divierte, según el caso. Lo que las mujeres nunca entenderán es que los hombres, tienen una idea del amor completamente distinta a la suya.

Callé.

El conde ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Sin esa concepción abnegada del amor, a las mujeres les resultaría mucho más difícil subordinarse al hombre en todos los terrenos.

Me esforcé en mantener una expresión neutra.

—En nuestra época, esto — ¡Gracias a Dios!— ha cambiado. En nuestros tiempos hombres y mujeres tienen los mismos derechos. Nadie tiene que subordinarse a nadie.

El conde rió de nuevo, y esta vez su risa se alargó más, como si le acabara de contar un chiste realmente divertido.

—Sí —contestó luego—. Ya me he informado sobre el tema. Pero créeme, no importa qué derechos se le concedan a la mujer, eso no cambia la naturaleza de las personas.

Bueno, ¿qué se podía replicar a algo así? Seguramente lo mejor era callarse. Como el conde acababa de reconocer, es difícil cambiar la naturaleza de las personas, algo que sin duda podía aplicarse a la suya.

Durante un rato el conde siguió mirándome con expresión divertida, y luego dijo de improviso:

—La magia en todo caso... según la profecía tú deberías estar versada en este tema. _"Con la magia del cuervo dotado, sol mayor cierra el Círculo que los doce han formado." _

—Sí, yo también lo he oído varias veces antes de ahora —dije—. Pero nadie ha podido explicarme qué es en realidad esa magia del cuervo.

_—"En su cimbreo rojo rubí oye el cuervo cantar a los muertos, apenas conoce el precio, apenas la fuerza, el poder se alza y el Círculo se cierra…" _

Me encogí de hombros. No se podía sacar nada de esa cantinela.

—Es solo una profecía de dudoso origen —dijo el conde—. No tiene por qué acertar. —Se inclinó hacia atrás y se perdió de nuevo en la contemplación de mi persona—. Cuéntame algo de tus padres y de tu casa.

— ¿Mis padres? —Estaba un poco sorprendida—. La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar. Mi padre murió de leucemia cuando yo tenía siete años. Hasta que cayó enfermo, era profesor en la universidad de Durham. Vivimos allí hasta su muerte. Luego mi madre se trasladó a Londres conmigo y mis hermanos pequeños a casa de mis abuelos. Ahora vivimos allí con mi tía y mi prima y mi tía abuela Kate. Mi madre trabaja de administrativa en un hospital.

—Y tiene el pelo rojo como todas las Clearwater, ¿no es cierto? Igual que tus hermanos, ¿no?

—Sí, todos excepto yo son pelirrojos. — ¿Por qué le parecía aquello tan interesante?—. Mi padre, en cambio, era moreno.

—Todas las mujeres del Círculo de los Doce son pelirrojas, ¿lo sabías? Hasta no hace tanto tiempo en muchos países el hecho de que una mujer tuviera ese color de pelo bastaba para quemarla por bruja. En todas las épocas y en todas las culturas, los hombres han encontrado la magia fascinante y amenazadora en la misma medida. Esa es también la razón de que me haya dedicado tan a fondo a este tema. No se teme lo que se conoce. —Se inclinó hacia delante y juntó los dedos—. A mí personalmente me interesa todo sobre la forma en que lo afrontan las culturas del Lejano Oriente. En mis viajes a la India y a China tuve la suerte de encontrar a muchos eruditos que estuvieron dispuestos a compartir su sabiduría conmigo. Me inicié en los secretos de la Crónica de Akasha y aprendí muchas cosas que sencillamente harían saltar por los aires la estructura mental de la mayoría de las culturas occidentales. No hay nada que la Iglesia tema tanto como que el hombre adquiera consciencia de que Dios no se encuentra en un lejano Cielo dirigiendo nuestro destino, sino en nuestro interior. —Me dirigió una mirada escrutadora y luego sonrió—. Siempre es refrescante exponer temas blasfemos ante ustedes, hijos del siglo XXI. No mueven ni una ceja ante la herejía.

_"Bueno… tal vez lo haríamos si supiéramos qué es la herejía." _

—Los maestros asiáticos están muy por delante de nosotros en la senda del desarrollo espiritual —prosiguió el conde—. Algunas pequeñas…. habilidades, como la que pude mostrarte en nuestro último encuentro, las adquirí también allí. Mi maestro era un monje de una orden secreta de las profundidades del Himalaya. Él y sus compañeros pueden comunicarse sin utilizar sus cuerdas vocales, y el poder de su espíritu y de su mente es tan fuerte que pueden vencer a sus enemigos sin mover un dedo.

—Sí, seguro que es muy útil —dije prudentemente. Sobre todo no quería que se le ocurriera la idea de hacerme una nueva demostración—. Creo que: ayer por la noche, en la soirée probó esa habilidad con lord Vladimir.

—Oh la soirée... —Volvió a sonreír—. Desde mi punto de vista, no tendrá lugar hasta mañana. Me aleará mucho saber que nos encontraremos realmente con lord Vladimir allí. ¿Y sabrá apreciar mi demostración?

—En cualquier caso parecía impresionado —repliqué—. Pero no del todo amedrentado. Dice que se encargará de que no lleguemos a nacer. Y algo de engendros del infierno.

—Sí, tiene una deplorable tendencia a utilizar formulas descorteses —dijo el conde—. De todos modos, no puede compararse con su antepasado, el conde di Madrone. Debería haberle matado entonces, cuando aún tenía la oportunidad; pero era joven, y mi visión de la vida era amablemente ingenua... En cualquier caso, no cometeré el mismo error. Aunque no pueda acabar con él personalmente, los días del lord están contados, sin importar cuántos hombres pueda reunir a su lado ni su virtuosismo en el manejo de la espada. Si todavía fuera joven le retaría yo mismo, pero ahora tendrán que asumir esta tarea mis sucesores. Edward ha hecho grandes progresos en el arte de la esgrima.

Al oír mencionar el nombre de Edward, sentí una vez más que se me encendían las mejillas, y luego recordé lo que me había dicho hacía un momento y el calor aumentó un poco más.

Instintivamente miré hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, ¿adónde ha ido Edward?

—Va a dar un paseo —dijo el conde como de pasada—. Tiene el tiempo justo para hacer una visita a una querida joven amiga esta tarde. Vive cerca de aquí, y si coge el carruaje, en unos minutos se encontrará en su casa.

¡¿Cómo?!

— ¿Lo hace a menudo?

El conde volvió a sonreír; era una sonrisa cálida, amistosa, pero tuve la sensación de que tras ella se ocultaba algo más. Algo diferente que yo no alcanzaba a interpretar.

—No hace tanto tiempo que la conoce. Los presenté hace poco. Es una viuda inteligente, joven y muy atractiva, y yo mantengo que a un joven nunca le viene mal… hum… disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer experimentada.

Me sentía incapaz de replicar, aunque estaba claro que se esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Lavinia Rutland es de esas benditas mujeres para las que supone una satisfacción poder transmitir sus experiencias —añadió el conde.

Sí, desde luego. A mí también me había dado esa impresión. Indignada, bajé la vista y vi que instintivamente había apretado los puños. Lavinia Rutland, la dama del vestido verde. De ahí venía esa familiaridad de ayer por la noche…

—Tengo la impresión de que ese encuentro no te complace —dijo el conde en tono suave.

En eso tenía razón. No me complacía en lo más mínimo. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a mirarle a los ojos.

El conde seguía observándome con esa sonrisa cálida y amistosa.

— Pequeña, es importante aprender pronto que ninguna mujer puede aspirar a tener ninguna clase de derecho de posesión sobre un hombre. Las mujeres que lo hacen acaban rechazadas y solas. Cuanto más inteligente sea una mujer menos tardará en establecer un compromiso con la naturaleza del hombre.

¡Dios, qué estúpida palabrería!

—Oh, pero naturalmente tú todavía eres muy joven, ¿no? Diría que mucho más joven que otras muchachas de tu edad. Probablemente es la primera vez que te enamoras.

—No —murmuré yo.

¡Pero sí! En todo caso era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Tan embriagadora. Tan íntima. Tan única. Tan dolorosa. Tan dulce.

El conde rió bajito.

—No hay motivo para avergonzarse por ello. Me habría decepcionado mucho que no fuera así.

Había dicho lo mismo en la soirée cuando se me habían saltado las lágrimas al oír tocar a Edward.

—En el fondo es muy simple: una mujer que ama estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por su amado sin vacilar —explicó el conde—. ¿Darías tú la vida por Edward?

No era lo que más estaba deseando, la verdad.

—Aún no he pensado nunca en eso —dije confundida.

El conde suspiró.

—Lamentablemente, y gracias a la cuestionable protección de tu madre, Edward y tú no han tenido mucho tiempo de estar juntos, pero estoy impresionado por lo bien que ha llevado el asunto. El amor brilla literalmente en tus ojos. El amor, ¡y los celos!

¿Qué asunto?

—No hay nada más fácil de predecir que la reacción de una mujer enamorada. No hay nadie más fácil de controlar que una mujer que se guía por sus sentimientos hacia un hombre —continuó el conde—. Ya se lo expliqué a Edward en nuestro primer encuentro. Naturalmente, me duele un poco que malgastara tantas energías con tu prima... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tanya?

Ahora le miré fijamente a los ojos. Por algún motivo pensé en la visión de la tía Kate y en el corazón de rubí que caía al abismo desde las rocas. Me vinieron ganas de taparme los oídos solo para no tener que seguir oyendo la voz suave del conde.

—En ese aspecto, en todo caso, es mucho más sutil que yo a su edad —prosiguió—. Y hay que admitir que la naturaleza le ha proporcionado numerosas ventajas en ese terreno. ¡Qué cuerpo de Adonis! ¡Qué rostro más bello, qué gracia, que dotes! Probablemente tampoco debe de tener que hacer gran cosa para que los corazones de las muchachas vuelen hacia él _"El león ruge en fa, con sus crines de puro diamante, multiplicatio, el súbito hechizo…"_

La verdad me golpeó como un mazazo. Todo lo que Edward había dicho, sus caricias, sus gestos, sus besos, sus palabras, todo había tenido el único objetivo de manipularme. Para que me enamorara de él, igual que Tanya antes. Para que fuéramos más fáciles de controlar.

Y el conde teñía razón: Edward no había tenido que hacer gran cosa para conseguirlo. Mi ingenuo y estúpido corazoncito había volado hacia él por sí solo y había caído a sus pies.

En mi interior vi al león aproximándose al corazón de rubí junto al abismo y barriéndolo de un zarpazo. Cayó a cámara lenta, golpeó contra el suelo y se partió en mil minúsculas gotitas de sangre.

— ¿Ya le has oído tocar el violín alguna vez? Si no es así, me encargaré de ello; no hay nada mejor que la música para conquistar un corazón de mujer. —El conde miró soñadoramente al techo—. También era un truco de Casanova. Música y poesía.

Me estaba muriendo. Podía sentirlo claramente. Ahí donde había estado mi corazón, se extendía ahora un frío helado. Un frió que se propagaba deprisa por mi estómago, mis piernas, mis pies, mis brazos y mis manos hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Como en el tráiler de una película, los acontecimientos de los últimos días se desarrollaron ante mi ojo interno, acompañados por las notas de "The Winner Takes it All": desde el primer beso en ese confesionario hasta su declaración de amor poco antes en el sótano. Todo había sido una burda manipulación perfectamente ejecutada (excepto unos pocos intervalos en los que probablemente había sido de verdad el mismo). Y ese condenado violín me había dado el golpe de gracia.

Aunque más adelante traté de rememorar ese momento, no conseguí recordar exactamente de qué habíamos hablado el conde y yo después; porque desde que aquel frío había invadido mi cuerpo, todo me importaba un bledo. Lo bueno fue que el conde llevó todo el peso de la conversación. Con su suave y agradable voz, me habló de su niñez en la Toscana, de la mancha de su origen plebeyo, de sus dificultades para encontrar a su auténtico padre y de cómo se había interesado, ya desde muy joven, por los secretos del cronógrafo y de las profecías. Yo traté realmente de escucharle, aunque solo fuera porque sabía que Alice querría que le repitiera luego cada palabra, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles; mis pensamientos giraban solo en torno a mi propia estupidez. Y deseé estar sola para poder llorar por fin.

— ¿Marquis? —El secretario malcarado había llamado y había abierto la puerta—. La delegación del arzobispo está aquí.

—Oh, magnífico —exclamó el conde, y enseguida se levantó y dijo, guiñándome un ojo—: ¡Política! En estos tiempos sigue estando, en parte, determinada por la Iglesia.

Yo también me incorporé apresuradamente y me incliné en una reverencia

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo —dijo el conde—. Ya espero con ansia el momento de nuestro próximo encuentro.

Asentí confusa.

—Por favor dale recuerdos a Edward de mi parte y hazle llegar mis disculpas por no haber podido recibirle hoy. —El conde cogió su bastón y se dirigió a la puerta—. Y si quieres que te dé un consejo: una mujer inteligente sabe ocultar sus celos. Si no, los hombres nos sentimos tan seguros...

Una vez más oí aquella risa suave y apagada, y luego me quedé sola. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque unos minutos después llegó otra vez el secretario malcarado y dijo:

—Si quiere hacer el favor de seguirme…

Yo me había vuelto a dejar caer en el sillón y esperaba con los ojos cerrados a que llegaran las lágrimas, pero no querían aparecer. En realidad, tal vez fuera mejor así. En silencio volví a seguir al secretario hasta el pie de la escalera, y durante un rato nos quedamos allí plantados (yo pensando todavía en que me desplomaría y me moriría), hasta que el hombre dirigió una mirada preocupada al reloj de pared y dijo:

—Llega con retraso.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, y Edward entró en el recibidor. Mi corazón olvidó por un momento que en realidad yacía destrozado en el fondo de un precipicio y palpitó unas cuantas veces muy deprisa en mi pecho. El frío que sentía en todo el cuerpo se vio desplazado por una terrible preocupación. Posiblemente podría haber achacado a lady Lavinia el desaliño de sus ropas, sus cabellos alborotados y sudados, sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos enfebrecidos, pero es que además tenía un profundo corte en la manga, y las puntillas del pecho y de las muñecas estaban empapadas de sangre.

— ¡Está herido, señor! —exclamó espantado el secretario malcarado, quitándome las palabras de la boca. (Sin el "sir", claro)—. ¡Ordenaré que traigan a un médico!

—No —dijo Edward con un aire tan seguro de sí mismo que le habría abofeteado—. No es mi sangre. Al menos no toda. Ven, Bella, tenemos que damos prisa. Me han retenido un poco.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia delante y el secretario nos acompañó escaleras abajo balbuceando unas cuantas veces por el camino_: "¡ Por Dios, sir! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿No debería, el marquis…?",_ Pero Edward replicó que no había tiempo para eso y que ya volvería a visitar al conde lo antes posible para prestarle un informe.

—A partir de aquí seguiremos solos —dijo cuando llegamos al pie de la escalera, donde estaban plantados los dos guardias con las espadas desenvainadas—. ¡Por favor, salude al marquis de mi parte! "Qui nescit dissimulare nescit regnare."

Los dos guardias nos dejaron pasar y el secretario se despidió con una inclinación. Edward cogió una antorcha de su soporte y me arrastró de nuevo hacia delante.

— ¡Ven, tenemos como máximo dos minutos! —Su humor no parecía haber cambiado un ápice desde que nos habíamos separado— . ¿Ya sabes lo que significa la contraseña? —me preguntó alegremente.

—No —dije, y me sorprendió que el corazón que me había vuelto a crecer de repente en mi pecho se negara a caer de nuevo al abismo. Hacia como si todo estuviera en orden y la esperanza de que al final pudiera tener razón casi me mata—. Pero he descubierto otra cosa ¿De quién es esa sangre de tu ropa?

—"Quien no sabe disimular, tampoco sabe gobernar". — Edward iluminó la última esquina con la linterna—. Luis XI

—Que adecuado —dije.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de como se llamaba el tipo cuya sangre mancha mis ropas. Seguro que Madame Zarafina se pondrá furiosa.

Edward abrió la puerta del laboratorio y colocó la antorcha en el soporte de la pared. La luz vacilante de la tea iluminó una gran mesa repleta de extraños aparatos, botellas de vidrio, botellitas y vasos, llenos de líquidos y polvos de distintos colores. Las paredes estaban en sombra, pero pude ver que había grandes espacios cubiertos con pinturas y símbolos de escritura, y justo sobre la antorcha, una calavera toscamente dibujada que en el lugar de los ojos tenía tentáculos.

—Ven hacia aquí —dijo Edward, y me arrastró al otro lado de la mesa. Por fin me soltó la mano, pero solo para colocar la suya en torno a mi cintura y atraerme hacia sí—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu conversación con el conde?

—Ha sido muy… instructiva —dije. El corazón fantasma aleteaba en mi pecho como un pajarito, y tuve que tragar saliva para seguir hablando—. El conde me ha explicado que tú y él comparten el extravagante punto de vista de que una mujer enamorada es más fácil de controlar. Debe de haber sido fastidioso hacer todo este trabajo previo con Tanya y luego tener que volver a empezar otra vez desde el principio conmigo, ¿no?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Edward me miró torciendo el gesto.

—Pero la verdad es que lo has hecho realmente bien —continué—. El conde también opina lo mismo, por cierto. Claro que yo no era un caso especialmente difícil... Dios mío, me siento tan avergonzada cuando pienso en lo fácil que te lo he puesto...

No pude seguir mirándole.

—Isabella… —Se detuvo—. Pronto empezará. Tal vez sería mejor que continuáramos esta conversación más tarde. Con calma. Aunque no tengo ni idea de adonde quieres ir a parar…

—Solo quiero saber si es verdad —dije. Claro que era verdad, pero, como es bien sabido, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. En mi estómago ya se anunciaba el inminente salto en el tiempo—. Que realmente planeaste que me enamorara de ti, igual que antes lo habías hecho con Tanya.

Edward me soltó.

—Este es un mal momento —dijo—. Isabella. Enseguida hablaremos de esto. Te lo prometo.

— ¡No! ¡Ahora! —El nudo que tenía en la garganta estalló y las lágrimas empezaron acorrer—. ¡Basta con que me digas sí o no! ¿Lo planeaste todo?

Edward se rascó la frente.

—Bella...

— ¿Sí o no? —sollocé.

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Pero, por favor, deja de llorar.

Y por segunda vez en el mismo día mi corazón (en esta ocasión solo la segunda versión, el corazón fantasma que había crecido con mi esperanza) cayó por el acantilado y se estrelló contra el fondo del precipicio roto en mil fragmentos minúsculos.

—Muy bien, en realidad es todo lo que quería saber —susurré—. Gracias por tu franqueza.

—Bella, me gustaría explicarte...

Edward se disolvió en el aire frente a mí. Durante unos segundos, mientras el frío volvía a reptar por mi cuerpo, miré fijamente la luz vacilante de la antorcha y la calavera que había encima y traté de reprimir las lágrimas; luego todo se difuminó ante mis ojos.

Necesité unos segundos para habituarme a la luz de la sala del cronógrafo en mi época, pero oí la voz excitada del doctor White y un ruido de tela rasgada.

—No es nada— dijo Edward—. Solo un corte minúsculo, apenas ha sangrado. No necesito una tirita ni siquiera. ¡Doctor White, puede guardar sus pinzas arteriales! ¡No ha pasado nada!

— ¡Hola, chica del pajar! —me saludó Jacob—. ¡El hermano cabeza de serrín y tu amiga Alice tienen que comunicarte algo importantísimo! ¡No te puedes imaginar lo que acabamos de descubrir! ¡Oh, no! ¿No me digas que has vuelto a llorar?

El señor Jenks me sujetó con las dos manos y me hizo girar sobre mí misma.

— ¡Está ilesa! —exclamó aliviado.

Sí. Si pasaba por alto mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué no nos largamos de aquí? —dijo Jacob—. ¡El hermano cabeza de serrín y tu amiga Alice, tienen que comunicarte algo importantísimo! Imagínate, han descubierto qué lugar señalan las coordenadas del código del Caballero Verde. ¡No te lo vas a creer!

— ¿Isabella?

Edward me miró como si tuviera miedo de que por su culpa fuera a arrojarme debajo del próximo autobús.

—Estoy bien —dije sin mirarle a los ojos—. El señor Jenks, ¿puede llevarme arriba, por favor? Tengo que irme a casa enseguida.

Mista Jenks asintió con la cabeza.

—Naturalmente.

Edward hizo un movimiento, pero el doctor White le sujetó con firmeza.

— ¿Quieres estarte quieto?

El doctor había desgarrado de arriba abajo la manga de la chaqueta de Edward y la camisa que llevaba debajo. El brazo tenía costras de sangre, y por encima de ellas, ya casi en el hombro, se veía una pequeña herida. El joven fantasma Robert se quedó mirando horrorizado toda aquella sangre.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Hay que desinfectar y coser esta herida —dijo el doctor White muy serio.

—De ninguna manera. —Edward se había puesto pálido, y de su buen humor de hacía un momento no quedaba ni rastro—. Podemos hacerlo más tarde. Primero tengo que hablar con Isabella.

—De verdad, no hace falta —respondí—. Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Y ahora tengo que irme a casa.

— ¡Así se habla! —exclamó Jacob.

—También pueden hablar mañana —le dijo el señor Jenks a Edward mientras cogía el pañuelo negro—. E Isabella parece cansada. Tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

— ¡Exacto! Y esta noche aún tiene que ir a la caza del tesoro —dijo Jacob—. O lo que sea que haya en esas coordenadas...

El señor Jenks me colocó la venda. Lo último que vi fueron los ojos de Edward. En su cara pálida, el verde de su iris tenía un brillo extraño.

—Buenas noches a todos —dije, y luego el señor Jenks me condujo fuera de la habitación sin que nadie se hubiera dignado responderme, aparte del pequeño Robert.

—Muy bien, no quiero tenerte sobre ascuas —dijo Jacob—. Alice y Jasper han pasado una tarde divertida hoy, al contrario que tú, por lo que parece. En fin, el caso es que los dos han conseguido identificar el lugar que marcan las coordenadas con toda exactitud. Y a ver si adivinas dónde se encuentra.

— ¿Aquí en Londres? —pregunté.

— ¡Bingo! —gritó Jacob.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó el señor Jenks.

—Nada —dije yo—. Perdone, señor Jenks

El señor Jenks suspiró.

—Espero que tu conversación con el Conde Vulturi haya ido bien.

—Oh, sí —repliqué con amargura—. Ha sido muy instructiva en todos los sentidos.

— ¡Hola! Aún sigo aquí —exclamó Jacob, y sentí su aura húmeda cuando se colgó como un monito de mi cuello. —Y tengo novedades muy, muy interesantes. Vamos allá: el escondite que buscamos está aquí, en Londres. Y aún hay algo mejor: está en Mayfair. Para ser más precisos: en Bourdon Place. Y precisando aún más ¡en el 81 de Bourdon Place! ¿Qué? ¿Qué me dices?

¿En mi casa? ¿Las coordenadas describían un lugar en mi propia casa? ¿Qué demonios podía haber escondido mi abuelo allí? ¿Tal vez otro libro? ¿Uno con notas que por fin contuviera información que pudieran ayudarnos?

—Hasta aquí la chica perro y el francés han hecho un buen trabajo —dijo Jacob—. Admito que no tenía ni idea de que existiera ese trasto de coordenadas. Pero ahora... ¡ahora entro yo en acción! Porque solo el único, maravilloso y extremadamente inteligente Jacob puede meter su cabeza por los muros y ver lo que se oculta detrás o en medio. ¡Por eso esta noche nosotros dos iremos a la caza del tesoro!

— ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? —preguntó el señor Jenks.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, podemos esperar a mañana —dije, y me dirigí a tanto al señor Jenks como a Jacob.

Hoy me pasaría la noche en vela, tendida en la cama, llorando por mi corazón roto. Quería hundirme en la autocompasión y en metáforas grandilocuentes. Y tal vez además escuchara a Bon Jovi y el "Hallelujah". Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo necesita su propia banda sonora para estos casos.

* * *

**REGALITO! Capítulo versión Edward :D **

**Pvo Edward**

-¡Vamos!- exclamé divertido. Era gracioso enfurruñar a Isabella recordándole su borrachera, aunque yo lo había pasado bastante mal, todo hay que decirlo.- Me imagino que tendré derecho a tomarte un poco el pelo con eso. Estabas tan mona ayer por la noche… El señor Jenks creyó que de verdad te habías dormido de puro agotamiento en la limusina.

-Fueron dos minutos… como mucho…- dijo avergonzada.

Para ser exactos quince, pero me dio igual, estaba encantadora mientras dormía.

-Supongo que te irías a la cama enseguida.- dije.

-Hum…- me contestó.

No tenía ningunas ganas de responderme y sabía que se estaba disgustando, pero todo era mejor que hablar de que Tanya me fregaba los trastos… Eso sí que era un tema bochornoso… Y peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que… bueno, que Bella podía pensarse algo que no era respecto a mi relación con Tanya. Todo el día estaba igual, echándome en cara que si hacía esto o lo otro con Tanya, haciéndose daño, pensando que me gustaba Tanya, y no era así… A mí me gustaba Bella. Y quería decírselo, explicarle el porqué de tantos besos repentinos… No estaba jugando, iba muy enserio… Me paré de repente, armándome de valor, dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía por ella. Bella chocó contra mí, porque yo había frenado muy repentinamente, e instintivamente contuve la respiración. Tenía miedo.

-Escucha…- murmuré, sintiendo mi inseguridad mientras me volvía hacia ella.- No quise decírtelo ayer porque pensé que estabas borracha, pero ahora que vuelves a estar sobria y arisca como siempre…

¡No, no y no, Edward! Era un comienzo horrible. No puedes declararte a una chica llamándola arisca, pero ni mucho menos… Tragué saliva y le acaricié delicadamente la frente… Entonces, en lugar de seguir hablando y metiendo la pata, la besé, porque al parecer, en lo que respectaba al amor, era lo único que se me daba bien. Cerré los ojos y moví mis labios con suavidad. Me sentía en una nube… Aquello era mil veces mejor que… Mil veces mejor que cualquier otra cosa que existiera sobre la Tierra. Yo, el, supuestamente, perfecto Edward Cullen estaba más enamorado que un tonto…

Cuando me separé de ella, ya no quería declararme… Solo hablar seriamente. Apoyé un brazo contra la pared, junto a la cabeza de ella y dije muy serio:

-Esto no puede seguir así.

Bella respiraba entrecortadamente y daba la sensación de que sus piernas a duras penas la sujetaban.

-Bella…- empecé de nuevo.

Pero entonces, el sonido de unos pasos resonó en el pasillo y yo me separé de ella instantáneamente, no quería que nadie nos viera… Una fracción de segundo después, el señor Jenks apareció ante nosotros.

-Ah, aquí estáis. Os estábamos esperando. ¿Por qué no lleva los ojos vendados, Isabella?

-Lo he olvidado completamente. Por favor, hágalo usted mismo – dije tendiéndole el pañuelo. Quería salir de allí, me estaba agobiando-. Yo… hum… me adelantaré.

Caminé alejándome de ellos. Necesitaba pensar, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Quería decirle que la quería y lo iba a hacer. El amor entre los Cullen y los Clearwater nunca había estado bien visto, pero a mí eso me importaba un rábano. Sí no querían que me enamorara de Isabella podrían haber hecho que no fuera tan ingenuamente adorable o yo que sé… Pero que ahora no me dijeran nada, porque mi opinión respecto a lo que sentía por Bella no la iba a cambiar, por nada.

Llegué a sala del cronógrafo, donde nos esperaba mi tío. Lo saludé y poco después aparecieron el señor Jenks y Bella. Mi tío empezó a poner en movimiento los engranajes del cronógrafo y con aire distraído le dedicó a Bella un cumplido sobre el vestido. En mi opinión, estaba más que guapa. Estaba perfecta.

-Bien, Isabella, hoy tiene lugar tu conversación con el conde Vulturi- le dijo.- Es por la tarde, un día antes de la soirée.

-Lo sé- dijo, mirándome de reojo. Me gustaría haber sabido que pensaba en esos instantes.

-No es una misión especialmente difícil- dijo mi tío Carlisle-. Edward te llevará arriba, a sus aposentos, y luego volverá para recogerte.

La miré, tragaba saliva y estaba angustiada. No entendía por qué razón tenía tanto miedo del conde.

-No tengas miedo- la tranquilicé-. Ayer os entendisteis muy bien, ¿no? ¿Ya no te acuerdas?- Coloqué mi dedo en el cronógrafo y le sonreí-. ¿Preparada?

-Preparada si tú lo estás.- contestó al mismo tiempo que la aguja del cronógrafo atravesaba mi dedo y el diamante resplandecía ante mí.

Cuando aterricé todo estaba bastante oscuro. Entonces, un torbellino rojo hizo aparecer a Isabella. Sonreí en la oscuridad y dije:

-Todo en orden.

-¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro aquí?- protestó.- El conde no está esperando, ¿no? Podría haber tenido el detalle de encender una vela.

-Es que no sabe exactamente dónde aterrizamos.- contesté.

-¿Por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros y dije:

-Aún no ha preguntado nunca por eso, y tengo la vaga impresión de que no le gustaría demasiado saber que usamos su querido laboratorio de alquimia como pista de despegue y de aterrizaje. Ve con cuidad, está todo lleno de cosas frágiles…

Avanzamos a tientas hasta la puerta. Fuera, en el pasillo, encendí una antorcha y la arranqué de su soporte. La luz proyectó unas trémulas sombras en la pared. Bella se acercó un poco más hacía mí.

-¿Cómo demonios era esa maldita contraseña? Solo para el caso de que alguien te dé con un palo en la cabeza…

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. Lo cierto es que no se me ocurría qué diablos podía pintar Bella en aquel ataque planeado, no la veía capaz de hacer tan… ¿Malvado?

-"Qui nescit dissimulare nescit regnare."- le contesté.

-¿Nunca te cansas de saberlo todo?

Reí y dejé la antorcha en su soporte. Ya está, ahora no pensaba echarme atrás. Se lo iba a decir y punto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Es solo un momento…- dije indeciso.- Es que antes… El señor Jenks nos ha interrumpido cuando quería decirte algo importante.

-¿Es por lo que te expliqué ayer en la iglesia? Bueno, puedo entender que me tomes por loca después de eso, pero tampoco va a ayudarme un psiquiatra.

Arrugué la frente. ¿Podría algún día mantenerse en silencio? Parecía que le dieran cuerda.

-¿No podrías mantener la boca cerrada unos segundos, por favor? Tengo que armarme de valor para hacerte una declaración de amor. No tengo ninguna práctica en estas cosas.

Ya está, ahora que pensara lo que quisiera.

-¿Cómo dices?

Respiré hondo.

-Me he enamorado de ti, Isabella- dije con seriedad.

Su cara adquirió una expresión alegre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¡de verdad!- reí, al verla tan feliz.- Ya sé que no hace ni una semana que nos conocemos, y que al principio te encontré bastante… infantil, y supongo que también me comporté como una imbécil contigo. Pero es que eres terriblemente complicada, uno nunca sabe qué será lo próximo que harás, y en algunas cosas eres espantosamente… ejem… torpe. A veces, sencillamente me vienen ganas de sacudirte.

-Vale, la verdad es que se nota que no tienes ninguna práctica en declararte.- dijo.

Pero yo la ignoré y seguí, ahora que al fin me había soltado iba a llegar hasta el final:

-Pero luego vuelves a ser tan divertida e inteligente y tan indescriptiblemente dulce. Y lo peor es que basta que estés conmigo en la misma habitación para que enseguida tenga la necesidad de tocarte y de besarte…

-Sí, eso es realmente terrible.- susurró.

Y entonces, todas mis ganas de besarla se desataron.

Le saqué la aguja del sombrero, que le quedaba… espantoso, lo lancé lejos y la atraje hacia mí para besarla.

Unos tres minutos después, se apoyó contra el muro, sin aliento, casi jadeando.

-Eh, Bella, no tienes más que respirar normalmente, aspira y espira.- dije divertido.

Me dio un empujoncito en el pecho

-¡Para ya! Es insoportable lo creído que eres…

-Lo siento. Solo es que… es una sensación tan fantástica saber que por mí te olvidas de respirar…- Volví a coger la antorcha del soporte. Estaba eufórico. Era perfecto. Mi yo dulce había salido a la luz, una nueva faceta de Edward, que ni yo mismo conocía, y que solo iba a ser para Bella. – Vamos, ven conmigo. Seguro que el conde ya está esperando.

-Es curioso, pero ahora mismo estoy pensando que volveré a disfrutar de verdad de estas aburridas veladas para elapsar al año 1953.- dije.- Solo tú, la prima Sofá y yo…

Nuestros pasos resonaban en los largos corredores. Me sentía mejor tras haberle confesado a Bella que me gustaba, aunque seguía un poco inseguro, porque ella aún no me había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos.

-Si yo cogiera la antorcha, tú podrías desenvainar la espada- propuso-. Solo por precaución. De hecho, ¿en qué año exactamente recibiste el golpe en la cabeza?

¿Y eso qué diablos tenía que ver ahora?

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que yo te he hecho una declaración de amor, pero tú a mí no.- dije dudoso.

-¿No lo he hecho?

-En todo caso, no con palabras. Y no estoy muy seguro de que eso cuente. ¡Chissst!

Esto último lo dije porque acababa de ver una rata y sabía que Isabella gritaría. Pero me ignoró y profirió un chillido. La rata nos miró fijamente con sus inquietantes ojos rojos y Isabella preguntó, aferrándose a mi mano:

-¿Estamos vacunados contra la peste?

* * *

**Hola! Les dije que les traía el capítulo el miércoles, y lo cumplí :D un poco tarde lo admito, pero era a esta ahora o el sábado, pero bueno ¿Qué tal el regalito? ¿Qué les pareció la declaración de Edward? Ya era hora ¿No? y lo que le dijo el conde ¿Sera cierto? bueno eser la continuacion voy a hacta historia llega a su fin :( solo nos queda el epílogo y adiós :'( Pero OBVIAMENTE :D eso no lo duden ;)**

**Otro tema que les quería comentar es que he decidido hacer otra adaptación solo que todavía no me decido, me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran con esta situación y me dijierán si la hago o no :D**

**karolay28****: Gracias por tu Review! Si, Jasper va a ser de mucha ayuda, ¿Será que le dice a Edward? Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**jdhernandez6:**** Gracias por tu Review! Yo tambien espero no liarme con tantas obligaciones, los libros te los envío el sábado que hoy estoy de escapadita ;D Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**grisAliceCullenSwan:**** Gracias por tu Review! Creo que todas nos queremos deshacer de Tanya y a Edward pegarle por su bipolaridad pero ¡Ehh! ya se confeso :D eso tiene que valer. Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**soledadcullen****: Gracias por tu Review! Si lo se Vladimir daba un poco de miedo, ¿Será que Aro se dio cuenta? yo no creo que la tia Kate esté loca (Eso te dice algo) Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**Cris:**** Gracias por tu Review! ¿Todavía tienes ganas de matar a Edward? ya se confesó dejalo viir un poco más :D Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**Connie1****:** **Gracias por tu Review! ¿Encerio? nada de nada :O ¿Qué te pareció este?Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**Nekbhet: Gracias por tu Review! Me alegró mucho el hecho de que encontraras la historia, y pues el titulo de la pelicula ni idea, no creo que la hayas visto ya que esta en Ruso si quieres puedo dejarte el Link de la Peli, solo avisame :D Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**Dariana Cullen: ****Gracias por tu Review! La receta del ponche ¡Ojala la tuviera!le daría el mismo uso tuyo, los libros te los envío el sabado que hoy estoy sin tiempo :S, Espero tu Review con la respuesta sobre la adaptación ;)**

**Bueno concluidos los Reviews paso a dejarles la sinopsis :D**

**Inspirada en la saga de Cazadores De Sombras 3**

**En el Pandemónium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Bella Swan sigue a un extraño chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes.**

**Desde esa noche, su destino se une a uno de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Edward, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia de actuar como un idiota...**

**También pense en otra, la que habia mencionado en mi primera historia (El amor más llaá del tiempo, Rubí) asi que uds deciden :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	15. Epílogo

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Londres, 29 de septiembre de 1782 _

Aterrizó con la espalda contra la pared, colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada y miró alrededor. El patio de la granja estaba vacío, como lo había prometido lord Vladimir. Había cuerdas de la ropa de pared a pared, y las sábanas blancas tendidas ondeaban suavemente al viento.

Sam miró hacia arriba, a las ventanas, en las que se reflejaba el sol de la tarde. Un gato acostado sobre un poyete le observaba con aire burlón, y una de sus patas se balanceaba perezosamente sobre el borde. Le recordó a Emily.

Retiró la mano de la espada y se alisó las puntillas de las muñecas. Esas ropas rococó le parecían todas iguales: ridículos pantalones hasta media pierna, cómicas chaquetas con unos faldones largos muy poco prácticos y, para acabar, puntillas y bordados por todas partes. Horroroso. Había querido ponerse el traje y la peluca que había encargado para la visita al año 1745, pero Emily y lady Siobhan habían insistido en que se hiciera confeccionar un vestido nuevo completo. Afirmaban que, si se paseaba por el año 1782 con ropa de 1745, todo el mundo se le quedaría mirando, y no habían concedido ningún crédito a su argumento de que solo iba a encontrarse un momento en un lugar apartado con lord Vladimir para intercambiar los papeles. Metió la mano entre la chaqueta y la camisa, donde llevaba las copias dobladas en un sobre marrón.

—Perfecto. Veo que eres puntual.

La voz fría le hizo girar en redondo. Lord Vladimir salió de la sombra del arco, vestido como siempre con ropa elegante pero extremadamente llamativa y con una exagerada cantidad de guarniciones brillantes, colgadas y bordadas, que resplandecían al sol. Entre las sencillas sábanas, producía el efecto de un cuerpo extraño. Incluso la empuñadura de su espada parecía de oro macizo y estaba adornada con piedras preciosas, lo que confería al arma un aire inofensivo y casi ridículo.

Sam lanzó una rápida mirada a través del arco; al otro lado, junto a la calle, se extendían grandes superficies de césped que llegaban hasta el Támesis. Podía escuchar los resoplidos de los caballos, de modo que supuso que lord Vladimir había venido en un carruaje.

— ¿Estás solo? —dijo lord Vladimir. El tono de su voz era indescriptiblemente arrogante y además sonaba como si padeciera una obstrucción nasal crónica—. ¡Qué lástima! —añadió mientras se acercaba—. Me hubiera gustado volver a ver a tu hermosa acompañante pelirroja. Tenía una forma tan… hum… peculiar de expresar su opinión…

—Solo estaba decepcionada porque no habías aprovechado las ventajas que te habían proporcionado nuestras últimas informaciones. Y desconfía de lo que puedas hacer con las que te traigo ahora.

— ¡Sus informaciones no eran completas!

— ¡Eran lo bastante completas! ¡Los planes de la Alianza Florentina no estaban suficientemente trabajados! ¡En cuarenta años han fracasado cinco atentados contra el conde, y en dos de ellos asumías la máxima responsabilidad! ¡La última vez, hace once años, parecías estar muy seguro del éxito!

— ¡No se preocupen! ¡El próximo intento no fracasará! —exclamó lord Vladimir—. Hasta ahora mis antepasados y yo siempre hemos cometido el error de combatir al supuesto conde como a una persona. Hemos tratado de desenmascararlo, de difamarlo y destruir su reputación. Hemos tratado de ayudar a encontrar el camino recto a almas confundidas como las suyas sin comprender que todos estaban perdidos desde hace tiempo debido a la sangre demoniaca.

Sam arrugó la frente irritado. Nunca había conseguido sacar nada en claro de los solemnes discursos del lord y de los otros hombres de la alianza Florentina.

—Tratamos de atacarle como a un hombre corriente, con veneno, espadas y pistolas —continuó lord Vladimir—. ¡Qué ridículo! —Soltó una risotada ronca—.Hiciéramos lo que hiciésemos, siempre parecía encontrarse un paso por delante de nosotros. Fuéramos a donde fuésemos, él ya había estado allí antes. Parecía invencible. Tiene amigos influyentes y protectores en todas partes, hombres expertos, como él, en la magia negra. Los miembros de su logia se cuentan entre los personajes más poderosos de nuestro tiempo. Han tenido que pasar décadas para que comprendiera que no se puede combatir a un demonio con métodos humanos. Pero ahora soy más listo.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo Sam, y lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo.

En el arco habían aparecido otros dos hombres, vestidos de negro, con las espadas a la vista. ¡Maldición! Emily había acertado en sus sospechas. Vladimir no pensaba cumplir su promesa.

— ¿Tienes las cartas?

—Naturalmente —dijo lord Vladimir, y se sacó de la chaqueta un grueso fajo de papeles sujetos con un cordel rojo—. Entretanto, y en parte gracias a ti y a sus informaciones, he conseguido infiltrar a un buen amigo entre los Vigilantes. Ahora me mantiene al corriente de las novedades más importantes diariamente. ¿Sabías que en la actualidad el conde vuelve a encontrarse en la ciudad? ¡Ah, claro que lo sabías!

Sopesó el fajo de papeles y luego lo lanzó hacia Sam, que lo atrapó hábilmente con una mano.

—Gracias. Seguro que has hecho copias.

—No era necesario —dijo el lord con tono arrogante—. ¿Y tú? ¿Me has traído lo que les pedí?

Sam se metió el fajo de cartas en la chaqueta y sostuvo en alto el sobre marrón.

—Cinco páginas con la genealogía de los Cullen, que empiezan en el siglo XVI con Lancelot Cullen, el primer viajero del tiempo, y llegan hasta Edward Cullen, nacido en el siglo XX.

— ¿Y la línea femenina? —pregunto lord Vladimir, y esta vez Sam creyó percibir un punto de ansiedad en su voz.

—También está todo aquí. Empezando por Jen Burghley y acabando con Isabella Swan.

Al pronunciar este nombre, Sam sintió una punzada en el corazón. Lanzó una rápida mirada a los dos hombres. Se habían quedado bajo el arco, con las manos en las empuñaduras de las espadas, como si esperaran algo. Apretando los dientes de rabia, tuvo que reconocer que ya lo intuía.

—Muy bien, ¡entonces dámelo!

Sam vaciló.

—No te has atenido a nuestro trato. Debías venir solo —dijo para ganar tiempo, señalando a los dos hombres.

Lord Vladimir les echó una mirada con aire indiferente.

—Un caballero de mi posición social nunca está solo. Mis criados me acompañan a todas partes. —Dio un paso hacia él—. ¡Y ahora dame los papeles, que yo ya me ocuparé del resto!

— ¿Y si cambio de opinión?

—A mí, personalmente, me es indiferente recibir estos papeles de unas manos vivas o muertas —dijo el lord, y su mano se posó sobre la ornamentada empuñadura de su espada—. Dicho de otro modo, que te mate antes o después de la entrega no tiene ninguna importancia.

Sam asió el pomo de su espada.

—Hiciste un juramento.

—Bah —exclamó lord Vladimir, y desenvainó su espada—. ¡Uno no puede enfrentarse al demonio con escrúpulos morales! ¡Trae acá los papeles!

Sam retrocedió dos pasos y también desenvainó su arma.

— ¿No decías que no se nos puede atacar con armas corrientes? —preguntó levantando una ceja con aire burlón.

—Ahora se verá —dijo el lord—. ¡En garde, demonio!

Sam habría preferido seguir hablando, pero al parecer lord Vladimir solo había estado esperando a que se presentara la ocasión para atacarle. Dio un paso adelante, manifiestamente decidido a matarle. Y esa salvaje determinación unida a su brillante esgrima no era una buena combinación.

Sam tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo cuando menos de dos minutos después se encontró de nuevo con la espalda contra la pared. Había parado sus ataques tan bien como había podido, se había metido entre las sábanas y había tratado, a su vez, de tomar la iniciativa y forzarle a defenderse, pero todo había sido en vano.

El gato saltó bufando del poyete y huyó a través del arco. Bajo las ventajas todo estaba en silencio. ¿Por qué demonios no había escuchado a Emily, que le había rogado con insistencia que ajustara una ventana temporal más pequeña en el cronógrafo? Si le hubiera hecho caso, tal vez habría podido aguantar lo suficiente para disolverse en el aire ante los ojos del lord.

El arma de Vladimir resplandeció al sol. Su siguiente golpe fue tan potente que casi le hizo saltar la espada de la mano.

— ¡Espera! —gritó, exagerando sus jadeos—. ¡Has ganado! ¡Te daré los papeles!

Lord Vladimir bajó su espada.

—Muy razonable.

Simulando que se encontraba sin aliento, Sam se apoyó en la pared, lanzó el sobre marrón a lord Vladimir, y casi simultáneamente se abalanzó a su vez contra el lord. Pero su oponente parecía haber contado con su reacción. Lord Vladimir dejó que el sobre cayera al suelo y detuvo el golpe de Sam con facilidad.

— ¡Miraré cada una de las listas de demonios! —exclamó riendo—. ¡Pero ahora quiero ver qué color tiene su sangre!

El lord efectuó un refinado paso de ataque, y Sam sintió como la hoja rasgaba la manga de la chaqueta y la piel que había debajo.

Notó el calor de la sangre deslizándose por su brazo. No le dolía especialmente, de modo que supuso que era solo un rasguño, pero la sonrisa maligna de su oponente y el hecho de que Vladimir respirara casi con normalidad mientras que él jadeaba buscando aire no invitaban precisamente al optimismo.

— ¿A qué esperan? —gritó lord Vladimir a los dos lacayos por encima del hombro—. ¡No podemos darle más tiempo! ¿O quieren que se desvanezca en el aire antes nuestros ojos como su último adversario?

Los hombres vestidos de negro reaccionaron al instante. Y cuando Sam vio que se acercaban pasando por entre las sábanas, supo que estaba perdido. Al menos Emily se hallaba a salvo, tuvo tiempo de pensar. Si le hubiera acompañado, ahora moriría con él.

—Pronuncia tus últimas palabras —dijo lord Vladimir, y Sam barajó la posibilidad de bajar su espada, caer de rodillas y empezar a rezar. Tal vez si lo hacía, el devoto lord, por consideraciones piadosas, esperaría aún un poco para matarle. Pero también podía ser que ya estuviera muerto antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo.

En ese instante Sam percibió un movimiento detrás de las sábanas, y uno de los hombres de lord Vladimir se desplomó silenciosamente antes de haber tenido tiempo de volverse. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, el otro criado se lanzó con la espada desenvainada contra el recién llegado, un joven vestido con una chaqueta verde que surgió de detrás de la sábana y paró el golpe con su espada casi con indolencia.

—Edward Cullen —exclamó Sam, mientras con ánimos renovados trataba de defenderse de los golpes de lord Vladimir—. Muchacho, nunca hubiera pensado que me alegraría tanto de verte.

—En realidad solo sentí curiosidad —dijo Edward—. Vi la carroza con el escudo de lord Vladimir parada en la calle y quise echar un vistazo para ver qué hacía en este patio trasero abandonado…

— ¡Mylord, es ese demonio que mató a Webber en Hyde Park! —dijo jadeando el hombre de lord Vladimir.

—Haz aquello por lo que te pagan —le espetó lord Vladimir, redoblando la intensidad de sus ataques.

Sam sintió que le habían alcanzado de nuevo, en el mismo brazo, un poco más arriba. Y esta vez un estremecimiento de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Mylord…

El criado parecía encontrarse en un aprieto.

— ¡Coge tú a este! —gritó lord Vladimir enojado—. ¡Yo me ocuparé del otro!

Sam tomó aire, aliviado, cuando el lord interrumpió el combate para volverse hacia Edward. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su brazo: sangraba, pero aún podía sostener la espada.

— ¡Tú y yo ya nos conocemos!

Lord Vladimir estaba plantado ante Edward. En la hoja de su espada brillaba la sangre oscura de Sam.

—Cierto —replicó Edward, y Sam no pudo sino admirar, un poco a su pesar, la serenidad de que daba muestra en esa situación. ¿Es que ese muchacho no sentía ningún miedo?—. Hace once años, poco después de su atentado fallido contra el Conde Vulturi, nos encontramos en un entrenamiento de esgrima en Galliano.

—Marquis Welldone —dijo el lord despreciativamente—. Lo recuerdo. Me transmitiste un mensaje del demonio en persona.

—Le hice llegar una advertencia que, por desgracia, ha ignorado.

Los ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente.

— ¡Engendro del demonio! Lo supe en cuanto los vi. Y aunque mostraron una notable destreza en la ejecución de sus paradas, tal vez recuerdan aún que fui yo quien ganó nuestro pequeño combate de entrenamiento.

—Lo recuerdo tan bien como si hubiera ocurrido la última semana —replicó Edward, y se sacudió las puntillas de las muñecas como si le resultaran incómodas—. Lo que, bien mirado, fue efectivamente el caso para mí. ¡En garde!

El metal chocó contra el metal, pero Sam no pudo ver quién cogía ventaja, porque el criado que quedaba había recuperado el aplomo y se dirigía hacia él con la espada desenvainada.

El hombre no manejaba el arma con tanta elegancia como su amo, pero era muy vehemente, y Sam sentía que su brazo herido, a pesar del pequeño respiro, perdía fuerza por momentos.

¿Cuándo iba a producirse el salto? ¡Ya no podía faltar mucho tiempo! Apretó los dientes y lanzó un nuevo ataque. Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada y solo se oyeron el tintineo de las espadas y los jadeos de los combatientes, y luego Sam vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo la valiosa espada de lord Vladimir volaba por los aires y aterrizaba en el pavimento con un ruido sordo.

¡Gracias a Dios!

El criado saltó hacia atrás.

— ¿Mylord?

—Has empleado un truco sucio, demonio —dijo el lord encolerizado—. ¡Un ataque contra las reglas! ¡Tenía el tocado!

—Me parece que es un mal perdedor —replicó Edward, que sangraba por una herida en el brazo.

— ¡Mátame si te atreves! —gritó lord Vladimir con los ojos encendidos de ira.

—No hoy —dijo Edward, y volvió a guardar el arma en su cinturón.

Sam advirtió la inclinación de cabeza del lord y cómo el criado tensaba sus músculos. Rápido como una centella, se interpuso en su camino y paró el golpe antes de que la punta de la espada del sirviente pudiera penetrar entre las costillas de Edward. Instantáneamente Edward volvió a desenvainar su espada y alcanzó al hombre en el pecho. La sangre manó a borbotones de la herida y Sam tuvo que apartarse.

Lord Vladimir había aprovechado el momento para recoger su espada del suelo y pinchar con ella el sobre marrón. Sin decir palabra, dio media vuelta y cruzó el arco corriendo.

— ¡Cobarde! —gritó Sam furioso, y luego se volvió hacia Edward—: ¿Estás herido, muchacho?

—No, solo es un rasguño —dijo Edward—. Pero lo tuyo parece peor. ¡Tú brazo! Toda esa sangre… —Apretó los dientes y levantó su espada—. ¿Qué son esos papeles que le has dado a lord Vladimir?

—Árboles genealógicos —dijo Sam sintiéndose desgraciado—. Series de antepasados de las líneas masculina y femenina de los viajeros del tiempo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabía que ustedes dos eran los traidores, ¡pero no imaginaba que pudieras ser tan tontos! ¡Tratará de matar a todos los descendientes del conde! Y ahora también conoce los nombres de la línea femenina. Si por él fuera, nunca habríamos llegado a nacer.

—Deberías haberle matado cuando pudiste hacerlo —replicó Sam con aspereza—. Nunca debimos confiar en él. Escucha, ya no tengo mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento puedo volver a saltar de vuelta. Pero es importante que me escuches.

— ¡No lo haré! —Los ojos verdes centelleaban furiosos—. Si hubiera sabido que hoy te encontraría aquí, habría traído un vaso de reactivo…

—Fue un error asociarnos con la Alianza —dijo Sam apresuradamente—. Emily estaba en contra desde el principio. Pero yo pensé que si les ayudábamos a neutralizar al conde… —Se llevó la mano al estómago, y al hacerlo, sus dedos tropezaron con el pequeño fajo de cartas que llevaba oculto en la chaqueta—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Toma! Coge esto, muchacho.

Vacilando, Edward cogió el paquetito que le tendía.

—Deja de llamarme muchacho. Te saco media cabeza.

—Estas cartas contienen la parte de las profecías que el conde ha ocultado a los Vigilantes. Es importante que las leas antes de que se te ocurra la idea de correr a ver a tu querido conde y delatarnos. Mierda, Emily me matará cuando lo oiga.

— ¿Quién me garantiza que no son falsificaciones?

— ¡Tú léelas! Entonces sabrás por qué robamos el cronógrafo. Y por qué queremos evitar que el conde cierre el Círculo. —Cogió aire—. Edward, tienes que cuidar de Isabella —dijo a toda prisa—. ¡Y debes protegerla del conde!

— ¡Protegería a Isabella de cualquiera! —Un brillo altanero resplandeció en sus ojos—. Pero no sé qué puede importarte eso a ti.

— ¡Podría importarme mucho!

Sam hizo un esfuerzo por dominarse. No quería iniciar una pelea. ¡Dios, si el muchacho supiera lo que estaba en juego!

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡A causa de su traición hace poco los hombres de Vladimir estuvieron a punto de matarnos en Hyde Park a Isabella y a mí! De modo que difícilmente vas a convencerme de que te preocupa su bienestar.

—No tienes ni idea… —Sam se detuvo. Sencillamente ya no tenía tiempo—. Es igual. Escucha. —Pensó en lo que había dicho Emily y procuró poner el máximo énfasis en sus palabras—. Pregunta sencilla, respuesta sencilla: ¿amas a Isabella?

Edward no apartó los ojos de él ni un instante, pero Sam pudo ver claramente que había un brillo de inquietud en su mirada. ¿Tal vez era inseguridad? Fantástico, el muchacho podía manejar muy bien la espada, pero parecía un principiante en cuestión de sentimientos.

— ¡Edward, tengo que saber la respuesta! —insistió con tono cortante.

El rostro del joven perdió parte de su dureza.

—Sí —dijo simplemente

Sam sintió que toda su rabia se desvanecía. Emily lo había sabido desde el principio. ¡Cómo había podido dudar nunca de ella!

—Entonces lee los papeles —dijo rápidamente—. Solo así podrás comprender qué papel desempeña Isabella en este asunto y todo lo que se juega.

Edward le miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Sam se inclinó hacia él.

—Isabella morirá si tú no lo evitas. Eres el único que puede hacerlo. Y el único en quien ella confía, por lo que parece.

Apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Edward al sentir que el vértigo amenazaba con dominarle. ¡Cuánto habría dado por tener uno o dos minutos más!

— ¡Prométemelo, Edward! —dijo desesperado.

Pero ya no pudo oír su respuesta, porque en ese momento todo se difuminó en torno a él y sintió un tirón en los pies que le lanzó a través del tiempo y el espacio.

* * *

**Girls I can not believe it, we have completed the second part! :'D Jajajaja se me salio el Bilingue, pero bueno volviendo a lo importante.**

**Hola! chicas subir este capítulo ha sido una lucha, ya que estoy con unos vómitos y dolor de cabeza impresionante, y mi mama no me quería dejar cojer el computador pero logre convencerla ;) y aquí les dejo lo prometido ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Bueno como esto de buen animo decidí dejarles mañana la sinopsis y primer capítulo de... Redobles de tambores... ¡ESMERALDA! ¿Qué tal? Lo hago mañana por que mi mamá no me dejó tanto tiempo en el computador -.-**

**Bueno otra cosa que quería comentar es que he decidido hacer la otra adaptación, pero creo que lo haré después de terminar esmeralda, esto lo decidí por el simple hecho de que no me quiero liar mucho con las adaptaciones ademas que el colegio me tiene entre las tareas y evaluaciones -.-**

**Y como último de casualidad alguna sabe como quitar la protección o contraseña de los archivos PDF pero sin comprar nada, es que la segunda parte de Divergente la tengo en archivo PDF pero esta protegido y no me deja copiarlo -.- y créanme cuando les digo que pasar TODO el libro diálogo por diálogo me va a tomar demasiado tiempo y no creo tener ese tiempo, agradecería mucho su ayuda :D**

**Ahora Reviews XD**

**grisAliceCullenSwan:**** Gracias por el Review! Pero por supuesto que hago la tercera y última parte en ella esperemos se aclaren todas las incógnitas que nos han dejado Rubí y Zafiro Espero tu Review ;)**

**roncesionadatwilighter: ****Gracias por el Review! ¡Gracias por el cumplido! (Me refiero a lo del embrujo) como fiel Potterica tengo alma de Hechicera, pero juro por el Ángel que no le hice nada al fic ;) Espero tu Review ;)**

**isa28: ****Gracias por el Review! Bueno con la otra adaptación tuve el problema de lo del archivo protegido, pero más adelante la subire ;) y te tocará esperar a mañana que publique Esmeralda para saber los¿ que hay en la casa Espero tu Review ;)**

**Connie1:**** Gracias por el Review! A todas nos tiene Bipolar y con tendencias asesinas -.- y lo del psicologo esta difícil ¡Ni siquiera tengo para pagar el mio! Espero tu Review ;)**

**soledadcullen: ****Gracias por el Review! A mi me tomo muy de sorpresa la declaracion de Ed y también lo de Aro pero te tocará esperar a Esmeralda para poder responder todas tus dudas, Espero tu Review ;)**

**LauryD:**** Gracias por el Review! Respondiendo tu pregunta son Quince capítulo + el Epilogo, Espero tu Review ;)**

**josan: ****Gracias por el Review! Hola chica se te extrañaba ¡No te vallas a caer! Espero tu Review ;)**

**karolay28:**** Gracias por el Review! ¿Sera que tienes razon? te tocará esperar para averiguarlo Espero tu Review ;)**

** : Gracias por el Review! Tus dudas seran aclaradas en Esmeralda :) Espero tu Review ;)**

**katt Andi Cullen: ****Gracias por el Review! Me da la misma sensacion me dan ganas de deirle a Bella que se aleje, pero bueno es imposible :( Espero tu Review ;)**

**Bueno creo que como último les quería comentar algo, bueno todas saben que las adaptaciones no se pueden hacer tal y como son en realidad, es decir, en esta historia por ejemplo el cuatro "Verdadero" tiene los ojos azules, pero como nuestro Edward los tenía verdes eso se cambió, pero hay casos en los cuales las descripciones y personalidades de ciertos personajes son clave para la trama de la historia por lo cual no se pueden cambiar, y ese es el caso de la adaptación que voy a hacer (Cazadores de sombras) así que les dire algunas cosas raras que va a apercer y uds me dirán si aún así la hago o no:**

**1: El cabello de Bella sera un cafe-rojizo, tirando mas al pelirrojo.**

**2. El cabello de Edward sera rubio, y sus ojos dorados.**

**3. Habrá un personaje Gay, no les digo cual por que daño la trama.**

**4. Alice no aparecera, ya que no hay ningún personaje que se asemeje a ella.**

**5. Un personaje sera el mismo que el la historia, es decir, no lo cambie por ninguno de crepúsculo.**

**6. Las amistades, lazos familiares y parejas serán un poco raras.**

**Creo que no son mas, espero sus Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	16. Nota

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

Chicas muchas gracias a las que siguieron esta segunda parte desde el principio, de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo :D y esta nota se las dejo para decirles que ya subí la sinopsis y Prólogo de Esmeralda, se llama "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo, Esmeralda" Lo se mi imaginación para los títulos es única -.- pero bueno es mejor así espero sus Reviews :D

* * *

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


End file.
